October 10th
by BlackBee
Summary: Kurama wants to be the strongest kitsune in the world. Naruto also wants to be the strongest kitsune in the world. So what's this about an arranged courtship? KyuuNaru. Yaoi. NEW REWRITE!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

Good to be back in the publishing biz finally! I hope y'all enjoy this story! It's a rewrite of one of my older ones!

**for those who have read the first version**: this isn't a TOTAL rewrite. I left quite a bit alone as you'll see. The reason being I REALLY liked what I wrote before, but I felt I could add more, plus a few things did need to be changed. More info will be given in my end A/N at the end of the 2nd chapter.

Please enjoy!

* * *

"And so, you are descended from greatness," Daitaru rattled on for the millionth time to his son.

"You are the latest in a line that comes directly from the very first of Inari's messengers," He continued. His back and forth pacing did little to hold Kyuubi's rapidly dwindling attention.

"The very spirit of the first kitsune is within you Kurama and it must be continued down for all eternity. And that, is why you need a mate." At that word Kyuubi was ready to skip out of his father's office entirely. A disappointing thought, he realized. For the age-old lecture of his history no longer motivated him to even consider taking on another suitor. Not that it ever motivated him in the first place, but it was at least a buffer and it lessened the overall intolerance he held for this situation.

But now? Kyuubi quietly sighed as he held his head in his hands, elbows on his knees. It wasn't a respectful sitting posture at all however, and he quickly straightened up and looked at his father before the youkai could comment on it. He tried his best to not glare _directly_ at his father, but he was certain his father picked up his annoyance for he gave a sigh of his own and_ '_that' look.

"I just don't understand it Kurama. You brought a slew of respectable, potentially powerful suitors to this home and yet you still turned them all down. You don't think I wouldn't encourage you to get the ripest berry in the bush? For what reason did you have for your behavior? Explain it to me if you will. What about each of them turned you off?"

Oh so_ now _his father wanted to hear his point of view? As if either of them had the patience for that! This lecture wouldn't be happening if they did, and to be honest, if Kyuubi _were_ to be honest, he'd be in for a lot more than a lecture. But he needed to give an answer. Kyuubi looked down in thought and tried to condense his complaints but gave up trying to summarize _all_ of them and instead boldly met his father's stare with an irritated one of his own.

"Does all of this have to matter right _now_? I mean I'm still just the heir aren't I? That won't change anytime soon and so I'd like to enjoy the rest of my-"

"HAVEN'T YOU BEEN LISTENING?!" His father roared, startling him into silence. Kyuubi tensed up even more when he saw the blaze behind his father's amber eyes.

"I don't know how many times we must go over this Kurama before it finally settles in your thick skull! The duties of a leader, whether you are officially ready for them or not, do not allow for certain privileges like 'waiting until the last minute'. They are demanding and always important! You cannot push them aside! Just ask your mother." At some point during _this_ lecture Daitaru had started pacing back and forth again. His back was to Kyuubi and Kyuubi could see his posture turn rigid as he mentioned his mom. He said nothing as Daitaru's brief moment of weakness ended and he continued on with the talk Kyuubi saw fit to sneer at anyway.

"I know you want to enjoy the carefree time you have left as an heir. I know we all have long lives compared to other living beings. But you know what? That's just it! _We_ have long lives and plenty of time. Plenty of time to cause mischief and chaos! Plenty of time to make mistakes that we could be spending _the rest_ of our long lives fixing! As head of the clan you need to dedicate of lot of your time to ruling Kurama so that you can avoid these mistakes. The Kitsune have claimed these dry parts for centuries now and one wrong move could undo all of it. You won't have time to search for a mate once you takeover. Can you not understand that bit Kurama?!"

Daitaru looked back at him over his shoulder and Kyuubi only bowed his head and said nothing. Of course he understood what his father was saying. That's why most of his effort was spent prolonging this stupid search for a mate until Daitaru finally gave up on it. He heard his father sigh through his nose and just picked up on his movement to face him.

"Look Kurama, I was in the exact same position as you once. I understand what it is you are going through. But you should know by now what is required of you. As a _zenko, _you will hold your head up high and stop avoiding this responsibility before it is too late. You should be...wise enough by now. But because I have yet to see it, I will take matters into my own hands. I've contacted an old acquaintance of our clan who has a son of close age to you. You still remember Namikaze Minato don't you?"

Now _that_ got his attention. All eight of Kyuubi's tails fanned out behind him and his ears pointed straight up in shock and he seriously wondered if father was more fucked in the head than he thought.

"_The Namikaze?!_ Are you _mad_?!" Pure disgust coated his voice. "He's a _ya-"_

"Silence your disrespectful talk Kurama! Minato-kun has agreed that for sake of a cordial relationship between us again, his son will enter a courtship with you. You will meet this boy next week, you will court him respectfully, and you _will_ mate with him at the end. Unless you can find someone else between now and the next red moon, there will be no other options."

"I-"

"Do not argue with me on this matter. Do I make myself clear Kurama?"

Kyuubi gritted his teeth and bowed his head before mumbling, "yes sir."

"Good. Now go do something. You are dismissed."

Kyuubi stood up from the floor and did a short, almost mocking bow before quickly leaving the room. He nearly slammed the door shut but only just managed to keep his anger contained. However he couldn't stop himself from running full speed to the training grounds. He needed to let off some steam.

* * *

It was a quarter past 3AM and Kyuubi was still awake. He was sitting on a bench on the third floor balcony, head resting on his arms as he stared out at the nighttime scene but not really watching the dust blow across the land and the flames on the torches on the back gate dance in the wind.

His mind was still preoccupied. He hasn't seen his father since their little meeting earlier, but that could be because the head had been too busy dealing with the aftermath of Kyuubi's 'temper tantrum' as the old fox called it. But with 9 training grounds to restore and several bathhouses to rebuild, Kyuubi could understand why his father was so preoccupied. He was going to hear from his father tomorrow and he couldn't help but let out a wry chuckle. How strange he would welcome a 'do not destroy my property' lecture for once. Because that was like frolicking through a breeze compared to the bullcrap he heard earlier.

He still found it hard to believe that his father did this. It was preposterous. Maddening. Completely unacceptable!

In a society where more power meant more control, Kyuubi would _think_ he'd have more of a say against his father. But number of tails could _never_ overrule the one rule that's been around since…forever really.

What daddy says, goes.

And in a clan like his, that rule was doubly so. Kyuubi let out a heavy sigh. In a week he would meet his intended. In the next three months they would be practically attached to the hip for the courtship period. And then finally, on the second Monday in October, they would be bound together for the rest of their very long lives.

Damn. It. _All._

Kyuubi didn't desire a lifelong partner or kids. He didn't _want_ a clan, or treaties to write, or lands to make rules for. His ultimate choice did not lie in the cushy estate that kept him guarded while he was maturing, but out in the world where he could find what he truly desired: tests to his power.

He _will_ be the strongest. Stronger than any youkai has ever been before and that was none more evident than by the tails on his backside. Kurama may be his birth name, but he was also called 'Kyuubi' for a reason. At eight-tails he was _that_ close to finally fulfilling his namesake. It was his destiny to do so. All just so long as he could come back and sleep and eat whenever he desired.

But his father only agreed on the destiny-nine-tails part, not so much anything else. Being old enough, grown enough, _powerful_ enough to leave did not mean he necessarily could. His old man could spin a wicked threat about abandoning the clan home and turn a dream into a potential nightmare. Disowning him? Fine. But banishing him from these parts 'until forgiven'? He would actually miss the members of his family! And Kyuubi _liked_ his home too much to never be able to come back. The temptation to travel could not outweigh the despair of losing the feel of soft sand beneath and a warm sun above.

And so Kyuubi hoped, if he could just stall for time until he became the nine-tails that his father once so proudly watched him train for, he would have a little more arguing power. Nine-tails were just the most powerful. No one in any arm or leg or _head_ of youkai society argued with a nine-tails….No one has really seen a nine-tails in the past 1000 years, but that's why his nickname carried so much weight. He was _going_ to obtain that high level of power…and then he was going to obtain the ultimate level of power.

Ten tails.

According to the stories there had only been one. It was a being so powerful, that it could bring total despair and ruin to the world. Multiple rumors sprung up around the nearly mythical beast; about how it could destroy mountains and raise tsunamis with the flick of its claw. A being of such power, that it was respected and feared by _all_.

So it was such a shame that it disappeared a long time ago. In fact, his father said that it disappeared shortly before Kyuubi was conceived.

Aside from the horrible mental image that gave him, Kyuubi was greatly upset when he found out he may never get to meet the greatest youkai that ever lived. But he comforted himself with the knowledge that he will one day become a Juubi, and perhaps even become a _better_ Juubi than the previous one.

In moments or days of sheer frustration, it was always that knowledge that could relax him. And although his father wasn't aware of his great ambition, the thought of Kyuubi becoming a nine-tails used to excite him too. Until that whole mess with his mother. Now it's nothing but 'find a mate! Have kits! Prepare for your duty as head of the clan!' bullcrap day in and day out.

Kyuubi scowled. Damn it all.

"You know, you shouldn't frown so much; it causes really bad wrinkles you know! I like it when you smile more!" A waaay-too-happy voice said from behind him. Kyuubi wasn't surprised when Obi—er _Tobi_ Uchiha walked up and stood beside him. He smelled his friend the moment he entered the Kitsune estate.

"I believe I have every reason to frown. You would too if you were in my situation," Kyuubi said, giving his companion a glance. He almost sounded like he was sulking, but that would be beneath him. The black cat youkai beside him laughed, his cat ears flicking just a tiny bit.

"Is your father giving you grief about finding a mate again? Boy it's been the same old story with you for a while now."

"Yeah well it's about to _end_. He's at the end of his rope now."

"Really? What's he done?" Tobi sounded too amused for Kyuubi's liking. That's why it gave him a tiny bit of pleasure to tell him these next words.

"My father has finally taken the situation out of my hands and into his own. He went to speak to 'an old friend of his' and in one week I will meet my future mate," Kyuubi explained.

"_WHAT!?_" Kyuubi was pleased to see Tobi's shocked and slightly angry face. That's what he got for laughing at his problem. Tobi used to have the funniest reactions to news about Kyuubi's love life. He always got so angry, ranting and raving to anyone in earshot about something that to be honest, had nothing to do with him. But as Kyuubi rejected more and more suitors angry shouting turned to loud guffawing and that wasn't as fun. The return of piss-myself angry Tobi was incredibly satisfying to watch.

"Are you kidding me?! You're joking right?! Pulling my tail?! Pulling a prank?! I mean no way-" Tobi started but Kyuubi interrupted him.

"Nope! Father left no room for argument. The one who I'm meeting _has_ to be the one and there is no 'or else'."

"That's some bullshit! Why do clan head's _always_ have to control everything?! That's not fair to-you!" At that last sentence Tobi's voice sounded strangely strained to Kyuubi. As if this situation caused him a lot more grief than it was supposed to. Kyuubi had his suspicions but he wasn't about to bring them up.

"Do you even know anything about this future mate of yours?! Does Daitaru know?! What if they're just agreeing to this for your power?! Your strength?! Your status and riches?!" Tobi asked. Kyuubi ignored the anger-_jealousy-_brimming in Tobi's voice and looked up at the stars.

"Calm down, my father knows to choose better than that. I don't know too much. He's a boy. A little younger than me. Annnnd that's all I know," Kyuubi answered with a shrug, taking extra care to keep the bitterness out of his tone. He didn't want to mention that said boy was the spawn of Kushina and Minato. That would just anger him again and he had nothing else left to destroy. But _damn_ even the thought was getting him heated as the metal rail of the balcony started to crumble under his hands. He quickly let go of it in favor of clenching his fists.

"I see," Tobi seethed. "A male huh? What a _joke_!"

"I just hope he's not annoying. I hope he's more…tame and shuts up when I tell him to, like you Tobi! I refused to yield to anyone," The red-haired Kitsune teased. It was a half-hearted attempt to start an argument as Tobi would hilariously argue against Kyuubi labeling him anything resembling 'submissive'. The aghast expression on his face had him going for a second, but Tobi went on a completely different track.

"You-You're actually going to accept this?! What happened to controlling your own life!? Your goals, dreams, and ambitions?! How are you gonna walk away when tied down to this estate!?"

"_Nothing's happened yet_!" Kyuubi snapped to the ridiculous assumption. "Of course I'm going to put an end to this! It's just frustrating that he left very little room for me to argue is all," he huffed.

"Well, I can think of some way you can get out of this," Tobi said hurriedly, a furious, yet thoughtful, expression appearing on his face. Kyuubi bit his tongue to keep from laughing. Tobi doesn't think. He just flounders around until he stumbles upon some happy coincidence. But who was he to stop the guy from trying to help him out? At least he almost made him laugh and it was more than what _some others_ do. Kyuubi could appreciate that even if he couldn't appreciate Tobi's possible true intentions. But if nothing else, Tobi could be of use if Kyuubi does the planning. Maybe he could distract his father in some kind of way…

"Father _did_ say that if I find someone else I am truly happy with he'll drop the whole thing. That's the only out he gave so we'll have to plan around that too..."

The first thing that came to mind was using Tobi to bring his grandfather back from the dead to talk, or knock, some sense into Daitaru. But the problems with that were the facts that 1, Tobi was only a bakeneko—a one tailed cat—and they could only raise _fresh_ corpses and 2, neither bakenekos nor nekomatas—cats with more than one tail—could bring personalities or spirits back from the dead. Just bodies and if it were the shock alone that could affect Daitaru this would help but…and even so maybe that plan went just a little too far…

"What's so hard about finding someone your happy with?" the Uchiha asked in a quiet voice, shocking Kyuubi out of his thoughts. Kyuubi _really_ didn't want to go down this conversational path. He really didn't.

"Well for starters I haven't really been trying," Kyuubi snorted. "And if I lost my head and decided to, what makes you think I can find someone in just three months?"

Tobi remained silent.

"I don't even want a mate," Kyuubi said. Tobi was still silent beside him for a looong minute before the black-haired cat youkai finally sighed.

"For what it's worth, _I_ think you are capable of falling in love with someone Kyuubi. Maybe you just need to spend a little more _time_ with that someone. And since you really don't want to meet with this youkai or fall in love with anyone else then maybe…someone you've known for a while could work?"

"Probably not," Kyuubi growled out. Tobi surprisingly wasn't deterred.

"All I'm saying is…my uncle wants all purebred Uchiha to find 'suitable' mates too. And he's a little preoccupied now but at some point he'll notice me. So perhaps…maybe…to put out that fire before it starts…_we_ could…" He gestured between them.

At Kyuubi's look Tobi stopped and quickly added, "It's just a suggestion."

Kyuubi looked away in thought. He had always suspected Tobi's feelings went beyond what he said they were. They had been friends for the past one hundred years and Kyuubi could admit he enjoyed Tobi's company.

But…

Kyuubi had never, not _once_, thought of him in that way. He had always been eager to show up and eager to please and it was for those reasons he proved to be dependable in any kind of situation. Tobi was also strangely sympathetic to a lot of what Kyuubi went through and it was for that reason why Kyuubi went to Tobi the most to complain about this crap. While his other friends were no help at all, at least Tobi could be counted on to listen and tell him he's right to be upset.

But it looked like Kyuubi underestimated Tobi's feelings.

"I'll have to talk to my father about it," he finally said and he could _feel_ the excitement coming off of Tobi before he started clapping his hands.

"Okay then. Let me know how it goes okay?" Tobi smiled and put his hand on Kyuubi's shoulder. Kyuubi didn't return the smile or even look at his friend. All he could do was tense slightly under the hand that was on his shoulder for a couple of seconds longer than it should've been. Finally Tobi left, leaving Kyuubi alone on the balcony.

He sighed, fox ears and tails lowering. He was really beginning to get a headache from all of this.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Onward!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! I hope you enjoy this one too!

* * *

"M-My lord! My lord!" Iruka exclaimed, scrambling quickly, albeit respectfully, to open the door to the Namikaze home's library. Once opened he took a moment to breathe heavily, though it sounded less like breathing and more like angry whistles. His tail thumping wildly on the floor also communicated his current state in a way the immobile kitsune ears on the top of his head could not. Once he had clearly gotten enough control to not shout disrespectfully, he proceeded to shout, "Naruto-sama has done it again! He has defaced your statue in the garden!"

Minato sighed and put down his book. He almost didn't want to get up and face his child given what they needed to talk about. He had hoped to finish his book and be in a calm, collected, good mood before having his ear drums blown out. _But only cowards fear confronting their children_, he realized a bit sadly.

"Very well. Lead me to him," he ordered, standing up. The guard bowed.

"Yes my lord! Right this way."

His son was hardly hard to find of course. Stealth had never been the boy's strength. Before Iruka even opened the door leading to the backyard, Minato could tell where his son was. The fuzzy orange blur on top of a tall object was a dead giveaway.

So upon Iruka opening the door, he could see Naruto sitting on top of the paint-covered statue of him, laughing like there was no tomorrow. Small, triangular golden blond fox ears and a long, golden yellow, white-tipped tail twitched excitedly as his mischief-filled blue eyes scanned the perimeter.

"This ought to call the old man out. Mom gave him this statue so he has to fight me now! Hehehe!" He snickered. Minato for his part, kept his face neutral with an inordinate amount of self-restraint. Despite the terribly overwhelming urge to sigh and turn back around and just let Iruka handle this, he reminded himself it wouldn't be proper form. Because he had news to deliver and the more he delayed in delivering it, the more excitable Naruto would become.

Once his son's eyes finally landed on him, they brightened with simultaneous joy and battle lust. He stood up tall and waved his arms.

"Hey! Hey dad! Look! Like what I did to mom's gift?!" He taunted. It was Iruka though, who reacted first. The guardian straightened his posture and showed his pointed teeth which was only a precursor to the giant, slightly terrifying, all-red head that appeared before both father and son.

"NARUTO-SAMAAAA! How could you?! Why can't you show some respect-" the guardian was cut off by Minato stepping forward and holding his hand up. He looked over the statue. Once a proud-looking depiction of himself, a lovely gift from his late mate, now an embarrassing picture. There were silly spirals and dripping skulls all over his clothes and on his face was white paint with red dots on the cheeks and on the eyes and even his mouth was red with crazy teeth and...was that a bow in his hair? The acrid scent of paint told him that this wasn't an illusion. Naruto really did deface his statue.

Minato didn't feel anger at the sight of it, as he was sure Naruto was intending. But he didn't feel any humor, either. Instead he felt more annoyed than he would've otherwise. If he didn't have a grave situation on his hands, he would've felt different, but now he just sees Naruto's acting out for attention as worrisome. This was not the time to relearn just how provocative Naruto can be. He looked at his child with an exasperated look which Naruto returned with a grin.

"Naruto what do you think you're doing?"

"Pulling a prank," Naruto simply answered, his tail almost lazily swishing about behind him as he hopped down from the statue. The difference was almost immediate. On top of the statue, Naruto looked almost intimidating. Despite his silly antics, when he stands on top of a 3.6 meter tall rock, and stares down at his opponent with that fangy grin that screamed his intention for a fight, it was difficult not to take him seriously.

But at ground level, Naruto barely came up to the mid-thigh of the thing. This diminished the threatening look quite a bit, but Minato wasn't going to point it out.

"A prank is one thing but this is not a simple trick you little brat! You defaced the statue of your honorable father! What drove you to do such a heinous thing?!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and flipped off Iruka. "I'm grown now I don't have to answer to you anymore!"

"Naruto," Minato quietly warned. 'Grown' was putting it mildly. Naruto was more than old enough to claim his own lands, but still too young to consume alcohol. He then turned to his sputtering guard.

"You are on front door guard duty now aren't you? Why don't you return to your post Iruka. I'll handle Naruto."

Iruka looked like he wanted to argue but decided against it. With one last glare at Naruto, he left. Minato turned to see his son grinning at him. He can't help but guiltily wonder if maybe he had spoiled his son a little too much. A long time ago, Naruto wouldn't have dared speak to Iruka in such a manner. It made him wonder then how much Naruto truly adored the man who practically helped raised him if he could act so disrespectfully with no remorse.

"This offends you doesn't it? Makes you want to fight me huh? Well come on old man I've learned a few new tricks since our last scuffle," Naruto boasted, falling into a fighting position. His lone tail stood up for a second before 3 other beautiful appendages fanned out from behind. Now with all four of his tails out, he really looked ready for a show down. Minato sighed and put his hand on his forehead.

"Is that what this is about? Another plea for a fight?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer. But old habits die hard and one of his _favorite_ old habits was always giving Naruto a chance to back away before he made another stupid mistake. Naruto frowned and crossed his arms.

"Well yeah! You've been ignoring me for this past month dad. I had to get your attention somehow!" Naruto shouted. A pout formed on his face and his ears flattened back on his head when he pointed out his father's lack of attention to him. If there was one thing the heir of the Namikaze loved, it was attention. Being ignored by _anyone_ was completely unacceptable in his eyes—especially being ignored by his father. Minato knew this very well and sheepishly smiled in apology.

"Sorry Naruto. I didn't want to blow you off. But to be honest, something has come up involving you and I've spent the past several weeks dealing with it."

"Really?" Naruto blinked, before slowly bringing his hands behind his back. He then looked weary. "Why don't you tell me what it is before I admit to anything."

Minato forced himself to laugh. "Naruto it isn't something you did!" He also forced himself not to ask what Naruto may have done that he would 'admit to'. "It's actually pretty…good in a long run. How would you like to help bring two clans together at last?"

"Bring two clans together? Is this peace treaty training?" Naruto asked, tilting his head in confusion. Minato coughed into his hand.

"No…not exactly. More like…You're not in love with anyone right now are you?"

Naruto's eyes went wide and a blush settled prominently on his tan cheeks before he took a small step back. He then tried to hide his surprise by squinting his eyes and crossing arms again, but the fact that he wouldn't face Minato and still had the blush were all too telling. His son was too easy to read sometimes.

"I-I told you already! I have to focus on becoming the next great legend so I don't have time for love and all that…"

"But?" Minato asked, for he knew it was coming.

"But…I mean I guess once that's all done and out of the way…maybe I could give courting Sakura-chan a try! She's been looking pretty cute lately," Naruto grinned, rubbing his chin in thought. Minato gulped. He wasn't blind to his son often talking to, talking about, and staring at the pink maneki neko—tail-less cat—who came around here often enough. Intelligent and sweet and even feisty and headstrong…she's good enough, Minato knew.

But she wasn't _great_ enough. Not enough to get out of this one.

It stands to question that if Naruto really wanted this woman why did he wait until _now_ to explicitly express his interest, but the answer was ultimately irrelevant. The deed has been done and Minato was honestly glad he made it this far in the conversation without a fight. Now he had to see it all the way through. It wasn't that he was afraid of his child. Despite his constant challenges and his large bravado, his son was still too young and inexperienced to get the best of him. But his son was also a lot like his mother, right down to the hot temperament and stubbornness.

"Well I hope you understand then that physical looks aren't everything. Sakura-san is that girl from the Haruno family isn't she? Since that family doesn't have much in terms of er…power, there wouldn't be too much pride in marking her. But _this_ clan Naruto, oh boy are they strong!"

Naruto frowned. "'Marking'…?" Minato could practically see when Naruto connected the dots. His eyes steeled into an icy blue as he glared coldly at his father. "Father what did you do?"

Minato winced. Naruto usually strayed away from polite terms such as 'father' when referring to Minato. The fact that he used it now showed he was pissed. Oh boy. Here comes Kushina's legendary temper. He sighed heavily.

"Listen Naruto. You know things between us and the Kitsune Clan have been strained ever since your mother died. This is the perfect chance for us to patch things up. Now I know you've never met him, but the heir is quite powerful and-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Naruto shouted, fangs bared and tails bristling angrily. "How could you do this to me?! Are you mad—You _just_ _said_ we would take a break from all this stupid suitor stuff!? And the Kitsune?! Are you even my father?!"

"Naruto don't be so overdramatic! 'Just' does not mean 4 weeks ago. What I _just_ told you now, is he is powerful and we need to take advantage-"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT HOW POWERFUL HE IS! I'm powerful too AND I keep growing stronger and stronger by the day! I don't _need_ power from _**that**_ clan," Naruto sneered, his nose scrunching up in in disgust. "If they want to improve relations then they should've started trying 500 years ago! They're going to try and give me a mate instead of an apology?! Did you really sit there and entertain them with the idea of a _courtship_?!"

Minato was quiet for a few seconds, letting Naruto get all of his anger out. He _knew_ this was coming and he _knew_ Naruto was going to bring up some valid things to be angry about. He also knew that he didn't really have an answer for why after centuries of blame and furious silence caused by Kushina's untimely death, this mating deal suddenly rings up.

But he refused to get emotional about it. There was some logic behind why Minato ultimately agreed to this in the end.

Minato stood tall with his hands behind his back and quietly said, "I knew this would upset you Naruto but…I'm sorry but the deal's already been done. You may not understand this right now but you need to court Daitaru-sama's son and…unless all parties, myself and Daitaru-sama included, are in agreement, see it through to the very end. You will."

That cool blue of Naruto's eyes, so much like his own, slowly bled away and a dangerous scarlet color took its place. His son's claws lengthened slightly, posed and ready to strike.

"I don't _want_ a mate from them," Naruto snarled. Minato tensed, but he kept his hands behind his back.

"You have to enter the courtship. I'm sorry Naruto but it's for the best," Minato said firmly. Naruto let out a roar and charged. Predicting this, Minato dodged his furious son's attempts to rearrange his face.

"FUCK YOU! I'm not getting involved in this bullshit again!" Naruto screamed. He hops back a few feet and then launches himself forward, maneuvering like he was going to kick Minato in the side only to disappear at the last second and for _another_ Naruto to appear to throw a punch at his chest. Minato had no choice but to catch the fist. His eyes widened in amazement at the the trickery used. It appeared Naruto wasn't lying when he spoke about picking up new things.

"GRRRR you…!" Naruto grunted, pressing his fist as hard as he could against Minato's hand. He pulled back just briefly to throw another punch but Minato was fast enough to catch that fist too and he wasn't letting go.

"I see you have improved," he pointed out. A little praise went a long way when it came to his son and he hoped his genuine words would calm him down a little. Instead, a wicked leer appeared on Naruto's face and his red eyes only seemed to brighten more.

"Yeah? You think so? Then maybe you'll allow me to take charge. Maybe you'll trust me more to make my own decisions! Maybe you'll leave ME alone and YOU can fucking mate with him and use his power huh? You were so keen to hand mom over to them like she was nothing so why not give yourself up first!"

At that sentence, Minato immediately lost all of his patience. His chakra flared like an ice-cold vortex within in and his vision turned red. With a loud growl he swiftly let go of Naruto's hands and backhanded him before he could even react. Naruto flew across the yard before slamming roughly into the ground and shoving up against and partially breaking the wooden stairs leading to the house. He let out a quiet groan and tried to get up but his attempt was futile as Minato in the next second was on top of him, harshly grabbing his neck and shoving his face into the ground. Naruto growled and squirmed to no avail. Minato leaned down so that his mouth was next to Naruto's ear. A loud snarl and a quick, but hard, bite to Naruto's ear stopped all of his son's movement and it was only when he was sure that his son was listening did Minato speak.

"Now you _**know**_ your mother meant more to me than that. She was the love of my life and I will _**not**_ tolerate you insulting our relationship. You understand me?" He growled in a low and furious tone. Naruto shivered and with a grunt he nodded his head a little.

"Good. I swear kid you do _**not**_ want to know what I'll do to you if I _**ever**_ hear you speak like that again. Strong kitsune do not let their anger get the best of them. Only weak and immature idiots make foolish mistakes like you just did. I am your father and although I've been lax in my parenting of you, never forget that you _**will**_ respect me always. Is that clear Naruto?"

"Y-Yes sir," Naruto mumbled into the dirt. Minato loosened his hold a little.

"Good. Now, I know you're upset but it has to be this way Naruto. I can only pull you out on my own if you find someone else to fall in love with and who agrees to accept you in return. Otherwise, you will be mated with the heir of the Kitsune Clan in exactly three months time."

"That's my birthday…" Naruto mumbled into the dirt. But Minato heard him. The hurt tone of his only child's voice struck him in the heart, right through all of the anger, and Minato found himself calming down more. It wasn't like he was trying to cause Naruto any pain, in fact his goal was the exact opposite. But he supposed in the end, no amount of preparing for this moment would help him really prepare for Naruto being hurt by this.

Still, all he could do in response was smile a little pained grin and say, "Yes that's right."

"W-We've been through this so many times before…it won't work," Naruto whispered. Minato paused. His blue eyes glazed over in remembrance of Naruto's previous suitors. All of them were horrible. All of them Naruto fought with. All of them tried to hurt his only child. One of them…Minato looked at Naruto's shoulder. Although it was hidden by orange cloth, Minato will never forget what lay there. He shook his head.

Logic. It was logic, a parent's logic—a _single parent's logic_—that forced his decision. He needed to remember that. It was not the time to let his worries about that get a hold of him.

"I understand your fear, son. But I assure you that this will be different," Minato said softly. He released Naruto's neck and started to pet him instead.

"How? They hate us."

"They don't hate us. They never did. It's just things aren't what they once were. And besides, I met with Daitaru-sama myself and we both agreed to help make this as civil and cordial as possible. His son also had a slew of suitors he didn't get along with so you're both pretty much in the same boat. Don't worry. Kurama-kun won't be like the others. I assure you."

"Kurama...?"

Minato frowned, but chose not to answer. Instead he said, "I just need _you_ to also behave yourself. His son _is _older and he has a higher number of tails than you. So please Naruto don't go picking fights with him. Try to keep yourself presentable and any disagreement you have please try to resolve it in a peaceful way."

Naruto stayed silent. Minato sighed. Naruto's hesitancy and discomfort was expected. And he cannot deny that on some level he wished he could take his son into his arms and tell him 'never mind. You don't have to do this.' He really did wish there was some other way to do this, but Minato was too far sold on Daitaru's original point.

Naruto mattered more than this compound and everyone in it, including Minato himself. And if Kushina, his sweet and only love, was kidnapped from these very grounds, then Minato had no choice but the ensure that there was some other youkai who could provide the protection he—he looked at Naruto's shoulder again—…clearly could not.

And Kurama, the only 8-tailed fox in the world, would be more than enough protection.

No matter how much his child screamed, he would not budge on the issue of safety. At the very least, he knew Daitaru's little brat could really be no worse of a mate than all of the strangers he had picked out so far. He had _that_ much faith at least. Naruto on the other hand, will need a push if he's to even give this a try.

Minato can't blame him. But he has to do this.

"Promise me you'll really try hard with this Naruto. Promise me."

Naruto was quiet for a long time. Minato was a little worried about how long his stubbornness was going to hold out, but the older fox had a little stubbornness in him too. Though he preferred to call it, 'patience'.

Finally though, he heard his son speak. In a quiet, small voice he said,

"….I promise dad. I promise I'll try."

Minato sighed, "good", in relief before smiling and getting up off of Naruto. Naruto slowly rose to a stand and when he did he kept his head bowed. He stood still in front of his father.

"You will meet with him in a week's time and I want you to be ready by then. There should be a few books on the Kitsune Clan in the library. Try the books in your mother's section," he pointed out. Naruto nodded and only stopped when Minato put his hand on his head.

"You can do this Naruto. You're Kushina's and my son. Sure the suitors before were…awful. But to this day I have yet meet someone as charming as you. Look at your friends and how different they all are! You can win this one over. Just be yourself and think positively and it'll all work out," Minato said. He gave Naruto a quick peck on the top of his head, before moving to step over the broken staircase to leave. He was just opening the door when Naruto called out.

"Dad?"

Minato stopped and turned around to see Naruto staring determinedly at him.

"If this whole thing works out like you say it will…then it won't change anything." Naruto held his fist out. "Even if I am mated to someone more powerful than me, I'll still keep trying to defeat you. One day, I'll be known as the strongest kitsune there is. Believe it."

Minato's eyes widened for a second before he smiled in pride.

"I haven't a doubt that, that day will happen son. I have faith in you. Now hop to it!" He said, flicking his fingers in Naruto's direction.

Naruto smiled back, his tails wagging slightly. He hurried forward, hopped over the broken stairs, and rushed past his father into the house but Minato grabbed the back of his jacket before he could get very far.

"Um, where do you think you're going?"

Naruto turned his head towards his father. He tilted his head in question and pointed in the direction of the library. Minato pointed back towards the statue.

"You still have a statue to clean up."

"Eh?!" Naruto exclaimed. Minato grinned in reply.

"Hop to it! I'm not about to let the greatest representation of me look like _that_."

"Oh right! Hehe!" Naruto wasn't supposed to be laughing at that kind of punishment. Or could it be that Minato was rustier than he thought at this parenting business?!

Naruto turned all the way to face him and held up both of his hands and snapped his fingers. Minato jumped, as the sharp scent of the paint diminished to nothing. He turned around and was shocked to see his statue clear of any paint.

"Tada!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You…" Minato uttered. That was incredibly impressive! Naruto has never been able to emulate _scent_ with one of his illusions before! He was not kidding at all when he said he improved…

Pride flowed in him and he made a great giant goofy grin before ruffling Naruto's hair.

"From stickers to recreating scent! How about that?! You'll be a five-tails before either of us know it! That's amazing Naruto!"

"Ahehe!"

Now Naruto had reason to laugh. And Minato wasn't a lackluster parent either! But just to be _completely_ sure…

"Now polish it."

"EH?!"

"And before you start whining, no. You may not have anyone else help you do it. I'm so proud of your ability Naruto. And this would've been a great prank too. But you still gave yourself away too quickly in the end! As punishment, you are going to polish the statue."

Naruto pouted, but Minato knew he understood his logic. In the kitsune world, pranks were considered more noteworthy than battle skills. The bigger, better, and more effective-and more offensive-the prank, the more respect one got. But the biggest part of all pranks is not getting caught. Sure Naruto avoided capture while painting the statue, but he supposed to let everyone see his work on their own first and run around panicking before giving the clue it was him. The fact that he exposed himself right after he finished decorating the statue makes his prank pretty much a failure.

It's likely in his anticipation of a fight, he forgot that little tidbit, Minato realized in amusement.

With a sigh, Naruto slowly walked towards the statue, mumbling curses and growls under his breath. Minato heard each and every word and held back a snicker for he was sure if his son heard him laughing, he'd try to restart their battle. Instead he smiled and cheerfully said, "I'll send Iruka with polishing supplies out soon. You just stay right there and make sure no poop from above gets on it! Or you're cleaning that up too!"

"Daaaaad!" Naruto groaned.

* * *

And so it ends! For now!

**Major changes(for those who read the old version. If this is your first time reading you can skip haha):**

1) Naruto's and Kurama's ages have been bumped up. When I first started writing this, I was about 15. Now I'm in my 20s and trust the LAST thing I want write about is teens banging it (because there will be hot and heavy scenes in the future). So Kurama and Naruto are now adults and I've drawn upon cultural and other reasons for them to still be in this mess lol. I never gave their ages in the old story (I saw them as '17' and '15'), but in this one they will be the human equivalent of '21' (Kurama) and '19' (Naruto)...please don't check my math when I convert this to the age span of their species haha.

2) NO MORE ITACHI :(! I kid! He's still in this story he's just got a different role! I made the decision to put Tobi there instead because he fit better. And to be honest my younger self was a petty lil thang who didn't like to bash characters, but also hated characters who got in the way of her fav pairing and ItaKyuu was an established pairing sooo Itachi got put in the role that was not going to win at all, in the slightest. But I like Itachi and so he's in a better position with a higher chance of endgame happiness, and Tobi's character has a higher chance of getting screwed over in the end wahahaha!...or is he?

Sooo here's my thoughts on all this...**(Okay new ppl can read this if they want, but the only super important note is I will upload this on 'archive of our own' as well)**

1) Have you ever written something, for ANY reason, and thought it was great? Then you left it alone for an hour and when you went back to reread it you're 'wait I can add so much more!'? Yeah that's what happened here. I felt like I just touching the surface of this whole new world (with copywritten characters lol) and I wanted to explore it so much! Last time I wrote this story I was literally writing chapter by chapter, with only major ideas/scenes really planned out and I think that tripped me up. Like I've been reading fantasy novel writing tips and I realized I can build so much more around Naruto and Kurama. The society, the rules, the setting, the politics, and of course the characters!

The characters especially...I want you get a greater feel for who they are, what they're thinking, and why they act the way they do. So I did! I drew more inspiration from the actual mythology (but be aware I'm using them creatively here) and I tried really hard to get this intro firmly established. Whatever I was satisfied with in the first draft I left alone (as you can see lol). But for the awkward phrases, the missing context, the just plain confusing bits...I added more to it. I feel like 'Oct. 10th' had so much potential and I'm hoping to realize it!

2) Some of the stuff in my old Oct. 10th made me cringe big time. I had to change them.

3) The old version of October 10th will stay up on here! It'll just be called 'Oct. 10th'. That said, I will ONLY update this version because this is the version that I have my future scenes and endings planned for!

4) Lastly, I am going to also upload this on 'archive of our own' as soon as I get an account there. This will be important for later scenes I guess since ao3 allows all kinds of fics and I srsly don't know what the differences between 'M' and 'MA' is...

So that does it! Again, I hope you enjoyed this rewrite! I anticipate putting up chapter 3 in two weeks!

...Please tell me what you think :)! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again!

Here we are with chapter 3, written and edited to my satisfaction and I hope to yours as well :)!

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to some OG friends of mine: TigrezzTail, Fallenlife15, and ****Nami152! Thank you for all of your support, help, and company! Coming back after so many years I'm SO glad you're all are still here too!  
**

More information and a couple more thanks will be given in the end A/N!

So please enjoy!

* * *

"K-K-Kurama! What have you done?!" Daitaru screamed, his amber eyes wide as he stared at his son in shock. Kyuubi was lazing about up on the roof of the main castle, drinking some 'ci-der' after a busy morning of training with his cousins and was considering a nap, but now that his father was here, his energy level went from 'nah' to 'playful'. He had been waiting for this moment.

So he leaned over the edge to look at his father all the way on the ground and put on an expression of mock concern.

"What? Is this about the laundry? I told my little cousins if they wanted more training, they shouldn't bleach your clothes!" He shouted. He had to hold back a snicker when his father snarled at him.

"Don't you try and distract me with nonsense! Your hair! Your long, gorgeous hair! What did you do to it?!" He exclaimed, pointing at Kyuubi.

"Oh," Kyuubi muttered with a small smirk, fingering the black side bangs of his red-orange hair.

"Well you know how it is. I was training earlier." With scissors. "Accidentally burned most of it off." He shrugged. "No big deal."

He didn't think it was, relative to most. The hair on top of one's head in sealed form was considered a work of art. Long hair in particular was coveted by many and it was customary for high-ranked youkai of great strength to wear their hair long. And if you were in a clan, it was all but a written rule. Kyuubi figured the notion came from great artworks depicting great youkai of the past. Supposedly, the strongest youkai were the ones who could keep their hair from getting cut or otherwise damaged in battle. Hence the longer your hair, the stronger you were. Supposedly.

But Kyuubi thought his long hair could be more of a nuisance really. Because it _did_ get cut and damaged when he used his power and required _so_ much after-care when he was done training or sparring or when play-fighting stopped being 'play'. All three hobbies were daily activities and he had other things he would rather use his time for than daily detailed hair care.

The high quality of his hair, he would argue, had nothing to do with the length. In fact his ego would genuinely have you believe that its deep red-orange and black colors and soft, silky texture are the most appreciative traits. When he was little, he even found it fun to play with it ala biting it, pulling it, running it through his hands, rolling around in it, wrapping himself up in it, chasing it along with his tails, a lot to do really since it was as long as he was tall.

But the enjoyment he got from his hair dwindled as he grew older and soon it was his father who kept pushing and pushing him to keep his hair long no matter how much he complained.

So he cut his hair. The ends were now tickling his neck and the top was a little longer, but still couldn't touch his shoulders—especially since it naturally defied gravity. The only part he left alone were his bangs which still fell into his eyes. He looked in the mirror this morning and he thought he looked pretty good if he said so himself. He didn't need to wear his hair long at all; with this roguish look he felt just as powerful as always. His father has hair that's the same red-orange color but no matter how long it gets, Kyuubi will still have more tails. And due to recent events, Kyuubi decided to step up and show some real strength by managing his hair for good. Getting amusement from his father's potential reaction was really the secondary motivation. Really.

"No-No big deal?! Kurama you meet Naruto-kun tomorrow! Do you have ANY idea how much time I spent praising your strength?! How are you supposed to prove my words right with your hair looking like that?!" Daitaru sputtered.

"Hey at least it wasn't your property again amirite? I think you should calm down," Kyuubi coolly pointed out while leaning his head on his hand and taking another sip of his ci-der. He tried not to smile but inwardly he was laughing his ass off. His old man was about to have a conniption!

"How can I calm down when you have ruined your image so much!?" Daitaru shouted, with his fists clenched at his sides. Whatever anticipation Kyuubi _might_ have felt that he might've pushed his father too far disappeared when his father adopted another one of his 'lecture' stances; eyes closed, one hand on the hip and one finger up in the air. The old coot was going to be fine even if he kept pushing this.

"Long hair represents regality, elegance, and grace! Only the top tier youkai have such locks."

"I still feel pretty, oh so pretty," Kyuubi sang under his breath, fluffing up his locks. His father didn't hear, but Kyuubi almost wished he did so he would have to admit that Kyuubi still did earn style points on a day-to-day basis.

"_Short hair_ is for common, weaker youkai." His father practically spat the words 'short hair' as if they were poisonous. The hair on Kyuubi's skin raised a little.

"There are youkai with short hair who are strong too," Kyuubi mumbled, again under his breath. He was suddenly really irritated with his father's tirade. It was just _hair_. How is he _weaker_ because of its length?

"Long hair represents power and strength as well and so without your long hair just what kind of image do you think you're going to present?! A weak one I assure you!"

"I don't feel any weaker at all! D_amn_ it father!" Kyuubi finally had enough. He stood up with a scowl on his face. And just to spite his parent, instead of jumping down to the ground, he hopped down to each level with the grace his high status and training installed within him. Once he was in front of his speechless father, he crossed his arms tightly.

"Do you even hear yourself right now? My hair is gone. It left in an accident during training. You lecturing me on its 'importance' won't bring it back. Oh wait, you know what? Maybe it will! Keep up the talking father, your voice _does_ have the power to make time move slower," he sneered.

"Watch how you speak to me boy," Daitaru threatened darkly. His seven tails came out and fanned behind him threateningly. Kyuubi rolled his eyes. Father and son have had _this_ talk plenty of times since Kyuubi had become an eight tails. The Kitsune heir was very confident his father was all bark and no bite. He made his threats and yet never attacked Kyuubi. Whether it was because Kyuubi was stronger at this point or what, he didn't know. They haven't had a battle since Kyuubi was a seven-tails and his more experienced father with waaaaaaay more control, beat him.

Nevertheless Kyuubi folded his ears back in submission. Even if he was more powerful, that didn't mean he wanted to prove it yet. To defeat his father would mean he would take over as head of the clan. No need to screw it all up for the sake of pride.

"Just keep calm okay? I'm sure my _hair length_ won't be the end all be all deciding factor for Naruto. Besides, the Namikaze clan seems to believe otherwise and Kushina certainly thought short hair was attractive."

"I've had enough of you! Go do something other than be lazy on the roof!" Daitaru growled out, probably only one flippant comment away from gaining some bite. Kyuubi shrugged.

"Just saying," he said, before drinking the last of his ci-der and walking back into the estate.

It's all fine anyway, lest he forget that Tobi's coming over tonight with the 'idea of all ideas' apparently. His father won't be barking the same bark for long.

* * *

"Oyyyyy Naruto! Gaaaaah, where is that son of mine?" Minato asked, as he wandered around his home.

"Naruto!? Son? Where are you?! Rrrgh," He half growled, half-groaned. His ear twitched in annoyance and his tails felt even more annoyingly bushy. Naruto had to leave soon. It's always safer for foxes to travel at night. He trusted only Iruka and Kakashi to make the journey with him and he knew it would be a long journey with breaks to consider and the like. He sniffed around for the freshest trail of his child's scent but unfortunately it smelled like Naruto had been everywhere recently.

Minato sighed. He had better not be hiding. No wait, that couldn't be. They've been talking about this all week; Naruto knew what he had to do and he knew he had to do it. Besides, his son was no coward. He might try to con or fight his way out of a situation, but he never ran from it. Not to mention he gave Minato his word a week earlier that he'd try. He knew his son would never go back on a promise and not just because it was the kitsune way.

If only Minato remembered that when telling Naruto to get ready. _"Promise to be ready in an hour okay Naruto?"_ What was he thinking not saying that?

"Naruto! Where are you?! You have to go!" He tried one more time. If his son didn't answer within the next five seconds something will have to be done.

"Will you stop shouting?! I'm right here!" Naruto poked his head out of the room to the right of Minato and glared at him. _Oh_, Minato smiled. There he was. He then frowned.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"Yeah but I was packing so I figured you could wait a bit," Naruto replied before stepping back into the room again. Minato shook his head. Naruto is a good kid really…usually…but those emotions of his had a real tight control over his actions. And unfortunately angry emotions usually translated into 'disrespectful actions'. But this past week he has been on a whole new level and normal responses aren't slowing him down. He was constantly pushing Minato to his very limit and it seemed the more time Naruto thought about his situation, the more he acted out.

Minato tried to lessen the blow, and sort of ease Naruto into accepting this. But Naruto hated it when Minato referred to the whole thing as a 'courtship' instead of the 'tyrannical arranged shit it actually was' and since then Minato was unable to get Naruto to really come around and see it from his point of view.

To his credit, Minato had yet to retaliate and has managed to keep his cool so far, because he understood why his son was upset. But this...break from each other might have something good come out of it he had to admit. He walked into the room after Naruto to see his son had obviously done some..._remodeling_ without letting him know...again.

Now instead of a nice sitting room it was an open garage of sorts. And right in front of Minato was Naruto's carriage; one of the toughest creations in the world. Technically it was Minato's carriage. There was a mysterious group of youkai who formed Shokonin, the best craftsman group in the world. To get their services required a lot of goods, a lot of currency, a lot of status…or else be an eight tails.

If one reaches eight-tails of power, then it no longer matters who you were before…or where you came from. The first indication you might be in the presence of an eight tails is their carriage. Shokonin sends one to every youkai who makes it to eight tails.

Or who, as far as they know, made it eight tails.

Now he wasn't _surprised_ he got one, a small but sturdy little thang with one door and two windows total, but he didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to himself by riding around in it. He almost got rid of it, but Kushina argued that it was a representation of status that suited their purposes, and even just having it sit in the front yard was enough. Little Naruto went crazy over his 'big box' from day one and well, basically took it for himself.

Naruto never needed to actually travel in it until now. But he used it as an 'art project' of sorts. And now the carriage was orange. And blue. And gaudy. And an eyesore. Plants were coming out the windows. But Naruto loved it and that's what mattered...sort of. Minato noticed that his tastes have changed a little so hopefully he'll want to redesign it soon. Very soon.

"Oh! You're almost done putting everything into your carriage. Great," Minato pointed out, really trying hard not to think of what Daitaru and his son would think when they saw 'that_'_ appear at their house. Naruto stood beside him, arms crossed watching Iruka and Kakashi throw all of his things in the carriage.

"Remember what I told you, don't let _anyone_ in it unless you really trust them." The carriage would have to be Naruto's last line of defense and his quickest way to escape.

"Yea I know."

"Do you really need that much ramen though?" he asked after seeing Iruka and Kakashi carry three boxes of the stuff, each, into it.

"Yea. It's good food," Naruto curtly replied.

"Don't I know it. Your mother used to shovel twenty cups of ramen in her mouth a day," Minato laughed. "Do you need a bag of cherries too? Your mother always used to say that no meal is complete without a cherry on top!"

But the smaller, golden kitsune obviously wasn't in the same cheerful mood.

"How come you're not coming with me?" He asked. Minato stopped smiling. He kept up his casual stance, using centuries of practice to not let any discomfort show as he carefully considered Naruto's question. There was some weight behind it that he didn't really want to pick up, but he did. He had tried explaining it over and over to Naruto this past week. He had tried talking about the safety concerns and the comfort of being with a clan they knew. But each and every talk ended with Naruto unsatisfied and stomping off.

No matter how many times he asked, no matter how many different ways he asked, Minato was never going to give him a satisfying answer. He would have to learn it himself.

"Naruto I told you. I can't go with you, I have things to do here."

"And why do I have to go there? Why can't _he_ come _here_?"

"Look don't you want to get out of the house? You love seeing new places remember?" Minato pointed out. He didn't want to tell Naruto the truth. That during his last meeting with Daitaru, the red kitsune _insisted_ on Naruto going to their place instead of the other way around. He made it pretty clear that he didn't trust Minato or his grounds to keep Kyuubi safe.

Because he didn't keep Kushina safe.

But Naruto didn't need to know that. He already didn't trust the Kitsune Clan.

Instead of using words, Naruto responded with a low whine, surprising Minato. Naruto was a little too old to make such a noise.

"Look, I'll see you in a month okay? I promise I won't miss that part of tradition."

"…You're letting me be around these strangers, on my own, in a place they're familiar with and I'm not. Do you trust them that much?"

Minato was silent. He didn't have an answer for that. Or at least, he didn't want to tell Naruto his answer. Not about the worst case scenarios that floated through his mind each and every night, that he had to fight off just so that he would be able to reassure Naruto the next day. Fear for Naruto's safety was ingrained in his heart even when Naruto went to visit one of his other friends.

But he and Daitaru had many talks about this. And throughout all the back and forth and the word plays, one promise was made and it was made regarding little Kurama. It was a _promise_. Is Minato supposed to believe Daitaru was _lying_?

No. He can't have doubts because this is for the best and he can't expect his son to see that if Minato himself falters. Kushina would be happy that her adoptive clan and her new family were patching things up. And his wild, lovable, independent Naruto could use some companionship with other kitsune. He was already ostracized by the kitsune in the immediate area and tended to do worse with the ones that were just passing through. A change of location would be good for him. It would help him.

Naruto had apparently grown tired of waiting for an answer and said, "if he hurts me, I'm going to fight him."

"Don't do that. He's stronger than you so just run away," Minato said, automatically. Ever since Naruto learned to talk he's been making claims of kicking the butts of older and stronger youkai. Minato has said that one phrase, substituting the 'he' with a 'she' or 'they' a couple of times, a lot these past hundreds of years and every time he said it Naruto would give the same reply, "I don't run away! On my honor as Namikaze Naruto I will never run away!"

But this time, Naruto turned towards him, expression serious, and replied, "I never run away. You might as well give me your last good byes dad because you may _never_ see me again."

Minato's eyes widened. His ears and tails stood erect as fear and fury flowed through him. The thought of Naruto being killed in this ordeal occurred to him and he was seriously about to stand up and call the whole thing off.

"Because when I kill him, ALLLLLL that comfy land's gonna be mine to live on!"

That boy was going to give him a heart attack one day. He could _see it _even if he wasn't a nine tails.

Naruto laughed as Minato cuffed him on the back of the head before ruffling his hair. Though the Namikaze was _sorely_ tempted to stay angry, he let it go since Naruto was about to leave for a long time for special reasons.

"Hey! We're done here."

"Kakashi-senpai! Show a little more respect! We are done packing the carriage my lord. Naruto-sama when you're ready." Iruka bowed after elbowing Kakashi. Kakashi rolled his one eye at Iruka's display and Minato couldn't entirely blame him. Kakashi had been following Minato since the blond was a young, blathering kitsune trying to become strong, and always stayed so casual. But Iruka has always been respectful and hasn't changed a bit since the Naruto's primary communication was only yips and barks. They were both family, but so wildly different…But that was a different train of thought to be dealt with later.

"Just one more thing!" He announced, before turning back to Naruto.

"Now look, don't take this to mean ANYTHING but me caring about your safety. But I put one of my special seals in there. It's on the floor, in the corner where you have the pothos ivy hanging. You should recognize it. If even a single drop of your blood touches it I'll know and—"

"Yea I know how it works dad! Sheesh you're such a worrywart!" His son exclaimed with his signature fangy grin.

"If only you didn't give me so many reasons to worry! But alright Naruto time to go. Be good. Behave. And all that junk," he lectured pulling his first born into a tight hug. His heart warmed when Naruto returned the hug.

"I'll be myself dad!" Naruto then pulled away and headed towards his carriage. He got in and Iruka closed the door. With one last bow towards Minato, Iruka picked up one side of the carriage while Kakashi held the other side and they both started walking.

"Knock him dead son. Not literally!" Minato waved. He saw his son wave back before Iruka and Kakashi picked up the pace and disappeared. Minato kept waving.

"Stay safe..."

* * *

Kyuubi sighed in annoyance as he sat in the incredibly large, front garage alone and waited.

Wearing a beautifully embroidered red haori and brown hakama and having his hair slicked back and pulled into a small top ponytail, since it wasn't long enough for a bun, Kyuubi looked every bit like the youkai of high status he was. Which made sense considering this outfit belonged to his father. The bleaching of Kyuubi's best clothes went off without a hitch and he was all too prepared to wear one of his more casual outfits to give off an 'i-don't-care-vibe'.

At first he was looking for the plainest outfit he could find, but then he spotted a kimono jacket that had some special flowers pinned to the front.

_Perfect_, he thought as he got the genius idea for a prank. And he almost got away with it too. His illusion was up and he _thought_ it was perfect and he was heading to the front garage when father appeared out of nowhere! Just landed on the ground right in front of him! He crashed into the taller Kitsune, and even then the shockwaves alone from his father's landing alone could've done the job, which startled him into dispelling the illusion and forced him to show his father what he wore.

And okay, okay he'll admit it. Making six flowers spray wet sand at his father wasn't the best thing he could do in the moment, but it was to make his point come across.

Too bad his stick-in-the-mud father hasn't found his lost sense of humor yet. He growled out his disappointment and then immediately—_and painfully—_grabbed his ear like he was a disobedient kit and pulled him aside. He then tried to dress Kyuubi himself as if he couldn't do it on his own! Although Kyuubi accepted the outfit grudgingly enough, he had to draw the line at the hair extensions. What was his father even _doing_ with such things?

So now here Kyuubi sat; alone and frustrated. His—ugh—intended was going to be here any moment. His only hope would be a stroke of fox luck causing something to happen to the Namikaze on his way. Maybe he should've told his fellows about this whole mess. He could've had them lying in wait and ambush him. He didn't want them to kill him, but they could've scared him off at least. Of course, he thought with a scowl, there's a chance that even that plan could be foiled by goodie-goodie Hachibi, who Kyuubi swore was part pillow with the soft way he acted. And since he was a fellow eight-tails, he could easily sway the others into ignoring Kyuubi's plan. Except Ichibi, who cannot resist the urge to cause havoc; but who would mess it up if he worked alone. And maybe Nanabi, who would do it for a bribe; but a hefty bribe that he was unwilling to pay.

And there was no way he was going to call on Tobi after the disaster that was 'last night'. The neko youkai has romantic feelings for him. If he tried to argue that anymore, he would be in denial. The first thing Tobi did was ask about their own nonexistent chances of getting in a courtship, forcing Kyuubi to lie and say he brought him up as a potential suitor, but his father forced him to at least get to know Naruto at first. But Kyuubi didn't think that had to be an issue. It didn't have to awkward. No one NEEDED to get hurt. But then. Stupid. _Useless_. Tobi proposed to him,

"_I got it! Are you ready?! Let's go KILL ALL of the other clans heads and tell Daitaru he'll be next unless he let's you mate with—"_

And Kyuubi about near punted the cat across the mfing desert. Oh he yelled. He raged. He went into his unsealed form briefly. And because of all that he even went to bed early. Tobi sent him a series of messages in the morning rattling off some asinine apology on the matter and said he'd be 'open for doing it peacefully too'. But no, no, no there was no peaceful solution to this. At least, none that can involve Tobi. So he forgave him, but told him to stay put and let Kyuubi handle this on his own.

That helped as it got Tobi to wish him luck and shut up. For a minute. But right before he got dressed, another letter came.

Tobi had sent him a warning list of all Naruto's potential faults and vices. But Kyuubi stopped reading after the Naruto's second potential fault. Not just because he figured Tobi was making them up out of jealousy, but also because he quite honestly didn't care what Naruto was like. They won't get together anyway. His only ally in this mess has been so surprisingly _useless_ that he was officially on Kyuubi's ignore list for the time being.

No worries though. You don't make it to eight tails by being dumb and lucky. And you certainly can't make it to nine-tails and above without being cunning and intelligent. Kyuubi will figure a way out of this. He's always been good at making a situation turn out in his favor.

Just like his mother.

There was no more time to think however, as at that moment Naruto arrived.

And the carriage was impressive.

It really grabbed attention with its main bright warm color and acceptable accent color. The little plants poking out the windows were a nice touch. His own carriage was a nice scarlet with a black lining and spots of gold metal, his favorite style, and no plants. But it was also much bigger, since he being from an older and more prestigious clan meant he deserved it. Although this carriage certainly wouldn't be able to hide anywhere, at least it showed some style. Gotta be Naruto though as it sure as hell couldn't be Minato who designed this. That was one good thing he guessed, but not enough to make him even consider changing his plans.

The two odd kitsune who were carrying the carriage, set it down. One was brown with a scar across his face and had the scent of salt water and sweat. The other was silver with a cloth-covering over one eye and looked as bored as Kyuubi felt. They both bowed in his direction, but when they stood up straight they each said some things.

"Take care of him please." Alright Kyuubi won't. But he'll make sure he's properly fed, sheltered, and clothed during his incredibly short stay here. That was some nice threatening intent the brown kitsune was trying to hold back.

"Good luck." What? Was the silver one implying something? The tone he had indicated he wasn't talking about their relationship. But with another bow, he and the brown kitsune both sped out of the garage before Kyuubi could ask him to elaborate.

Now it was just him and Naruto in the room. Courtship rules were really weird. Typically, if it was arranged, then future mates must first meet alone and they are to meet each other before anyone else in each other's respective families. The purpose was to rid of any outside influence and all that, but Kyuubi thought that was stupid because one, if the mating was arranged then it would be far too late by the first meeting. And two, he's already met Naruto's family and its possible Naruto met his but Kyuubi didn't know or care if he did.

So it was over. When Naruto came out Kyuubi planned on being blunt and to the point. He didn't want this. It was his father. He wasn't interested in a relationship with _anyone_. And as long as the golden kitsune kept his distance for the next three months while Kyuubi planned how to get himself out of this mess, there would be no problems.

But Kyuubi first had to wait. And wait. And wait. Naruto wasn't coming out. He raised an eyebrow. Strange, did Naruto slip away? Was this a trick of some sorts? His ears twitched when he heard the very faint sound of…soft snoring. Kyuubi growled. Either his intended-but-not-gonna-be-mate actually fell asleep during the trip here or he was screwing with Kyuubi. You just never know with other kitsune.

Either way, he wasn't coming out. So Kyuubi got up and headed towards the carriage but stopped right in front of it. The carriage of a youkai was considered 'sacred', likely because receiving one meant you were a real hotshot. The owner of a carriage is the only one who can decide who can enter. This carriage would have to belong to Minato technically, but since Naruto was the only one here, it was his and so he had the right to decide if Kyuubi was trustworthy enough to even enter.

It was a valid social rule, especially for giving him a place to avoid his father. This situation though, was not one he expected to find himself in. He had always danced around the rules without care before. But it was okay, because so long as he respected them in front of others, he could break them while no one was around to see. If Kyuubi walked in there, then he would be pretty much guaranteeing to Naruto, that he was going to become someone he could trust with his life.

If Naruto was truly awake that is.

No one else would be coming in until they both left…Naruto's heartbeat and breathing were too rhythmic to be anything but natural. It could be that he's really fast asleep. It could be a good idea to just peek in and get a good look at him. Kyuubi ran his tongue over his teeth as he considered the idea. Surely he could call out Naruto's name, but as he thought that idea, he was still taking steps forward in a silent manner. For there was a good reason to sneak in to see his not-intended first. Namely, he could spot or sniff out any flaws on the boy and use them to keep him away.

Because if the son was anything like his parent, he's got some _yako_ fox in him. The faster he finds exploitable flaws the quicker he can use them to his advantage.

So Kyuubi silently opened the door and stepped in. The first thing he did was close his eyes and take a whiff. He noticed a pleasant scent. No it was an _incredibly_ pleasant scent. It was a scent that could be described as…lemony! Like leaves on a sunny day. Must be from the plants in the carriage, but lovely nonetheless. Kyuubi's home was a semiarid desert and it was mainly hot and dry with very little natural rainfall and even less natural flora. So the woodsy scent was always his favorite scent because it always smelled new and unique.

And if he recalled correctly, the Namikaze grounds were in a foresty area. But the scent of leaves was so strong that Kyuubi figured this kitsune was someone who enjoyed the outdoors a lot. There was pureness behind the scent which could only be Naruto's natural scent and it was...it could be described as a punch of sweet like mint leaves growing out of a stream.

Funny because some yako foxes smelled as horrible as their personalities. But Kyuubi digresses…Naruto must still be—Kyuubi stopped mid thought when he opened his eyes.

He nearly forgot how to breathe.

His intended was _beautiful_.

That was the least he could describe him with. Naruto laid curled up right in front of him, his knees tucked under his stomach and his hands in his sleeves under his head. Soft, golden blond hair fell on his face in spiky locks, almost camouflaging his same-colored, triangular fox ears. Smooth tan skin made up his face and neck as everything else was covered by black hakama and an orange haori. He has an almost perfectly cute face, slightly round with a few mature edges with dark blond lashes lightly brushing against his whisker-marked cheeks. One long, white-tipped, golden tail wrapped around his body, but Kyuubi could tell from the moment he stepped in that, that wasn't his only one—and he could tell WITHOUT looking at his stupid hair length.

Damn…

His father didn't mention that his intended would look like **this**.

Fortunately, Kyuubi frowned, he was not horny in a courtship. Kitsune were above that.

And he has learned very well that in the long run, looks don't guarantee happiness in a mating and they certainly won't guarantee his happiness. Only power could do that.

Maybe if he and Naruto had met before this whole thing they could've bumped around in bed. But now Kyuubi had no interest. He's seen enough and has no desire to claim this beautiful creature as his own.

In fact, he fell back into a squat, firmly placing his hands on the floor in front of him and looked around. He had to take note of all the healthy-looking plants in pots on the floor or hanging from the ceiling. Or how there were empty noodle cartons neatly stacked in the corner. Anything to distract him from the heat in his cheeks and the heat in the center of the room that he kept glancing at.

…Staring at. This really beautiful…

He shook his head vigorously before glaring at the floor. How nice would it have been if they met in any situation other than the one they're in?

But that's not how it is so…Kyuubi crouched down. Now what? Should he wake him up? Or should he just scoot out slowly and then try and push the carriage back to where it came from himself-

Kyuubi nearly yelped when he was suddenly soaring through the air, outside the carriage and slammed on the ground. He felt a hand around his neck and blade right above it! He's fast! He's armed! He seems angry!

Those thoughts were forgotten once he took one look up into Naruto's frosty blue eyes. They were as gorgeous as the rest of him...

Naruto was glaring at him but not straight at him. No his gaze darted across his face and down his body, as if he was analyzing Kyuubi. Eventually it must've dawned on him just who he was sitting on because he put his dagger away and let go of Kyuubi's neck. He smirked.

"Sorry, I thought you were an intruder. Good thing I hesitated or else I would've just scratched your handsome face off with my claws."

Normally, Kyuubi would say something cutthroat in reply. Perhaps telling Naruto that no, no he wouldn't have scratched Kyuubi's face off. And then in great detail why his four-tailed ass would be too weak to. But he forgot how to talk. It could have something to do with the fact that his focus was on Naruto sitting on top of his stomach, both hands pressed against his chest. And that was definitely his tail that was rubbing slowly down Kyuubi's thigh. The ability to talk was even harder to remember as Naruto tilted his head in a way that golden blond strands were catching the light above.

"I'm Naruto," he purred, lowering himself down so they were practically nose to nose. "You must be Kurama. And what were you doing in my carriage? You tryin to piss me off? I didn't give you permission to enter."

His eyes were half-lidded. That pleasant scent. The feel of his warm breath against his lips. His fingers curled against his chest and Kyuubi just about felt the claws scratching against him. Was Naruto seducing him or scolding him?

…Was there a difference?

Thoughts ran through his head. Thoughts about closing the space between them and letting it go from there. And counter thoughts about why that would be a very, very, **very** bad idea. But the only outward sign of this struggle was his hanging jaw and dry swallow. He couldn't say a word.

Naruto pulled back and tilted his head up with a slight pout but his eyes were filled with a teasing spark when he asked, "aww cat got your tongue? Or is my Kurama shy?"

Kyuubi twitched.

My...Kurama...? A line has been crossed.

With the challenge to his dominance, Kyuubi realized what was happening and he had to act. He braced his hands against the floor and pushed so he could slip out from under Naruto.

"Whoa!" Naruto gasped out, as he tried to regain his balance. By the time he did, Kyuubi was already standing up.

"No…You're just…not what I expected. And I was in there because you wouldn't come out," Kyuubi answered, placing his hands on his hips.

"You in a rush to see me? That's forgivable, I guess."

This fox was giving himself a lot more credit than he deserved! Kyuubi was only in a rush to have this disaster-in-the-making fail! Who did he think he was?! Tackling him, making a claim, acting like he's in charge?!

That position's already taken.

He opened his mouth to tell him that, because nothing else would give him greater joy in this moment.

* * *

And done! Some thoughts:

1) Kurama grew up thank God. You should've seen him in his younger days. He could be a sexist little creep. But now he only judges based on power (*cough*) and he understands what consent is.

2) HAHA Minato is no longer PASSIVE PARENT letting his son DO WHATEVER AND BE SO DISRESPECTFUL without a care... But i hope you notice he's a) insecure and b) very good at showing people what he wants them to see...

3) So I wanted to give a better sense of time and place in this story. This is a world COMPLETELY separate from the human world. A majority of the youkai don't even know what a human is and the few that do is the reason why there are man-made terms like 'ci-der'. Okay so obviously with somethings I'm going to ask you to take it as is (like month names and stuff) lol, but for the most part I've taken out anything referring to humans because again, most of the world does not know what humans are. It's something I'm thinking about for later...

4) If any of you have looked up kitsune you'll likely know what a 'zenko' and a 'yako' is, but I WILL include their lore/meanings in the next chapter...could have some impact y'know...

Some THANKS: Every1sBeta, thank you for the support and for giving me a Ao3 link :D! Mistress-Otaku-Uzumaki-Fox for getting the gears really turning with this chapter and of course the support :)! And thank you thank you THANK YOU everyone who reviewed, favorited, subscribed, and heck just read the dang story! I really appreciate that people give this a click!

So for the next update, for SURE there will be one in the first week of December. I'm not sure yet if it'll be chapter 4 or chapter 5. But I assure you something will be up that week.

Anyways that's all I got! Please let me know what you think :)!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I'm back and refreshed from vacation! I did a lot of writing since I had no way to connect and I gotta say I'm actually happy I didn't finish this story the first time around. Otherwise I would've never did this rewrite lol.

EDIT: Important NOTE! In chapter 1 I made a mistake! The term 'nekomata' doesn't just refer to two-tailed cats! Cats can have just as many tails as every other youkai out there. What makes their species unique is there is a HUGE difference between the one-tailed cats (bakenekos) and cats with 2+ tails (nekomatas). So a three tailed cat can be called a nekomata too. Furthermore, they are the ONLY species with a tailless species. But there will be more about the maneki nekos waaaay later one when Sakura actually shows. I edited the first chapter to reflect this change. My apologies for the confusion!

_Anon review reply:_

_Guest- THANK YOU! Happy to be back :D! _

Here is chapter 4! Word count is over 7000 so have fun!

* * *

Naruto smiled. It's so nice…

He then stood up from his crouch and immediately took a whiff and looked around. Kyuubi observed him doing so and noted he was a little shorter.

…That's right, that's right advantages! Or flaws, he's looking for flaws. He closed his mouth and shook his head to rid himself of images of blue eyes and pretty smiles and focused on crossing lines and the _gall_ to _tackle him_. Now would be a good time to tell him how things worked here.

"So… is this is the Kitsune estate?" Naruto's voice lifted at the end, as if he was very puzzled. And you know what, he had every right to be. This garage was way too simply decorated for their tastes. There are thousands of ways this could be made to look better and he _knew_ his father could do at least half of them without his input.

"No. This is the front garage, the most boring and plain room _in_ the Kitsune Clan's estate. The reason you were brought here is because my father wants you to think he was much more humble than he really is."

"Really?" Naruto asked, with a little smile and eyebrow raise.

"Yes, really," Kyuubi said, absentmindedly. So few brilliant things to stare at in this room, but this one here…

"So the rest of the estate looks much more grand?" Naruto asked, gaining Kyuubi's attention again.

"In my opinion." He turned away. _Now's_ the time to let this newcomer know his place.

"Haha okay," Naruto laughed. His laugh was very light. It sounded nice to Kyuubi's ears and he twitched them to capture as much of the sound as he can.

And then, he felt Naruto grab his hand.

He whipped his head around and his gaze traveled down to where their hands were touching. He could feel each individual callous on his intended's hand but the rough texture felt nice and sent tingles up his arm. And Naruto's hand was at a slightly cooler temperature than his own but that was to be expected and he wasn't displeased in the slightest.

But then he felt a light tug and Naruto's cheek pressed against his shoulder.

"Come on! Aren't you going to show your fiancé the palace?"

This is his fiancé—wait. This is his fiancé.

That word snapped Kyuubi out of it.

Because what under the big, blue stars was he doing? He couldn't let Naruto get close or his whole plan will fall to shambles! Sure that plan is nonexistent but it would suck if it failed before Kyuubi even got started! He needed to regain control of himself. He needed to stop letting Naruto control his senses. He needed to stop letting his senses control him! Kyuubi's only goal in life was to become the Juubi. A mate had no place here.

So he moved. In the next second he was on the other side of the garage near the entrance and Naruto was left alone and looking really confused.

"Look. I know we are intended to be but that doesn't mean I want you crawling all over me got it?" He growled as slight killer intent filled the room. He knew the killer intent was a bit much but Kyuubi wanted to get his point across. Instead of cowering like he had hoped, Naruto only raised an eyebrow.

"So you really are shy?"

"No I am not _shy_. I want you to keep your distance is all. I have no intention of committing typical mate acts with you and it is to your best interest to _stay away from me_ during the duration of your visit. Clear?" Kyuubi demanded, standing tall with his hands behind his back.

"And also for that matter, I did not give you permission to refer to me as Kurama. Only my father may do so. _You_ call me what everyone else does. Kyuubi...sama." Blunt and to the point. Sure he left out the whole 'this was not my idea' thing, but the way Naruto acted had Kyuubi itching to show Naruto his place. Even now, as Naruto's expression took on a shocked look, Kyuubi still felt the urge to bring him to his knees.

This urge intensified when Naruto, instead of cowering or whimpering or doing _something_ to show he would submit to him, only smirked again and took a step forward, tail swishing playfully behind him.

"Is that so? Well then _Akagitsune_, I can't promise you I'll abide by your wishes. You look like a tough nut to crack. But my fangs are sharp y'know," Naruto purred as he winked at the reddening kitsune.

"Wh-Where did you even get that?! That's not my name—that's not what I said!"

"All kitsune are the colors of the rainbow from what I see. Why do you get to stake a claim on the name? You are _Akagitsune_ because your face keeps turning red and it's kinda cute ahehe!" Naruto snickered into his hand.

"I. Am. A _Kitsune," _Kyuubi growled out through gritted teeth, trying his hardest not to let it show that the nickname got to him. However he felt about clans and their deplorable positions and rules, he would never deny that he had the ultimate lineage. It's been a long time since Inari was sent down from the heavens and gave the fox its power and intelligence, transforming a mere animal into a higher being, a kitsune, and made them their messenger. Many more foxes were transformed and the spirits of the kitsune transcended through the generations**. **And storytellers would like to end the story with, everyone lived in harmony forever, but that was not the case.

The kitsune species as a whole has been divided for longer than his father has been alive. There were those who still use the wisdom they received righteously and do good, preaching and practicing love and protection, the _zenko_ foxes. And there were those who have rejected Inari's rules and use the powers they granted selfishly and maliciously instead. Those were the _yako_ foxes.

He still took immense pride in the story that he was the latest descendant of the very first kitsune and he was _not_ about to let some brat devalue his heritage by butchering the name that communicated his _zenko_ bloodline.

And making fun of him by using the wrong name and calling attention to his tendency to blush is just plain rude. It is not his fault!

Naruto spoke up again. "And kitsune aren't perfect."

Kyuubi paused because he knew when he was being mocked. _No_ _doubt_ this little boy knew about the most superior lineage of the kitsune species since his mother, who actually was befitting of the name akagitsune, was fortunate enough to be adopted into it. The sheer nerve of this one to speak to him in such a way had Kyuubi picturing raising a torrent of fire from the ground, tearing up the floor, the walls, the ceiling! The scent of burning air overwhelming and dangerous as the blaze surrounded and closed in on them. The little dipshit falls to his knees terrified and begging for mercy while he laughed and laughed. The last thing the charred, still-living remains of Naruto would see, is his wide-open mouth and how sharp _his_ fangs are.

But Kyuubi was above acting on such impulses. Sort of.

He at least knew that throwing out years and years of patience would not be worth this little bug stain in front of him. Naruto's whole person already picked at his honor code, but killing him would cause way more trouble than its worth. He heard about what happened to that one who killed Kushina and it was apparently by Minato forcing it. He'll pass on having a reunion with that fox until he's a nine tails. But make no mistake. There are other ways to get revenge and it was in Kyuubi's nature to come up with creative tricks of the sort. So for now, he snorted and turned away from Naruto, as if he was a lesser being not worthy of being replied to.

Naruto only smiled and clasped his hands in front of him.

"Are you going to lead me out? No? Well okay I guess I'll just help myself then," Naruto said, heading for the entrance. Kyuubi scowled.

_Who's the dominant one here?_

"Actually Nar_aho_, the Kitsune estate is more than what you might imagine it is," Kyuubi countered, grabbing Naruto's hand as the idiot ran by him. He smirked at seeing a furious spark appear in Naruto's eyes. Excitement flowed through his blood at the thought of being able to piss this little, weak one off. Naruto ripped his hand away.

"**AHO?!**" Oh _wow_ he's loud. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU-...I mean...sure haha aho. Haaaa that's cute of you call your future mate an idiot for tryin to see the place hahaaaa, aho." Oh Naruto is _pissed_. He even brought all four tails out for a second! And there was nothing funnier.

"It's my tip to you as your gracious host. If you ignore me, getting lost will be the least of your worries. But go ahead and run off, if you think you can handle it." He was exaggerating greatly, but wouldn't it be funny if Naruto actually got scared? Or if he had a chance to _not_ exaggerate about the danger around here? The most dangerous thing in the compound was actually standing right in front of him anyways.

"Well then sure, I'm convinced," Naruto said, making a dramatic display out of putting his hand back in Kyuubi's. "I will allow you to give me a tour of the place. If you think you can handle me."

Kyuubi twitched. 'Allow him too'? 'Handle me'? This one was challenging him at every corner! Did he not realize the difference in their power? Surely showing his dominance wouldn't technically mean he's committed to this. If Kyuubi got into this little battle but at the same time planned-no. He shook his head. He needed to keep his distance. He couldn't continue to let Naruto distract him. Things were a little different now and if he messes up then there's no way out of this situation that he's gonna like.

Naruto can start his little challenges. But Kyuubi won't lower himself to accepting them.

That didn't stop him from boldly dragging Naruto from the room, clearly trying to show who's boss.

* * *

There was no tour to be had though. That had to wait until tomorrow.

"It's dinner time," Daitaru kindly said, as soon as they came out of the garage.

Kyuubi was _this_ close to bellowing some very unkind words, for how he _hated_ it when his father snuck up on him. But he knew better than to shout at his father like that in front of company. So he kept his reaction at a minimum and clenched his fists until he realized he was squeezing Naruto's hand—or no. No he wasn't. Naruto was just tense. Incredibly so.

Kyuubi looked back at him and was shocked to see a grin but his fangs were showing which killed the harmless aspect of the smile. No way did this kitsune just get here, and is already looking to pick a fight with him _and_ his father.

"I think this may be the first time we've met Daitaru-" Naruto stopped, like his voice got caught in his throat or something. He swallowed hugely before finally completing the sentence with- "-sama."

That contained angry tone was way off. It also dropped out of a sandstorm, for Kyuubi didn't understand why Naruto was clearly upset with his father. From the Namikaze's perspective, this should be the opportunity of a life time and the best thing that could've happened to him. A lowly yako like Namikaze Minato would've never caught the attention of the head of the Kitsune Clan had it not been for Naruto's mother.

His father smiled at the hostility before completely ignoring it.

"It might be the first time you remember us meeting. But let's not dawdle here when there is food to be eaten. Come along please."

Daitaru turned and kindly led them to the main castle and took them on the shortest walk to the dining room, which to Kyuubi's never-ending surprise was much more bare than it usually was. Daitaru took down all the gold trimming on the walls and all of the ornate wall decorations were gone as well. There were only a few pictures of some of the landscapes around here and a few foxes, which was mostly stolen from the never-used first kitchen. Also, the large, grand wooden dining table with its 60-something or so spots was gone and in its place was a tiny little round table with three chairs around it. It had a red cloth on it to match the shiny red walls. At least he got some other poor unfortunate sap to polish the whole room. Even the wooden floorboards were shiny despite being older than his grandfather. But everything else… Kyuubi suspected his father was trying to appeal to the poorer tastes of the Namikaze. Whatever, except it gives him less to stare at while they go through this very unfortunate process tonight.

Arranged matings had some asinine rule about 'family first' or some bullcrap. Or at least, that's what Kyuubi gleaned from the, 'first dinner of the first month for soon-to-be-mates had to be enjoyed with one mate's parents or parent', and the second dinner with the rest of the family. Dinner between the couple alone came on the third night and thereafter until about the second month where dinner would be enjoyed with the other mate's parents or parent and family. If there was any rule he would've preferred to be skipped, it was the 'meet the parents' one.

It's not like Daitaru was embarrassing, it was that he was _too nice_. How he hated seeing his father treat suitors like they've already been adopted into the clan. Kyuubi watched as Daitaru placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and guided him over to the table, boasting about how he was going to have a comfortable stay and eat lots of good food. At least the table was already wet with—huh. Spiced fish with some blueberry bread and citrusy brown leaves. A favorite meal of his. Well, maybe dinner won't be so intolerable. And maybe Kyuubi is only sometimes right. This is not one of those times.

The only enjoyment was coming from the food because they were certainly not enjoying each other's company.

Or at least, Kyuubi for sure wasn't.

He glared heatedly under his bangs as Naruto continued to smile prettily and chat amicably with his father. Little bastard. Kyuubi already tuned out the content of the conversation, because Daitaru was damn sure to keep topic on what Naruto's been doing in his little backwoods corner of the world as opposed to anything even slightly more interesting than polishing the walls.

He didn't want to hear what the Namikaze does during his free time. He also didn't want to be sitting in this seat watching Daitaru and Naruto get along like they were best pals.

And it wasn't even because Naruto was getting along with his father in a way Kyuubi hadn't in a long time. No of course not. It was because the more Daitaru liked Naruto, the harder it would be to get out of the situation. Daitaru held the reigning authority over this courtship, and made it clear that he doesn't trust Kyuubi's judgment because of his history with previous suitors. He's going to have to rely on Naruto losing Daitaru's respect to get out of this mess.

How Naruto's first impression didn't get him kicked out or killed must've been a stroke of fox luck. Or maybe he's actually pretty sneaky. He wasn't displaying even a hint of those cheeky personality traits from earlier. Other than at the beginning of dinner when Naruto picked at his food—before taking a bite and then devouring it—and when he was a little short and cross with his answers, he's a been acting like a real charmer.

Daitaru is not known for his patience with disrespect. Maybe it was up to Kyuubi to show him how bad Naruto can really be? There's got to be something his father won't tolerate, he's just gotta figure out how to make Naruto do it in front of him and very soon. Like immediately.

Kyuubi was brought out of his mulling when he heard his father's loud laugh.

"That's interesting Naruto-kun! What a wonderful way to cause mischief and at the same time, teach Minato-kun to value his gifts ahaha!"

"I try. And I figure if I can pull one over on him enough times, then I'll finally be good enough."

Good enough. Good God. Can he _go_?

"Speaking of being good enough, I…can't thank you enough for finally inviting me into your home. I don't know what it is about me that made you pick me for this…opportunity."

Trust that Kyuubi doesn't either. But his curiosity was being piqued by the careful way Naruto was speaking.

"But I'm grateful nonetheless that I'm here."

"You should be," Kyuubi uttered under his breath. He didn't mean to be heard, but the glare Naruto gave him was swift and Daitaru looked a little puzzled. Kyuubi glared right back.

"What? Do you have a counterpoint?"

He didn't. Haha. But also, damn.

"But…I can _assure_ you that I don't need or even want any of the privileges you get as a clan. I can get by just fine on my own."

"As long as you're here, everything is yours to use."

"Even, let's say, your cemetery?"

What a weird question. Wait! _Unless this is it_, Kyuubi thought sitting up straighter. This was the weird quirk that would make Daitaru want to kick Naruto out!

"Well that shouldn't see any use at all while you are present. Kurama will be sure of that."

Damn it.

"Ahem, speaking of that matter, have you and Kurama been getting along well?"

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. Why didn't his father ask _him_ that question? And what was he expecting after the five minute introduction they had? There was a sliver of hope that Naruto could screw this up…But the reality was there's nothing Naruto could say that Daitaru wouldn't blame _him_ for. Naruto frowned and glanced at Kyuubi for a quick second, ears flicking, before smiling widely.

"Yes! Me and Kyuubi have been getting along well enough for our first meeting ever!"

Well that was putting it nicely. Nicer than Kyuubi was thinking actually. But Daitaru didn't look happy which was a huge 'uh oh'. The clan head frowned and said,

"'Kyuubi'?" He then glared at his heir. "Are you not letting your future mate call you by your birth name Kurama?!"

Kyuubi gritted his teeth and his blood started to boil. For _some_ reason, knowing his father was going to attack him for whatever nonsense he took offense to, didn't actually prevent him from getting annoyed. He quickly smiled a clearly fake and strained smile.

"What better way to make him feel welcome then by allowing him to call me by the name everyone else calls me? You're the only one in my entire circle who calls me Kurama. It's to help him fit in you see."

Daitaru started to look skeptical but he was soon distracted by Naruto choking.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Naruto waved, catching his breath again. "Your son's got jokes! And I just swallowed air too fast. "

Hah. Jokes are what Daitaru called them before he started calling them 'nonsense'. More proof that this was a match made in hell. But since they got along so swimmingly, maybe Naruto could take Daitaru with him when he gets chased outta here and they can go choke on air together. He couldn't stop his smile, but when Daitaru growled at him he mentally rolled his eyes and put on a fake concerned look.

"Are you sure you are alright Naruto? Maybe you should return home and we do this another year."

"Kurama!"

"What? The air here nearly took him out! Why are you risking his life like this!?" Kyuubi was biting off a lot he knew. Daitaru used to like his sense of humor. He was more tolerant of it when his mom was around…but that hasn't been the case the last 20 or so thousand times he's tried to have a little fun and get his way. Now Daitaru's face matched the color of his hair and his amber eyes glowed with anger yet again. As Kyuubi folded his ears back in apology, he seriously wondered if his father would grow the guts to attack him if it was on Naruto's behalf.

Naruto, who Kyuubi _swore_ was smirking before he smiled an innocent smile.

"Thanks for your concern my _Koi-bi~~._" Kyuubi cringed. "But my name's Namikaze Naruto and I can handle whatever is thrown at me! Little accidents just make me stronger!"

'Whatever is thrown at him' huh? Cocky little brat. Kitsune were known to have a much better awareness of what they can handle. Picking and choosing their battles was how the entire species survived and dominated...barring a few overconfident types like the one sitting at this table. Kyuubi can't wait to test how well Naruto lives up to those words. Or better yet, fails to. But with those same words, Daitaru calmed down considerably and he smiled at Naruto.

"Now that's the kind of attitude I like to hear! Well I can safely say this dinner showed me all that I needed to see and more! I am looking forward to your stay Naruto-kun," Daitaru announced, getting up. "Please leave your dishes where they are, someone else will retrieve them."

"Oh dinner is over already? I feel like we have more to talk about."

"Oh don't worry you've made a marvelous impression on me! I feel like I know you well enough already! And right now you must be tired. You've had a long journey after all and I can't believe the travel was easy. So take it easy tonight. Kurama take Naruto-kun to his quarters. Or yours if you so prefer."

Kyuubi shivered at what his father was implying. Whether he shivered because his father already wants him to skip four weeks of courtship and go right to the point where he and Naruto would share a room or because the image of Naruto lying beneath him flashed in his mind, Kyuubi didn't want to know.

He also didn't want to know what would happen if he pushed his luck with this one. Even as an almost-all-powerful eight-tails, Kyuubi knew he still had battles to pick and choose. The look in his father's eyes and the silent command of _'do not defy me boy' _indicated to Kyuubi that this was one battle, he should let alone.

He stood up and was about to walk out of the room when he heard his father cough into his hand. Kyuubi paused, gritted his teeth, and walked back to Naruto. He held out his hand for the blond kitsune and nearly squeezed harder than he should've when Naruto smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you Kyuubi!" Naruto chirped in what had to be a false cheery voice. His hand was gripping the red-head's hand like he could break it if he squeezed hard enough. Kyuubi resisted the urge to grumble out loud. No need to give his father more reasons to gripe at him later. Naruto turned towards Daitaru.

"And thank you for the meal. It was…better than I thought it would be."

Daitaru smiled gratefully at Naruto. Kyuubi knew it was because if there was one thing Daitaru loved more than anything, it was to be complimented on his cooking. What started off as a little hobby to starve off the loneliness soon grew into being the reason the Kitsune Clan's head became the Kitsune Clan's chef. Granted Daitaru _did_ know how to cook. And he did know how to prepare Kyuubi's favorite dishes; anything spicy and anything with blueberries in it. So Kyuubi couldn't complain and he also couldn't stop himself from also complimenting Daitaru on dinner tonight.

For some reason, Daitaru looked happier than he should've when Kyuubi complimented him. As he lead Naruto out of the dining room, he couldn't figure out why.

* * *

Silent seemingly endless hallways and absolutely no one around. I might be in a cemetery already.

Where is everybody?! Is it really just him and his dad here? Can't be, no way! Not that seeing other kitsune will really help, but I think feeling like I'm all alone here is even worse. Course, maybe if I wasn't following the king of jerks, maybe it wouldn't be like this! This bastard hasn't said a single word since we left that dinner! First he acts like he's gonna be nice, then he acts like he wants nothing to do with me! What's his freaking problem with _me_?! Where do I even start with him?!

"Great excuse back there. You want me to feel welcome by calling you the name everyone else calls you? Y'know that's not how mates work!"

That's the least of my worries but if I start there—oh come ON! Fucking face me damn it! He's completely ignoring me…typical kitsune! Y'know it's rare to find a fox that doesn't act like they're better than everyone else. I should've known the prince of foxes wouldn't be _that_ rare. I always wondered how my mom could stand this clan when she was nothing like them at all! Look at him walking all snooty like _I'm_ the one who wanted to be here. Can't believe that for a second I thought he'd be nice! This piece of shit—seriously why the hell I'm here?!

"As your future mate I should be above and beyond 'everyone else' and be able to call you what I want to! I should call you Kurama just to spite you!"

GASP! Did he just react to that? I'm sure he twitched I know what I saw. What a slight reaction hehe. Let's have a little fun and make it bigger. I just gotta push his buttons right.

"Or maybe I should do better? How about I call you what no one else has called you? Y'know I think I hit the nail on the head calling you Akagitsune!"

"Do you ever shut up!?" Kurama snapped! HAHA! _Finally_! I love it when I win this game! I kinda want to go for the high score and see how many times I can get him to react!

But I'm also just as steamed as he is. Better address that first while I have his oh-so-precious attention.

"Oh? Am I bothering you? Well I'll have y'know something."

When I need someone's attention and they're not giving it to me, I get right in their face any way I can—even literally. He didn't seem to enjoy my closeness because he was looking at me like I was sewage or something, but he can't ignore me when I'm right here.

Good.

"I can be a _**hell**_ of a lot more annoying! Once I figure out how to get under your skin I will do so every chance I get. It's in my nature to piss off those who are pissing _me_ off. And you, _Akagitsune_, are PISSING ME OFF A LOT! So you better tell me what's your deal cause I'm gonna make your life a…"

Ah! AH! AHHHHHHH! Prickly sensation in the back of my neck! It stings! It stings! It stings really bad! What the hell is it…! Oh! It…oh-oh no it can only be broken promise pain! This is what it feels like?! No wonder dad says this kills foxes or drives them insane! Ow! OW! OWWWWWWWW!

Ok! Okay! Take a step back. Take a deep breath Naruto. I can HANDLE this without breaking that STUPID promise I never should've made, and the pain'll go away. And I can't let him know I'm in pain! Now I've got to keep trying and win him over, not threaten him!

Hah. Hah. Ah! He has such pretty eyes... And he's looking more confused than anything. I can't force the apology from my mouth. I can say something else that I actually mean though! Eek! _Fast!_

"I just want to know why you hate me so much! If you tell me I can…_Try _to correct it." Pain's going away, I can shut my mouth! Phew! But I feel really cold all of the sudden. Is this part of breaking promises or am I just really hating this? By the wisdom Inari granted me, this is so stupid! I'm so stupid, I _hate_ it when I make promises I don't want to make. And I made one to treat a guy who hates me like a future mate, and is not who I want at all! I hope making me promise my soul was ALL worth it dad!

…Why is he just staring at me? I really don't think I want to hear what he has to say.

"I don't hate you."

…

"What?" _What_?!

"I don't hate you. Not entirely. I just hate this situation I'm in. I don't _want_ a mate. I have plans for my life that don't involve having one. I just don't like you by default because you're a part of this." He's glaring something fierce at me... "And by appealing to my father the way you did at dinner tonight, you just made everything ten times worse."

"Wait so...that's why you're being so hostile? You just don't want a mate and you don't like me because I'm arranged to be yours?"

"Exactly. Good to know you can understand some things."

"Oh."

And here I thought he was offended by my whole person because of some actually stupid reason. Foxes usually have the stupidest reasons for holding grudges and his whole freaking family hated mine for centuries y'know? I mean I don't like being treated this way, but I guess I made fun of him earlier for the exact same reason. Am I more relieved or surprised by this?

Maybe…maybe he's not-

"Were you expecting me to say something else?" I just noticed he was raising his eyebrow at me. I wonder if I should tell him, but no I probably shouldn't tell him the fox thing. Who knows what he'll do if I tell him those thoughts?

"No nothing! Never mind me! So you don't want a mate at all huh?"

I don't really know what I was expecting, but it wasn't for all the interest to drain from his face and for him to suddenly look at me like I was some kind of street peddler interested in selling fur coats.

This guy doesn't care about me at all.

"Not at all," he said before walking around me and continuing down the hall. Unbelievable. Maybe his reason isn't stupid, but I'm really relating to the whole 'don't-like-that-it's-YOU' part of it now. How dare he command me without saying a word?! I have half a mind to sit right here and make him carry me to my room!

But what good would that do me? I'm in enemy territory after all and I don't want to chance any other Kitsune finding me. This isn't fair. I hate this stupid freakin kitsune and this stupid freakin place. I hate my stupid promise. I hate this stupid freakin mating. Oh! We're here and the door! It's orange!

"How'd you know orange was my favorite color?" Maybe he cares just enough after all! Maybe he has a hard time expressing-

"I didn't," he muttered so quietly I almost couldn't hear him. Well, now I'm wishing I didn't. He sure knows how to pop a good mood the sour-tongued bastard. He opened the door for me at least.

Huh. This room is pretty. Pretty plain. There's aren't any pictures. And it's dark. What a liar, he said everything in the estate was supposed to be looking grand.

"This is where you will be staying for the duration of your visit." Yeah I figured that, smart ass.

Dark purple wouldn't be my first color of choice. I want some real bright color! Dark colors can be so depressing and who wants that? There's some yellow crown molding and that's the only pop I see. The floor is hardwood and black. Ugh. And let's see I have a chest on the other side of the room made of that dark wood which I could use for storage. Well that's nice. And next to it a wardrobe too! Nicer.

I got some windows of course, but I can't go outside from my room unless I break one of them which is a real bummer. Like I'd rather not have to run through this place and risk running into anyone if I ever needed to escape. I'm _assuming_ that door to the right leads to the toilet. I know they'll be cruel but they wouldn't be _that_ cruel would they?

And right in the middle, that big wide, fluffy-looking circle must be my bed. No headboard, no wheels, just a few puffed mattresses with white pillows and black pillows and more white and black pillows and dark purple sheets and a blanket. I HOPE its more comfy than it looks. The room is otherwise completely bare. I could fill it up with plants and redecorate myself if this were literally anywhere else in the world.

"Well? Are you done gawking? Is this acceptable or not?!"

And what the hell was he going to do if I said it wasn't?! I don't think he understands how much _effort_ it takes not to bite _his_ tongue off.

"Y'know this room isn't grand at all! There's only one pop of color and everything's so dark! I thought you said everything looks grand here?" If he's not going to hold back I'm not either!

"Everything decorated by me or my father yes. This room however, was decorated by my mother. She had a different taste."

Well that explains it. Her picture was in mom's old books and she _looks_ like someone who would decorate a room with dark colors. But wait where is she?

Kurama's just leaning on the door sill looking bored. He's not saying anything about me meeting her.

Whatever. I have more important things to do than meet someone else I don't care about.

"Well I guess I can live here until I move into your room." Look at him, he's so adverse to this haha! His tail's bristling! "Speaking of which, where is your room? Next door or across the hall?"

"Neither! My room in on the third floor!" Kurama said hastily as he grabbed the door handle. "Need anything else from me? No? Okay then!" He _slammed_ the door.

_**Son of a….**_

"GOOD NIGHT! I AWAIT THOSE KISSES IN THE MORNING!" I hope he heard that! And hahaha I hope he got pissed by that! Because really? I mean **really**!? THE THIRD FLOOR!? Obviously I wasn't meant to sleep here!

I'm supposed to sleep close to where he sleeps because we're supposed to be by each other's side day and night to get used to each other!

My little prince is doing things by his own rules. So. Fine. More opportunity for me to do what I HAVE to do. Because I want _nothing_ to do with this STUPID ARRANGED COURTSHIP EITHER!

* * *

I'm all comfy and cozy under the covers and look! There's a clock up on the wall.

And I see that Kurama got me to my room at a reasonable hour. Like at a time I usually would go to bed myself.

And the bastard doesn't even care.

What even is he?

That wasn't what I was expecting at all when we first met. He seemed so shy but in a cute way. Like if I picked at him, he would just blush and run away like a little mouse. But he'd still be y'know, nice. Seriously I was looking to be the predator in this one for freakin once. Til he pulled a freakin turnaround on me.

Every time I close my eyes I can just remember what gets my blood boiling!

The scent of home—no! NO! Wait! Not home! He smells like this place all dry and breezy. That hot almond scent I know is his natural scent but it's—I just like it because it blended well with the scents in my carriage. No, when I close my eyes I can just remember what really gets my blood boiling is:

That fit, powerful build… He's two inches taller than me and that's my weakness when it comes to males… And his upstanding posture and those broad shoulders were all I could see because his clothing was too loose… But that's NOT something makes ME swoon and forget! No, no when I close my eyes I really do remember what gets my blood boiling is:

He's hot. I mean his face is just like okay to stare at and it would be better y'know if he wasn't frowning and glaring all the time. He's this rich copper brown color and he's got that straight jawline with that small mouth. And those high cheeks with those defined whisker marks on 'em. His ears are kinda different though. They're long like a rabbits. His mom must be one of those desert foxes because his dad's ears look more like mine. But aren't they really sensitive? I want to touch him… Rub his jaw…rub his marks…Rub those ears…I wanna touch his whole head. Kissing that face would be…ARGH! ANYWAYS! My blood **boils** when I close my eyes because of his:

Eyes... They're crimson. Mine and my dad's eyes turn red too when we're REALLY mad because that's how the family tries to scare enemies into backing down. But his are just _striking. Beautiful. _And guarded. He has a black outline on his lids and I was close enough to see it was natural but…

So now _I'm_ getting my blood boiling because what I'm really trying to get at is HIS ATTITUDE SUCKS!

But what does that matter to him? I mean some shitty personality? I could spell out what's wrong to him and that bastard wouldn't care because he doesn't care at all what I think! And y'know, I don't know _why_ that makes my blood boil. I don't _want_ to care that he doesn't care because I don't _like_ him! I hate lying here and thinking about this! Picturing his stupid, uncaring face!

Dad at least got to know Sakura-chan. She's been around our house since we were freakin kids, but no. Dad wouldn't listen to actual reason. It's ALLLLLLLL about power. I'm not giving up on anything, especially not Sakura-chan, for someone else's **power**_._ Sakura-chan's power is enough. And she's too smart to be in danger anyway—she's a tailless cat she has to be. But when she isn't, when she needs help, my own power will be enough for the both of us. She always told me that she believed in me. And when she gets over Sasuke, maybe she'll finally believe in _us._

So I gotta get out of wooing someone, who doesn't want to woo me and is a jerk about it.

Fuck my life.

_Fuck my __**life**__._

It's like meeting Sasuke all over again! But we just fought a couple of times and then Sasuke got over himself and stopped putting his family's expectations over what he truly wanted so we became best friends. Well at least when we're on our own. The Uchiha Clan is made up of the _weirdest freakin_ people ever and I'm weird so I would know. His mom is the only normal one out of the bunch. When he's around the rest of his clan and when he's around me, it's like he's two totally different people.

But what's Kurama's excuse? Bet he doesn't even have one. He doesn't! He doesn't because there's no 'normal' one in his clan. They're all assholes.

Even Daitaru. Especially Daitaru! No apology for how he's treated my dad, no explanation why he waited so long to patch things up, and no answer to the thousands and thousands of letters I've sent! Why does he care so much now about what I'm doing at home, I don't even care about what I'm doing at home! Not now at least. And he spent all of dinner avoiding my prodding, so he didn't finally tell me what the FUCK was up! Son of a dirty fox. I bet his laugh was fake too!

And how did Kurama top his dad tonight and be THE biggest asshole? Because he's heir and oh! Look! He's got eight tails! Psssssh!

…But actually though…The vibe around every hub I've been too is that Kurama is one of the wilder eight tails. He's got this reputation of showing up, kicking tails, having a drink and disappearing. He can apparently talk smooth and all, but the destruction he leaves behind is massive and so people are afraid when he comes around for a fight.

That's not weird for an eight tails, but people seemed really scared of the mess he leaves behind so he must be outta control when he fights.

But he doesn't scare me. Y'know he's lucky I didn't knock him right the fuck out when I woke up to him sitting in MY carriage like he owned it! He's lucky I only threatened to! Eight tails can't scare me. I've challenged an eight tails before. I've _beaten_ youkai with more tails than me before too! A lot of them! And I'm only half way there, if he can do it then so can I! Once I unlock and control all my power, he'll look at me different! Every kitsune will!

I can't believe I actually tried to get along with him earlier. I did try—I really really did damn it. And for what? For who? Another snob like the rest of them. They all think they're such _zenko_ foxes but they _all_ have the attitudes of-of-ugh…

I'm just really angry at these people.

But…

Dad was right he's not like the others. Mean as he is, he hasn't been threatening. Y'know I don't get the sense that he'd hurt me. He wants me to stay away and so for once, I got a mutual desire with my suitor.

But!

He's a whole nother problem! I still don't wanna fulfill that promise!

But.

It is a _promise_. I can't go back on it.

_But_…

Since he don't want to mate and _I_ don't want to mate, then maybe we could work something out? After all I know how to spot an opportunity, especially when I didn't promise to _succeed_. Legends can always find loopholes. I've never made a promise I couldn't work around. I don't think there's even such a thing honestly! I think I can think of an idea right now…

But who knows if he'll even hear it. Or even care to. But this involves me so if he doesn't annoy me tomorrow, then maybe I can scratch his ears for him…but not too hard.

* * *

Finished! Lol if only Kurama had tasted Naruto too. Then the story would be over with the next chapter ;P.

Some thoughts:

1) So Naruto's POV...It's still going to be first-person POV because Kurama's POV takes up the lion's share of the chapters and so when we do peek into Naruto's thoughts I want them to bold, loud, and crystal clear. 1st person is also a practice for me because I'm used to writing in 3rd person. I'm not sure if future chapters will have 2 scenes in his POV or just 1 as it all depends on creativity striking me hard (except of course for chapters 8 and 11 which are written differently anyways). But I cannot EXPRESS to y'all enough how AMAZING it felt to write it and read it. Don't get me wrong, I liked him before too. But now I feel like he's less of a character that's being strung along and going with (getting mad at) the flow of the Kitsune household and more a character that can stand on his own two feet equal to Kurama. He, along with Kurama, grew up! And yes they are both angry bois.

2) Happy to add more backstory and lore :)! If anything seems unclear at all, ask and I will be happy to answer. Some questions I obviously will not answer lol.

3) The nicknames! I tried to make it clear in story, but just in case: Akagitsune = Red fox/kitsune, Aho = idiot/simpleton/etc, Koi = love and I believe 'bito' = person so 'koibito' = sweetheart but 'Kyuubi' = nine tails so 'Koi-bi' = love tails... that's what I was going for anyways lol. I love love word plays. And Naruto is the type of character who would give a rude nickname to someone who irritates him. And Kurama gives as good as he gets. So I wanted to put something fun in there and often the mother language is the best bet!

So yeah! There is much more to come, mysteries to solve, etc. etc! Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, subscribed, and read this story! Hope you enjoyed this!

Next chapter will come closer to the end of Dec. My very last final is on Dec. 17th!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi again!

So sorry for the delay! I got overconfident and naive thinking I could upload 2 chapters in one month. With this chapter, I accidentally broke 13200 words lol. It could've been more but I will explain more in the end A/N so I don't clog up this one haha.

Also shout out to another OG friend of mine **PuppetMaster55!** Sorry I realized I forgot to include you in the original dedication! Folks please check his stories out they are wonderful!

And without further ado, please enjoy!

* * *

The sun hadn't even risen yet the next morning, but Kyuubi was awake and walking through his compound on a self-imposed mission. He would glance all over and sniffed about, indicating to anyone else walking around at this hour that he was looking for something or someone.

But early hour, plus tiredly rubbing his eyes and yawning, plus irritated stare, plus messy hair and rumpled pajamas, equaled he was awake and looking for something or someone unwillingly.

Unfortunately every single one of them assumed he was looking for Kushina's son and felt the need to awkwardly follow him, awkwardly cough in the background and awkwardly 'tell each other' that his guest was still in his room and it would be good for Kyuubi to go wake him up and give him a tour this morning. Kyuubi took it in stride until he didn't. He turned around and belted out he was aware of that and they should fuck off and let him go about his business.

He was looking for a different kitsune. This kitsune, although not a part of the original Kitsune clan, was particularly important to Kyuubi. Whenever the heir was stuck with the kind of problem he had now, this particular kitsune was always the one to help him out. The only problem was that this particular kitsune also happened to be a bit of a loner and always quietly went off by himself to be introspective or something.

It annoyed Kyuubi sometimes, to have to search for him, but his services were quite worth it. Now if only he could…Ah! There he was! It was only natural he'd be in the north garden. Kyuubi immediately dashed towards the back of the compound, down the long hallways and past the bewildered few who knew he was traveling in the wrong direction. Once he reached an inconspicuous, brown door, he grabbed the handle and slid open the door with a gusto. He didn't really care if he was interrupting something as his sleep was interrupted for this stupid bullcrap anyway.

The garden itself catches one's attention the moment they step in. It was not very large and the newly built fence gated it away from the rest of the backyard, but that just made it really stand out to the residents. The ground is ivory white, like the sand near the oceans rather than the yellow-toned, golden-brown, and red sands typical in this area. Short, plump catci bushes lined the fence, colored the same color as the deep sea, with small white buds that were akin to pearls lining them. Interspersed in the area are small acacia trees with seaweed green leaves and delicious black tree worms dangling off of the small branches. In the center of it all was a little pond that was surrounded by your typical smooth stones and had your typical koi swimming lazily in it…except this sort of garden wasn't typical at all in these parts. So that's why it was special.

More so to some than others.

Kyuubi grinned when he saw exactly who he was looking for. He spotted the fur that was a much darker red color than any of the red-furred kitsunes occupying the premises. A small kitsune was sitting right in front of the pond, still as a statue. And when the kitsune turned around to see who was disturbing his peace, Kyuubi saw grey eyes that were unmistakable.

Uzumaki Nagato. Just who he needed right now.

Nagato quickly morphed into his naturally skinny, naturally super pale, sealed form, which was practically dwarfed by the green-grey yukata he wore, and sat facing Kurama with his hands in his lap. He dipped in his head in a respectful bow, before smiling a small smile.

"A wonderful morning to you Kyuubi-sama! I never took you for being an early riser. What brings you here at this hour?"

Kyuubi walked up to the slightly older kitsune and reached into the fold of his red pajama jacket and pulled out a folder containing a bunch of papers.

"Got a little something for ya, if you're up for it," Kyuubi said, waving the folder in the air. Just like always, Nagato's eyes brightened when he saw it.

"Could that be what I think it is?"

"Yep! My father is writing up a treaty of sorts with the Hitokage Clan south of here. Or rather, he wants me to write up a treaty. But as we both know; I am not up for writing such a delicate piece of literature in a timely manner. Are you?" He asked. But he already knew the answer as he handed the folder to Nagato, who took it eagerly.

"Are you kidding? I've been bothering Daitaru-sama for months about relations with that clan! This is wonderful! Wait until Yahiko and Konan hear that we are finally all patched up!" Nagato happily exclaimed as he started flipping through the background info. Kyuubi squinted his eyes and snickered.

"Months? Tch yeah. They're tiny salamanders with eyes on their backs and an affinity for fire. I'm surprised it took more than a week."

Nagato stopped. He looked up at Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi-sama alliances aren't a decision to make lightly. Yes we have them by sheer numbers and strength but there are benefits to doing this peacefully. Not to mention Daitaru-sama has been dealing with a lot of duties that you, as future clan head, are no doubt fully aware of."

Yea. Of course, he knew what he was trying to avoid. His father's day and night job consisted of thinking about which allies he wants and which enemies he needs. The perks of the clan don't come as easy in enemy territory after all. And that's not even getting into the rules and defense for the boundaries of their very vast lands, and the security of the fortune they amassed. His father is also the judge, often the jury—depending on the other family members interest in the squabble—and executioner of petty AND serious fights within the clan; AND he's the go-to counselor and defense when members have spats outside the walls that they can't handle on their own, or it involves ally/enemy navigation. All of these tasks he's put on Kyuubi's shoulders at various points and of them all, Kyuubi ONLY enjoyed the bits where he got to fight someone.

Negotiating, peacemaking, rule-making; all just took up minutes of his day he could spend doing something worthwhile and _permanent_.

"You know, it might be good practice for you to write this with me. We haven't worked together on something like this in so long."

"Oh, well, I'd love to but with you being so busy with that treaty it appears your chores might be neglected for the week. I'd rather do that so you can focus on writing with no worries!" Kyuubi gave him a classic thumbs up along with the classic excuse.

"What if I were suggest that instead of worrying about chores, we prioritize the important things today? Like writing this treaty?"

"HUH?! Yeah well…" Kyuubi gulped. This isn't the first time he's tried to hide how much he detests writing treaties from Nagato, but he always gets nervous. He feels like the older kitsune was going to see right through him and call him out on it one of these days. "Taking out the trash is a pretty pressing matter! Don't want the place stinking up!"

"Mmm-hmm, but you hate household chores almost as much as you hate getting up early. It's not that I want to force you to do anything Kyuubi-sama, but I would like to help you too with your eventual ascent."

"Why?" Kyuubi squeaked out. This IS the first time Nagato hadn't immediately taken the chore deal.

"I've been writing them for so long now, that I'm afraid I'm taking away all of the opportunities for you to grow and get better! I mean if your father arranged a mating, then he's getting serious about preparing you. Perhaps I should prepare you as well for writing diplomatic agreements. Things have changed Kyuubi-sama."

"They haven't changed THAT much. We have new guest is all." Hearing _another_ reminder about Naruto sparked an irritation that immediately overrode the nerves. So is this less about helping him get better and more about impressing Naruto with his status?

"Yes, and that guest has close ties to this family and will be _your_ mate when you take over."

"He's just a guest until I say so." Nagato was the last person he expected to receive grief from about this. This whole rush for him to take over the clan was incomprehensible coming out of his father's mouth. With Nagato it made even less sense. And everyone speaking about Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto! It was **really** rubbing him the wrong way. It was only day 2!

"Kyuubi-sama," he paused. Red hair covered half of his face, but Kyuubi could still see the thoughtful, if worried expression. Uh oh. "I've indulged in this whim of yours for the longest time for both of our enjoyment, but it might really be time to buckle down and get serious about-"

"A later date maybe! I'm not going to pay attention at all this morning. I'm so tired~~" Kyuubi let out an exaggerated yawn and stretched his arms above his head. He'll do whatever it takes to get out of this. "But as I said, I'd rather do your chores so when I wake up a little more, I'll take the trash out, kay?"

"Hmmm…Not the conclusion I would've liked to reach but, I do hate wandering around to pick up the trash. Very well, for this week only then."

Kyuubi gave him two thumbs up this time and turned around to get the hell out of this brewing trouble when he was stopped by a shout.

"Wait!"

_Hesitantly_, Kyuubi turned back around. "What?"

"How is…he?"

'He' could only be referring to Naruto. How strange, Nagato never put him in a sour mood. But here he was feeling heated as he was forced to once again talk more about someone that he's spent less time talking to!

"If you want to know so bad, then why don't you go introduce yourself and give him a little tour of the place while you're at it?"

"…I am not sure if my cousin's son would like to see me at the moment."

Nagato looked strangely withdrawn and forlorn, staring at the ground with a hard frown on his face. The fox's curiosity was triggered in Kyuubi as he expected Nagato to be more willing and confident to meet their guest. What vendetta could Nagato possibly believe Naruto had?

"Why not?"

"Well I haven't been…the most talkative member of his family."

"You don't talk that much with a lot of the family here."

"Yes but… Oh never mind. It's arduous to explain and it sounds like you want your rest. I won't hold you up anymore," Nagato urged before turning back around to face the pond as he was before. That actually sounded like a good idea. He wasn't _that_ curious.

"At least you'll see him for sure tonight!"

"…Yes. You're right. Thank you for the reminder Kyuubi-sama."

"You're welcome weirdo. Have fun," he said as he walked back inside and shut the door behind him. Cue deep sigh of sheer and utter _relief_. That wasn't how things usually go, but everything turned out alright in the end like always. Nagato was a special sort. A very, very special sort. Because even though he wasn't the most sociable person in the family, he was a zenko fox through and through.

Kyuubi doesn't know what Daitaru's criteria of what a zenko fox actually is because for some unexplainable reason, he favored Kushina AND called her one when he found the two kitsune fighting and starving, so long ago. But whatever his father thinks, as far as Kyuubi's concerned, Nagato is every bit superior to his cousin.

He was an invaluable ally when his father went on the whole head/heir of the clan tirade. Kushina knew nothing about clan politics and would give him the wrong advice for each practice treaty and set of rules he was forced to stay up late writing. She also scolded him when he tried to get out of it, like she had any sort of authority over him. But Nagato was always right behind him, giving his perfect advice and pointing out useful things to do. It wasn't long before the young kit realized that Nagato literally could just do the work himself AND have a hell of a lot more fun doing it. So he got his kicks by convincing Nagato to start writing the treaties himself and then finding an excuse to get out of helping.

He tried not to use the same excuse too many times, because Nagato was kind enough to take the control without telling a soul AND let him take the credit. But—Kyuubi yawned. Aw man he needed some sleep! Nagato was right in that he was _**not**_ a morning person. When his father burst into his room and dragged him out of bed earlier to make that last-minute treaty, apparently forgotten by Daitaru himself in all the crazy mating business, Kyuubi was rightfully pissed. His decreased self-control in the mornings meant his toilet was destroyed. His father was none too happy, but Kyuubi didn't think the damage warranted the scolding he got. It didn't matter now though. Time for him to get some more precious shut eye.

"Kurama! Ah! There you are."

Or not.

Kyuubi sighed quietly in irritation and turned around to face his father.

"What?" He asked. And surprise, surprise, his father frowned.

"What are you doing out here? Is the treaty done? It's the one and only thing I'll ask you to do yanno."

"It's being worked on," Kyuubi answered. It was a part of his and Nagato's 'deal'. If Daitaru ever found out that Kyuubi wasn't doing his work and was instead getting Nagato, who no matter how beloved was still not the heir, to do it, there's no telling what kind of chaos would follow.

Though that extra prodding about 'teaching him to be ready to write treaties' had him really nervous. Trying to bluff his way out of jointly writing some diplo-crap might get more difficult after he solves this current dilemma. He should probably dedicate some time to planning some better excuses or at least up his training so he could become a nine-tails faster. God it feels like when one issue arises another pops up immediately after!

"Kurama!"

"Huh?"

"Do not space out while I'm talking to you!" Daitaru scolded. Kyuubi yawned and rubbed his eye tiredly.

"Sorry father but it's too early for me to focus on anything other than that treaty you gave me. If you want to talk then let me go nap for a few hours and when I wake up I'll be all ready to listen," Kyuubi said as he turned to head back to his room. A hand on his shoulder however stopped him from doing just that.

"Oh lazy son of mine? I was telling you that Naruto-kun is awake and ready to go on his tour now."

That woke Kyuubi right up.

"What?!" Nonononono! Bad enough who's lineage this brat belonged to! But you're now telling Kyuubi that he was _an early bird __**too**_?! Daitaru nodded his head.

"That's right he's all washed up and waiting for you in his room. And since you're up and about and the grounds are pretty quiet, it's the perfect time for you to give him the tour."

"But-But what about the treaty? I need to go back to my room and finish it!"

"Nice try Kurama but you've been trying to pull that trick since you were a toddler. It didn't work when you didn't have a treaty to finish, and it won't work even when you do. Your 'beauty sleep' can come later as can the treaty. Naruto-kun needs your attention right now."

Kyuubi slumped his shoulders and groaned. His father glared at him.

"That attitude better stop Kurama! Naruto-kun is absolutely what you need! If you keep acting the way you are now, you could completely ruin your chance at a happy mating just like how you ruined all of your previous chances! I'm surprised you didn't ruin it last night with the way you acted during dinner. Undignified and rude! Are you some emotionally stunted _kit_?! I raised you better than that! And I still can't believe you won't even let him call you by your birth name! I know you don't think much of 'tradition', but name-calling is an important aspect of mating. And I thought about your excuse a lot last night and I have deemed it to be unacceptable. It sounds as if your embarrassed of the name I bestowed upon you. Is that it Kurama? Kurama!"

Kyuubi gritted his teeth and clenched his fists so hard his knuckles were white and his claw tips dug into his skin. He expected this speech was coming. But he still felt like setting something on fire. Preferably the person standing right in front of him. Who the hell was this lonely old man to lecture him on a _happy_ mating? And how to act _properly_ during courtship no less? Need he bring up Daitaru's failed relationship with his mother?

No. Kyuubi was angry. But he wasn't that angry.

"If you haven't heard me these past couple of years father," Kyuubi gritted out through clenched teeth, "I. Don't. _Want_ a mate. So forgive me for not being excited about this." He ignored his father's questioning about his name. Daitaru rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Oh I've heard your whining alright. Have you heard me? You _need_ to do this. Time is running out and if you don't have a good mate now then either the line will end with you or worse! And you are not forgiven because even if I can't forcibly change your mind on this matter, I can encourage you to change it yourself. You have stubbornly refused to even listen to my encouraging and I'm just trying to make sure you don't sabotage yourself again!"

Kyuubi bowed his head and said nothing. He heard Daitaru sigh and when he started speaking again, his voice was much softer in tone.

"Standing here arguing with you is only keeping Naruto-kun waiting. I am only encouraging, that you get to know him, before shutting him out. Go now and give him a tour and we can resume this talk later."

Kyuubi did nothing until Daitaru growled out "now Kurama!" After which Kyuubi stomped back towards the back where it would take him longer to reach the hallway where Naruto resided. When he passed his father, he let out a low-sounding snarl to let him know how angry he was.

May his father rot in Hell.

For the first time, Kyuubi wished his mother was here instead.

* * *

"Right on time furball! Hope your morning has been as _refreshing_ as mine has been so far?" Naruto smirked, with his hands shoved in his pockets and tapping his foot. On time indeed. Naruto's hair was still dripping wet. In fact, he noticed one drop hit his chest, and because of his open orange jacket, Kyuubi saw it travel down between his pecs into the dips of his abs and naval before disappearing behind the hem of his black, wide pants.

Kyuubi glared at him from the doorway of his room.

"Did you come to give me those kisses?"

Now Kyuubi turned away with a glare.

"I came to take you on a tour of our grounds. NOT to hear your smart little mouth!" He shouted back. Naruto smiled sweetly in response.

"This incredibly smart mouth can do so much more than talk Akagitsune," he cooed, clasping his hands in front of him. Kyuubi scowled in response. _That horrid nickname_. But if he responds, he'll just be playing into Naruto's hands. The Namikaze is obviously trying to get a rise out of him, and if responding will give his guest joy, it's possible this cheeky, little bastard will also enjoy being strangled too. That's it, that's the clear cut motivation for not talking to Naruto, even when he's as annoying as they come and should be put in his place.

"I'm going to pretend you are mute from now on," Kyuubi declared, turning to face the hallway without looking at Naruto. He marched ahead without another word and kept all his senses trained to the front of him. There's still no way that Daitaru had all the power in ensuring this mating happened.

"Awww don't play that game. I love it when you speak to me." He unfortunately heard Naruto purr from behind, but the real pain began when his guest appeared beside him and grabbed his arm. Kyuubi twitched as that thin thread he called patience wore _very_ thin and he screamed,

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Naruto giggled just as loudly, but at least he let go of his arm.

* * *

"The Kitsune grounds have 9 towers with 3 levels each except for the main castle which has 7 kinda, 99 training grounds, 9 bath houses, 9 gardens, 9 balconies, 139 bedrooms, 9 nurseries, 9 sitting rooms, 3 garages, 9 bodies of water, and 3 kitchens," Kyuubi explained, sounding like the bored tour guide he was. He hadn't been planning on speaking at all after what had happened earlier, when Naruto's CLEAR inability to follow orders cemented him as a menace, but after the third room they went into where Kyuubi did nothing but pick up the trash, Naruto demanded like the little idiot he was for Kyuubi to explain stuff to him.

And since Naruto had a loud voice and he had no idea where Daitaru was lurking about, Kyuubi disdainfully had to comply.

He glanced behind him to see Naruto unaffected by his lack of enthusiasm. He looked around and loudly 'ooohed' and 'ahhhed' and commented 'the ceilings are so tall!' despite the fact that this was only the first floor in the main castle, and he had already seen some of it already. _He's just trying to try my patience_, Kyuubi thought, rolling his eyes.

"We also have 7 dining rooms, one of which you ate in with me and my father yesterday."

"Wow this place is way bigger than our compound!" Naruto exclaimed. Yes of course, and Kyuubi was not going to sarcastically reply because Naruto is mute unless it was absolutely necessary to respond.

"Are you going to show me everything?" Like so.

"Are you crazy?! Why the hell would you want to see 139 bedrooms!?"

"Well I want to see the gardens! And the kitchens! I like food!"

"Well of course I will show you a few of those!" Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "But that will all come after we finish the main castle."

"Well okay..." Naruto quieted down. Kyuubi didn't even have time to be pleased with the silence before he started yammering again. "Hey why are we skipping all of these doors?"

Truthfully, because none of them had trashcans in them. Kitsune were resourceful youkai who believed wholeheartedly in recycling so very few things ended up as 'trash'. However what did end up as trash, was mainly on the first floor. Next stop was Daitaru's office.

"Because they are all bedrooms. I'm taking you to my father's office right now."

"Oh. Okay! This place is a freakin maze! All of these long hallways, some of them I can't even see the end y'know! Some of that is an illusion right? How long do you have to be here until you don't get lost?"

"A while," Kyuubi curtly answered. He then shut his mouth so as not to continue with something stupid like, 'you won't be here long enough to find out.' And then the idiot screams bloody murder or something.

Daitaru's office was only steps away and after knocking on the door and receiving no answer, Kyuubi led Naruto in. Typically Daitaru didn't like anyone to go into his office without permission but Kyuubi was sure he wouldn't be mad if he let their esteemed guest look around a bit.

All he said was "this is my father's office. He does his stuff in here" before going to pick up the trash. Kyuubi should hope that Naruto doesn't want any more than a brief description of each room. Because that was all he was going to get. Nothing more, possibly something less.

To his relief, Naruto asked no annoying questions. His guest quickly went and did his own thing. When he wasn't shouting annoying things, he actually looked a little cute. Silently sniffing at everything curiously, a determined expression on his face as he walked around the room. A little cute. Just a little.…And Kyuubi needed to grab a little trash. He stopped staring and went about to do his chore. But as soon as he pulled out the full bag from the trash bin, Naruto found something that made him vocally express his interest.

"Heeeey! I didn't know your dad read _these_ magazines." Kyuubi looked up and Naruto was right in front of him grinning a perverse grin as he picked up a magazine out of the trash bag Kyuubi was holding. What was paper doing in the trash-oh God he sees the cover. The Kitsune heir shuddered and nearly dropped what he was holding. Ewwww lonely old man!

"This is great! Now we can have inspiration in the bed-Hey why is a page missing? And it's the page showing the best one!" Naruto whined holding up the magazine so that Kyuubi could see. Kyuubi looked annoyed as he scanned the pages. It wasn't that he didn't want to look at the admittedly hot, scanty-clad youkai. But whining was something he never liked, especially when it was so trivial and someone was whining about it to him.

"Why would your dad tear out a page? Does he have a crush on one of them?"

How should Kyuubi know? Why should Kyuubi care? Daitaru's personal feelings were his business not his son's. And-wait. Kyuubi analyzed the magazine further and quickly realized something. The page wasn't torn out. It was burned. There were excess charred pieces of paper in the crease. Odd why would his old man burn a page in a magazine? And then throw it in the trash instead of recycling it? Kyuubi jumped when Naruto slammed the magazine shut, nearly slamming it on his nose.

"Oh look! This is a recent edition! Edition number 26. That means there are plenty of copies elsewhere we can read. Ok then, I'm not upset," Naruto crumbled the magazine into a ball and dropped it on the floor right in front of Kyuubi. Kyuubi scowled.

"Pick that up!" He demanded.

"You're the trash man, not me babe!" Naruto poked his tongue out teasingly.

"You are-"

"You look so strong picking up trash Akagitsune! I don't know why you're doing it," Naruto started fanning himself, "But it sure makes me hot-"

"You are SO ANNOYING! Once my father sees what a mistake YOU are, I will gladly kick you out of here!"

Naruto flinched, as if that physically stung him. He then quietly walked up the crumbled magazine and picked it up.

"Sorry," he mumbled lowly. "I didn't mean—I was gonna—…I was just teasing. I'm sorry."

He put the trash in the trash bag Kyuubi was holding and went back to silently exploring the rest of the room.

Finally. From the moment he opened his eyes this morning, it's been nothing but general annoyances. It was about time someone actually_ listened_ to him and did something right. Finally. Now he could focus on…other small annoying things like putting this small trash bag in the bigger trash bag.

The rest of the trash can really be picked up tomorrow. _I don't need to look at Naruto just because he's being quiet after being yelled at_, Kyuubi double-downed on that thought as he tied the bag up. He deserved that apology.

"Hey is something wrong with your dad?" Naruto asked, startling Kyuubi into looking at him. And he was doing something wrong! Who told him he could look in the top drawer of Daitaru's desk?!

"Yes most likely. He chose you as a potential mate. You who finds it perfectly okay to go looking through my father's belongings without permission!" Kyuubi scolded, going over and closing the drawer without looking in it. Naruto frowned.

"Humph."

"Look let's just finish the rest of the tour. Don't ask too many questions and it'll all go smoothly. We'll go up one more floor and see a sitting room, a kitchen and maybe a nursery if necessary. I'll show you the outside, we'll hit a bathhouse and a garden and one of the dining rooms, and then we'll be done. Can you keep quiet for most of that time?"

"I already saw the bathhouses so you can skip that if it makes things easier. Actually…I want to know if we can maybe see more things like maybe your family cemetery!"

What a strange request. And an unfillable one anyway. The bodies of deceased Kitsune were not kept in one spot; they were spread far and wide. He knew where everyone was buried of course, but to visit them all was just not in the agenda. "Why do you want to see my family members' graves? You're not thinking of robbing them are you?"

"No! No of course not! I'm not in the business of stealing from other kitsune, even dead ones! I know that usually gets you killed!" Naruto quickly exclaimed. Well he's not wrong. But this was the second time Kyuubi heard him ask about cemeteries and he was lightly tickled by his own curiosity.

"Then why do you care so much about our graveyard?"

" I just…want to see who's all in your family y'know!? Since you got a rich family reputation and all y'know? Since your clan is THE oldest of the kitsune…y'know?"

That wasn't his real reason. What a horrible liar. And because he was lying, Kyuubi didn't really care for giving the idiot what he was asking for.

"No one is out there that you'd be interested in," he stated with narrowed eyes.

"No I swear I—your family history is kinda interesting! I wanna see where some of the greats lie and hear about them!"

Kyuubi sneered at him in annoyance. "Not on the schedule! When you get some free time you can read about them in a book!" He snapped. The absolute_ last_ thing he wanted to explain on this tour was the history of his clan. It brought back horrid memories of when he was a kit and forced to recite different eras on an hourly basis as a part of his studies. There aren't enough hours in a_ week_ by this point!

"I already did. I just wanted to see them for myself," Naruto mumbled.

"What? So you can feel like a part of the family? Well you're not. Not if I have anything to say about it. Now let's go and get this over with," Kyuubi said. When he turned towards the door, he could've sworn he saw a dark scowl appear on Naruto's face. But he wasn't scared. Nor did he care. Because if Naruto tried to pick a fight with _him_, he'd eat him alive.

* * *

"Are you taking me to the bathhouses?" Naruto asked, stopping abruptly. Kyuubi was startled as that was the first thing his guest had said to him since they left the office. They had just been through most of the tour. Kyuubi made sure to at least show Naruto something new everywhere they went, but he moved fast if only to make up for the fact that Naruto was being so scarily silent. Kyuubi truly wasn't afraid of him, but he felt like he had to be on guard when Naruto was like that. He didn't really realize until then that even in the span of one day, he was used to hearing Naruto's voice.

So it was strange not to hear it. But he wasn't about to tell him that. So it was to his secret relief to hear Naruto talk again. …He really needed to get out of this situation soon.

"Uh-"

"This guy already showed me. Tis how I took a bath this morning."

'This guy?' Someone other than his father then, but that made no sense. Typically no one, other than Daitaru, approached his suitor until dinner tonight per his request. Did Daitaru override him and tell someone to do this? Was he trying so hard to make this mating happen that he would break old habits? And why didn't he tell him he did this earlier?!

"Who showed you?" That lousy father of his will not get the best of him! …Unless of course, Naruto was uncooperative. For a second, he thought Naruto was going to return to giving him the silent treatment he should've more carefully wished for. But after a slight pause, Naruto looked up in thought and answered,

"I didn't see his face cause he wore this hooded robe." Kyuubi's eyes went wide as memories hit him immediately. "But he couldn't have been a fox I don't think. I think he was a toad personally, but he didn't give me a chance to confirm."

"Waru…" The Kitsune heir whispered.

"Waru? There's a toad species called _waira_. He didn't tell me much about himself, including his name, but he was nice. He gave me all the supplies I needed too, and showed me how to get the temperature juuust right. Does he work for the clan?"

"No no no. His name is Waru, he is a waira, and he's my uncle."

"I didn't know the Kitsune clan accepted non-kitsune…"

"And I completely forgot..."

"Forgot what?"

The grief of a youkai so completely out of his climate-element, but was only sticking around the compound until the relocation of his deceased mate's grave could be completed. Today, the hired help was moving the last piece of his auntie's grave, and Waru even pulled him aside and told him this because he wasn't going to stay tonight to meet Naruto. And once they moved to the base of the Numa Numa Mountains, then most of the clan will switch from paying daily respects to paying them once every blue moon. Himself included. Today was the last day for him to pay respects before she was moved off and far, far away.

Kyuubi sighed heavily. If he didn't do this now, he'll miss his chance. And if he didn't do it at all, it'll be hard to sleep tonight. "You said you wanted to see a grave? Well today's your lucky day. We'll pick some flowers at the garden stop, and then we'll stop by one."

"Oh kay, um…thanks!"

He was tempted to stop that stupid smile by pointing out that he wasn't doing this for the idiot. But it would make things a lot less awkward if Naruto was in a better mood for the rest of the tour. So he just grunted and kept walking. At the very least, he's still not give anything more than a brief description. Possibly something less.

* * *

"And finally this here is the dining room that we will use tonight. Sometimes it is used as a ballroom, but tonight you are just meeting the rest of my clan so that's not going to happen."

"Spacey," Naruto commented as he walked into the huge and roomy room. He's been more talkative since the grave stop, but less annoying. Kyuubi was already suspicious he was up to something, and this would be the last stop for him to pull it off.

"Y'know all of the rooms and stuff here?"

"No."

Naruto didn't appear bothered in the least by his sarcasm. "Do you own anything personally?"

Kyuubi scoffed. "Of course. For everything there is, I personally own a piece. I have my own bedroom, my own bathing house, my own balcony, my own favorite garden, my own-"

"Can you show me?"

Kyuubi was more offended by the question than by the interruption. He just gave him a tour and now he's wants more?

"No."

"Come on. The bedroom at least?" Naruto spoke in a low tone and his eyes darkened. A sly smile appeared on his face. Kyuubi just blinked twice at Naruto before tilting his head and smiling sarcastically. He knew how to handle this.

"You're so cute!" He cooed. He laughed loudly when Naruto scowled and stomped his foot. While Naruto pouted, Kyuubi looked around the semi-official ballroom. He could see cousins and some of the newly accepted members of the clan were already setting things up for the big dinner tonight. Fresh burgundy paint on the walls, polished floors, tables and chairs, and of course the carts of alcohol were being set up. Kitsune can't go to a party and NOT have alcohol. They weren't the very definition of alcoholic, that title belonged to the tanuki. But they certainly will accept any and every opportunity to have a drink.

Tonight everyone will get drunk. Well, Naruto shouldn't because he was underage and his control would be shot faster than a starving fox's bite at the first drop, but Kyuubi has been of age since March. Though as heir, he still had a rule to follow in the name of image. In a setting with a stranger, he should have 2 drinks maximum. Daitaru had made that very clear on his birthday. Like all youkai, kitsune lose themselves to alcohol. Some would say they lose themselves quicker than most, though not as fast as those too young to drink. Nevertheless, at his own home Kyuubi should be able to drink as much as wants, even with Naruto walking around. He just needed to avoid his father tonight and there should be no problem.

The son of Daitaru stopped thinking about alcohol when he noticed something about the decorations.

The buffet tables were set up all along one of the walls. They were covered with this red cloth that if he guessed right, was made out of cotton material. Various trays and bowls colored across the red-orange-yellow spectrum were set up, empty and ready to be filled. A centerpiece was in the middle of each one, just a small cactus with a flower blooming on top. And right above each table, was a golden torch attached to the wall. _Hmmm._

"Um, Kyuubi-sama?" A meek voice called out. Kyuubi quickly turned to see a pink-haired, golden-eyed kitsune twiddling her fingers and glancing between him and Naruto. Kiko? He rarely saw her after she'd shown up a few months ago. He couldn't remember, did she mate with one of his cousins? Or was she the daughter of a by-mate auntie or uncle? Either way the fact that Daitaru pulled her out of her hidey-hole and assigned her this decorative chore was a bit of a surprise.

"Um, I'm really happy you think the buffet display looks nice, but um, we have to finish decorating."

"Huh?" Kyuubi asked, without thinking. He was thinking so hard about where she came from that he just barely caught her sentence. Her face reddened and she stiffened up, tightly pressing her hands together in front of her.

"Sorry, I know I can be um, a little too quiet sometimes," she mumbled before speaking a little louder. "It looked like you and your guest were uh, staring at the tables so um, very intently. I assume you both like it? I hope so because um, I was the one who decorated them…" Her voice tapered off into a quiet mumble.

"Oh I think it looks beautiful Lady!" His guest exclaimed. Right next to him. With a little cat smile.

"The colors complement each other nicely. You got an eye for the cute and classic! Really grand if I do say so myself!" Seriously why was he so close?! Kyuubi leaned away but to his outrage Naruto leaned in closer.

Kiko turned to Naruto and smiled, appearing to relax just as Kyuubi was tensing up. "Thank you Naruto-sama."

He seemed to be surprised to hear that, his golden ears perking up. Kyuubi took advantage of it to swiftly find out the whereabouts of his father and from there he could figure out how to ditch Naruto. If his anger continued to grow, he would get destructive. And destroying other people's work wasn't as forgivable as destroying his father's property.

"Kiko!"

Kiko jumped and turned to look at him but Naruto's attention was still on her thankfully. Though he had the oddest expression.

"Where is my father?" Kyuubi asked.

"Um, Daitaru-sama is…he is in the uh, third kitchen cooking the um, meal."

Well that was some exceptionally great news for Kyuubi. Daitaru was sure to be working all day then. He stretched and said, "Ah good. That means I can leave." Kyuubi started to head to the door.

"Oh so there's more to the tour?" Naruto called out. Kyuubi didn't even pause.

"No, we are finished. I have something I wish to do. Alone," he added when he noticed Naruto start to follow. Kiko said a small "excuse me" and scurried back to what she was doing before.

"Then what am I supposed to do?!" Naruto whined. Kyuubi shrugged. Though it was technically his problem he didn't want to do anything about it. So he won't.

"You know the grounds now. I'm sure you can find something to do. Just stay away from the kitchen on the third floor," Kyuubi yawned. He then ignored Naruto's pout and left. Finally he could do what he's been wanting to do since his father dragged him out of bed this morning. Sleep.

And yes he was going to do it _alone_.

* * *

And now it starts, the real test.

Buffet tables against one wall of the room, carts against the other, and nothing in the middle except hungry and excited Kitsune ready to meet the new _**arranged**_ fiancé of the heir.

If Naruto thought appealing to his father was hard, Kyuubi could only imagine how he must be feeling now, talking with the rest of the 70…77…plus… members of his clan. He hopes Naruto is nervous. He hopes Naruto is afraid. Because he slightly is.

His family was being less vicious than they have been with previous suitors who made it to this night. Things did not appear to be any different at first. Naruto was heralded to the center of the room, underneath one of the brightest lights, and his family surrounded him, just as they've done before. But instead of that intimidating surrounding tactic, where it's just the little suitor surrounded by many foxes and other youkai grinning and showing their fangs having the room light up with their chakra as they interrogated the poor schmuck until Daitaru told them to stop—and then would reprimand him for laughing or otherwise being indifferent to the suffering—, they gave Naruto space.

Yes, they were almost respectfully going up and talking to him, in groups of 3 or 4 at most, but otherwise stayed back and talked with each other until it was their turn. Some, the young girls of course, even brought him treats from the buffet which was certainly more polite than their normal behavior.

It baffled Kyuubi. He couldn't make sense of why they were suddenly…not them? Even now, three members stood there and carefully, gently, poked Naruto's cheeks and touched his ears and looked mesmerized and smitten and seriously what the heck?

Naruto wasn't supposed to be that charming just by standing there. Not even close!

With a scowl, he turned away. Frustration didn't even come close to describing how annoyed he was with his family's sudden hospitality. They shouldn't be showing it. Not to this one. _Especially_ not to this one, who had the gall to call him _Akagitsune_.

Mating is a looooooong process that for kitsune always ends with death. And with clans there couldn't be the risk of having one of their own mate with someone the clan doesn't like. So in the very beginning of arranged matings, the potential mate meets with the family of the more prestigious clan so that the family could approve before the mate did. After all love was a stubborn emotion. And no one wanted to deal with a stubborn clan member in love with the wrong person.

The Kitsune Clan was a staunch follower of tradition. There were 9 generations from the first fox to him and everyone, from the two surviving members of the 5th generation on down, made absolutely sure everyone knew who and what made a **Kitsune**.

The clan's grand old status garnered them quite the reputation of being a powerful and prideful bunch. _And they took that reputation very seriously_. They put the honor of the clan very high on the list of priorities; second only to mischief. Even if you weren't an actual kitsune, you had to accept that mischief and honor were the core of the family reputation.

And his mate would have to show exceptional levels of mischief and honor.

He hopes Naruto will mess up one or the other tonight. If he gets just the slightest bit out of line, he will be history.

"AIIEEEE! Kushina had such a cute little son!" He heard his cousin squeal. Kyuubi glared in the direction of Naruto, and saw him looking nervous as his auntie pinched and pulled at his cheeks. Maybe more than the slightest bit then. That rotten Kushina…even in her death she STILL caused him problems. He didn't feel a bone-deep hatred for her, but he still got irked by her existence. He never saw what made her so special that warranted the fawning of all of the others. Yeah she could be nice, even caring sometimes. But other times—lots of other times—she was an annoying, loudmouth dumbass if you asked Kyuubi. And probably only Kyuubi. Never speak ill of the dead he guessed. He noticed his blood temperature had started to rise and so he took a sip of his drink. The ice-cold bitter ale cooled him right up that it did. Very nice.

"Finally old enough for that drink? But isn't that one more than the mandatory 2 cups?" Asked a voice behind him. Kyuubi smiled. In his opinion, Nagato was the only Uzumaki worth caring about. He turned to see Nagato smiling at him and holding the same drink in his hand.

"You are about 4 months late. And my father won't care. He's too busy right now," Kyuubi looked over to where his father was. His fox's luck came through marvelously on that end. Daitaru was drunkenly laughing with one of the two oldest coots alive in the clan, Kyuubi had to admit that he admired that old coot. He was so old and beat down, he couldn't stand up for long periods of time. But unlike the other old coot, this old coot came out of his room whenever he could and partied it up with the others.

"He'll probably start caring when I do something wrong," he said. Nagato frowned.

"You're not planning anything for this occasion are you?"

"No of course not," Kyuubi lied. Of course he was. Even if Naruto wasn't winning over the other Kitsune, Kyuubi would still pull this prank off. It was the perfect one. _Oh father_, he inwardly snickered. Flammable table cloth? Torches? Even if he was just following 'tradition' and trying to make things fancy, Kyuubi seriously thought Daitaru would've known better. Nagato shook his head.

"If I don't know anything, then I can honestly say I couldn't do anything to stop it." Nagato took a swig of his own drink and when done he smiled a very happy smile in Kyuubi's direction. His cheeks started to look flushed, which was painfully obviously because Nagato's skin in sealed form was like…grey. But it was funny because no one ever said Nagato was too easily flustered. Ever.

"Naruto-kun is looking a little lonely without you, but quite charming just the same don't you think?"

Sober annoyance hit him immediately. And he squeezed his cup until he felt the slightest cave in of the glass. His father would be most displeased if he broke another one and spilled his drink on the floor, so he chugged the rest of it before giving the empty glass to Nagato to take care of.

"No really? I didn't notice!" He snapped, once he had finished. Indeed though his vision was slightly blurry, Naruto was still standing in the same spot and Kyuubi could see the white of his suitor's fangs in a pretty grin as he said something to three doves that stood by him.

"I'm not going over there to mingle. I'll surely cause trouble," he declared. And he couldn't cause any ruckus before his prank was finished. Nagato shrugged and gave him a weird look but thankfully let it go.

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you I finished the treaty. I think it addresses every concern both of our clans have and is the best compromise if I do say so myself!" Nagato puffed his chest out and his three tails swished behind him with pride.

"Good job weirdo," Kyuubi grinned. "Be sure to leave it in my father's office tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Why not tonight?"

"Because I was giving my guest a tour all day. He'll wonder when I had time to sit down and do it."

"Ohhhhh...Excuse me one moment please," Nagato hurried out of the room. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at his departure before frowning. Damn how was he going to talk shit to anyone else when they're all too busy fawning over…Wait, did Nagato even talk to Naruto? He really couldn't recall anymore and another second passed before he realized he couldn't care. What? Was he going to go chase Nagato down or something?

No, he had his prank to look forward to.

It was perfect, Kyuubi grinned. And sure to put on a spectacular display. The flammable table cloths beneath the lit torches lining the wall is a prank he's always wanted to play. Maybe it was because he was born and raised in one of the hottest climates in the realm, but Kyuubi's chakra had a strong affinity towards fire. Of all the elements in the world, fire was the easiest for him to create. In the context of this prank, the torches burning too brightly would be the perfect cover-up for how one of the buffet tables caught on fire. All he had to do was slowly make the flame burn a little brighter over the course of the night. If just _one_ flick of the flame touched anything on the table it would be over.

He couldn't do it right away, because his flames tended to grow too big too quickly and catch instant notice. But by now everyone had to be too drunk to notice that several of the torches were burning very brightly and erratically. Very…wait. He just noticed that several torches were burning brightly and erratically. He wasn't doing anything!

Indeed Kyuubi rubbed his eyes and looked a second time. Several of the torches had bigger fires, with edges of the flames dangerously close to the centerpieces on the tables. Then, Kyuubi's drunken cousin 'danced' up to one of the tables before abruptly shivering. His body bumped into the table, getting the centerpiece just close enough.

As expected, the table set on fire and caught everyone's attention. They ran up to the table and began talking over one another.

"OH MY! ISAMU!"

"IT WASN'T ME!"

"THE FOOD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU DRUNKEN FOOL!?"

"I AM SUDDENLY SO HUNGRY! THAT WAS VERY BRAVE OF YOU YOU SON OF A DIRTY FOX!"

"DON'T SPEAK TO YOUR NEPHEW THAT WAY I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS YOU-"

"THE BEAUTIFUL DESIGN IS RUINED THANKS TO YOUR CLUMSINESS!"

"It wasn't me! It was a set up!"

…

"You mean a prank?"

"A prank?"

"Oh my! It's brilliant!"

"But so ill-timed."

"Perfectly timed you mean. We drunken idiots could've never noticed this happen!"

"I like it! Our food is gone and the table looks like flambé. How inconvenient for us. Where will we set our drinks?"

"The table cloth doesn't look half bad on fire. But I am still mad! The hours I put into sewing that thing up! Ooooh I don't know how to hate a prank I respect! I just don't know!"

"Uh well now that we know I'm not at fault for this, we should probably put the fire out right?" They all screamed and started stomping on and fanning the flames that started to spread down the table's legs and to the neighboring tables.

Kyuubi didn't run up with the rest of them. He stayed back and _laughed_. Hard. Bent over, clutching his stomach, giggles peeled from him and he didn't want to stop. What clowns they were! Dancing like puppets to put out the flames of their own doing! This was the intended reaction to his prank!

Ah! But it wasn't his prank even though this was most definitely a trick by someone. More pressing thoughts come to mind. Who in the hell could set up his prank before him? Everyone here was too drunk to do it except Nagato but Nagato left! So who? Who could've done it? Kyuubi's ears twitched and he heard a tingly snicker. He looked to see the one other person who didn't run up.

Naruto was standing still under the bright light in the center of the room, laughing quietly in his hand.

Sober shock hit him immediately. It was...Naruto?

At that moment Naruto turned to look at him and their eyes met. Naruto lowered his hand to reveal one of his big, happy smiles and he winked before turning around and sauntering out of the room.

Kyuubi stood speechless for a few seconds. His mind was trying to comprehend how the charming, little Naruto could pull off a prank he had thought of. How he could've thought of the same prank he thought of. Naruto did a spectacular prank...against what could've been his future in-laws no less! Then he remembered:

_"It looked like you and your guest were uh, staring at the tables so um, very intently. I assume you both like it?"_

Of course…Earlier today they must've been thinking the same thing! To turn his family into a mess of buffoons and buffoonery through one quick, but potentially very damaging action…

That…that…that…was respectable.

He could respect it, Kyuubi realized with not quite horror, as his shoulders slumped. He could respect it! Because he thought of the exact same thing. But Naruto was not supposed to earn his praise like this! Naruto was his intended he couldn't…be…

Kyuubi shook his head and ran out after Naruto.

* * *

Naruto's scent wasn't hard to track, but it was obvious he went to dead ends covered by illusions a few times. However Kyuubi knew the place better and was able to follow the strongest lead to one of the smaller gardens with no issue. But what a coincidence. This small garden with green cacti bushes and one large acacia tree by a larger fishless pond happened to be his personal favorite. It was at the far east edge of the compound with only short sticks as a fence. This meant the view of the horizon, the sunrise and the moon rise, was unblocked. Sometimes he would take off and run as far as he could when the mood struck him. Most times though, underneath the acacia tree proved to be a comfortable napping spot when he had to get up early.

He opened the sliding door to see Naruto sitting at the pond, his back towards him. The sound of sloshing water told him Naruto was kicking his feet in it. Whatever confusion Kyuubi felt about having respect for this fox was increased tenfold in that moment. The picture Naruto created just by sitting there was a serene one. But he also looked solitary. And Kyuubi felt it was unnatural to have this suitor of his look alone after causing a chaotic dinner, and that feeling caused some mini chaos in his mind. It was of utmost importance to set things straight tonight.

"That was a nice trick you pulled back there," he said walking up, but stopping just behind Naruto. His guest didn't even move.

"Thanks."

"I mean it. I really respected it."

This time Naruto didn't respond at all. Kyuubi didn't really expect Naruto would have a lot to say, but he wanted him to say something. Still he wasn't offended by Naruto's lack of response, but he was confused again and the confusion made him irritated. He said something nice and he felt that was weird, but he was here to talk because he wasn't about to go to bed feeling weird about all of this.

"I don't know what kind of game you are playing here."

"I don't want to mate with you either."

"So if you—what?"

This time Naruto shifted, not quite facing him but still turned towards him. "Who do you think you are to me? My mom came from your clan, but we never met before and…did you even know I existed? You and I are pretty much complete attractive strangers."

"'Attractive?'" Kyuubi repeated. For a moment, nothing else Naruto said mattered except for that word. He almost couldn't believe it was said. Naruto scoffed and turned away but Kyuubi saw his face redden and his golden tail wagged from side to side.

"Don't get so full of yourself! I'd be blind to not see you're attractive. However your attitude turns me off way more than your looks turn me on. Trust me you're fucking annoying too y'know," Naruto said before glaring at him, though the red cheeks. _His red cheeks_. The way Naruto was gripping the ground mimicked the way he could be—probably wanted to be—gripping Kyuubi's shirt. The Kitsune heir chuckled. How cute, this loudmouth little dipshit _was_ attracted to him after all! Judging by the way his ears were pressed against his head and his tail was a big puffball at the moment, Naruto himself was none too pleased with that revelation.

But he was cute anyway.

The temptation to tease was irresistible.

"So that's why you were all over me when we first met. And I thought you were just trying to hide your fear."

"What fear?! Who were you tryin to scare a billy goat?"

"Ahaha!" Kyuubi laughed. "I'll admit that I was trying to get you to back off because I find you attractive as well."

"HAH!" Naruto shouted, turning around to point at Kyuubi accusingly. Kyuubi grinned in amusement.

"Honesty is the best policy."

"Hmph!" Naruto pouted, turning back around to face the lake and crossing his arms.

"How tragic this situation prevented a true love affair."

Naruto faced Kyuubi and looked him up and down. "Don't get too cocky. One night stand at most. I'd just hear you talking and decide I never want to see you again."

"Don't you know how to take a compliment Naraho?" Kyuubi's eyebrow twitched in irritation. He was just being nice and that's how he repays him? Naruto stuck his tongue out and flipped Kyuubi the bird. Kyuubi had to resist the urge to stick his tongue out back because it was so childish and beneath him. It's what a _kit _would do. He returned the finger gesture though.

Naruto glared before sighing and looking down at his lap.

"I didn't really know who you were until a week ago y'know-"

"WHAT?! Really?! Your parents didn't say not one thing about me to you?" Didn't know who he was? Kyuubi couldn't help but feel slightly offended. He had to hear about Kushina every single day since she showed up, and she couldn't even spare one measly afternoon even, to talk about him to her son? Naruto must've been really young when she died, but he wasn't an infant. If she talked about this family at all, then he had to come up because he was the unfortunate almost-in-charge one. Kushina may have been kinda dumb but dammit he thought she at least cared about the kids; self included. The fact that his name didn't come out of Minato's mouth was an amazement, that he was definitely not going to complain about.

"Well my dad talked about _a_ Kurama that was snot-nosed, arrogant, pompous, and angry a lot, but then my mom would tell him to shut his mouth. That couldn't have been you though right?"

If he had a glass in his hand right now, he'd probably break it.

"Kurama is a very esteemed name. I'm surprised it's not more popular than it is," he answered as carefully as he could. Fuck Minato, Fuck Minato, fuck Minato, and also Fuck Minato. Fuck that yako fox to the very core of the sun and back. Bitch.

"Aheh! Well, whoever Kurama is, the last time I heard that name was when my dad just sprung this on me and told me I can't do anything but go through with it. And I can't fight him. He beats me every time. I'm just as much a victim in this as you are."

And Kyuubi 100% believed him at this point. As a matter of fact!

"You should've told me that earlier. It makes things way easier then, we could help each other out!"

"Maybe but," Naruto sighed. "I promised my dad I'd try my best to win you over." Kyuubi's eyes widened.

"You dummy! Anyone with kitsune blood in them are bound by their word!"

"I know that I'm not an idiot!"

"Then why didn't you know that you never make a promise for something you don't want to do?! Even kits know not to give promises out lightly!"

"Look I made my dad upset okay?! I just said it so that I could make him feel better!"

"How decent of you. You are definitely Kushina's son," Kyuubi said sarcastically. Even though he was right. Naruto was being sweet because he honestly cannot remember the last time he did something for his father just to make him 'feel better'. Usually he did things to avoid conflict.

Naruto didn't reply. He just buried his head into his knees and Kyuubi's ears twitched as he heard Naruto stifle a low whine.

Geez. His goal wasn't to upset Naruto so why is that happening right now? Kyuubi didn't mean to make him sound so…upset. And looking at his upset state now…he didn't have a real reason to yell did he? Naruto is here because that dirty fox Minato guilted him or whatever into being here. At this point they were both stuck in an unwanted, unwarranted, arranged bullcrap and they both _**hated it**_. If he searched his fuzzy memory, this was a first.

Although his foolish promise ruined any chance they had at using this to their advantage, a pushy father who doesn't listen to you is something Kyuubi knew all too well. So there was only one thing that made sense now. He slowly shuffled over and sat down next to his guest and noticed out of the corner of his eye Naruto bring his head up in surprise.

"So I guess you aren't the one I should be mad at," Kyuubi paused as it was a struggle to get out these next words, for he hated it when he had to say them.

"I was wrong to treat you that way."

And then because thought appeared in his head and he alcoholically thought it was okay to say it, he added, "sort of. You shouldn't have made that stupid promise."

And _then_ because he also alcoholically realized that it was 100% better to blame Minato for that one, he finished up with, "but you aren't the one I should take my anger out on."

And then he decided shut up because he didn't want to talk too much and end up putting his foot in his mouth. He also decided not to look at Naruto when he heard the Namikaze ask, "Do you really mean that?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't," he answered. And he meant it. Although he was not above manipulation, he only employed it when he knew he could get something out of it. With previous suitors, deception was necessary to get the courtship started AND to end it. But this isn't the same.

"Wow that's...nice of you. I didn't think you'd say something like that to me."

Kyuubi turned to see Naruto smiling at him. And since all of Naruto's smiles were stupid and/or stunning, Kyuubi smirked and looked away because he could feel his face heating up. And even though they've already admitted they were physically attracted to each other, Kyuubi still had his pride to think about. If Naruto wasn't blushing, he was definitely not going to see him blush.

"Don't get used to it! I've just had a little too much alcohol tonight really."

Naruto laughed before facing the pond again. Kyuubi's ear twitched as he captured the sound. A calm silence settled between the two. It was strange once more not hearing Naruto talk, and yet it was different from the earlier silence. Kyuubi actually liked this quietness. It didn't feel like Naruto was going try and claw at him the moment his guard was down or something.

"Y'know, I promised my dad I would try my best with you."

"So you told me five seconds ago."

"No don't you see?" Naruto shook his head. "I promised I would try with _you_," he grinned that grin kitsunes grin when they have a plan. Now if only he could tell Kyuubi what this plan was instead of repeating things. He didn't even bother trying to look like he understood what Naruto was talking about. Thankfully, the idiot elaborated without him having to ask.

"You've made it clear that you don't really want this. And I'm telling you that I don't really want this. So if neither of us wants this why are we doing it?"

"Our fathers," Kyuubi answered, slightly annoyed. Would Naruto get to the damn point?

"Sooooo I promised my dad I would try and win _you over__. __Not_ your father! Which leaves us with a little thing called opportunity," Naruto winked. It took a few seconds for Kyuubi to really understand what Naruto was saying but once he understood he lit up like a sparked flame.

"You're saying that you're allowed to convince my father this is all a bad idea! And make him call the whole thing off! Since his opinion is the only one that matters-"

"And my dad's opinion matters too!"

"But you only promised to make me approve of you, not him...YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!" Kyuubi shouted, jumping up and pumping his fist.

"So it's definitely not me you hate right?" Naruto asked, tilting his head, expression akin to irritated.

"How could I possibly hate the solution to my situation?" He answered with what immediately came to mind. Kinda. His mind was actually feeling really fuzzy now, but in a good way. Tipsy was the feeling, and he was happy about it just like how he was happy about life right now. Finally he had a way to get out of this! No mates for him! And he could get back to working on making the title of Juubi his. It was definitely the alcohol that made him twirl where he stood of course.

"Because I promised my dad, I'm still going to try my best to get you to fall in love with me."

"That's fine," Kyuubi hastily said, still dancing around in happiness.

"Yes! We're partners now!" Naruto exclaimed. Now it was Naruto's turn to jump up. And he was coming straight at Kyuubi. Was he going to dance too? Kyuubi wasn't sure how he felt about having a partner. But no, Naruto threw his arms around Kyuubi's neck and pulled him close. Naruto barely inched closer before Kyuubi instinctively reacted by leaning back, but of course Naruto wasn't leaning in to do _that_.

Naruto's forehead bumped against Kyuubi's own and Kyuubi immediately understood the solidification of their new partnership. But what he did not understand, was why of all the ways to solidify a deal Naruto chose this one. This painfully affectionate 'handshake', that was really meant for people who were a lot closer than they were.

The close proximity forced Kyuubi's nose to be filled with the scent of his home with a pinch of heavenly sweetness. He didn't like this so it was with sheer force of sobering will that instead of wrapping his arms around Naruto and pulling him closer, Kyuubi (gently!) pushed him off.

"I get you have a promise to fulfill but you only have permission to bump my fist," Kyuubi said, holding his fist out. He really didn't need his guest touching him anymore than necessary. Especially not after what they admitted tonight. Naruto looked disappointed but brightened up so fast, Kyuubi pretended that it was just a trick of the increasingly fuzzy imagination.

"Alright!" He shouted, bumping his fist to Kyuubi's. The older kitsune grinned a foxy grin.

"We have ourselves a plan."

* * *

"Thanks for walking me back to my room."

"I'd rather not be bothered later because you got lost."

I know how to track my own scent! Probably better than him since I had a sensei who is really good with tracking smells. But he might be teasing me so I'll just tease back just in case.

"Guess this means I'll be getting another tour then?"

"If it helps us get what we both want," he opened the door to my bedroom, "which is you, gone."

I can't tell if he's being serious-serious! He looks so tired; his body language isn't giving away nothing. He didn't even wait for me to go in. Didn't even say anything before he turned around and started walking away.

"Uh, good night?"

He didn't even look back at me! Just raised his hand a bit and kept walking, or stumbling, down the hall. He better go to bed if he's that drunk.

But finally, I'm alone. This place and these people are going to drive me bonkers.

My thoughts are racing, my heart is freaking pounding. I'm going to go distract myself and get ready for bed. I'll start with brushing my teeth. And I'm gonna go on ahead to do a little grooming because my gel wore off so my hair's a little messy. Ooo this brush's bristles make my scalp tingle with pleasure!

My mom's hair was never messy…I played a prank once that involved someone's long hair…Kurama didn't say one thing about my appearance except that he's attracted to it, messy hair and all…ARGH! I can't even freakin groom myself in peace!

Y'know this is so unreal! He glared at me and avoided me like I was made of sewage or something, but I fuck with his family and suddenly he's sitting down next to me and giving me compliments?! The rest of them were all rah-rah-rahing about my mom, after centuries of silence?! Not one visit, not one letter, not a single glimpse in five hundred years!?

And…Daitaru's trying to _find_ my mom?!

I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE TO START!

Okay, okay! Least is beast I guess! Pranks. What the hell. The only people who actually appreciate my work are the people in my circle, and even then only my dad still likes them when he's the victim. But outside of that, I get kicked out, sent away, sneered at or chased, or fought but I can handle that reaction. Augh I remember that one time at Hinata's house, there was a party for Neji's birthday and y'know, it wasn't even that big and bad. It was one of my more amateurish pranks and really, what kinda birthday party only has one cake?! Hinata's dad was SO mad. I heard she and Neji had to beg to get me to even be allowed to return to the front gate.

But that's just what happens. If nobody panics or gets upset, then I feel like a failure! And I try not to do things that can't be fixed if I can help it. I like to think of myself as a nice, natural-born trickster.

Because come on I literally can't stop myself!

It was so _perfect_! Just like how Neji's cake was in the perfect position and all of those breakable windows were perfect and dad's statue was perfect and every single prank I've ever pulled before was _**perfect**_. My body just moves on its own when I see a prank to be made and I'm having a lot of fun, but it's also almost like an invisible force in my mind just _makes_ me do it. And I don't know if other kitsune get that, because usually they get all high-nosed about my tricks. Acting like it's not up to par when really, they're just jealous they didn't think of it first. Or else, they'll get WAY beyond pissed and again, I bet it's because they're jealous. And what's worse is they never get over it! If there's anything that makes kitsune so damn dumb, it's their tendency to hold grudges. It's like they hold them until they die or something.

Except the youkai here didn't do that. You-kai, HAH! I saw doves! And a few toads and a cat or two! There were mixes among the kids, fox ears or tails and other features that definitely don't come from a fox. That's unbelievable! Y'know, forgive me not having any reason to assume Kitsune would accept anyone other than their own. I can admit, I was wrong about that. But maybe I'm not wrong about the rest. They have their reasons for being so nice after all. Y'know they want me to sink in with their beloved heir and they would not SHUT UP about my mom! I know I look like her!… And I can tell she was really, really loved here. They gushed about her pretty hard.

If they knew where her grave site was, then I would know, because they would talk about visiting her. But it sounded like they were just as sad and clueless about it as I am. Which means Daitaru wasn't lying earlier…But then what does he mean by 'he's trying to find her'?

My memory of the whole thing isn't the best, but after mom was killed on that mountain, dad was too grief-stricken to do anything about it. I think he was at home with me a lot and so the Kitsune went to get mom's body and give her a proper burial. But that was dad's job. Just like with Waru, mates decide the final resting place for each other. That's just how everyone does it and they should! They certainly wouldn't keep it hidden from their kids, which stops them from mourning and paying their respects.

So…I thought Daitaru took mom's body, and buried it, and never told us where. Despite my thousands of letters…but from what he's saying, they never even got her in the first place and so all this time my mom's never been buried. Her body is just…**missing**…God I'm not—I'm not going to shed any tears about it anymore but it still just…hurts. It really hurts…

Three deep breaths Naruto.

BUT! But I have to call upon the wisdom Inari granted me and get over it! I have to call upon Inari's wisdom, and_ trust_ that Daitaru has been doing everything he can to find her and just hasn't found anything yet, but he's still searching. He's going to increase the search and _find something _and tell me about it _before_ I mate with Kurama so I don't rip the doors off this place and go and try and find her myself! I have to trust that even though he never said anything for **500 years**, he's not lying and this isn't some bargaining piece and he's doing it for everyone who loved her. Because everyone here did love her…

Of all the things I'd never thought I relate to them on…I guess this extreme event changed their minds didn't it? Or maybe, it didn't. Maybe they're really just 'acting' nice. Maybe, they wouldn't really like Namikaze Naruto, if they even bothered to get to know me.

…But for a minute there, it felt like that bastard would at least. That stupid apology…who is he to just stop being hateful to me like that? Who am I just forgive him like that? I even told him the plan that I wasn't going to tell him! All because he was nice to me! Am I that lonely?! I feel like I shouldn't be, but he's in a unique position. We're supposed to be getting along, but I was 99% sure we weren't.

Til Kurama nearly fell over laughing—I saw him—after my prank. And y'know, he was so nice to me after.

That tour feels like forever ago. And he straight up abandoned me after, though that wasn't a bad thing because I got the chance to sneak into the kitchen and see Daitaru. But hol-y I did not expect Kurama to stop looking at me like he had a bad taste in his mouth so quickly.

Fuck it was just this morning y'know! All the stuff I said was at least genuine, and I KNOW I took it a little too far with my teasing. But I apologized and he had to go on and be a bigger bastard after that anyway.

It's his own damn fault that I gave him the silent treatment. If I talked to him at all this morning I'd have been dead! I'd have been dead because my promise would've killed me. Though I'm surprised it didn't when I told him I don't want to mate with him. It didn't even hurt—what's up with that?! Can I actually not want to mate with him, get sent home, and be alright? I'm not going home now, but it's something to ponder over…

I'm so confused! Phew…it's not promise pain that's making me ache now.

Whatever, whatever I'm done with this! And y'know, WE are done with this! That's right we got a plan! Showing our relationship would never work out to Daitaru will be EASY. And somehow I'll 'try'! I'll just…keep a close eye on him tomorrow and see what's what because I don't know what's what with him.

…If no one here knows where my mom's body is, what if that means someone outside of here has her? As soon as I get out, I'll have to find her. I should let my dad know too…

…Ahh I'm sleepy, I'm going to bed…He won't fall for me. Even if he does get nicer. And I won't fall for him. So we'll part ways soon enough and I'll never have to think about him ever again.

* * *

_**And done**_! LOL if the treaty doesn't include mandatory fights between the strongest members every thursday, then Kurama don't wanna write it. And as before, we finally got Kurama and Naruto to sit down and have a heart-to-heart. They needed that.

Sooo the reason it took so long to edit is the same as with the previous chapters: I want to do better with the relationship dynamics and characters (personalities and motivations), and do the actual writing better. It takes a little while to get it juuuust right but I really hope you're still enjoying this and can see the improvement from Oct 10th!

**Story fun fact corner!:**

1) The lucky numbers for a kitsune are 1, 3, 5, 7, and 9.

2) There is some divine work behind why kitsune MUST stay true to their word if they give a promise. The so called 'loopholes' some kitsune believe there are actually don't exist: they are just fulfilling their promises without realizing it. Conversely, when a kitsune THINKS they're doing right but actually AREN'T (like with Naruto's threats in chapter 4) then they'll feel the pain and QUICKLY correct themselves. It's not a joke.

3) With pranks the line is a little blurry. Naruto describes it as an 'invisible force' but Kurama doesn't really hint to the same thing. I'll give a little more detail in the next chapter.

4) Waru was wearing a robe because he hates the desert and its heat. During his stay he was treated marvelously, but now that his mate is dead, he wants to live the rest of his days comfortably in his own environment. He's a nice guy and he's the one who told Daitaru that he helped Naruto that morning (while also saying he liked Naruto awww). As for why Daitaru didn't mention it, it didn't really occur to him since he had some parenting to do to his spoiled and lazy son.

5) So there is a ranking of clans. Some are old, large, and powerful, others are smaller, newer, etc. How they decide to run things depends on each clan. For some, including the Kitsune, you don't have to mate or be born into the clan to be accepted or 'adopted' into it. Nagato and Kushina for example, had no blood relations but were taken in and treated as family (tho neither of them gave up the Uzumaki name) and they aren't the only ones that were accepted that way. However I will go into more detail about the societal relations between species, clans, etc. (as is relevant) as the story moves forward!

**Author fun fact corner!:**

1) NARUTO! I finally figured out the key to writing him! a) give him MORE motivation beyond 'getting strong' and 'getting with Kurama'. we finally find out what's up with Naruto's weird obsession with cemeteries. I actually meant to have that revealed in the next chapter, but it fit perfectly here. b) while I'm writing the chapters, from beginning to end I have to keep in mind what exactly his motivation is for doing the things he does and saying the things he says. I hope a lot of what he does makes more sense now. I love him just want to say that.

2) Soooo I said this chapter was supposed to be longer right? Blame the extra scenes. The first extra scene I included was because in Oct 10th, I had Naruto just get over Kurama being a jerk during the tour. In this one, he still gets over it but I wanted to show how. The other extra scene, was what the heck was Naruto actually doing after Kurama left him to go sleep. In Oct 10th, that literally didn't matter. He could've gone back to his room and stared at the wall for all the story needed. Here, Naruto HAD to do something, and that something was finally talk to Daitaru (because silly Kurama told him where the third kitchen was lol).

I did write out parts of the scene, but I ultimately left it out because there was nothing I could've written there that I could just show through Naruto's POV at the end. If I included it it would've been unnecessary I think.

Okay I think that serves as a good end! My goal is to get up one chapter a month. **AND PLEASE NOTE: If I'm going to be delayed, or if I am close to updating, I will leave a note on my profile**. I won't leave y'all hanging unlike last time. So next update will be in February.

THANKS AGAIN to everyone who has reviewed, favorited/subscribed, and read this story! What a wonderful mood booster haha! **And I still really appreciate your time and patience with me!**

Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and the wait was worth it!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi!

Good news everyone! I'm still as horrible with self-imposed deadlines as always! Feel free to let me know in the reviews how much you deserve better haha.

Better news! Most of the content of this chapter is all brand new material. Buckle in and enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, hey! Akagitsune!"

He could feel Naruto's finger poking at his cheek. But when he tried to swat him away, he was too slow and batted at air. When the finger returned, he opened one eye and bared his teeth, hoping a visual threat would be enough of a warning that Naruto needs to _stop touching him_.

Judging by the dopey smile though, either he wasn't as intimidating as he imagined or Naruto was just that much of an idiot. He placed his inheritance on the latter.

"Ooo I'm baaaahing in fear! Did you fall asleep again? How do you expect to get anything planned if you're snoozing?" Naruto had laid his head on his arms and tilted it slightly, butt wiggling a bit in the air. His guest appeared to be in playful spirits, but the mood he exuded _surprisingly_ wasn't contagious.

Annoyed, Kyuubi let out a forceful sigh through his nose, holding back the urge to wrinkle it as the fibers of the rug he was lying on tickled his cheek. He was not 'snoozing'. Snoozing implied he was actually getting rest. He was just closing his eyes and having these moments where he could block out the pain of his pounding headache. But in the 7th floor sitting room with Naruto, those moments were just that: fucking moments.

"what did I tell you when we first came up here? weren't you listening to me?" Even talking took a stupid amount of energy. Fucking hangover. And he was never able to figure out why his healing couldn't take care of it.

"I don't know what you thought you said, but it wasn't a plan haha," Naruto laughed, pushing himself up into a sitting position. "You just said 'disrespect my father' and then fell on the floor! Did you two have an argument?**"**

How could it not be obvious what he was trying to say? It shouldn't take critical thinking to figure out that disrespecting Daitaru the same way this pain was disrespecting him was the plan. And no they didn't have another fucking argument. They didn't talk much at all since yesterday come to think of it…_ow_.

Kyuubi couldn't hold back his groan. He folded his ears back as hard as he could and pressed on his head with his hand. Pain was creeping to 10 out of 10. If he could just keep his eyes closed for a couple of seconds in pure, blissful silence he could almost reach peace.

A heavy sigh destroyed his progress. He's heard that sound enough to know what was coming next.

"Who told you to keep drinking after you dropped me off at my room?"

Who the hell else?! Kyuubi told himself to. After they put out the fire, his family continued the festivities because the alcohol kegs were untouched by the prank and Kyuubi agreed they shouldn't go to waste. He was being resourceful!

But now, the consequences of his actions are really slamming into him. He doesn't want to admit Naruto was right to be disappointed by his lack of attention and care, even though he would be supremely pissed if their positions were reversed. But this guest was already on thin ice by the virtue of not understanding what his instructions were. Now that he was trying to lecture him too, Kyuubi's anger was reaching the point where it bubbled beneath the surface of his skin, raising his internal temperature—ooogh. His pain just worsened.

"jus go yell a'em…" He murmured. The heat itself wasn't a problem. It was the fast and intense flow of his chakra, which caused the heat to rise, that hurt. Too much movement, too much circulation, it pushed against his blood vessels, heating them up and making them expand and cause a torturous amount of pressure in his cranial space. The extra space in his vessels made his heart beat harder to keep up and he could _feel_ it pound in conjunction with the pounding in his head damn it.

Hangovers are _**fucking rotten**_.

"man you even sound weak akagitsune did you drink any water at all between dinner and now i know a doctor y'know, and she once told me that hangovers happen because you're dehydrated i thought desert dwellers don't get dehydrated"

He heard Naruto's words but they weren't registering as statements and questions through the haze of pain. At this point Kyuubi wanted nothing more than for everything to just go _quiet_. His inner rage was boiling too loudly everywhere inside of him. At the pain, at Naruto, at his dumbass self for drinking too much like he was a wet kit…_**He just about had it with this damn pain.**_

"Shut up," he quietly growled out, closing his eyes and evening out his breathing. "'ve horrible head."

"Ah! forget it then you don't have to answer that look i'll get you some water that should help but i'm not gonna put the cup to your mouth or anything so don't expect that"

Naruto's blathering became blurry in the background as Kyuubi curled up, tucking his knees underneath him and wrapping his tail around himself, and put his concentration on slowing the source of his aggravation—his chakra. He'll reach that peace by forcing it and blocking everything else out.

"I won't get lost!" Naruto shouted loudly, surprisingly clearly, before Kyuubi heard the pitter-patter of him running out the room.

Not that Kyuubi would find out if he did or not. For once the peace and quiet returned, Kyuubi had another 'moment' again. Only this time, it lasted a bit longer and no amount of poking or yelling or throwing water at his face, could get him up for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Don't bring up yesterday."

Day 3 was best forgotten. He got enough teasing on the walk here and blowing holes in the flooring while yelling at someone to leave him alone was just causing hives-inducing sand mites to crawl in from below. Anymore holes and there wouldn't be enough mouths to contain the invasion, so he's trying to be considerate and now has to firmly establish that he expects the same.

The little shit grinned cheekily and folded his hands behind his head.

"Whaaat? I'm just happy you're feeling better. Though, it is a little late in the day for you to be picking me up."

Late. Hah! He was on no one's schedule but his own today. Naruto had a towel around his shoulders. His hair fanned out at the sides, still damp but surely getting to that dry, spikey state that was normal for him. He wore another orange jacket-black pants combo, but this time he tied a tie around the jacket so his exposed torso wasn't as exposed. The peak of his tan chest though, spelled out that he still wasn't bothering with layers.

Seeing that chest made Kyuubi very thankfully remember he was going back to his sleeveless vests come tomorrow. Another reminder of just how out of place he would be in his 'future position'. He hated dressing up _this_ nice. It's not like wearing layers and long sleeves overheated him—an impossible feat—but he liked to expose his skin. It made him more aware of his surroundings even if not the time.

"Yea well, get used to it. Er—don't get used to it! You're going home today."

"Mmmm about that, I was actually gonna ask you yester…at a time before this one, but now's good."

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow. He almost automatically jumped to 'no', but he didn't know what the question would be. Could be Naruto asking what the definition of 'today' was.

"In the past few days I may have accidentally started a business here. Now I'm still gonna get us out of this courtship, but it'd be nice of you to let me stay a few days extra afterwords."

He fucking figured.

"How do you _accidentally_ start a business here?! It's only your fourth day!"

"It's so crazy! I can tell you all about it over lunch!"

"No I don't want to actually know! The problem is—ugh. To the sitting room, let's go."

"Wait what about lunch!? I'm starving!"

"It's breakfast and I had it moved up to the sitting room!" Though it was hardly his fault Naruto didn't get food before now. He didn't plan on getting up early this morning to lead his guest around anyway and so Naruto should've made his way to a kitchen or dining room himself. And speaking of…

"And DON'T try and grab my hand again!"

"Don't worry Akagitsune I'm trying to get in your favor, so I can get a favor."

Oh yes, because why not go another few days hearing that stupid nickname? What happened to that promise of his to get on his good side? He expected Naruto to be easier to deal with honestly. Tomorrow things would be back to his semi-uncomfortable normal. Nothing not NOTHING was getting in his way.

In the sitting room, feasting on eggs, grains, and all of the steamed leaves, roots, and tomatoes, since Naruto claimed an extreme distaste for the vegetables, Kyuubi was finally able to tell the plan that was SO simple and SO obvious, it could've been done yesterday.

"My problem with you staying is in order for this courtship to end, my father has to develop a…strong dislike of you. I'm going to have you yell at him and insult him for whatever will hurt, and end it with you saying you can do much better as a leader. That'll make him rage and decide that a disrespectful, arrogant little brat isn't good enough to be a part of this clan."

Naruto started choking on his food. For such a big mouth he sure had a quick gag reflex.

"Are you joking?!" He squeaked out after a few seconds of pounding on his chest. Maybe it was his current mood after being the target of teasing for much too much this morning, but that accusation hit harder than it normally would've.

"Does it look I'm joking?! I want this to end!" He snapped back.

"And why does that have to involve me making an absolute ass of myself huh!?" Naruto's voice was stronger that go around. He also stood up, looking ready to square up. Please it'd be like a rock trying to fight a waterfall. Kyuubi leaned back in his chair and turned his nose up, because there was nothing more unbecoming than fighting someone so far, far, FAR below your power league…in an _unprovoked_ and unbothered manner like this one.

"I shouldn't have to explain to anyone with a seed of sense why it's the fastest way for my father to kick you from here to your backwoods!"

Naruto looked affronted, his teeth bared the tiniest bit. His eyes narrowed, frosty and intense, and for a second Kyuubi was not as angry as he was baffled. Why was his guest **this** upset about his plan? Based on what he had said that night, Naruto shouldn't have any problem whatsoever leaving as quickly as possible. He should be just as happy to pretend this never happened for the rest of their lives, and three barely four days couldn't be enough to change his mind. Could it?

"Actually," Naruto's voice was razor sharp, "the fastest way to do this is for YOU to be in charge and end this yourself! Why aren't you running the place anyway? All those 8 tails of power and you still get spanked by daddy?"

"I won't be able to take over until my father dies," Kyuubi lied, coldly. It was an antiquated way of 'passing the crown'; one that didn't last long with the more peaceful era that started 3 generations ago. Youkai did live naturally long lives after all. Still, there was some debate with his grandfather over it, but Daitaru settled with the new and popular rule of 'when I just can't do it anymore, you will'. His father may act like an old geezer and is definitely weaker than him, but he still had many, many, many more years to go if Kyuubi didn't cut it early. Which makes this rushed, arranged courtship so damn _**annoying.**_

And equally annoying, is some stupid show-up who argued with him over it. Naruto looked stunned which was his intention. If it was a fight Naruto wanted, then he was going to be put squarely in his place. And Kyuubi didn't need to lay a finger on him to do it.

"Oh kay that's…not something we're trying to do. But I still think there's an easier way to do this!"

What the actual fuck? Naruto must be sitting pretty damn comfortably in his arranged-fiancé chair. Most people recognized that when Kitsune Kurama said they were going to do something; they were going to do it. This four-tailed fucking sticks-for-brains trying to _argue_ against this easy-as-shit way out could only be because he found some special perk here when Kyuubi wasn't looking. 'Business'…_hah_! Naruto probably just found _his_ house to be way more comfortable than Minato's.

Kyuubi is bothered.

"Do you not know what to do?! Is that it?!" He shouted, standing up.

"No you're doing a FINE job demonstrating for me! It's just I don't want to get your dad to hate me!" Naruto shouted back. Not quite the answer Kyuubi was expecting, but it wasn't shocking either.

"That's ridiculous! My father probably didn't even know who the hell you were before this mess! You can live without his approval!"

"No YOU'RE ridiculous! I thought you were nice! Turns out you're just a self-centered dirty fox after all!"

Kyuubi didn't even realize how close they were to each other until the door bursts open, causing him to leap backwards on instinct.

Not Daitaru. But the black-haired ponytailed, beefy kitsune still stood tall and proud when he yelled,

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE NOISE IN HERE?! SHUT UUUUUUUUUUP-eh?"

…His cousin opened his yellow eyes to finally notice he and Naruto standing in the room.

"Kyuubi-sama…and guest…" He said, pointing out the obvious. Like a collapsed lung, his changed his posture real fast, slumping his shoulders and dipping his head a tad.

"Please take my words with the utmost respect."

"I WILL NOT TAKE THEM THAT WAY! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO COME IN HERE WITHOUT KNOCKING?! FUCKING BEAT IT!"

When Kyuubi burns, it actually feels _good_. The rage that boils within him goes on to bubble right on his skin, simmering the air around him. It was _his_ power, powered by _his_ anger that energized him and protected him. He felt like he was cocooning himself in a _warm_ blanket which was as comforting as it was _exhilarating_. Like he can shut his eyes and lie back peacefully, but also spring forward and destroy **anything** in his path. The coexistence of these two feelings made him feel invincible briefly, and has a strange unexplainable way of calming him down. He can control it more than he lets on—though not as much as he would like—but the excess he lets out and destruction he tends to cause was more catharsis than anything.

The aftermath today was nothing more than a singed rug and a squealing beefcake running from the room at full speed. Kyuubi wasn't spoiled though. The littlest effects still make him feel better.

Naruto was still in the room but not in front of him, he was…behind him. Standing in front of a window bracing himself still for some kind of fight. The sunshine was pooling through behind him, a faint ray of light outlining him—or was that his chakra? Either way the sight had Kyuubi's chest jump. It must be because he's still annoyed at their earlier, interrupted fighting. Which they now have to get back to.

"We can think about this a little more. We can come up with another plan! You didn't even ask me what I thought of!"

Pretty ballsy of Naruto to continue to try and stand his ground. _**Still**_, the reason behind it was brought to the forefront of his mind.

"Because I don't care! I have an idea already that will work and I'm not compromising that so you can laze around here!"

"Forget about me staying here for a second! I'm NOT gonna do anything that's GONNA jeopardize our families being friends again after this!"

Kyuubi paused. That was _far_ from the answer he was expecting. It almost sounded like a proposed alliance were it not for the fact that one should already exist. 'Friendships' between clans lost the paperwork and relied heavily on verbal communication and emotional connection to work. Visits, gifts, letters, parties, battle alliance, as well as, well sometimes, arranged courtships, were a normal and a plenty. So naturally, friendships were very few and far between. No one liked to say it, but the vulnerability and sacrifice that came with a friendship was too much give for the pride of many, as he could see in the boring-ass treaty meetings he saw his father slough through.

With the Namikaze, he wasn't there for that solidification of friendship if it even happened. Maybe it was always an assumed thing—because they were Kushina's family—but as far back as he could remember, neither Kushina nor Minato even visited once she gave birth. He didn't even know who those brown and silver foxes were. He didn't complain of course, but his conclusions were very set in his mind.

Hatred of Minato aside, the Namikaze Clan's potential as help was as high as their potential as a hindrance. To Kyuubi, they were just 'there' for the Kitsune Clan as the Kitsune Clan was 'there' for them.

Which raised the question, what could Naruto possibly want out of this? And did Kyuubi care enough to entertain him to find out? He didn't want to. But the fox's curiosity was eating away at his mind.

"So what do you propose?" He ended up asking after a minute.

Naruto smiled, though it was hard to describe him as looking 'happy'. He stood up straighter, but Kyuubi didn't believe for a second that his guard was dropped.

"My old man didn't listen to a thing I said when he first dropped this on me so I don't think words alone is gonna work. We'll have to take action!" He punched his fist into his hand.

Kyuubi paused.

The action of shouting horrible words to Daitaru was the train of thought he had hopped on but…maybe Naruto's perspective wasn't…completely ignorable. Words DON'T mean anything. He should know. His father was a different breed all together because people have shouted at Daitaru until they were blue in the face and still…_nothing_. Ahhh how could he have missed such a simple fact?! How could he have gotten so sloppy?! It's unbefitting of a future nine-tails much less a ten-tails! Fuck it all— his rash decision caused this, he realized with an unpleasant remembrance of yesterday's failing. Kyuubi's not immune to the unsettling chain of one weak moment leading to another. A pile up of weaknesses is how youkai get completely and utterly destroyed. He's seen it before.

But he hasn't been destroyed. He made it this far because he's always been able to curb his weak moments, nip them in the bud before things get out of hand. Naruto…was right. Taking control was his strength. Or else he might as well mate with his guest and take the crown now. And that was _not_ going to happen.

"How about a fight? I'll propose an official battle, willing to fight anyone in your family and when I win, I get out with my condition that we all get to stay in touch," Naruto suggested with total confidence bleeding from his tone.

Kyuubi let out a short bark of laughter, feeling humor in spite of the itch to go dominate someone somewhere who wasn't at risk of being his mate. Because oh yes, why didn't he think about muscling his way out of this?

"When you win? What if you were put up against me? And yanno they wrote something out for this right? Did you get a chance to peek at the official agreement?"

Naruto faltered. "Uh, no but shouldn't a fight-out be some sort of standard?"

"In most cases, yes. But not this one." He stole the document from his father's office and remembered his eyes bleeding as he read the paper that _temporarily_ sealed his fate. "There is only one condition that is set. Another party would have to agree to court one of us instead. And judging by the fact that you're still here, I'm guessing you haven't won the hearts of anyone."

"Don't look down on me asshole! Obviously you can't pull a lover out of your tails either can you?!"

_On the contrary_, Kyuubi bitterly noted as a certain bright-eyed Uchiha came to mind. But he didn't even want to think of Tobi as a last resort. He didn't want to think of another courtship for him as ANY resort…but another courtship for Naruto…

That's it.

"I got it! You'll woo someone else here!"

"W-What the? Isn't that taboo?! Me gettin with someone else this early?!"

"I'll pretend not to be heartbroken. Love is love after all."

"But I don't love ANYONE here!"

What the hell does that matter?! Someone here is _going_ to love Naruto on his command. Naruto is going to have to suck it up, pretend for 10 minutes, and then can do what the fuck ever afterwards. He's the one who didn't want to go with the first plan, and although he was right—in some aspects—it is pretty stupid that he's complaining about the second!

"You raise up a good point that action is better than words so that's what we're gonna do. And don't be so picky. Just make sure the new courtship contract isn't as binding as this one."

"Akagitsune-!" Naruto growled out, getting red in the face.

"Zip it! Your idea won't work. Now are you going to cooperate or not?"

"The FUCK do you think?!"

* * *

"HEY YOU! I noticed you eyeing my guest here the night you met. It was like sparks in the heart yes? Being who I am, I cannot permit a love story to go unfinished! So I will remove myself as an obstacle and let this passion develop naturally!"

It was his spiel. His nicest one if he says so himself. Even with Naruto still bound and gagged up and growling and jerking about as Kyuubi dragged him around, he was confident he could make a victory happen.

"Sorry Kyuubi-sama! But I don't want to be the one to break you two cuties up!"

"No."

"No."

"No."

"Nope."

"Oh you noticed?!…Still no."

"No."

"No."

"No."

"Absolutely false! I did nooooo such thing don't get ME in trouble."

"i um, i'm sorry kyuubi-sama. i uh, can't…I'M SORRY KYUUBI-SAMA! I UH, CAN'T!"

Naruto was a lot less popular than he thought.

His follow up command of "ACCEPT HIM!", was met with screams and people just disappearing as fast as their ability enabled them too.

"This is ridiculous!" He griped, pulling Naruto down an empty hall to find someone else. Suspiciously empty, though his anger was starting to override his paranoia. "They're treating you like a yako!" Naruto jerked strongly, but Kyuubi held on to the rope firmly and didn't even flinch. "How has not one single person taken you away from me?! You need to work on your likability!"

Kyuubi could've sworn he heard a muffled 'you're ridiculous' come from his suddenly, oddly compliant companion. But he wasn't sure. Because the tail end of the statement was covered up by a loud, angry, yell.

"**KURAMAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Daitaru was running faster than Kyuubi could turn around to meet him. So the Head Kitsune was able to easily grab _both_ of Kyuubi's ears and _yank_.

"Gah!" Kyuubi yelped as he dropped Naruto.

"WHAT'S THIS MISCHIEF I HEAR YOU CAUSING?! TRYING TO PASS NARUTO-KUN OFF?! IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS DEBASE BEHAVIOR RIGHT NOW I'LL MAKE SURE YOU REGRET IT!"

With each word Daitaru shouted he pulled on Kyuubi's ears shooting shocks of pain down his spine.

Why did his father always go for the ears!? He'd rather the traditional method of bopping your child on the head when they acted up, because it didn't work on someone as hardheaded as Kyuubi—who could, and has, continued on with his shenanigans in the past with a mountain of bumps on his head. But his extra sensitive ears were fair game for making him think twice. A little him that is. Present day, he is no longer so easily swayed by pain as a reinforcement, but he would still seal those large appendages off even more if he could.

Naruto was over there guffawing on the side.

Oh how he hated this.

* * *

Once again, Kyuubi was pushing on his head to temper the pain he was in. Not how he imagined his first solo dinner. He didn't think there would even be a solo dinner which is tragic.

"Not another fucking word."

Naruto's first and only word to him since…earlier, was this strange, squeaky 'hiiiiii' that sounded like he was trying to suck in air but also not, which was dumb because he's doing a horrible job hiding the fact that he wants to laugh. Even now, he's been sitting across from him with a grin that _he _wanted to be wearing. Ugh. But smug and superior weren't exactly…ugh.

"…PFFFFFFT HAHAHAHA!" Naruto just so suddenly started laughing that Kyuubi jumped about two feet before realizing what was happening and slammed his fist on the table.

"OR SOUND!" He shouted. But his guest just laughed harder in response. Really didn't stop him from feeling like a joke but by his own eight tails he was not going to let Naruto see that.

"HE-HAHA-HE SAID 'you're an unbecoming halfwit' HAHAHA! Oh keep this up! It might not be this backwoods fox unworthy of this courtship AHAHAHA!"

Daitaru said he didn't raise him to _act_ like an unbecoming halfwit._** There**__**'s a difference.**_

"It isn't funny! But I guess you would be happy you got what you wanted!" Kyuubi grinded his fangs the way he wanted to grind them on Naruto's smooth-looking neck. But tempering his urges was a crucial form of self-control…especially when he's in front of delicious food and he doesn't like the taste of overly cooked or burnt meals.

And he didn't want Naruto to even see him _twitch_.

Naruto's laughter settled down to hiccup-y giggles as he wiped a tear away. Despite wanting him to really choke on air this time, Naruto's powerful gag reflex failed Kyuubi and allowed his guest to speak. "This isn't what I wanted. I want the same thing you want. But trying to give me away to someone else wasn't the right thing to do!"

"Your plan wouldn't have worked!"

"And yours didn't work either. See? We can both bring up the same point. I guess great minds think alike!"

How can this idiot sound so chipper and positive about their failure today? They were in the exact same spot now that they were in beginning, with only bad marks to show for their efforts.

"I'm giving you a hard time y'know, but I actually haven't laughed that hard in a while. So I guess I owe you a thanks."

"Keep it."

"Nah. Thanks for the hiccups. I didn't even get them when I pulled that mega awesome prank."

"Mega awesome…Tch! I thought of the same prank too. You just got it done before I did."

"Wow really? Are you proud of me for being faster than you?"

"I wouldn't use those words! And I already told you what I thought, don't fish for more compliments! Besides, if I had done it before you, I would've caused way more damage."

For a second, Naruto's cheeks puffed out and he glared in a way that was absolutely adorable—l-like a cloud or a rock or something. But thankfully he lost the weird look and picked up an…inspired one? Who knows. Kyuubi would rather focus on eating his non-puffy roots and berries and meat.

"What would you have done?"

…Wasn't expecting that. Nor for Naruto to look at him with such curiosity, it could be mistaken as genuine. After everything that happened today, Naruto plus interested in anything Kyuubi says or does is not a viable equation. The skepticism must've reflected on his face for Naruto quickly said,

"I'm not trying to be cheeky or anything. I just want to know what you would've done to pull it off. I hear kitsune are really good at this kinda stuff so…when you say you could've caused more damage…I mean what I did is blow some wind using my chakra and that only caused one fire. I wanted it to cause more but…anyways I don't get any feedback about pranks outside my dad so..."

Something tickled inside of Kyuubi. Naruto's roundabout way of asking how his prank could've been better was picking at his better nature that technically didn't exist. He wasn't one to provide advice to people outside of his circle, especially if they've pissed him off more than once.

But, it was an excuse to brag about how he would do something better than his companion. An ego boost. That's the only reason he'll answer.

"…I would've made the flames burn a little bigger and hotter directly. Use two or three to set their respective tables on fire, and then use the flames from those fires to start more. That way it's not super obvious it's a set-up, but still causes maximum damage." Of course he wasn't that smart when he was drunk. But it's what he would do. Then again, if he were to use wind, there's very little he would change from Naruto's strategy.

"The wind is good because it wouldn't be expected around here. You should have made it more powerful to catch _all_ the flames and make them burn big enough to touch all the tables and then spread 'em quickly from there. And you would need a precise aim if you wanted to have that effect without anyone noticing."

"Is that even possible?"

"What?"

"Makin a powerful wind with aim so perfect that even when I'm standing in the middle of a room full of people no one would notice?"

It was a simple question, and yet Kyuubi held Naruto's stare like it _wasn__'t_. And he really didn't know why. It was like he lost 90% of his focus and the last 10% was on those icy, but curious, blue eyes…

"…Yea of course."

Naruto broke the stare to bang his head on the table.

"Agh, that would be so much cooler than what I did! I really want to get back to training as soon as possible then. I feel like I have so much to improve on," he whined.

…Where did that compliment come from? Well it was obviously warranted, but so unpredictable. He…felt better hearing it but also felt confused by it. Too much feeling, so he's going to bypass and ignore it then. What? Did Naruto deserve a 'thank you' for speaking the truth? There were bigger things to focus on other than the prank anyways.

"Well don't change your priorities yet. Tomorrow might be different, but rest tonight assured that this'll be over by the 7th day."

Kyuubi's plate was empty and for once he wasn't hungry enough for seconds, right this second. Instead, he had a more pressing concern to attend: tomorrow, and how they were going handle it. Some research is necessary. He had questions to ask and behaviors to watch because Daitaru obviously told the masses _something_ before this courtship started. No one was _this_ weird when he was the one picking out the suitor. He stood up.

"Dinner's over? Haaaa finally! I'm tired. Everything happened so late today," Naruto yawned, standing up too. "Imma hit the den."

Kyuubi grunted a quick 'sure' in reply. Naruto could possibly be just as much a hindrance as a help to this research assignment. So there's no need to push for him to stay up longer and stick around…Though he was for some reason. Staring at him and blinking tiredly.

"Aren't you going to walk me back to my room?"

"Do you still need me to?" Kyuubi glared as he asked that question. He didn't have the time for that courtesy anymore! Naruto shrugged.

"Nah. Night sweetie~," he purred, _blowing him a two-finger kiss_.

"W-WHAT?!" Kyuubi screamed. It felt like his heart tripped over itself into a wall. _Repeatedly_. Kyuubi took several steps back, _not out of fear_. But because his heart was hitting his ribcage too hard and he could feel warm blood was whisking in a vicious cycle in his cheeks, in his stomach, in his waist, in his hips, in—images of a flirtatious, golden-haired Naruto who lips were puckered, one eyelid pulled down into a wink like he was beckoning that one night stand—and Kyuubi took steps back _not __**because he was bothered**_.

So he stopped moving and held his ground.

"I hope you'll dream of me tonight. I'll be sure to return the favor," Naruto followed up with, settling into a more normal stance finally.

"The hell is this coming from?! Are you flirting with me?!" Kyuubi wasn't sure if he should focus more on being shocked or angry. Naruto had been trying to hold his hand but he chalked it up to him just being annoying. This. This was undeniable.

"We gotta break-up, but before then I have to at least try and make you fall for me."

"That's not gonna work!" Clarity to Naruto's reasoning made it easier to bark that out. Even as he tilted his head just so, neck exposed and blue eyes still teasing behind blond bangs.

"Emphasis on _try_. Maybe you won't catch interest-"

"I WON'T!"

Naruto walked up to him and patted his cheek.

"But just be yourself and make it a lil fun for me still kay? Akagitsune?"

"STOP FUCKING TOUCHING YOU FUCK FUCK GRRRRRRSHIT-"

Kyuubi stayed where he was, swearing, growling, and grumbling words that weren't even real, as Naruto smiled his way out of the room. Because it was his way of being in control. And that was his strength: taking control.

* * *

"Oh Daitaru-sama will be so proud when he sees this!"

"Daitaru-sama only? Kushina would've been proud too don't you think?"

"Daitaru-sama and Kushina-sama? I-sama am proud of this."

Kyuubi hated this.

"Hehe your hand's so warm! I'm almost liking this plan!"

"If you start swinging our hands I'll throw you in the trash."

"Oh-ho! I'm looking forward to seeing the inside of your head," his guest snipped from behind, but he didn't actually move their hands thankfully.

This is only temporary. A way of damage control. His empirical research last night showed that his father's eyes are everywhere and he was on red alert. If Kyuubi didn't at least try and look like he was trying with this stupid courtship, then everything that happens afterwords is going to be scrutinized and blamed on him. Judging by the reactions they're getting, this was the right idea. He knew just walking around and holding Naruto's hand would get attention and comments and start exciting conversation.

Yesterday's upset was going to be nothing but yesterday's news caused by a commitment-phobe heir. Today's agenda involved letting the masses—and therefore his father—know that Kyuubi was 'ready to put his fear behind him and really try and make this work' without having to verbally say the horrible statement. The fear was completely nonexistent; but rather than be an attack on his pride, he'd like to see this plan as a way of proving his own strength to himself. Look at what he can tolerate!

The feel of Naruto's palm against his own heated one was a short-lived irritant. Those cooler fingers against the back of his hand was the better alternative compared to intertwining their digits. The flirtatious comments were the true challenge to overcome.

Kyuubi composed himself after the realization that Naruto's 'flirting' would fulfill his stupid-fuck-ass promise and he was just going to have to build a higher tolerance for it until this thing ends.

It wouldn't be hard. As an 8-tails, people tended to breathe praise in his direction just for _being _there. As an attractive young adult on top of being an 8 tails, people tended to heap on the sexual praise because there was status in being able to be with him, lay with him,_ be claimed by him_ even if only for an _hour_. And he was fine with it. Because he expected it and he still had the power to accept or reject those that wanted him. Weird as it was, outside his home was more 'his turf' than inside. So outside, he had his expectations for others that he made sure were met, even if he had to employ tactics or adapt just a little to make it so.

His expectations for Naruto changed after the second night. But it looks like Naruto hasn't changed at all so he'll have to be on his toes from now until…tomorrow.

They had walked by some pretty populated spots on the grounds and were now retracing their steps back towards Naruto's room. That should be enough. Briefly, Kyuubi considered dropping Naruto off and treating himself to some space, but he dropped that idea the moment it popped into his head.

It would be better overall for them to just head back to the 7th floor sitting room for some more planning. With everyone's trust reestablished, a destabilizing, courtship-ending plan should be well on its way through the creative part of his brain.

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness!" He heard a tingly voice, with an almost musical quality to it, shout. He recognized the voice immediately, but glanced to the side anyways to confirm that a pair of teal eyes belonging to a fair woman with feathery white hair and a manic grin were staring at him from down a side hallway.

He embarrassingly had to note that his Hakucho Auntie was wearing nothing but a towel, was dripping wet, and was standing next to his he-sometimes-wished-wasn't-biological auntie, a kitsune with shoulder-length bright orange hair, who was shorter, looking less happy, and _also_ wearing nothing but a towel.

"Dear, do you see that? Ahhh I'm blushing aren't I? It's so sweet and cute! Do you think they'll let me capture this commemorative 'before' moment!?"

"'Before' what? His guest hops for the hills? My big brother hasn't shown the fairest judgment of character yanno. I'll bet this one has some serious 'bribery power' to get my little nephew to hold his hand."

Kyuubi twitched. The dramatics of his Hakucho Auntie get a pass as they always do. But her mate, Kira pissed him off more than this hand-holding that was entirely-his-idea-for-the-right-reasons did.

But. If he let the anger boil out, he would definitely hurt Naruto. So he was going to again, keep it all contained. Redirect the bubbly flow back into himself and keep it away from the surface. Like a fire that eats itself.

"Whoa…Is that a…-are you a swan youkai!?" Naruto asked, excitement in his tone like he didn't just overhear their weird conversation about them.

"You're beautiful in person! I've never met—h-hey! The ground's rumbling!"

"…**keep…walking**…" Kyuubi growled out as he continued to march forward, pulling Naruto along. He refused to even acknowledge the two women again and he heard an 'aww' and a derisive snort come from them respectively.

Kyuubi had his priorities straight. It wasn't like he was going to go fight Kira _every time _her weird icy hot problem with him flared up. The goal for today has been accomplished if Hakucho Auntie was squealing for them, and some old hag isn't going to upset him.

"Don't you care—what's with that glare on your face?! You're trembling?!"

"Everything's fine General Obvious! Now keep moving we gotta get to the sitting room again."

He really did feel fine. A big enough meal would make anyone tremble from overeating right? So it's normal. Sure some people tended to trip over themselves, but so long as no one burned, this was a tolerable alternative when heated destruction just wasn't an option. It was looking more attractive though as Naruto stumbled and bounced and bumped into him a couple of times. And true to his word, Kyuubi went with wearing a vest today and if he did happen to run into his father, he would cite 'reasons of comfort' for his lack of formality. But having sweet-smelling skin bump into his back, a soft cheek smush against his bicep, fluffy hair tickle the back of his neck…it was only a matter of time before they reach the set of stairs near Naruto's room and get up to the 7th floor sitting room where they can stop this nonsense.

But then, Naruto tears his hand away first.

Kyuubi looks behind at Naruto with a pinched expression. If Naruto's goal was to stop the Kyuubi earthquake, he did not succeed as Kyuubi's twitching only sped up as Naruto traversed nearly the entire hallway in two leaps.

"What the hell are you doing? Get back here we're not done!" Kyuubi asked as he stomped down Naruto's path. His guest looked a tad upset at first, but then like an ignited spark his expression changed to one of excitement.

"Y'know I said 'almost' for a reason! Being paraded around your family like a trophy—again—is kinda boring. If we're not going to do 'something' today, then let's go _do_ something!"

Kyuubi realized that playful spirit was coming up again. For every 5 steps he took, Naruto hopped further out of reach, using the peaks of the rumbles Kyuubi caused as a way of increasing his jump distance. That for sure got Kyuubi to realize he needed to dial it back pronto, but Naruto was still annoyingly fixated on toying with him. He would crouch low and his tail wagged in tandem with his butt. He _wanted_ Kyuubi to try and catch him. Glutton for punishment isn't he? It's like all that complaining about being dragged around was for show!

This was _not_ the time for games! Or it didn't feel like it as Kyuubi gritted his teeth and crouched in preparation to retaliate.

"I just wanna do something physical and active, that'll really make me sweat!"

But. At the tiniest, littlest, leastest point, chasing Naruto gave him an outlet. He didn't feel he needed to eat himself, if he could 'eat' Naruto instead.

So he grinned viciously, and went straight for the gut.

"Critical thinking?"

Naruto did that adora—that puffy cheek pout as he scooted back. But it may have been a ploy. For in the span of another sparked flame, Naruto's pout turned into a predatory grin and he leapt towards Kyuubi, arms forwards, palms up, and fingers stretched. Kyuubi felt a breeze well before Naruto reached him, and so noted that Naruto was definitely enhancing his speed to something almost respectable with a sort of wind.

He almost stayed in his spot, just curious of what Naruto would do when he reached him. But he had more self-control than that and it wouldn't feel right if he could see Naruto coming in a relatively slow manner and did nothing about it. So he leapt to the side, just a brush of Naruto's scent passing by.

Naruto wasn't bothered at all by the miss as he fluidly dropped his hands to the floor and pushed into a series of back flips that ended with a solid landing. He smiled cheekily back at Kyuubi, wagging his tail all the more.

"If I catch you," he started to say as he turned and crouched low again, "I'm dragging you where _I_ want to go."

"Hmph!" All the pissed emotions running rampant in the space of Kyuubi's head were channeled into sheer need to get this over with, and the decision that he was going to win as this challenge reached his ears.

Naruto's eyes never left Kyuubi for all the good that would do him. Kyuubi also kept his stare trained on Naruto. Avoiding his eyes, he watched the way his guest moved. The way his tan, clawed toes curled a little before he took a step. The sure movement of limbs as he crawled an unpredictable pattern, but still at a striking distance. The tensing of his abs which of course were exposed again today under an open black jacket with orange lining.

But Kyuubi's stare didn't linger on the dips and curves of this clearly fit kitsune's body, for he was very much watching his guest's background. Kyuubi took slow and steady steps forward in sync with Naruto's to get the Namikaze to keep moving, keep moving, keep on moving.

Naruto wasn't trying to back up against any walls, but Kyuubi didn't need him to. The intersection they were going to reach would work perfectly.

One, two, three, four, five more steps. And Kyuubi pounced.

All that careful movement and Naruto still looked _beautifully_ stunned when Kyuubi shot towards the ceiling into a graceful arc that ended with him landing right in front of vivid blue eyes. His guest didn't even react when Kyuubi grabbed his tense biceps. They were suspended in the air for merely a second.

With firm, but not painful, pressure, he had Naruto's back against the wall. His hands moved from Naruto's arms to the spaces on the wall on each side of him and he looked down at the heart-shaped face of his intended.

Kyuubi exerted no heavy effort in this stunt. His breathing was regular and slow, but with each rise and fall he felt the quickened pace of Naruto's chest movements. He heard the rapidly beating heart in the smaller kitsune. He could _see_ the rush of blood rise up to his cheeks. Thin, black whisker-marks standing out strikingly against the red and beside a slightly parted mouth with lips looking more pouty than they had any…right…to be…

Kyuubi's stare rushed right up to Naruto's eyes which were looking less frosty, the way they darted across Kyuubi's face before they met his gaze and stopped. Their noses were millimeters apart, and the scent of natural mint and distant leaves overpowered any other that he was breathing in.

Naruto wasn't moving. Kyuubi guesses he 'captured' him.

"Now. Cooperate with me. Or you're not going anywhere."

He intoned. The way his voice deepened was unintentional almost innate. He wasn't mad at it. He just noticed it. Just like he noticed Naruto's tongue dart out for just a second to run over his lips-

"Oh! Kyuubi-sama and guest! There you are!"

TO BE ABSOLUTELY FAIR TO HIMSELF, when he jumped back like he was on a slingshot that just let go, Kyuubi still had some pent-up-fire-eating-fire energy within and so crashing into the wall behind him and leaving some kind of damage was really, well, and truly: an accident.

Naruto slumped a little from where he was leaning on the wall, but looked just as haunted by the interruption.

Another family member. He wished for this, Kyuubi reminded himself. He wished to be seen in purposeful, compromising positions so while he's brushing the splinters and wood chips out of his back, he should be ecstatic that this plan is working to a T. He IS happy.

His cousin at least had the decency to look sheepish, folding her ears back after bowing twice in his direction and once in Naruto's.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but Kyuubi-sama if you recall, I talked to you about the little ones putting on a nice play to celebrate this occasion. It wasn't ready in time for the big family dinner, but now it is! I am asking if you would please come and enjoy a viewing? They have worked hard to put on a marvelous play."

One of Kyuubi's favorite hobbies is categorizing the use of his time; usually in a priority sort of order, followed by entertainment order.

The priority is still making a plan. But standing several feet away from Naruto, Kyuubi can feel his insides shaking and the fact that Naruto has kept his mouth shut thus far is worrisome. Blue eyes won't even glance in his direction and Kyuubi's insides are _freaking rattling_. This will not do in terms of cooperative, cohesive planning.

A play would probably rid any awkwardness that Naruto is probably feeling, but he himself doesn't need it. He liked his little brat cousins when there was training to be done or mischief to be pulled. Story-tellers however, they are decidedly _**not**_.

And cousin Nimee over here wouldn't upset them by telling the truth so ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh this sounds too much like a waste of time for him. He would rather go to the training grounds for some solo brainstorming. But Naruto is still looking like he needs the space, the time, the_ distraction _to reset after such a purposeful and meaningfully caught interaction. So, what the hey, Kyuubi will throw him a deliciously meaty bone.

"Hmmmm I can't. But actually, my guest here was just saying he wanted something to do. I'm sure he'd be glad to go watch."

Naruto perked up immediately and apparently wasn't just gazing at nothing. "W-Wait what about you? Why aren't you saying 'we'? Don't leave me Ak-!" He stopped himself from finishing that sentence, likely because someone else was here to hear it.

"Sorry. Duty calls. I must apologize but I didn't really have the day planned out. How fortunate Nimee is here to make up for my blunder."

"Oh…but are you sure you can't join us? Are you sure you should leave your…" She glances at Naruto.

"YEAH THEY'RE YOUR FAMILY Y'KNOW!" Naruto shouted, looking almost desperate as he brought his clenched fists up. Kyuubi almost felt pity for him. Almost. But didn't.

"Can't. Bye!"

Finally. Off to the training grounds for a little brainstorming on how to get Naruto get kicked out. And of course to unleash his remaining pent up frustration.

* * *

"How was your afternoon."

Naruto's smirk said 'fine'. But his eyes said 'I will murder you'.

"Great. I _love_ kids."

"I'm sure they love you too." There weren't as many immature youkai in the Kitsune Clan as mature, but Kyuubi was sure they still covered the entire spectrum of sullen, moody, and temper-tantrum personality types. Kyuubi noticed the subtle tightening of Naruto's grip on his spoon and nearly chuckled out loud.

"They let me have an improvised role in their play. I could really feel a sense of _togetherness_ and _partnership_."

"…Do you have something to say?"

"Settle down, I have a fucking speech. What the fuck does 'partners' even mean to you?! So far you've passed out, went through with a shitty plan I had no intention of doing, and then ditched me AGAIN while we were making up for your mistake! So don't be mad if my faith in you is a little shaken right now!"

If this babysitter was trying to hurt his feelings then he could receive a solid pass for effort. Throwing out the 3rd day was a really nice touch. Honestly if his guest showed his spicy tongue in any other situation, Kyuubi would find himself _amused_ by this boy. But what's really great is Kyuubi does not and cannot care if Naruto approves of _him_. Because at least he's been _trying. _He has no respect for the opinion of someone who can't even do that much.

So he casually leaned back, hands behind his head and expression smug. He had the time to fan the flames of this lil four-tails' anger.

"Well from the beginning you've been as unhelpful as possible. You said you wanted out and I'm trying to make that happen, and you've done nothing but give me shit for it. So yes I'm ditching you, I don't want to spend time with you."

Naruto's jaw _dropped_. And he was quiet for a few seconds, which is what Kyuubi wanted. And _then_ he looked off to the side and bit his lip like he was _thinking_, which is what Kyuubi wanted even _more_.

"I'm…not trying to be annoying or difficult or anything y'know. This is hard for me and I guess teasing you makes it easier to deal with. I don't need you to be my friend, but I can't stand not being heard? Y'know it kinda fogs me up when I feel like I'm being ignored or walked over."

Kyuubi didn't ask for this insight into the way Naruto thinks. He was _not_ going to give out an apology, the disturbing familiarity of the sentiment be damned. He couldn't stand being ignored either, but he tried not to reflect on his behavior when it did happen. He wanted Naruto to apologize and say he'll do what he's told from now on; not…this.

"So I'm not doing anything you tell me to _unless_ we both sat down and decided on it together! I won't be left out of handling my fate too!"

Great. Now Naruto was getting uncomfortably close to being relatable. Kyuubi didn't like the physical pinch in his heart. The crawling thought in the back of his mind that said 'he could be sitting there, saying the same damn thing'. Because so _what_ if he could?! This doesn't change the fact that he needs to get this done ASAP and Naruto crying about everything wasn't contributing anything useful!

"We wouldn't be sitting here if you didn't decide to go soft on my father." It was harder than necessary forming that sentence even though it was technically, looking at the finer details, a true statement.

"I _don__'t_ want to go soft on him! I just also don't want to ruin a good thing. I'm always open to causing trouble, especially against people who piss me off! I can break a couple of his things too y'know."

Kyuubi almost didn't catch the 'people who piss me off' bit, so distracted by that fangy grin that appeared easygoing but had a hint of threatening intent. It was a weird time to remember Naruto's first meeting with Daitaru, where he pulled off a similar if slightly more dangerous look.

Naruto's weird grudge against his father was beginning to feel like it was icy hot too. Or maybe he just needs to pay a little bit more attention. He doesn't care for the reason behind the grudge so much as the fact that it hasn't been used to their advantage…yet. Either way, he's done with Naruto's emotional exposure and hopefully Naruto is too. Kyuubi hopped on the practicality of his statement.

"So you're saying I misjudged you as being not-serious about this. Fine then. Right here and now, let's come up with something you can destroy that will destroy this courtship." The number of fully-formulated ideas steaming in his mind from his impromptu training session and follow-up nap in his room was nil, and he wasn't going to focus on his lack of excuse for not thinking of anything. Because Naruto is _not_ a distraction, he's—or was—a hindrance.

"Ahhhhh I'm too tired."

"Are you kidding me?! All that talk and you want to go to bed now?!"

Naruto growled lightly at him. "I go to bed on time!"

"More like you go to bed early and waste time! We have a whole night!"

"Ahhh I'm sorry you can't hold my attention for that long. Or can you?"

No energy for that but energy for this. Maybe he should get Naruto to promise him to work harder. On the bright side, Kyuubi was less bothered by the implication that Naruto was trying to make. To the point that he could boredly put his elbow on the table and lean into his palm with a yawn of his own.

"Try harder."

"Whaaaaaat? I mean my bed is obviously for sleeping, but I think yours looks big enough to do other things on."

The fuck.

"?" Kyuubi meant to express some sort of question or skepticism that Naruto was even mentioning something he hadn't seen and didn't even know the location of, but didn't really know how to ask the pressing question and insult on his mind.

"Yea, I'd feel really important on top of gold sheets. Especially if you held me the way you hold your pillow."

_The fuck_.

"Your scent wasn't in my room."

"I know I know haha! Don't worry it's just the kiddies had a lot to share with your arranged mate," Naruto said with a deceptively simple smile.

Annnnnnnnd that does it. Dinner's over he is _out_. Kyuubi had 0 seconds for a mate who smiled secrets he _did not want to find out about_! And it takes something really special to make a kitsune not-curious!

"Go to bed. Tomorrow morning, bright and early we are going to come up with something that will get you kicked out of here for good. If you don't contribute, you will shut up and let me handle it."

"Bright and early?"

Kyuubi would bet his own ass bright and early. Excuse him. Nothing has changed he just needs to get his guest _out_. Immediately.

"You won't be disappointed with my performance then Akagitsune! I can promise you that!"

"Have you learned _nothing_ about giving out casual promises?!" Kyuubi questioned. Though billowing warmth at the sound of receiving a _promise_ almost made him bite his tongue. This lil son of the dirtiest fox.

Naruto winked. "I have a good feeling about this and I trust my gut at least. Tomorrow, you'll see why you should trust me too okay? Good night!"

Naruto sauntered out of the dining room, the air of 'I know _something_' practically visible in the casual way he moved.

And Kyuubi could not care about how Naruto moved and what he knew. Because Naruto is attractive and those thoughts are being kept to the absolute. Bare. Minimum.

* * *

Kitsune "Spoiled Trash" Kurama is really something alright!

But y'know, I'm glad that it's five days later and he's still going hard. Gotta say I'm impressed with how he bounces back after his failure. At the end of each day, it's never an option that we give up. Heh! Hate to see how he'd react if I brought that up haha! I'd almost like him, sourpuss attitude and all except I don't like him with the sourpuss attitude and all. Why's he gotta be nice only when I'm nice to him? What does it take for him to be nice first? I want to see _that_ more.

Though maybe he had a point during dinner... I _could_ spend less time fighting his ideas and pitch my own more. It's in my own best interests too that we break up, and I dunno if he gets that. Even if I get him to listen to me, I gotta have an idea that'll work and still get Daitaru to entrust mom's search to me too…

And may-b-e get my cojones out messing with the guy. It's not revenge, that's not what I was raised to believe in. My experiences and Sasuke's experiences have taught me that it doesn't make a youkai very strong. Besides he's a fox, and most foxes are super sensitive like Kurama, so if I were doing this to intentionally piss him off for ignoring me and hidin things then I might go too far!

It's just havin a lil fun ruining this thing. And Kurama does need help. Everyone I run into, even the kiddies, are sayin he needs a soulmate. Yet he's so…what's the word I'm looking for? What's the word for REALLY doesn't care? Or no maybe beyond that. Like…hates…

Y'know I don't take courtships as seriously as some people do, but he takes it serious in the opposite direct—DAMN I JUST REMEMBERED! Even my dumbass knows courtships aren't an out for anything! I KNOW just gettin with someone else will do the trick, but there's only one other person I want to be with! Y'think I wanna explain to her why I'm cozying up to someone else?! I didn't even want to explain to nobody that I'm in THIS stupid shit!

GAH! Just the thought of being that shallow! We're not just in some normal courtship anyway! We HAVE to mate at the end of this. They don't want us to just feel each other out and decide to move on to the next level! This IS the next level, the final level! I dunno why they don't have a separate NAME for this level!

Tomorrow I'm going to have the BEST idea ever, he'll see! No more playing around!

Oh I can still tease him though. _Ohhhhhho _I had no idea how much _fun_ that would be. Best part is, I don't even have to make it weird. I don't have to take it _too_ far and then let him know it's NOT happening. He is cockblocking me so this is great! Even when he gEts In mY faCe, my self-control is always below his self-control!

That's how it should be…

(_a series of images, memories pop in Naruto__'s head. He's not one to get down about the past. It happened; it's been dealt with. All he can do is move on the best he can, no matter how recent the memories are. But he has humanity. And with humanity comes human nature. And with human nature comes understandable discomfort, an emotional spike, and physical cringing as phantom pain from a scar began to burn. Naruto, quickly, got sick of it._)

I'm going to sleep this is so stupid.

* * *

Lawl I'd like to introduce (or reintroduce) everyone to Kyuubi, who is in denial! And Naruto, who deals with it.

**Story Fun Fact Corner**

1\. So I put a lot more thought into Daitaru's background and what made him the stubborn grump he is today. Some of it'll be addressed, a lot won't. So here's a fun fact that won't. Daitaru Jr. and Daitaru Sr., in a shocking case of history repeating itself but being a whole hell of a lot worse in the past, did not get along **_at all_****. **Daitaru Sr. was a very strict disciplinarian and authoritarian who had almost pathological paranoia and believed there was conflict in EVERYTHING. Which means if Daitaru disagreed with him on something (and they disagreed on everything) bad things tended to happen. Daitaru Sr. died waaaay before Kurama was born so they never met, but Kurama did note that Daitaru got grumpier whenever he had to teach about his father's era and he never had to recite that one as much as the others.

2\. Kurama's family shows up more too! In version 1, I had in mind that they would be like the 'simple townsfolk'. While they had a bigger role near the end of the original story, their main purpose was to be slapstick humor and a few smart ones could be pulled for necessary roles (like doctor!). Here, I decided to expand them to be 'silly, but lethal'. They're kitsune! But they're pretty damn good at listening to Daitaru. Obviously some have more personality to share than others.

3\. Kurama doesn't know that rocks can withstand waterfalls ;).

Author Fun Fact Corner

1\. Hopefully this explains the delay. So while I'm writing this story, I usually have the old version up too and I'm reading it. When I read the line 'for the past few days they've done nothing but talk about the plan' I thought, 'well what the heck did they talk about?' and so here it is: what they talked about. Naruto and Kurama both are supposed to be smart so I wanted to show that. i wasn't smart enough back then, but I hope I am now lol. Also I'm glad to introduce some mainstays on their relationship. And here is also the starting point. We will see some juicy development. Lastly this was supposed to be the start of the original chapter 6, but at 10000+ words it was FAR too long lol.

2\. Hardest part by FAR is writing Naruto's POV. It makes me want to rip my hair out but I welcome the challenge at the same time. My goal is to write his thoughts like they are freely flowing in his conscious. He's not supposed to be narrating his life, just share his thoughts. It's hard to make it sound authentic. Having that lil blip of 3rd person in the paranthesis saved me so much time I'm telling you. And I wanted to write an accent (tried) but I'm still practicing how to. Feedback always welcome!

3\. The prank mythology will have to be talked about in the next chapter! Sorry about that!

Okay that is all! I still aim to get these things out once a month, that hasn't changed. But I can't make promises :(! Instead I'll keep my profile updated. I'll to update in the beginning, middle, and end.

**Note: I hope everyone is doing okay and their loved ones are alright during this COVID 19 pandemic! I live in the US and am keeping up with the news. It is absolute chaos and should be taken seriously, but there is hope! Please take care of yourselves physically AND mentally, emotionally, and spiritually. There's no telling how long this will last but we gotta keep the hope alive that we'll make it through (because we WILL make it through). The biggest hope I have is once this is all over with, people (some talking heads and bigwigs especially) will realize people matter more than profit, and some good change will happen. Stay in connected! Thank God we have videochats and phones. US ppl remember to check the CDC site for all updates and recommendations. Like PLEASE do not listen to Trump. Please. This will not be over by Easter for the sake of the fucking economy. Be well and let's all take care of each other!**

**Second note: MASSIVE THANK YOU **to EVERYONE who has read, reviewed, subscribed, and favorited this story. Thank you for your interest! Thank you more for your patience! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!

See ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi yall! Here we are with the next chapter :)!

Some quick notes:

1) Ppl who read version 1, this'll look more like the classic chapter 6. Didn't require as much change wahahaha.

2) Sorry for the delay! School and I did a lot of thinking over how to make this chapter work. It worked out I hope! And I'm still aiming to get these out once a month, because if I say twice a month it might delay it me hahaha. Anyways if you're ever curious about the status go on and check my profile!

3) 11559 words :).

Now enjoy!

* * *

On day 6, Kyuubi finally felt truly optimistic.

Finally! Up again in the 7th floor sitting, really meeting, room! Kyuubi let Naruto walk in first as he checked to make sure no one was around before following him in.

"I got it!" Kyuubi shouted as soon as he shut the door. "Something so good that even someone as picky and complicated as _you_ can't reject it."

Naruto turned back towards him, mouth opening and closing a few times before he said, "I thought we were going to discuss this!"

"We are discussing it. I got the PERFECT idea and I think you'll like it!" Kyuubi almost bounced in place, but caught himself and kept his excitement-shakes contained to the light bounce of his hands behind his back and wag of his tail.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch." Naruto's backsass was dripping from his tone. He was looking less than pleased as he plopped down onto one of the chairs and leaned forward. "I'm listening but I haven't agreed yet."

"You're going to get caught pulling a prank."

"Get caught? Doing the one thing that made you impressed?" Naruto crossed his arms with a thoughtful look on his face. "Y'know my dad barked at me a few times for getting caught 'too early', but I don't think he explained it to me why that's such a bad thing. So how's that gonna make your dad think I'm not right for you?"

Kyuubi scoffed at Minato's incompetence. How can he not teach Naruto one of the divine elements of their species? How could a family with even one fox inadequately prepare one of their own?

"Pulling a good trick is how we make the world turn. And it's not just what _we ourselves_ pull to get a good laugh, it's witnessing the genius of _others_ too. The thrill of a dangerous trick pulled off just right! As if it's above even our power to do so and so when it works it's as if a miracle was pulled off!"

And anyone so witless and poor-hearted as to fall victim to a prank is one who _deserves_ it coming to them! Pranks up a dying heart like a bird's song ups the morning! Oh are you crying? Growling? Sleeping or dying?! Witness someone get the jump on them! Their misfortune becomes much needed entertainment! Their bad luck results from a clever mind! Is there anything as inspiring? Just try and recount _anything_ that matches that feeling." He could go on and on about it. It was like being tickled to right before it hurts. It was like someone covering your eyes and when they pull away, you see you are about to go tumbling down a grassy hill. It was the reason why foxes smiled when they had absolutely nothing to smile about. That feeling _feeds the soul_.

It's only natural that a kitsune must chase it on a regular basis.

"But of course every powerful, positive feeling, has an equally powerful but negative feeling. There is nothing quite like the outrage of a prank that failed." Kyuubi looked down and lowered his ears at the thought. It's like waiting for a punchline that never comes, or pitting a unique joke with a stale punchline, or using a punchline that was purely offensive and not at all humorous. He has almost been driven to murder seeing someone fuck up what could've been a perfect prank.

"Right something that doesn't make an impact or makes people run around like their heads have been cut off!"

"Those are a few definitions sure." Popular definitions at that and he didn't disagree.

There's nothing official about what makes a prank good or bad—because you don't add order to chaos. It's just all kitsune have their own opinions and some opinions are widely popular and some are catered to specific tastes. It's generally agreed that respect is garnered based on who the target—and even better, _targets_—are, the creativity of the trick itself, the amount of panic caused, and how long one gets away with it. A few kitsune—Kyuubi included—enjoy a prank more, the higher the danger level and risk involved. Others—like his father—were more old and boring and so liked a prank that taught a lesson to all who witnessed it.

It's the same regarding how a prank can fail. Scoring low on all of the above points is a pretty obvious way to go about it, but many, many kitsune would silently add the 'unforgivably offensive line' to the scale between bad and, well, you'll die. Kitsune don't usually vocalize what that line is for them, so it's best to get to know a kitsune first before pulling a prank against them.

It is what it is and has always been.

"But another useful and widely popular opinion on pranks, including in this very compound, is the trickster needs to be in control of how they get caught."

"Yea, my dad cares about that too." Naruto nodded. He wasn't going to say Minato is 'right' because his tongue does not know how to form that sentence.

"Well it's been so since the very first kitsune. Getting caught before or immediately after pulling off the prank is a sign of sheer ineptitude or arrogance."

Naruto pouted and grumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said, what if you get caught on purpose?"

"Well then you get caught on purpose, which you are today! You're gonna mess up and mess up _bad_." After all, targeting the Head of the Kitsune Clan and screwing _that_ up? Oooo he's getting chills just thinking about it! And it's his plan!

"Okay so I pull off a prank wrong…then what? Is he gonna hate me?"

"No no no, he'll just conclude that your mischief levels aren't up to standard and you'll be TAT! Outta here. And if you care that much about impressing him, I'll let him know after the fact what you did at dinner," Kyuubi threw in at the end just in case it mattered since Naruto seemed highly sensitive to his father's opinion.

Naruto bit his lip, but then he nodded. "Okay…So I gotta come up with a prank that's pretty big and make it believable to get caught—"

"I got that too. You're going to get caught messing up his library. But not actually destroy it!" Kyuubi quickly added as an afterthought. That was the unforgivably offensive line for his father. "You're just gonna take books off the shelves and leave them on the floor. I'll go get my father and bring him by and instead of running away and letting him fret, you're going to stay in the room and he'll see you in the act."

"…That's it? Don't you think it's a little too easy?"

"Of course it is! That's the point. It's so easy you can't mess this up."

"My job is to mess it up! I'm getting mixed directions here!"

"Don't be a dumbass you know what I mean!" Kyuubi pointed out. Naruto had the gall to roll his eyes at him!

"I'm just saying I have years of tricks under my belt! What's putting a few books on the ground going to do to annoy him even if I _did_ succeed?"

…That was a valid question actually. Messiness wouldn't annoy _him _or even most youkai he knew, and not just because he could always get it cleaned up by someone else if he really wanted. Even his guest has walked around looking a little asymmetrical at times, so yes it's understandable that this trick would be underestimated.

But his father was built different. He was neat and orderly to almost insane levels. Not a hair or piece of clothing out of place, **ever. **And he placed just a much worth on the clean state of his personal spaces like his office, his bedroom, etcetera, etcetera! And two doors down from his office, was the one room he valued more than any other room in the compound; his personal library.

A sea of books lined the admittedly small room. His father cared about that room so much, that even he couldn't go in there unless his father was standing there, watching him, reminding him over and over again to put any book he read back in the correct place.

Naruto _has _to have noticed that quirk by now. He's seen his office!

"Well it suuuuuure would make it hard for him to find anything without help!" Kyuubi responded, lips quirking up into a little grin. When Naruto didn't immediately grin back and nod his head with enthusiastic agreement, he frowned.

"Don't tell me you're not doing this."

Naruto opened his mouth. "Y'know it's not bad! And I don't mind! But you didn't ask what I thought of—again. What if I can think of something really-"

"What can be better?! This plan here is the best it's going to get! It's personal, it's—"

"Too easy! Y'know your dad's a stubborn guy and he's got some serious investment in us! Are you sure this failure of a prank is going to get some results?"

Naruto is so _**damn difficult**_, he thought for the umpteenth time. Kyuubi stewed and started to pace. He's gotta think up _everything_ doesn't he? The plan, the fall out, how to get Naruto to _do_ the plan... How exhausting! He got the perfect intended, someone who didn't want to be his intended. And what else should happen but that intended be incompetent. There's always some kind of setback.

But as thin as his patience was, Naruto wasn't in the kind of position where Kyuubi could use violence or anger to get his way. He was, by and large, still an important stranger and if he wasn't listening to direct commands as he should given their vastly different rankings, then Kyuubi would place his bets on further rebellion just based off of their arguing. Desperate times call for clever measures. He stopped, face lighting up with a brilliant idea. A certain promise should come in handy here.

He faced Naruto. "Could you just mess up the library? Just do it…" Kyuubi smiled his most handsome smile, the one he made when he wanted something. "For me?"

Naruto looked surprised. A dusting of heat bloomed on his cheeks and Kyuubi finally heard what he needed to hear. "Fine." It was quiet but _oh so beautiful_.

"Excellent. Let's go."

Behind him he heard Naruto muttering under his breath, "that worked? How the hell did that work? Why am I doing this?"

Because he's Kitsune Kurama. And one way or another, he's _always_ been good at making a situation turn out in his favor. That's why.

* * *

In hindsight, he should've wasted a few minutes and stuck around a little longer, just to make sure Naruto did exactly what he was supposed to do. Naruto was pouting going into the library and a piss-poor attitude never installs much confidence. All he needed to do was put the books on the floor without destroying the library. Again, a trick as easy as bagging sand so that Naruto _couldn__'t_ make any mistakes, including accidentally successfully pulling it off.

But was his way of going about getting Naruto to cooperate enough?

Well, Naruto did also promise he wouldn't disappoint today. And he was almost at his destination and it made less sense to turn back now. There shouldn't be anything to worry about anyway! That's why he made this plan foolproof…

"Father?" Kyuubi called out, knocking the massive door that led to the master bedroom.

"Our guest is in need of a book that covers family history. I believe the best ones are in your library. May we go in and look?"

"HOLD UP!" His father shouted seconds before the doors leading to his bedroom burst open. It was with such force, Kyuubi had to clear the area in front of them. Ahehehehe, it was with such force, one of the doors broke off the hinges. His father let out a swear as the door fell to the floor and Kyuubi snickered to himself.

"Ahhhhgg…that was falling off anyway! I'll take care of it later. Ahem! Yes you both may, but you know the rules! If anyone needs to touch my books I must be there—eh? Where is Naruto-kun?"

Kyuubi smiled. "I left him standing by the library. Shall we go?"

Seeing his father twitch as his fingers slowly curled and tightened into fists was fascinating! He wished he had a flip book of the motion. Still like an absolute king, Daitaru straightened his posture real quick and started slowly walking in the right direction with his hands behind his back.

"Very well. I trust that you let him know the significance—"

"Oh I did," Kyuubi pointed out right as his father was passing by him. "My guest knows just how important the library is to you. I also told him how neat and clean you always keep it."

The snickers were threatening to burst from his mouth again as Daitaru once again twitched and then his pace sped up.

"Well let's not keep him waiting then!"

"Right!" Kyuubi chirped as he started to jog just to keep up with his father's long and hasty strides.

They reached the library soon enough and Kyuubi was absolutely delighted to see a pile of books spilling out into the hallway. A gasp spilled from his father's mouth. One second they're side by side and the next, his father is at the doorway, careful not to stand on any of the books and hands gripping the door sill so hard he appeared to crush it.

Well Kyuubi definitely didn't want to miss out on this. So he bounced over too, peaking under Daitaru's arm to see…

_Magnificence_.

He could only dream of destroying such an important place to such an extent.

Naruto was sulking when Kyuubi left him and then he really went and upped the ante. Books flew across the room, into perfectly empty spots on the shelves where they did NOT belong. Book towers and piles on the floor…nothing matched! Ohhhhh and those books on the very bottom shelf! He recognized that assortment of spines! They were a geography book collection from a library on the second floor and when the spines were put in the right order, it looked like the shelf was holding a lake. Emphasis on right order. There was a cart right there that gave away the obvious. His father was going to have an actual tough time finding things and if this were a REAL prank, if Naruto were to REALLY accidentally get caught, the consequences would be…heavy.

Naruto was doing something incredibly dangerous by messing up his father's order so much. And he looked so cute so excitedly jumping around…It almost makes him want to treat him a little better because after all this is over…he might like to see him pull off mischief again. GEEZ! He was jumping WAY ahead of himself! He wouldn't need Naruto at all after he's gone so forget that!

Still, disappoint Naruto did not. This slickster really followed up on his promise.

Speaking of 'up'. Naruto had hopped _way_ up at the top of the nearest bookshelf, piling books into the crook of his arm, still oblivious to their presence. That is until-

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Daitaru roared. And _ouch_, Kyuubi winced, folding his ears down.

Naruto must've winced even harder. With a loud cry, he fell off of his high perch. Kyuubi's ears perked as he watched Naruto quickly right himself and land on his feet, and fortunately, the books he was holding were still safely in his arms.

Naruto crouched low and pulled his ears back as he looked up at the Head Kitsune with big blue eyes and an innocent expression.

"Oh darn! You caught me books in hand!" He exclaimed.

Next to him, his father trembled, and Kyuubi quietly leaped forward to an empty space between his father and his guest. It would be easier to get a read on his expression, it would be easier to speak about this face to face, it would be easier to react if Daitaru did decide to attack. Because come on he's not—he's not heartless! He did not plan on Naruto getting attacked for this so that's not what's going to happen. He's going to talk his father into doing what should've been done on day 1.

Daitaru looked furious as he bared his fangs but Kyuubi watched as what was a grimace slowly turned to a dangerous smile. Though he trembled still.

"Fat-"

"Naruto-kun…how's about we go on a little walk hm?"

"Sure!" Naruto bellowed from behind him.

Wait. Wait hold on. Daitaru took a deep breath and looked a lot calmer after exhaling. The right posture, hands behind his back…not a fang in sight.

"Kurama, please pick all of the books off of the floor and place them on my reading table. Also please return the geography collection to its correct place."

"Wait, but you and my guest are…you want to talk to him alone?" This wasn't exactly how he saw this going, but that didn't mean it was a bad thing. But he also didn't know yet if it was a good thing.

"Yes," Daitaru nodded. "Now please, get to it. Naruto-kun and I won't be long."

"Wait I can put the books back! Remind me where everything goes again?" He had to stall _somehow_.

"Tch," Daitaru rolled his eyes and turned his back on him. Apparently that was the wrong 'how'. "On the table Kurama! Don't worry about anything else. It'll be a fun activity for me to reorganize it myself when we get back."

Naruto swaggered past him with his chest puffed out in the most exaggerated manner. He winked back at him before catching up with Daitaru.

Now it was Kyuubi's turn to take a deep breath. Unintended consequence for sure. He didn't want to clean up. But just so long as Daitaru finally gave up on this situation, it's not so bad…

Kyuubi reminded himself of that, repeatedly, as he picked up books and carefully stacked them on the reading table. But he was also SO curious as to what Daitaru was going to say to remove his guest. In the past, it's always been Kyuubi who delivered the news.

He could imagine him doing it in an exaggeratingly polite manner. But oh dear God what if Daitaru's SO polite, he offers for Naruto to be adopted into the clan anyways?!

Then Kyuubi would be stuck watching him walking around the compound with wide-open jackets and tricks galore and no further chance to—GEEZ! Nonono! He's not going to think so far ahead!

His curiosity was eating him alive. Maybe he could search for and follow them while putting the geography collection back. Yea that sounds like a good idea! And the faster he stacks alllll these books up, the faster he can get to it!

"Ooooooo look at this meeeeeess! Your father's gonna tear your backside OUT!" He heard coming from the doorway.

Even better. A few quick words and Kyuubi was out and sneaking around while his cousin picked up the mess. After returning the collection and cart, he took his sweet time wandering around while making his way back. But no matter where he ran, he couldn't find them.

It was unbelievable! He was following their scents but couldn't actually reach them!

Until of course, they were all right in front of Daitaru's personal library.

His father was looking calm. Naruto was looking deep in thought.

"Ah! There he is. And good it appears you've done all that I've asked."

"Of'course I did…"

"Very well then! I'm going to spend my afternoon organizing this place. Have a good rest of your afternoon," Daitaru just…said and he…patted Naruto on the head before going into his…library.

_What?!_

Naruto walked towards him with an odd expression and Kyuubi was dying to know what happened. Obviously not within Daitaru's hearing range so they skipped over a few halls before Kyuubi could finally ask,

"Well?! What happened?!"

Now it was _Naruto__'s_ turn for a deep breath as he shoved his thumbs in the hem of his pants, hair sticking up like static. He wouldn't even look Kyuubi in the eye.

"The plan failed. I don't think your dad was nearly as angry as you said he would be," he answered in a low mumble.

"What did he say to you?"

Naruto didn't respond right away. Instead he blinked, a look of distraction in his eyes, before quickly shaking his head.

"He wasn't angry…He told me how to get away with a prank properly and if I tried harder next time I can succeed…"

_What_? A lecture? That's it? Naruto not only failed at one of the quintessential standards, but he messed up his father's sanctuary! No way was even Daitaru that forgiving! Kyuubi highly doubted that was all he said, he MUST'VE told Naruto off somehow!

Wait. Wait. Wait a minute…

"What did he say about _us_?"

That's when Naruto gulped. "I think he **really **wants us to go through with this," he mumbled, looking down.

"…Stubborn son of a…! Don't look so ready to give up! There are ways you could be trying harder!"

Naruto's gaze shot up so fast it was like whiplash. "What the hell are you talking about?! I _did_ my part! More than what you asked for even! Maybe _you _should try harder since this was _your_ stupid plan in the first place Akagitsune!" He shouted. Kyuubi quickly shushed the loudmouth. Haha yes, Naruto was a loudmouth. Just because Daitaru wasn't in physical hearing range didn't mean he didn't have ears around here and Naruto's voice volume seemed to default to letting every single one of those ears hear him.

But that was semi what he wanted to hear.

"Hmph! _Fine_. I just thought of another plan. And this time I'll give you the help you so clearly need." Kyuubi recognized the lie on his tongue as soon as he said it. But he was baffled by Daitaru's behavior and the _only_ explanation had to be because of Naruto. His father didn't just…accept a mess like that. He didn't. He _never_ did.

Naruto growled and crossed his arms. But Kyuubi only got _slightly_ worried when his guest smirked.

"Fine. But just so you know," Naruto's voice lowered in pitch and his eye lids went down so that his blue eyes met Kyuubi's red ones in quite an alluring stare.

"I'll do this more excitedly with some encouragement."

What? Weird.

"Pack your bags." Kyuubi asserted, raising his eyebrow.

"No," Naruto shook his head before smiling wide. "_Encouragement_." And he winked and Kyuubi _got it_. Naruto was flirting again. Rather than go with his first reaction, Kyuubi remembered how Naruto blushed at him when he smiled; and even better, didn't know why he listened in the end.

"What like this?" And he smiled, his most handsome smile.

Naruto swayed on his feet and fanned himself.

"How it makes me swooooon~~," he answered. Kyuubi then noticed that his cheeks were tinged red again. So it _did_ affect him after all. Of course it would even though Naruto wanted out too. What a sucker, setting himself up for a little teasing. But Naruto turned around quickly so his back was facing him.

"And it encourages me to do my absolute best! Onward to the next plan!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air before taking off. The Kitsune heir shook his head and jogged after his intended.

"Lower your voice Loudmouth! And you're supposed to be following _me_!"

* * *

"This is the new plan?" Naruto asked, sounding unimpressed.

"It's better than before."

"You gotta be kidding me! It's the same damn thing as before only replace 'library' with 'kitchen on the third floor'. _Third kitchen_, Kyuubi corrected in his mind but didn't bother to out loud because Naruto was _definitely_ going home today.

"So the method is a little similar. It's still much better."

"How exactly?"

It was better because Kyuubi had actual experience with messing up his father's favorite kitchen. One day his father wasn't feeling up to making him a snack so the ever self-sufficient Kyuubi roped Ichibi into helping him cook. They failed so spectacularly that the former pristine white mats on the walls and floors were still discolored a soft grey and there were more than a few new bricks on the large hot spot they used to heat the food. He's never received a punishment like that one before or since and Daitaru never really got over it. Today, Kyuubi was not allowed in the third kitchen, even with supervision. It _would_ work this time around….but he didn't need Naruto laughing at him.

"Just trust me."

"Oh well _there__'s_ an idea," Naruto quipped sarcastically. "I want to be a little involved in the process and know what you're thinking. Is that so wrong?"

Kyuubi inwardly groaned. Not again, not again, not again! Why?! Every time?!

"I'm seriously believing that all of your brain process goes into tricks and opening that loudmouth of yours. _Think_. You've been here a week and you see my father loves to cook in this kitchen. Now just imagine what his reaction will be when he sees can't right away!"

Naruto blinked and looked up in thought. "Well I guess you have a point there. I'm just skeptical because if messing up his library didn't work, how are you so sure this will?"

Honestly? Failing the same kind of prank twice in one day and on Daitaru's personal spots was also pretty dishonorable. But Kyuubi was so tired of having to answer Naruto all the time.

"Because I am. Just _trust_ me on this."

"Hehe you really want me to trust you huh? Either you're hiding something or…you're starting to see my approval as something to gain." Naruto smiled. Kyuubi scoffed.

"Get over yourself. Your trust or approval or whatever means nothing to me."

"So you have something to hide?"

Kyuubi's face reddened. "Just shut up and start picking this kitchen apart! You stay over there and I'll stay over here."

"Alright, alright sheesh! The hot spot will be on fire and the cabinet doors will be left open! Happy Akagitsune?" Naruto taunted, sticking out his tongue. Kyuubi rolled his eyes at the childish taunt and turned away so he could tear apart the kitchen in peace. But there was no peace. Not with Naruto around.

"Hey! Hey!" The loudmouth shouted, only seconds later.

"Hm?" Kyuubi glanced behind him. Huh. So his guest can multitask. Well that's certainly very useful to, it's not useful know. Kyuubi really doesn't care if Naruto can do two things at once.

"I bet I can mess up my side faster than you mess up your side."

A challenge?

The words, the intent, bypassed everything and went straight to the 'this sounds fun' center of his heart as his inner need to win woke up. But, no no! They had to take this seriously! The library didn't work so they had to make sure the kitchen did! As he took on the task of taking eight bottles of sugar and set them randomly on the floor, he tried to answer in a serious manner.

"It doesn't matter how fast we get this done. What matters is that this place gets wrecked. I don't care if it takes us an hour or two minutes just so long as by the time my father sees it, it looks like you had a temper tantrum."

"Like your room?"

"Don't talk about my room!" Kyuubi yelled, with a slight twitch. He still didn't like to think about that. Pictures of that secretive smile appeared in his mind and it wasn't until Naruto spoke again that he came back from his very, very, _very_ lost thoughts.

"It'll be easy for me to mess this up. And I'll do it a lot faster than you. Just watch me," Naruto asserted confidently.

"Hah! I wish I could watch your technique because..." Kyuubi trailed off, slightly disturbed. He—he didn't have a sarcastic follow up. An accidental truth just left his mouth. He was getting ahead of himself there were NO plans at all to see Naruto after this was over!

There was a pause from Naruto's end. And then he heard his guest say, "you want to watch me do my work?"

Kyuubi mentally slapped his cheeks. Said cheeks physically reddened in embarrassment. "Only when you're doing something useful!"

"Oh. Would you like me to return the favor?"

The teasing tone made it clear. Naruto wanted to play around and obviously he wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted. But this time around, the excuse of 'no distractions, must be serious' sounded incredibly weak in his mind. The challenge of it all was stronger, and Kyuubi found himself wanting to _tease back_. This went against his normal logic, but he wasn't horrified by the notion. No he wanted to tease Naruto back because that loudmouth was trying to run the show wasn't he? If he thinks that just because they were allies—for the moment—that he could just walk around and run his mouth well…what's that saying about kitsune who cast their illusions too wide? Kyuubi can multitask too. He can let loose and still reach his goal in the end.

If Naruto can have so much fun with this…why can't he?

"Why not? You could learn a few things from watching me."

"Is that an invitation?"

"One that doesn't stretch beyond this kitchen," Kyuubi cautioned, suddenly feeling serious. Once they were done here, there would be no need to mess up anymore rooms. Because this was _going_ to work. For all the shit he gets for his temper tantrums, destroying two of Daitaru's favorite rooms in one day should at the very least net Naruto a toss across the country…It was actually kinda a miracle that his father didn't suspect Kyuubi was behind the library.

"I'm not very picky." Naruto's voice cut through his thoughts. "Wherever you do it best, I would love to watch."

"Where I do it best? Everywhere. But you're more likely to see the results at our training grounds." It's where he spent most of his time. He's been destroying each and every one of them ever since he was a kit. Sometimes intentionally, sometimes not. Sometimes in the heat of anger, sometimes when his arteries were filled with pure adrenaline. No matter how many times they get fixed up, Kyuubi will find a way to destroy them.

"Makes sense. A lot of action happens there anyway. Where else?"

"The bathhouses definitely." That could be squarely blamed on his father. He kept rebuilding the damn things next to the training grounds. Okay so yes, it is mandatory for a sweaty, dirty, or injured kitsune to wash themselves off before walking onto the compound and Kyuubi gets that. But really, if Daitaru wasn't so picky about appearance and just moved around a few of his precious yards, then there wouldn't be any problems. At this point in time, rebuilding the bathhouses in the same spot is making a formal request for them to be destroyed.

"My, my, my." He heard Naruto laugh.

"What about you?" He surprised himself by asking. He dropped the surprise in favor of being genuinely interested in Naruto's answer. The loudmouth's annoying but he's not _that dumb_. He destroyed the library pretty well and pranked his family. He's probably got some inspiring tales that Kyuubi could remember while forgetting who told him said tales once this is all done.

"Well I'm not particularly old-fashioned, but I do pretty well in the bedroom."

At that Kyuubi blinked. What is the point of destroying your own room? _Sounds kind of stupid_ thought the kitsune that destroyed his own toilet two chapters ago.

"But I like the sights, smells, and sounds of nature so there's this really pretty waterfall where I do it best. The beauty of it all just _vitalizes_ me."

But if it's the beauty of nature you're interested in why would you they weren't talking about destruction were they?

"So you do it best at the training grounds or bathhouses huh? Kinky."

No. They weren't.

"I like unorthodox destruction."

It was after that sentence that Kyuubi burst out laughing. Here they were trying to get out of this dirty situation and this loudmouth was making dirty jokes. Whether it had something to do with his promise to Minato or not, his guest had some balls.

"Aw man you figured it out didn't you?"

"You're being obvious about it now."

"But I wanted to jerk around some more! Do you see how quickly time passes when we do it together?"

"Oh sure. And the faster time passes, the closer we are to the point when you leave."

"Exactly! So is there any reason not to do it? Hm?"

Kyuubi snorted, but Naruto didn't reply and Kyuubi _felt_ the staring. So Kyuubi turned around, intent on remembering his original intention and putting Naruto in his place; which is FAR behind the line of propositions. But their eyes met and Kyuubi paused because he couldn't tell if Naruto was being serious or not. And he couldn't identify this strange feeling in the air. But he hid the strange feeling inside of him with a smirk.

"Yes as a matter of fact there is. My father is right around the corner, coming in for an afternoon snack."

And lucky for them, the kitchen did indeed look wrecked.

* * *

It would work. It should work. It has to work. Because there his father was, standing in the middle of the kitchen, looking around another destroyed hobby hole of his with murder in his amber eyes and his fangs on display. If his father actually went _unsealed_ because of this then Kyuubi might just tear up in excitement instead of just continuing to tear up in discomfort. He had thrown himself into the cleaning pantry and even with the door cracked, the strong scent of bleach and other agents was nearly enough to make a kitsune pass out, if he wasn't holding his nose that is. It hid his scent though and that was the real purpose.

And it would be more than worth it if his father would just _get angry_.

His hands were on his hips which was another tell-tale sign…And Naruto was shuffling shyly behind him, but still with that smug face and so hope was not lost there.

"Like my redesign?" The loudmouth quipped and Kyuubi was both parts 'I'm proud of you' and 'I'm probably going to lose something protecting you.' Because his father was going to _lose it_ and he would be biting his claws in anticipation if he didn't need them for the upcoming battle. Instead his tails curled at his back and his ears stretched as forward as they could go.

"Do I like it?" Daitaru spat out. He sounded menacing, that guttural growl was _telling_.

"All I can say is…well done Naruto-kun!"

Kyuubi's jaw dropped.

His father—his father—_his father was smiling_. That angry frown turned upside down and he turned to Naruto and waved his hand over all of that carnage that should've driven him to unholy, psychotic rage but instead was making him _smile_?!

"This prank is marvelously offensive!" And praise?! "My kitchen this time I see, hah! Had I come upon this later and not known it was you, I probably would've given you the _exact_ reaction you're looking for!"

_WHAT?!_

"Ah but there's something to be learned here. Perhaps I shouldn't be so uptight about cleanliness. After all this _can_ be cleaned up, and I am always interested in finding ways to do it! Though I must advise you once again, to truly pull off a successful trick, you must make your getaway _before_ I come upon this. Understand?"

Naruto grimaced and grinned a strained grin. "Sure."

"Good! Now I must ask you let Kurama know of this. Everyone knows that boy is always trying to find ways to make me 'lose my cool' so to speak. He should be around here…somewhere."

Kyuubi flinched back as his father looked right at the pantry and they nearly made eye contact through the crack.

"Ah well, you'll find him. Enjoy the rest of your day Naruto-kun." And with that he patted Naruto's head and then left.

"No way in hell," Kyuubi muttered. He came out of the pantry and walked towards Naruto.

"No way in hell! How the fuck did that just happen?!"

"I'm telling you he _really_ wants us to go through with this!"

"But this is his kitchen! His _kitchen_! He didn't even tell you to clean it up…" Kyuubi didn't even try to hide his disbelief. Was it the fact that it was _Naruto_ that caused this radical change? Because if it _had_ been _him_ that was caught in here, hell would be uprooted and unleashed on him in fury.

"Good because I would've made you help me anyway," Naruto responded, teasingly. But Kyuubi was no longer in the mood. That's twice now that they ruined a room precious to his father and the Kitsune didn't react at all in the way Kyuubi thought he would. His world appeared to be turned upside down because trust, nearly 905 years of living under this man's roof has taught Kyuubi everything he needed to know about what pisses Daitaru off the most.

And this…this just didn't make any sense…_unless_ it did. Unless, this was a ploy. His father must be tricking them! That look in his eyes when he saw this room was unmistakable and yet he turned his attitude around just like that? No, not his father. Daitaru knew what was going on and now was screwing with him.

"So since your plans have been failures, it looks like we're gonna hafta try one of my-"

"He's just messing with us. It would be just like him to screw around on such an important matter! We just need to make him crack first! Let's attack his bedroom next!" Kyuubi ordered. If Daitaru dared to ignore the message they were trying to send in this manner, then Kyuubi would be all too happy to continue this path of destruction until he couldn't ignore it! _This is just one of those situations where he's asking for it_, Kyuubi thought, clenching his fists until they hurt.

He took only two steps forward before a hand on his shoulder stopped him. All of the anger at Daitaru immediately bled out of him, replaced with minor annoyance. Why did Naruto forget the 'no touching' rule already? He turned his head to tell his guest that the rule was most definitely still applicable when he paused at the sight of the furious spark in his icy blue eyes.

"Listen up! I don't know how you forgot but it looks like I have to remind you that we made this deal as _partners_ Akagitsune. That means MY OPINION MATTERS TOO!" _Geez_, Kyuubi's ears flattened for a second before he recovered with a scowl on his face.

"Tch!" He scoffed, shrugging Naruto's hand off of his shoulder and turning around to face him completely. "What do you know about getting my father to agree to our demands?" He asked, arms crossed.

"Well what do you know? You've done a shitty job getting him to listen so far!" Naruto pointed out. The Kitsune heir wanted to break something. Naruto was right. He's never been good at getting his father, either of his parents really, to listen. It was probably hereditary.

"As for what I know, I know your dad really, really, _really_ wants you to get a mate. So it looks like he'll look past everything I do and see it as a good thing. Unless I do something irreversibly bad, we're not gonna get him to hate me. And NO, I will not do something that bad. It's still counterproductive to my purpose here."

"So what do you propose genius?" Kyuubi asked, sarcastically. He hated how right Naruto was.

Naruto grinned. "I have an idea that even you would like. I say, that instead of trying to get your dad to think of me as not up to standard, we show him that our relationship is a bad relationship!"

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow, expression reflecting his interest. That idea didn't sound half bad.

"Think about it," Naruto elaborated, "your dad must care about your happiness right? Well if he sees us in a 'relationship' that makes you miserable, then he has to call the whole thing off right?"

The older kitsune highly doubted the 'cares about your happiness' part, but Naruto did give him an ingenious idea. Incredibly ingenious. One that would be sure to hit his father right where it hurt and possibly make him give up on getting Kyuubi to mate for good!

If he could emulate a bad relationship with Naruto that reminded Daitaru of his relationship with Kyuubi's mother then…_hmmm. _Yes, Kyuubi was finally more impressed than he was salty about the fact that Naruto was right. If this loudmouth continued on this trek, then Kyuubi may let him leave with a pat on a back…and an invite. To be his friend of course.

"Alright. I approve. We'll do it."

"Yes!" Naruto pumped his fist, looking much cuter than he had any right to. "Now how do we do it?"

"Do what?"

"A bad relationship!"

"You're asking me for what to do for your idea?" Kyuubi asked, incredulous. Actually this is the second time Naruto straight up asked for his wisdom. Topic notwithstanding, that did stroke his pride a little considering how much lip—how much attitude he's been dealing with. Naruto was at ease with his lack of knowledge for he shrugged.

"Cut me some slack! You gotta tell me how to do a relationship that would make _you _miserable! Now if we had to do a relationship that would make _me_ miserable then all you have to do is exactly what you're doing now: standing next to me and breathing my air."

"What low standards you have," Kyuubi snarled out. He wasn't expecting Naruto to insult him like that, even if he did try to pass it off with a jokey, little smile.

"Don't be mad. You would feel the same way if you knew what I knew. I've actually been taught well on what to look for see. From what I remember my parents really loved each other before my mom died."

Kyuubi held his tongue. Of course….

"And so I'm pretty good at picking and choosing 'em. I know exactly what makes a _good_ relationship!"

"So why am I suitor number 6?" Kyuubi shot back with a smirk. Naruto was _**a lot**_ less stupid than he thought him to be. And so while he used to think that his status as number 6 was solely because suitor's 1 through 5 found Naruto to be too annoying, he was now starting to get the impression that sabotage was at play. Naruto was also a lot more threatening than he thought him to be. Feeling the temperature drop and seeing those beautiful ice blue eyes turn a scarlet red while four tails fanned out from behind? Completely unexpected.

"BECAUSE THOSE SUITORS DIDN'T BECOME **RELATIONSHIPS**!" Naruto _screamed._

"W-What?" Kyuubi breathed out, ears ringing and feeling palpitations because of it.

"Don't you know anything about them?! Why would you say something like that to me?!" And Naruto sounded more upset than Kyuubi had ever heard from him so far.

"What? N-NO! I don't know anything about them!" And that was the truth. He only knew about a stern Daitaru warning him that as the 6th suitor, he should be gentle with his guest because clearly he's been through 5 bastards before him.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Not necessarily because he was concerned about Naruto's mental health, but because this 180 in attitude…bothered him. He felt like another silent treatment was around the corner and he would really rather _not_ have Naruto ignore him when they just hit the golden jackpot of all ideas.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Imagine, morning, noon, and night and going down to see your kitchen looking like this."

Naruto held up both of his hands and snapped his fingers. The admittedly impressive illusion was only immediately obvious because Kyuubi saw the kitchen slowly transform before his very eyes. Instead of looking like part of the destructive path of a discontented suitor, it looked like the end result of a massive attack. Splashes of sauce and other liquids were all over the walls, half-eaten _plates_ with crumbs on them on the counters and the floors, stacks of dirty bowls were in the sink, and there was a trashcan piled high with…uneaten, discarded side dishes. Glorious sticky rice sticking to the ceiling on top of all these vegetables and it looked like each piece of furniture had a chunk or two bitten out of it.

"How dirty. And wasteful," Kyuubi commented, looking around. It brought on annoyance knowing someone could be so distasteful. He also covered his nose as Naruto had effectively recreated the _scent_ of a garbage disposal. Which was not bad for a four-tails.

"And _all_ of this waste caused by _that_ one _pig_!"

Kyuubi looked back at Naruto and saw the blond pointing behind himself at…a small round table. The Namikaze have a table in the kitchen? And at the Namikaze table was a stout, peach-skinned male. He would almost be cute, with a little upturned nose and slick dark hair pulled back in a top-knot and even these pretty mix-matched blue and green eyes.

But he was stuffing his face like a pig. The table he was eating at was covered in food, plates, and even partially opened—partially _eaten—_boxes. Some of the food was dripping down his arms and it was stained all over his face and tunic. Some of the food that he was eating was completely burnt and it really shouldn't have been.

But what _really _made Kyuubi jump, was him tossing food—and trash— that he couldn't eat off to the side. On the floor, on the walls…everywhere where waste _did not belong_.

"Meet the defending champion of the Fighting Tournament and my very first official suitor," Naruto growled out lowly.

"You…and he…Wait, he was allowed into your home?!"

Naruto's ears lowered and went back as if he felt ashamed. "He was a defending champion of one of the largest local fighting tournaments. Me and dad had a higher tolerance threshold back then and because of his title he was just more appealing than most…But this didn't last long. He was also so freakin hostile! Every freakin time I tried to talk to him he'd be just so freakin mean and boring! We kicked him out when he 'accidentally' took a chunk out of my tail because he freakin mistook it for something else to eat!"

Ouch. Looking at Naruto's tails he could see one of them did have a disturbed fur pattern on it in the shape of a mouth that he didn't notice before…

The _'we were so stupid and naive_' went unsaid but Kyuubi could see it. Wincing in slight sympathy he could honestly say he couldn't agree.

"You…shouldn't feel bad about picking the wrong suitor. It's a real process, even with all the rules and a high and mighty clan to back it up. Mistakes happen to everyone, even me."

Naruto blinked at him, blue eyes showing confusion.

"If you tell anyone else this, they won't believe you I assure you, but the very first suitor I brought home to father I had to send back to her home by the end of the night because I had mistaken her for being an organized, clean person, due to her skills in the art of organizing business. But she couldn't even make it through the first dinner without destroying the silverware aheh," Kyuubi chuckled now at the memory, even though at the time it was the source of his rage for that weekend.

A younger, more immature him didn't have time to think about the implications of his father's order before he was out trying to find a mate. And just as quickly as he thought it would be kinda cool to have a kit with wings, he realized it was too fucking early for this shit. Barely accepting one change in the compound and then he had to go and court a heron youkai whose priorities would never allow her to fully participate in a courtship anyways.

His only crime was telling her not to impress his father too much because he didn't want ANYONE thinking they should mate sooner than he was ready to. He didn't _know_ she was a slob until her food ended up in his hair, on his skin, _in his mouth after being on her beak_. And she didn't even eat the vegetables!

His father looked worse and after she left, he had assumed he brought her home as a prank and somehow either knew this woman had disgusting table manners or had told her to behave in such a way. The lecture on 'taking things seriously' was a long and hot one and Kyuubi almost didn't forgive the bird youkai just for being the cause of it. But she lived and worked in the market on the rivers between the drier lands of the desert and the wetter lands where Sanbi lived and Kyuubi knew it was certainly possible to cut romantic ties and still keep the perks.

"The silverware?"

"Yep, swallowed them whole. Had outlines of them on her skin, like right here." And Kyuubi proceeded to lift his shirt up, and do the ultra-powerful technique of an illusion within _another__'s_ illusion. His smooth stomach became rounder, with outlines of sticks, forks, knives, and a couple of spoons all in it. Naruto jumped at the sight, immediately ending his own illusion, before he burst into laughter.

"HAHAHA!"

"Ruined the table and my shirt too." And maybe it was because he _so_ vividly remembered what he looked like, but his illusion changed him to look exactly like how he did at the end of that dinner. An absolute mess.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Is she why dinner was so small the first night?"

"No. As I told you, my father wanted to look more humble than he really is. The only thing that really confuses me about his behavior is his patience with you. But to be fair, gluttons make him rage. They are the worst to hear him tell it," he answered. And he dropped his illusion too, before he started to remember the feeling of being slimy and disgusting.

Naruto's demeanor suddenly became somber. "Yea well, my glutton was one of the better ones," he muttered lowly. Kyuubi paused and waited for his guest to elaborate only for him to stay silent. He could see the agitation and distress building up in his companion through his spikier than normal hair and tense shoulders and Kyuubi felt the odd urge to quell it…It wasn't even like it mattered _now_ about bad suitors. Maybe once this is all over, they can trade stories.

"Well then, rest assured you won't need to remember them at all. I already have the way you should act in mind." If there was any overlap then tough tanuki balls because this was _perfect_ and he was not going to change it. But his guest perked up and even cracked a smile.

"I'm willing to listen as long as I don't have to think about them."

"Good. In that case we can get started. Now come along. I'll explain our roles on the way."

* * *

They were out on the front lawn, the warm sand beneath their feet. Naruto had the idea to pretend to be planting some potted plants in the yard so it would like less staged. He even brought out two plants from his carriage with the condition that he gets them back immediately once they finished.

Not to be outdone in the 'make this look natural' department, Kyuubi did his part by ensuring his father would have to come out to the front lawn.

All they had to do now, was slowly pretend to plant, and wait.

"This is so exciting! I never had to act before!"

"And I never heard you whisper before. I guess we're both experiencing new things today."

"Careful with your dirty talk Akagitsune. It might be 'in-character' for me to return it to you."

And Kyuubi accidentally stuck his tongue out at Naruto for that comment.

But there was no time to chide himself for it. Daitaru opened the front door and started making his way to the mailbox. He already has a sour look on his face likely because for some strange reason, no one else was getting the mail. They got one chance to get this right and already things were looking to be in their favor.

"Okay, there he is. And start!" Kyuubi whispered.

"UGH! I'm SO BORED!" Naruto groaned, giving up on the planting and flopping onto his back. "Isn't there anything new and exciting we can do?"

"You've only been here a week. Give it a little time we haven't done everything there is to do yet."

Naruto rolled onto his stomach. "A week is long enough I think. And so far we've done nothing but walk around and talk. I wanna see some exciting shows! Go on trips to new destinations! I wanna travel Kyuubi! Let's go somewhere!" He exclaimed, pushing himself up into a sitting position. Before Kyuubi even knew it was happening, suddenly his hand was in Naruto's.

The eagerness in his expression almost had Kyuubi believe him and agree to travel somewhere. Naruto was a damn fine actor. It helped that he actually did want to get out of his compound but, he was playing a part. That wasn't an option now.

"We're still in the first month of the courtship period. Yanno as well as I do that means we stay put," he said, pulling his hand away. It fit the role he was playing but he mainly did it because his hand was starting to feel a little too comfortable in Naruto's. He tried to pretend to plant again but Naruto quickly pushed his hands away so he'd stop scooping sand onto the plant.

"Fine," Naruto pouted, pointedly glaring and subtly shaking his head. "Then after this whole mating business is over, let's go traveling! Being cramped in a compound just doesn't sound appealing to me. And stop it the leaves need to be exposed to the sun."

"No can do. I have my duties as heir. We'll have to stay here for a while," Kyuubi responded in a neutral tone, casually pulling his knee up and leaning on it, as if it didn't matter to him. He thought the leaves of this plant were the roots. Maybe Naruto should've told him otherwise before they pretended to do something that was going to be reversed anyway.

Naruto growled and started removing sand from Kyuubi's plant. And maybe that's why the annoyance _really_ showed up in his tone when he said, "you've got to be kidding me! Do those things really matter while your dad is still around?"

"Obviously Minato didn't teach you much responsibility did he? Being an heir yourself, you should know that they do matter very much."

Naruto glared spitefully at Kyuubi. Leaning towards him and lowering his voice, he harshly whispered, "hey! Leave my dad outta this!"

Kyuubi whispered back. "Shh! Don't break character!"

Sitting back, Naruto still had the glare on his face as he patted the sand around the now free and exposed plant. Kyuubi could appreciate the glare actually. It added a much-needed realistic tone to the whole thing and Daitaru was looking incredibly uncomfortable. Perfect!

"Then take it all with you or something!"

"That would completely negate the point of even having a compound if I could just travel all the time and bring my work with me!" That wasn't even acting per se. Kyuubi was still incredibly bitter at the excuse thrown into his face once a long long time ago when he first talked about leaving home.

"Look just don't worry okay? I'll make sure you're never bored here."

"Promise?" Naruto huffed.

Kyuubi came to a complete stop. Fuck? What the fuck? 'Promise'?! Although they were acting, promises were just too sacred in the kitsune species. They can't be faked or given out as a joke at all. _Asking _him to make a promise, means he would actually be making a promise to never let Naruto to get bored while here at the compound if he said yes.

…Which means he can't pass Naruto off unwillingly to other family members or leave him alone. Damn? What the damn? Naruto keeps surprising him with how clever he is!

Kyuubi chewed his bottom lip in thought. Because on that note, is he truly so against it? It's not like it'd be the end of the world. They had an alright time in the kitchen didn't they? And maybe he could teach him to tone down the annoying loudmouthness for that unknown future of theirs.

"I promise." And there goes his soul, to be bound to making sure Naruto is never bored at the Kitsune Clan home.

Naruto smiled and was it Kyuubi or was it prettier this time around?

"Good. I'll make sure you uphold that promise!"

Kyuubi turned his head to see his father slowly walk back into the main castle and shut the door behind him.

"'S'he gone?" Naruto asked, leaning to look around him.

"Yeah."

"I think we kinda got him this time. He didn't look happy did he?"

"Not at all. Take notes Loudmouth! All you have to do is act constantly unsatisfied and bitchy and I just have to be a stubborn jackass about it. We don't compromise, we fight, and BOOM! My old man will be packing your things and saying, 'this isn't working out' in no time!" Kyuubi pointed out excitedly, grinning in the direction of the castle. He had fantasies of being broken up by the end of the 2nd week, but if he were being realistic it might take at least a month to break his father down. That is a satisfying outcome nonetheless.

When Naruto made no reply, Kyuubi turned back to look at him. He did not look happy.

"What?"

"'Loudmouth'? I mean I'm not saying it's worse than idiot but, I'm thinkin you forgot my actual name."

Of course he didn't forget the name Naruto, but he wasn't about to start using it either. But why be mean about it when this is the perfect opportunity to tease? He was in a good mood after all since it looked like the plan will work. So he grinned.

"Think of your promise to your dad. It would help you out a lot if you allowed me to call you a cute little nickname without complaint."

Naruto did that puffy cheek pout, but then he smirked. He then leaned forward, closer into Kyuubi's personal bubble than he usually gets making the older kitsune lean back and blush.

"What're you doing?!"

"Cute nickname for your mate huh? But it takes two to make a relationship work! From now until we break up I'll call you Kooooibii-chaaaan~~"

With a red face and madly twitching ear, Kyuubi grabbed Naruto's arms and pushed him back.

"If you don't shut the fuck up."

With a laugh, Naruto leaned forward once more. "But it's soooo fitting! I'll only call you Akagitsune when you get on my nerves," he purred.

Kyuubi put his hands on Naruto's shoulders and pushed him away again. "Look! I know what you're doing but cut it out! Calling me either one of those stupid nicknames is going to do the opposite of wooing me over!"

Kyuubi didn't know what horrified him more: the fact that he was giving Naruto tips for wooing him over or the fact that his voice shook the tiniest bit at the end. Damn this kitsune. Why is he even like this?

Naruto laughed again but backed off. "Okay, I know it's a little too early in the game to be pushing you TOO far."

"Hmph! There won't ever come a point when it's not too early!" Kyuubi said, standing up. Facing away from Naruto, he also said, "now come on. Let's just go eat dinner and go over our plan once more and make it so I won't have to see you for the rest of the day."

Naruto stretched and yawned. "Yeah I am getting kind of tired. I was never really a night fox y'know?" He said, getting up and walking with Kyuubi towards the castle. "I've always been an early fox. I'm up and down with the sun!"

"So I've noticed. Not for anything in the world will you have me in a position where getting up early is a required habit. Now staying up _until_ the sun rises, easy as bagging sand," Kyuubi bragged. Naruto smiled widely next to him.

"Well then maybe we can learn from each other! You can teach me to stay up and enjoy the night life and I'll show you how to wake up when it's still dark out and what perks that brings!"

"What at all is beneficial about waking up early?"

"For you specifically? I'm more 'energetic' in the mornings." Naruto winked. The loudmouth giggled of course loudly and Kyuubi rolled his eyes. He found himself grabbing Naruto's wrist and pulling him along to pick up the pace.

* * *

AAAHAHAHAHAHAACK-ACK-AGGH!

Ugh, choked on my toothbrush. Pft!

Okay that's enough of that! Got to go to bed to think hehee! Kurama really doesn't realize—no no that oblivious bastard doesn't even _know_ just what the fuck he's trying to fight!

I'm sure Daitaru has to put up with a lot because all that huffing and puffing was just for show. He's definitely used to Kurama's stupid attitude because he thanked me. _Twice now_. Thanked me, the son of Namikaze Minato for putting up with his son. Like what sense does that make? I mean it's true that I deserve it, but still talk about surprises coming out of the branches.

He told me to watch out when Kurama tells me to do something because he has a trend of, his words, 'telling suitors how to act' and then 'ruining everything for himself'. My guess is that since I'm not his first suitor, there's been some mischief in the past. And sure he's bossy, but his very first suitor sounded like an actual mistake beyond his control.

Which, I'm not defending him or anything. But, y'know, today wasn't too bad. I think I'm starting to get who he is. He acts pinchy and crabby and high-nosed like most kitsune of course. But when he laughs and smiles it's…genuine. I think. And dinner today did give me a little bit of a new look at him. I think he's really shy. Y'know he said he wasn't, but when I try to get him to talk about himself or his hobbies or whatever, he clams up. I _know_ the cool-quiet type. They don't blush as much as Akagitsune does.

He reminds me of Iruka actually. Iruka's shy, 'cept when he's yelling at me. Whoa actually…they _are_ a lot alike! Haha I wonder if Kurama likes to go swimming at night and can blow more than air out his hole? Haha I can picture Iruka yelling at him, telling him he's doin it wrong and Kakashi's off to the side looking like he's just reading but he'll throw in these lil snide comments 'cause he's actually paying attention…

I miss them. And dad too. I didn't act right with them at all before I left. Y'know dad deserved some of it, but Iruka and Kakashi didn't. And now that I'm gone, will they still be there when I get back? Gah! What am I worried about? Of course they will be! Y'know they _should_ be there because they're loyal as fuck to my dad and they've been around longer than anyone else period! And y'know when I told them on the way here that I was gonna shake this clan down to find out about mom, they both supported me…

Maybe I should've told them something nice on the ride. Something like 'I'm fond of you both', or 'I appreciate you always putting up with my bullshit'. It didn't have to be sappy, but it had to be something.

But they'll be there when I get back so I'll tell them then! Along with every other exciting thing going on here of course! Came here expecting to fight hell and here I am raising it hehehe! It's MY idea we're going with heehee! Act unsatisfied? No problem! Act like I'm above everyone here? Can't lie I've always been a little curious about that mindset! Every one of my friends had their turn at it until I showed them that they weren't better, they were sorry. So now it's my turn to have a go at it! Well wait, not everyone was like that. Sakura-chan was never like that. Or Hinata either now that I think about it. Lee and Sai were probably just strange.

Huh…ahhh that part probably won't be as much fun after all. But y'know hey, so long as Daitaru doesn't figure out that I'm in on it too, I think we stand a real chance then! I'll just…KEEP IT A SECRET HAHAHA! Maybe even for 500 years! Oh man I'm on a roll here with the secrets. But like my dad always says, "Naruto, there's a time and place for sharing information. Now let me find out what you did and you'll see what happens."

…..Yeah he'll find out what information I have alright…just as soon I get a lead on where mom is.

Tomorrow's a new day Namikaze Naruto. Time at least to get some sleep…

Oh shit I gotta remember to grab my plants tomorrow too! Freakin…YAWN…kitsune almost killed one of 'em! Gonna make me break my promise again! And I won't forgive him…Not even if he smiles that handsome smile and says "forgive me naruto? For me?"…

(_as exhaustion seeped into Naruto__'s mind the video of Kurama's handsome smile and velvety "for me?" replayed in his head a couple of times too many before he finally turned it off to sleep and dream other dreams_.)

* * *

And we've finished the chapter! But the story is JUST getting started!

**Story Fun Fact Corner**

1) AGES! YES! I was avoiding it for a while now because I had literally no idea how to do it but then Thank GOD the creativity struck! Kitsune reach milestones in increments of 150 yrs. Kurama is over 900 so he can drink. Naruto is over 750 years old so he's an adult. 1000 years is going to be important!...somehow!

2) So now pranks have received their explanation haha! Basically pranks, like promises are innate. However a kitsune describes it (an invisible force, an addicting feeling, time for a lesson, etc.) may be unique, but the feeling itself is universal within the species. I also really wanted to add that even though it is something all kitsune feel, they have their own opinions on what makes pranks good or bad because it would be one of those things that they can gather in groups and discuss/debate about. Pranks also don't usually kill the prankster even if they mess up...tho if someone where to pass that unforgivably offensive line, even unintentionally, it's up to the fox who was offended on how to respond...

**Author Fun Fact Corner**

1) Are yall seeing what I'm writing? These characters have some pretty massive blind spots wahahaha! Ex: Kurama and Daitaru know each other so well, but seem to be missing some pretty important cues! Good thing they're all good people! Tbh, I'm having fun writing about character A making assumptions about characters B (and C) and acting based on those assumptions! It makes things as messy as real life in my opinion. But feedback is always welcome on anything that seems confusing or contradictory or whatever!

That's all I can think of right now since I don't want to delay anymore haha. **THANK YOU as always to ALL who have been reviewing, reading, favoriting, and subscribing!** It means a lot to me that yall are enjoying this ride :D! As I said in the beginning, the aim is to write as if I'm going to update once a month. I might not always get there, but I'll keep the mind set and update my profile at the beginning, middle, and end of the month and when I'm about to update.

Hope yall enjoyed this chapter and I hope yall are still staying safe!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone :D!

This chapter was a BLAST to write and edit so I'm happy I got it up in a timely manner ~~. That said I have some housekeeping to do up here.

**1)** I fully support Black Lives Matter. And I'm saying that here because, I personally don't feel anyone is obligated to say it on their online platforms, but when I do see someone say it, I feel comforted and safe. So I'm saying it here too in case any of my readers need that same feeling. I very, very VERY much love and appreciate the LOVE and support from so many people who don't even identify as black. Makes me feel like love truly will win! On that note, if anyone is in need of any resources, not just for supporting BLM (including LBGTQ and other vulnerable races in the US), but for mental health wellness as the US goes through this movement, I will be happy to share via PM.

**2)** So way way back in chapter 2, I said that I'm going to upload this here and at ao3 because of the rating difference. Fanficnet only accepts up to 'M' which means adult stuff can only be implied. Not to mention I can imagine some readers only want implied stuff, so this is the first chapter where the ao3 will have tha explicit bit and the implied stuff whereas here I only have implied stuff. I will reiterate that there will NO OTHER DIFFERENCES other than that. You could read both chapters and not miss anything plot or character-wise (except maybe just how kinky they really are lmao). If you want to go onto ao3 (aka archive of our own), my story has the same title and summary and my penname is BlackBeee!

Okay that's it :)! This is 12000+ words so you're in for a doozy (lol I remember being so proud of reaching this word count in version 1).

Enjoy!

* * *

Kyuubi could skip. Not really, but damn he sure felt like it. He could take a celebratory drink though. That sure sounded more like him.

The sun was high up in the air, beautifully bright and Naruto followed his command to the letter. His guest raised no fuss at all during breakfast when Kyuubi explained that they were going to take a scenic walk through the backyard today with his father where they would uncomfortably pick at each other and fight until Daitaru lost it.

And the _only_ question he asked, was 'there's a scenic route in the desert?'

And now he was at the back gate with someone else explaining the beauty of the desert while he went to go fetch his father.

It was like, this was such a great start! This plot looks to be working, he's getting ideas, and Naruto's on board with it! What could've been a drawn-out battle of stubbornness will now be a quick do-in, done in one month thanks to Naruto. So when they finish today's purposefully uncomfortable outing with his father, he was actually going to do something nice for his guest. What that nice thing was remained to be discovered but he's sure he'll think of something later on when it mattered. And one day, he'll be nice to him as his _ex-fiancé_.

One, two, three more steps. Turn the corner to the hallway and whyyyyyy the **hell** was that unmistakable scent back in _his_ house and coming out of his father's room **again?**

She stepped out in her unmistakable white cooling robes with the unmistakable red stripe and her sandy-blonde tail with a white underside curled at her backside. Long sandy blonde hair pulled up into an immaculate bun and hey—someone must've forgotten their stupid hat today!

The _doctor__'s_ back in the house. He didn't like the doctor. This one here, whose name he will never use if he can avoid it, was always brought on to take care of Daitaru—and _only_ Daitaru—because she was supposedly the best in the local area. Kyuubi implored Daitaru several times to just use herbs and shit or even search elsewhere but nope. There was something only she could do. Maybe she's just good at boring conversation. Because if she was here, again, for the same reason as before, and before that, and before that, and before _even that_, then it will be clear to Kyuubi that her methods ain't shit, her medicine ain't shit, her advice ain't shit, and she definitely as a whole **ain****'t shit**.

"Hey you!" Kyuubi shouted, walking up to the inugami. Her ears stood erect on her head at the sight of him.

"Must you always stomp around here!?" She shouted, before remembering who the hell she was talking to and quickly bent in a respectful stance. "I mean, what is it that you want honorable young son Kyuubi-sama?"

Kyuubi scrunched his nose in obvious distaste. "Ugh, it smells like a drug dispensary here. Don't suppose you could've washed thoroughly before showing up?"

The smile on the inugami's face was tight as she clasped her hands in front of her. "I have a job to do first. And I would suppose that your father would ask you to be respectful of that."

Kyuubi relaxed his expression because she tried it. She really did try him. So he said, tone utterly caustic, "you're not him so don't pretend you can speak for him."

The inugami nodded her head but her fingers twitched as her hands clenched and unclenched. Kyuubi couldn't care less if she was cursing him to the depths of hell in her mind. _He_ lived here and she's nothing but a stranger who better consider herself so fucking lucky he doesn't have the power to officially banish her. She sows incompetence, so she'll reap his disrespect ten times over. Admittedly, it was partially in hopes that she would get tired of it and never come back, but also because it tends to end interactions between them as quickly as possible. Also he hates her.

"I need my father to accompany my intended and I on a walk. How soon will he be up?"

"My apologies." She bowed. "But my lord Daitaru-sama isn't even here."

"What."

"Yes. Poor thing—uh I mean my lord has been so, uh, stressed out lately ahem. W-With yanno…head of clan things and making sure everything is in it's exact proper place. That's pretty tiring ahem and you know stressing—stressful out…him. Ahem, I think he's on the verge of a relapse potentially worse than what he's been through before. Which yanno are so very, very horrible on him. So I recommended him to take a week away to relax. It's the best kind of medicine I always say! He left not too long ago and I was just in there, um, putting fresh sheets on his bed for when he returns!" She explained, kicking the newly repaired door closed.

Relapse. One of the most sickening words in the language.

His father said, that the inugami diagnosed it as _grief_. Characterized by tremors, bodyaches and, in the worst moments, excessive vomiting. His father could hardly stand up much less stand still and so when he experienced grief, he stayed in bed, all day, drinking water, not even talking, until it ended.

What could his father be so grieved about that it caused him to be sick again and again? His mother? This whole thing started after their very last argument. But wasn't she the very one he claimed he didn't love anymore and would never love again? Just two weeks ago Daitaru rode his ass to go talk to her about duties of the clan and what not and now look at him! After witnessing one stupid familiar argument?! More than getting rid of the doctor Kyuubi just _**wished**_ that his Stubborn. Old. _**Fool **_of a father would just…stop hurting over the decision they _both_ made!…But what could he do to make his father do that? Daitaru's personal feelings were not his business.

"He's going to be okay, okay?" The inugami said, in a voice as warm and caring as a dead fish on ice.

"Why did you tell him to go away for a week?! It must've not occurred to you that there are things going on here that he's needed for!"

"My lord Daitaru-sama can make his own decisions. I gave him the recommendation is all. Since he's leaving—uh left, then I can assure you that _he_ is sure, that everything will be fine here."

"I told you, you don't speak for him! If he's alright then he can be here and I'll be the one to tell him that—"

"AHEM! I'm sure you weren't raised to act so impatient honorable son Kyuubi-sama. Seven days will fly by even, if you use your time _wisely_. You mentioned an intended so why don't you spend time getting to know that person."

He didn't have time for this. Eight tails fanned behind him. His breathing got heavier and that wasn't a conscious choice.

"Where. Is. He?"

Now she glared. "I don't know! And fine I won't 'speak for him', but I ask that you take into consideration the potential consequences to his health if you don't allow him to get it back in order. When I said, he's going to be okay, I meant after a week of rest he will be okay. "

"_Tch_!" Kyuubi turned away, because his vision turned red and he recognized it as a precursor to going unsealed. If telling Daitaru to come back would be detrimental to his health, then having him come back and see the destruction _that_ caused would be…well it definitely wouldn't be worth it. So he'll calm. Down.

"Very good. Now get rid of the attitude and be sure to treat Naruto-kun with respect! !…Those were his parting words to me to tell you! A-hah…"

That curled tail of hers straightened and wagged, now a deep red-orange color. He hated her so much. Telling him what to do. Telling his father what to do. Delaying everything and _**always**_ wasting time…

He would bet, that she doesn't help his father cure his grief on purpose.

Kyuubi let out an actual roar of anger. Hearing the inugami shriek as her feet left the floor and she flew down the hallway to land in who knows what manner didn't even satisfy him in the slightest. There was only one thing at this point that could and he needed it. _**Badly**_. So he turned around and stomped away. Away from the disgusting hallway, with the disgusting scent of synthetic medicine and cleaning agents.

* * *

Where's Naruto?

…

Oh dammit.

* * *

The great upset not too long ago, and the time it took to walk to the backyard, 'breathe some fresh air' and then rush to his present point, meant that coming across Naruto trying to pick the lock to his bedroom door, _succeeding_, and then about to open it was much, much, much milder in comparison.

"Yanno, I don't know what's more impressive," he said, leaning against the wall.

Naruto jumped but he didn't remove his hand from the door handle. He just slowly turned his head to face Kyuubi and smiled. A guilty smile.

"…Your guts or my self-control."

It was after that sentence that Naruto stepped away from the bedroom door and faced him. Kyuubi noted that Naruto was settled in a guarded pose, but it was funny because attacking him wasn't on the agenda today despite where they were going. His guest is annoying, but he is also a _four-tails_.

"Ahehehe, they were done talking and I didn't know where you went so I just, y'know, came here just in case."

"Ah," Kyuubi clicked his tongue. "But if you're lost and can't find me, then your first and only stop should be your room. We've discussed this."

Naruto let out a 'hmm' noise and shrugged his shoulders. His guard was still up.

"So I think that was you I heard shouting earlier. Your old man ain't coming with us?"

That's when Kyuubi stopped leaning on the wall. It wasn't even a reminder and yet his spine turned rigid at the thought of…well everything about this morning. He stood up straight, ears erect and a snarl left his mouth.

"No," he spat and started pacing. Because dammit, dammit, dammit! 6 motherfucking sunrises and 7 motherfucking sunsets to go. _Relapse_. Please. This is actually the definition of 'not fair'.

"…Look I wasn't really gonna sneak into your room alright?! You're gonna regret it if you try me!" Naruto threatened off to the side. When Kyuubi looked at him, Naruto, for some unfathomable reason, was crouched, ears back and looking up at him through his bangs like a fox ready to pounce or something and where the hell did he get the idea that Kyuubi was mad at _him_?

"I'm not mad at you! Forget my stupid room! The plan seems to working so far. We scared him off for an entire week at the behest of some stupid quack..." Daitaru healed up just fine in the compound before. Going on a vacation was a little too damn convenient to be anything other than an escape. This was success, but not the success he was thinking of.

"**SERIOUSLY?**!" _Ouch,_ Kyuubi's ears twitched but he kept right on pacing. He thought he saw a flash of red in Naruto's eyes, but it disappeared too quick. Good Naruto should be as mad as he is about the whole thing.

"The freakin sonuva—he's gone?! When did he leave?!"

"I don't know exactly! Sometime this morning I'm guessing because I was asleep." Which meant Daitaru was able to make a clean getaway. Kyuubi was guaranteed to be fast asleep under the covers and had he been awake he would've put up a fight. But no one in this realm could wake Kyuubi up before he wanted to except Daitaru.

"…Really? I mean I was up pretty early myself and I didn't hear or see anything…"

"He snuck out. Usually he lets me know at least a day in advance when he's going to leave."

"…So that's what you mean by the plan's working…Huh y'know, I actually am sorry we have to use you to make your dad so upset. I know I wouldn't be able to handle making _my_ dad so upset that he needs to leave. Poor guy must not be used to having to eat what his jaws catch."

"Don't feel sorry for him! He's playing dirty!"

"All kitsune play dirty. So without him here, looks like we'll have to take a vacation from playing pretend."

He was a little distracted, a little questioning, but Naruto's second statement tore through his thoughts and that comment was so completely stupid he actually stopped his pacing.

"This is not a vacation! We still have an entire house to convince that something's wrong and we only have 7 days before my father returns! No slacking on my watch!"

Naruto's sighed one of those whole-body sighs, slipping his hands into his pockets. His entire stance had relaxed which was funny because Kyuubi was actually mad at him now.

"It's always the cute ones that miss the ball. I think you're underestimating your sway here," Naruto said, distracting Kyuubi yet again. How in the world did he convince Naruto to believe that blatantly false statement.

"You have this entire compound wrapped around your finger. Two maybe even three days tops of not pretending to be at each other's throats won't harm anything, especially if your dad comes back here and he's still upset with us. My dad always says, 'be patient and take a break sometimes Naruto for the sake of others sometimes getting a break too.'"

"Absolutely not!"

"Don't you ever relax?!"

"We're on a time crunch!"

"Patience is a virtue!"

"I'm plenty patient! Do you have any idea how patient I am!? Why is this damn excitable goose telling me to relax!?" Kyuubi pointed out, as if they were talking about personality traits and not how his general behavior has been since day 1.

"Oh yeah I know I'm excitable," Naruto admitted, which by itself was nothing noteworthy. It was when he began to walk, trailing his fingers along the wall, that Kyuubi suspected foul-play. Naruto stopped right before him and looked up at him with a challenging expression.

"Do you know? Or rather, do you still want to know?"

Kyuubi's cheeks decided to just go red at the words even though they were stupid. If Naruto was going to go that route, then there was nothing left here in this hallway for him. Time to go to the one place that truly matters today. But due to his promise, he couldn't leave Naruto behind. But due to his hardheadedness, he had an easy plan for that anyways.

"Quit your honking and let's go!" He growled out, already starting to walk. He heard Naruto's footsteps behind him until they were next to him.

"Go where?"

"We need to let everyone know that I need a break from you, but it's gotta look natural. So we're going to the training grounds. When we get there, we'll have a loud disagreement about which training ground to train on or something…we'll figure it out on the way, and then separate. You can do your thing, and I can do mine."

"Sweet. My favorite idea so far."

* * *

"OH HO HO HOYEAH! NOW THIS IS WHERE THE FUN STARTS!" Naruto laughed, looking around at the expanse of land of that stretched to the horizon in 3 directions.

_That__'s right loudmouth. Shout your joy so it sounds like to all ears that we're happy_._ It__'ll make the ensuing argument that much better_, Kyuubi thought with a grin. Another plus is in the wide, open outside, the sound didn't carry too hard into his ears. Or maybe he was just getting used to the decibel level.

"We're standing in 1 of 99."

"Whooooaa! How big is the whole thing?"

"My answer is going to be different from everyone else's." As far as Kyuubi was concerned, the training grounds stopped at the borders. Sometimes, not even the flimsy little entrance sign had meaning. Naruto nodded as if he understood.

"So everywhere the light touches, got it."

Kyuubi snorted out a laugh. "Yeah, perfect definition. So it's a desert, you're mostly going to see sand and rocks, cliffs and canyons. If you see anything else, it's probably someone just practicing with elements and it won't last." About the only thing that separated the training grounds numerically is the position of said rocks, cliffs, and canyons and how much sand there was. But in their simplicity, that's what made these areas so much fun.

"If you need some items, there are sheds in training grounds one through ten that have targets, dolls, boxes, whatever."

"So cool!" Naruto shouted, before taking on a thoughtful stance. "Hmmm, what should I do? Do I need more practice with this?"

Naruto pulled his dagger out from his sleeve. "I've used this thing so much it's like eating noodles…"

His guest sounded contemplative. And maybe to prove his words he started tossing the blade in the air, eyes looking toward the sky as he caught the handle perfectly each time. Kyuubi eyed the weapon. It was the same one Naruto pulled out on him more than a week ago. It didn't look much different. Still a black handle with a red spiral printed on it, but the blade looked sharper.

"But working on chakra control on my own is…"

And Kyuubi better skedaddle before Naruto requests that they train together. No way was he going to slow down, or be at all careful, just so that Naruto doesn't get hurt.

"Alright well, have fun figuring that out. I've got to do my own training. So let's argue."

"Where're gonna go if I need you?" Naruto asked, instead. Kyuubi automatically wanted to answer 'don't worry about it', because Kyuubi didn't like interruptions when he was training. At all. And if Kyuubi needed Naruto, he can find him faster anyway. But then.

"Sometimes I get bored if I go too long without seeing my fiance."

Damn. Kyuubi's got to get the jump on him at some point.

"Training grounds 40 through 50 is on my agenda today. Just follow the signs, they have maps on them."

Naruto smiled. "Okay good to know! Now back up, because you **really** pissed me off now and I'm feeling a bit shouty."

Kyuubi's fangs poked out in a grin as he prepared himself to get very 'shouty' back.

* * *

"Don't get mad at me!" Naruto insisted, hair looking a little staticky as he held a picnic basket in his hand.

Kyuubi wasn't mad at him. His glare stayed squarely on the older family member tip-toeing off the training ground after bringing Naruto to him, a picnic basket in his guest's hands, and insisting the couple should enjoy each other's company.

"It's barely been 30 minutes!"

"I'm upset about it too y'know! I was getting into my rhythm when I got carried over here!"

Shion is _sneaky_. They were a mysterious but benign desert fox whose ranking was unquestioned, even compared to him and he's the heir. Shion is the only other 7-tailed kitsune on the plot. They grew up alongside his father AND introduced Hakucho Auntie to Kira. Having both of their complete trust, meant even Kyuubi had to keep his head low with the desert fox when he was younger. Today, though that wasn't a requirement, it was certainly still a 'habit'. Kyuubi was very on the fence about it, especially now that he overpowered Shion. Unlike his father and Kira, Shion rarely provoked his temper, but they were also quieter than Nagato so when Kyuubi did get mad, yelling at them didn't bring up the same feelings of satisfaction. He didn't like getting mad at quiet people.

But Shion interrupted his training. And was playing matchmaker. And was now peaking at them from behind a rock.

"YOU AIN'T SLICK!" He shouted. They shrugged, long silver hair spilling over brown shoulders and expression sympathetic, but they didn't move. And Naruto still believed he had all the power here.

"Can't even conspire to have a pretend argument with them leering at us like that," he bit out in a whisper to Naruto, but knew he was heard. Having desert fox ears himself, he knew Shion flopping their ears down was just for show. "Fuck! Open the damn basket already! Let's get this over with. Interruptions out here wasting my damn time…"

"You could be nicer about it…" Naruto frowned at him. And once again Kyuubi was offended as to why Naruto was upset about anything other than being here in the first place. Nicer?! What did he say that mean towards him?! Can he say _anything_?! Why is Naruto so. Damn. _Sensitive_?!

"For the love of…When I'm angry loudmouth, I act so! Unless I specifically mention your name, you need to stop taking it so damn personally!"

"I take it so damn personally," Naruto glared back, gripping the basket tightly, "because it's not fair that I have to freakin be nice to you to get you to be nice back to me! That's just how you wise, wise kitsune work with each other isn't it?!"

…Seriously? What is he talking about he's been PLENTY nice to Naruto! Yeah the first day they met he was rude and maybe on the tour he bite at him too much, but after that he's been nothing but nice and _patient_.

"And y'know eventually," Oh wait the whole dragging him around as an offering thing. "the ONLY time we'll talk," But Naruto's not always nice to him either! "is when we're _**fighting**_. Is that fine with you?"

…Geez. Kyuubi _liked_ Naruto's zest, but it wouldn't be as fun if it was more malicious. They already barely know one another and it is a loss on his part to be seen as combative—_when he__'s not_—because Naruto can't tell yet the difference between his temper, and when Kyuubi is actually mad at him. He'll show him whose _patient_.

"I'll try to remember we're on the same side. Hand me a roll."

"Flip flop, tip top," Naruto muttered for no apparent reason. Instead of handing him a roll, Naruto set the basket on the ground and sat down as well. He set up the picnic pretty nicely, and on Kyuubi's plate he put several rolls.

"…Thank you."

Naruto shrugged and Kyuubi instantly realized it was because once again, Naruto was 'nice first'. This is not what he expecting to pick up when they decided to work together. It's been 100 years since he last _really_ met someone who wasn't his family:… Tobi. And it was funny thinking back on their friendship because he thought that guy was just a kiss-ass for quite a few years before he learned that no, Tobi really is that supportive and…nice… But with most people he didn't get to know, their behavior was almost always the same. He was the heir to the powerful Kitsune Clan, and then he became an 8-tails. From birth he could step on them and there wasn't a damn thing they would do about it. Family is who taught him that other people do in fact have feelings and opinions that he should be aware of. If it wasn't for them, he would've never grown out of that egocentric mind-set that he's seen in other powerful heirs, whose jaws he had to break.

But Naruto wasn't family. He was just…a partner. A challenging partner. From day 1, Naruto wasn't awed by his status or his power. It's now day 7 and he's still speaking up for himself, as if Kyuubi hasn't already yielded _a lot_ already. Explaining his plans, giving him advice, and patting him on the back for a good idea, none of which he _had_ to do but he did it anyway and Kyuubi still hasn't won Naruto over. And that hurts his pride more than anything. If he sees it as a challenge it's easier to swallow trying to…not woo Naruto, or even seek friendship. Just maintain good relations so Naruto would…'fawn over' is a strong phrase but yeah, _like_ him for sure. And for future mischief. There's a group of people who'd be good victims.

So he thought, just for a second, and got a brilliant idea of what to say. "So what're you training for? Make any progress with that kitchen knife?"

Naruto blinked at him, slowly lowering his food and his ears twitched a few times, as if they couldn't believe what they just heard.

"Yeah actually. I guess no matter how good you are at something, you're really not perfect at it. But it's good! It stops me from being all wishy-washy every time I think about switching it up."

"The sheds also have other weapons."

"Nah! I only want to train with one right now. And I don't need other types of weapons. This here…" He pulled his dagger out, tossing it up in the air where it flipped a few times before landing flatside down on top of Naruto's spiky blond locks. "…is my weapon of choice! In more ways than one!"

That position…_Interesting_ and unexpected.

"So that's your shape-shifting tool," Kyuubi pointed out.

Like all youkai, kitsune have natural, chakra-less abilities. Their abilities were to cast illusions and to shapeshift. Shapeshifting was considered the more powerful of the two, because it resulted in a physical, tangible change as opposed to illusions which could never be physically touched.

But what they both shared, was the use of a tool in order to be enacted. Illusions were cast with specially-crafted stickers—a unique set made for every newborn with kitsune blood. Shape-shifting took the use of one solid object that a kitsune "made their own". And since the object in general was enough to do the job, kitsune would choose something that was relatively easy to access. A handful of sand, a rock, sticks or twigs, leaves, he had even seen common household items being used; but had never seen someone choose something so dangerous and specific as a dagger.

But so long as Naruto kept that dagger on him, he wouldn't be in a panic if he ever needed to shapeshift.

"Yep!" Naruto nodded proudly, and as a testament to his truth, the blade stayed in its position. "It's good for that and shanking people. But not throwing."

So he's a close-ranged fighter. Somehow that made a lot of sense. Naruto looked at him curiously. "What's your tool?"

Now, see, when Kyuubi thought of 'kitsune' it should really come with the adjective 'most'. Because he was not like most kitsune.

"I don't need one," he boasted, puffing his chest out. He was the _only_ kitsune that _didn__'t_. Even Minato used paper that he had to draw on first—which if you ask Kyuubi is silly because Minato has to take the time to draw every time he wanted to shapeshift.

"Seriously?! Is that what happens when you become an 8-tails?!"

Hah!…Hahhhh. Common teachings were that a youkai's natural abilities were the best indicator of the number of tails one ultimately had. The ability to increase the ability of your natural ability, they called it.

For example, casting illusions with stickers was the norm for kitsune with 1, 2, and 3 tails. A kitsune with 1 tail needed many stickers, less so for a kitsune with 2 tails, and even less for a kitsune with 3. If a 3-tailed kitsune shows the potential to make an illusion, even if it's just the illusion of a pebble—which is the most _common_ test—without a sticker, then they can start training for 4 tails.

4-tails don't need stickers to cast illusions. Stickers are still useful after 3 tails, especially when casting in multiple places, but by then training is geared towards making the illusions stronger, cast wider, and last longer. Adding scent is one of clearest indications that you can gain your 5th tail. After that, it was again a matter of increasing time limit, casting distance, and making it look and smell as real as possible, and the addition of sound is the indication for gaining the 6th tail. At 7 tails, kitsune reached the ultimate illusionary technique: casting illusions within another's illusion. The amount of concentration and precise control that takes is legendary.

There's no stepping stone for 8 tails in any of the history books. Even on the shapeshifting side, because 7-tails still required a tool and their shapeshifting was perfect. The powers of a 9-tails are so great, that the illusion criteria seems to be the fact that its limitless. It's hard for anyone to tell what their tail limit is before they reached it. The fact that Naruto could make such a strong scent with his illusions already was a _reall_y good hint that he could go further than 5 tails, but he could also just be exceptionally talented at casting illusions.

Either way, Naruto's question of whether his advanced ability came from being an 8-tails warrented an interesting answer. Because when Kyuubi thought about what was 'common', he must always remember that he was the exception.

"I never needed to use tools to pull off anything. No stickers, no shapeshifting tools: I could train on my own from day 1!"

It was unexplainable. His father had no words for how his infant was casting illusions of what he wanted to communicate or how a kit could use his shapeshifting to walk around the compound loooong after his bedtime with no tool on his head. Kyuubi had no idea how he was able to pull it off either, he just _could_.

And that contributed to his belief that he was _meant_ to be a 10-tails.

"That's so amazing! Agh I'm jealous! I'm so clumsy with my body! Used to be a whole lot clumsier than I am now! I dunno why but I had to be practicing with this dagger before I could even master how to throw a punch. It's just easier with tools somehow…"

Kyuubi crossed his arms and gave Naruto a questioning look to which Naruto elaborated.

"My dad always said, that my body was like a crossbow. Sturdy, powerful, graceful, but lacking! Because without arrows, I couldn't protect myself. And without practice, I was useless. So he gave this dagger to be my arrow and told me to practice 'shooting' so to speak."

"I'm assuming this was before your 4th tail?"

Naruto blinked. "Yeah actually! He made me train with it all the time before, but y'know when I got my 4th tail, he said I was 'no longer a crossbow, but now a sword who must slice and dice on my own! And he told me to train more without it."

Kyuubi snorts out a chuckle. Minato was always so weird with his euphemisms. He received the same explanation, but in a way that makes more sense. "It's easier to use a kettle to make tea than to boil the water in your own hands using fire-based chakra." But that's exactly what he did. "Still if you want to unlock more of your tails, you have to be able to put the tools down and do what they do yourself…Except the shapeshifting tool."

"So you weren't EVER clumsy and uncoordinated when trying to fight? At all? Ever?"

He was. But he was always strong enough to overcome that disadvantage…until now that is. Kyuubi felt his heart grow bitter at thought as he looked down with a glare. Like his partner said, being good at something doesn't mean you're perfect at it yet. He hoped to GOD that wasn't another Minato saying. He needed to get back to training pronto.

"Let's just say everyone has their own struggles with trying to get stronger. And not wasting time is step number 1 to overcoming them. You done eating?"

His guest appeared to be deep in thought and whatever was going through his mind wasn't obvious. But Kyuubi had literally no more time left to ask, even if he did really want to know.

"Hey."

"Hm? Oh. Yeah I'm done."

"Good. YOU'RE CLEANING THIS UP!" He shouted at Shion, who was still twiddling their thumbs by the rock. They threw their hands up in what looked like annoyance.

"Ummm," Naruto spoke up, getting Kyuubi's attention. "I guess I'll head back to training ground 19 then. But I'll practice my combat control without my dagger instead! Think that'll help me get my 5th tail faster?" He threw a few practice punches before grabbing the dagger on top of his head and putting it away.

"It won't hurt. Tails are supposed to come with expertise and control in all aspects." He knew that much, even though his own growth pattern was immeasurable so far. But it is so, the youkai's body was designed to inherit the power of their ancestors. Pleasing deceased ancestors by taking care of their shrines, and in some species, with intricate and beautiful ceremonies is standard respect; but couples that desire children tend to do more from the moment they attempt conception to birth. Happy ancestors are generous ancestors to newborns. Content ancestors are nice too and even insulted ancestors if they forgive, give a little. But deeply insulted ancestors, leave a newborn with nothing. Those youkai have less tails than their parents and the chain of power beforehand is broken and must begin anew with them.

Which puts them behind because the power inherited determines the number of tails reachable. Reaching the full power granted, was the goal of every youkai. However it required full strength and perfect control, not the other way around.

"I'll still stay within these 10 training grounds if you need anything."

"Sure!" Naruto nodded, big silly grin on his face.

And with that, Naruto waved at him before dashing off. Kyuubi stopped staring after him after a few seconds to lift up his leg and immediately turn to bring it down in the direction of Shion, who was making their way over. His fiery chakra surrounded him at the same time and it pleased him only a little to see Shion immediately stop in their tracks.

"Let it be known to the entire compound that I don't care **WHAT** my father said, _**nothing**_ interrupts me when I'm training again. Clear?"

Shion's affronted look softened into a more neutral expression before they nodded.

"Good."

And with that Kyuubi dashed off, as quick as he could to make up for the lost time.

* * *

Precision, coordination, control; deceptively simple theories that have the hardest practical requirements.

Seriously. It takes him mere seconds to build up his power, and then comes the irresistible urge to release it. It's not _painful_ to hold onto; he just felt a very uncomfortable pressure. But what that means is he's got too much of it in the back of his throat or at the tip of his fingers or at the ends of his tails (etc.). Coordination is immediately a bust, control is lost, and he can no longer even think about being precise. When it's finally released…time for another lecture!

Case in point, he was standing in training ground 43 wearing only his pants, staring at the disappointing result of his attack. He pulled chakra to his mouth and used his tongue to pack it into a small sphere. He then spat it towards a straw dummy. It was meant to touch the dummy before it blew up and he estimated the diameter of the eventual explosion and stood twice that distance away. Somehow, it blew it before even reaching the halfway point, but not only did it reach and destroy the dummy, not only did it reach him and burn his top off, _not only_ did it put a crater in the ground, but his chakra reached farther than he anticipated. He could sense it dispersing in the air far out of reach, lost to the natural elements. What a waste.

It was moments like this that had Kyuubi feeling a bit…deflated. He had been at this for hours, but so far hasn't made any progress in controlling the amount of power he released.

He was fine when it came to his natural abilities. He could do combat in his sleep even. It was just his chakra that was the problem. It was always too much! Why can't he just take the extra time to actually measure what he's about to release—as he's been told time and time again?! Kyuubi _knows_ if he could, he could exercise that elusive control!

But he can't. Every single time. He, physically, just can't. And he has no idea what chakra exercises could help him. Day after day, decade after decade! It feels like he's tried them all and still none help him feel like he's ready to use his chakra before he uses it! This botched attempt is a testament that nothing truly is impossible. He, Kitsune Kurama, can fail at a task that the kits pull off for their training. Kicking the ground in anger, he thought about something he _really_ hated about this whole thing.

Eight-tails have rankings too.

It's not for the masses to worry about. For the world, an eight-tails was the strongest—all eight-tails. But within their exclusive little circle of power was a cock-measuring contest so contentious, high-nosed and ridiculous, that sometimes Kyuubi couldn't believe he actually indulged in it too. His secret little guilty pleasure: smashing the shit out of other eight-tails so they would bow to him too.

And every one he faced against did, except of course his ushi-oni sibling Hachibi.

Yes yes yes their power has measures. Kyuubi was better when it came to speed and pure chakra strength. His chakra blasts and other special chakra-based techniques did more damage than Hachibi's, even when neither were holding back. But eight-tails who were _meant_ to be eight-tails had the control to go along with their so-incredibly-massively-ridiculous-the-_memory_-hurts strength.

By using too much power in his attacks, Kyuubi sometimes would disorient himself for some precious few seconds or, in battles that lasted for weeks, spend his energy quicker. He would miss more often than he would like with projectiles and destroy his very helpful surroundings enabling his opponents to maneuver around faster while he had less things to hop on or sneak behind. With literally everyone he's faced except Hachibi, these were issues he could counter with ease. But his ushi-oni fellow had an advantage no other eight-tails had and that was that he and Kyuubi had known each other since birth.

The Tailed Beast Crew, all of them born on the exact same day, in the same vicinity, to nine screaming pregnant people. That's not a scary coincidence, but he got to know the freaks very well and they got to know him very well hence the current familial bond they shared. The good _and_ the bad. One bad? Hachibi used his advantage to the maximum effect.

Kyuubi didn't realize from one tail all the way up to now just how much Hachibi had been observing him in battle. Of course Kyuubi had been watching him too; since they both knew they were going to reach eight tails it was natural that they rivaled each other. But his standard tactics, unique tactics, and even the overwhelming tactics could barely amount to much against someone who's had centuries to figure out his weaknesses. Kyuubi had to rely his natural abilities against Hachibi's to gain an advantage now. And even then, it's only a matter of time until Hachibi figures out a counter to _that_.

Their score since becoming eight-tails was now even keel. That was so brand new to him. Even with his other friends, from Ichibi to Nanabi he's always had the higher amount of victories when they had the same number of tails. Because Kyuubi didn't settle for being equal in battle to _anyone. _Either he was stronger, or they were more experienced. But Hachibi's not more experienced.

He just can pull off flawless moves on his own training grounds.

Geez, after centuries of seeing him be so awkward, Kyuubi could probably stand to be a _little_ happy for him since he finally made it. Eight tails was meant for Hachibi. Just like how Ichibi was meant to be a one-tail—although Kyuubi _loved_ to poke fun at him for it. Although…not too long ago the group challenged themselves to shooting a can off of a tree stump. Ichibi to Hachibi shot such perfect shots they could take pictures to sell in the markets.

Kyuubi broke everything. The can, the tree, the environment. Took all his friends down too. He couldn't pretend it was on purpose for long, and Ichibi hasn't let that go since. If he could just get his chakra under his control, he could stop giving that drunk idiot ammo for verbal punishment.

If he could just get his chakra under control, he could become a nine-tails.

Kyuubi didn't think he even needed to _perfect_ the control to reach the next level, just _have_ it. And once he does, he could use his power properly and unlock what else is hiding inside of him. Because his inherited power isn't just _power_, it's the very spirit of the very first kitsune. It was up to him to reach the full potential the same way his father did, and grandmother and great grandfather and great great—like all of his ancestors before him.

Eight tails isn't his limit, he could feel it! And he'll prove it too. He has to. Or else he'll go crazy. Though probably not as crazy as how CRAZY hard it is to even reach nine-tails…

At that second, he heard a loud crash and an even louder 'OUCH!' that sounded a lot like Naruto's voice.

…Well it's not an interruption if _he_ decides to take a break. With a sigh and a smile at the thought of the scene he would come across, Kyuubi sped off in Naruto's direction, but didn't have to travel far to came across the loudmouth on the ground in front of a collapsed boulder. He was rubbing his head and looking mighty irritated.

"What happened?"

"I ran into this stupid rock!" Naruto growled, twitching his ears. But all movement from him stopped once he looked at Kyuubi.

"Is this a part of your training?" Kyuubi laughed, going up to Naruto. Without thinking, he held his hand out. By the time he realized what he was doing, Naruto had already grabbed it…and so Kyuubi pulled him up…and Naruto was still staring—why is he staring? Kyuubi snapped his fingers and that snapped the Namikaze out of whatever trance he was in.

With a sheepish laugh, Naruto quickly said, "sorry! Dazed there a bit! B-But yeah um, y'know I figured out to get control I needed to have a balanced training regimen! Combat strength! Chakra enhancement! Absolute speed! So I was running as fast as I can for 80 kilometers annnnnnnd timing it!"

Naruto pulled out a small pocket watch from the black sash tied around his waist. When he looked at it, he let out a loud, "FUCK!"

"What?" There it is again. For the second time his ears didn't ring when Naruto screamed right next to him.

"Look at my time!" Naruto held the watch up to the other fox's face. Kyuubi did look at it…and didn't see a problem.

"14.6 seconds? What are you upset about? That's a great time." To travel 80 kilometers in under 15 seconds was a real feat. Geez Gobi's time was 14.3 seconds and he was a horse-dolphin youkai so speed was supposed to be his strongest point!

"Yeah maybe for a four-tails!" No, what is he talking about that's an _unheard _of time for a four-tails. "But compared to my dad this is so slow! He can run this distance in like 9 seconds!"

Rrrrgh…His time was 11.5 seconds. Loathe as he was to admit it, Minato…'s speed…was…_good._ He saw the fox run himself. The man made it dangerous to blink. And he had no ill side effects from reaching that speed. It would've been possible for Minato to reach teleportation if he had just one more tail…but…come on that was awful to think. The more he thought about that yako fox's power, the more disturbed his mind was.

Kyuubi shook his head to shake off the distracting thoughts. Naruto must've inherited some significant speed power then. And since he's still growing, it didn't make sense for a fuss to be made about this accomplishment. So he tilted his head, ears twitching in confusion.

"You're a four-tails. Minato by someone's grace is an eight-tails right? So of course he's faster. 80 kilos in 14 seconds may not be the fastest but that's not at all slow."

Naruto looked serious. "You don't get it! I'm Namikaze Naruto and I aim big! I shoot big! I want to BE big! Much bigger and better than I am now! I have to be if I want to beat my dad! You understand that don't you?"

"Yes," Kyuubi nodded. "I want to beat the hell out of your dad too."

"NO! I _mean_ rise in the family ranks! I want to surpass him! He outclasses me every time we fight by so much and it drives me MAD! It's like no matter what I learn, or how far I get in my training, I can't stop being weak in front him! He doesn't say it but…beating him in in a fight is the only way I can prove myself to be strong to him! That you must understand!"

To a certain extent maybe. His father was so sure he was going to be stronger than him so it was never a question…_outside_ of battle. They had play fights when he was little, and then real fights for his training as an heir; and being so powerful yet constantly losing to his father simply due to lack of experience and lack of control…ruffled his ego quite a bit.

He did remember a burning desire to show his pops up. For most immature youkai, parents are the ones to beat because for most of their lives, their parents are the strongest people in the world. Kyuubi was no different. Even when he learned that wasn't true, it still was _a _truth…

But now they both knew he had to be stronger. The whole family's made mention of it several times since his eighth tail made its grand appearance, but Kyuubi has had to be less vocal about his own confidence. He's just trying to forget how it felt to be weaker than his father at this point because it's all he can do. It was written now: if Daitaru lost a battle against him, Kyuubi would take over. Even if he finds a reason to fight him again, like defending Naruto, showing his full strength against his father was out of the question. And did that disappoint him?

Yeah. It did.

So maybe not exact, but he still nodded at Naruto.

"I survived challenge after challenge to make it this far. I risked losing my limbs, my life, my dignity, my sanity once, and I'll do it all again, as many times as I need to! All of my losses have made me stronger! All of my victories have made me better! I'll keep going on this path carved out for me until the day I die! The day I'm killed will be the day I'm known, _still known_, as the Strongest Kitsune there is!"

The way he spoke of his ambition affected Kyuubi. He spoke as if his loudmouth wasn't for show. As if despite the numerous opponents Kyuubi has crushed under his tails, who were real contenders for the strongest youkai in the world, it was this little four-tails who was the one to watch out for…Maybe it was the conviction in his voice. Maybe it was the steely determination in beautiful, icy blue eyes. But Kyuubi only had one argument against him, and it wasn't the fact that he was a four-tails.

"Hmph? How can you be the strongest when I'll already have that title?"

"Psh!" Naruto smirked at him, crouching and flexing his claws. "I've beaten youkai with more tails than me before y'know. And I've taken on an eight-tails. You're not scaring me."

The bold challenge to someone who so clearly dominated him in terms of power stunned Kyuubi to the core. And it wasn't like Naruto was boasting. There was no fear, not even the slightest bit of hesitation. It was not typical. It was picking a fight he would lose. Aho-behavior for sure…but nonetheless _impressive _to Kyuubi. Maybe it was because it was his fearless opponents that took the longest to defeat.

However, there are steps anyone must take before they've earned a fight with Kyuubi.

"Do you really believe you stand a chance against me?" Kyuubi asked, a crazy grin starting to stretch across his face.

"I don't just believe it. I know it."

Oh this poor, naive little boy. Being unafraid of him was one thing, but underestimating him? Even if his goal was admirable, Naruto had to realize that talking big and working really, really hard wasn't enough against someone else who talked big, worked really, really hard, and had the tails to back it up. Time to show this cocky boaster why picking a fight with _him_ would end with Naruto eaten alive.

"Well then. Why don't you come with me and I'll show you this eight-tails' challenge?" A sly smile appeared on the Kitsune's face as he beckoned Naruto to follow him.

* * *

This had to be the first time Kyuubi liked the fact that he had no control.

Standing on solid rock, knowing he was about to blow Naruto's mind when he flattens the mountainous rocky range in training ground 51 was giving him a good tingly feeling. Ahhh his father hates remaking this training ground. But is he here to give him grief about it? No!

He glanced back at the blue-eyed kitsune and saw him looking confident and curious and very, very close.

"You should take a leap back."

"I'm behind you!"

"And still in the way," Kyuubi said, facing forward again. He could smell Naruto get further, but so long as he was still standing on rock, he was too close. He needed to be standing as far back as when the sand starts at the very least…That would be twice the distance Kyuubi _estimates_ this attack would reach.

"One more leap!"

Naruto groaned, but acquiesced. Once Kyuubi determined that his partner was at a safe distance, he grinned a psychotic grin and braced himself.

It took seconds. The chakra pooled in the back of his throat. It was warm and he could feel a rush of energy from his throat to his toes. The air around him heated and in this climate, that's just asking for a burn, but he _never_ shied away from the heat because heat _never_ bothered him. He wanted nothing more than to bask in the feeling, but just as quickly as the euphoria came, came the discomfort. The choking feeling, like the chakra inside was expanding and there was no more space. He could no longer think 'how much' and 'where' because he had to _release_ 'NOW'!

He leaned forward, opened his mouth wide, and let it go.

He immediately closed his eyes and flattened his ears so the excess power wouldn't accidentally strike him there, but he could still feel the effect. The ground shook and the blast was loud as cliffs and mountains were broken down, rocks obliterated, training gear and supplies blown away. His chakra roared, in front of him and high above him. It pushed back against him, whipping against his chest, his arms—he could even sense it stretch behind him. It was solid, fiery and packed a real punch. But the air around him still felt like a warm cocoon while his body felt so empowered that pain wasn't even registered.

The best part, was that he was doing this to show off. There was someone watching him. He wanted to keep going, longer than the 20 seconds that was his ultimate limit for attacks, just to prove that he could.

At the 45 second mark, he was _still_ reaching down deep for more chakra, but it was starting to feel like he was adding too much.

Kyuubi knew it was time to stop when he tasted his own blood.

He didn't know how to stop slowly and carefully, so he bit down to end it. More blood filled his mouth and his nose. _Ouch, he _thought covering both and holding his head back so he didn't spill it all out.

In the distance, he heard an "AWWW NOTE AGEIN KYUUBI-SAMA!"

But he didn't pay it any mind. His fingers felt prickly against his lips which were feeling buzzy, so it's entirely possible he hurt himself more than usual. But in this heated state he wouldn't be able to feel it as much. The only thing he could tell, is his teeth were fine. This is definitely what his healing was for. Hopefully whatever wounds he got were shallow as it shouldn't take longer than maybe 2 minutes to do its job; and he hopes that the dissipating chakra around him covers his state from Naruto. He couldn't help but proudly notice that from behind, the chakra only stretched as far as the exact distance that he estimated.

2 minutes of silence with the occasional prick of pain and ensuing relief passed quickly. He could still feel some of the scrapes and bruises and lingering aches, but Kyuubi couldn't stand to wait anymore when he could heal the rest in the bath he would take after this. So Kyuubi opened his eyes. And he was proud of the damage.

He was standing on an island of rock, for the ground around him had crumbled completely to depths a couple meters down. For kilometers, there was nothing in front of him. Almost literally nothing, but one giant newly-made canyon in the ground…or soon-to-be-sand dune with the way it was filling up. There were a couple clipped apart cliffs and other islands of rock. Still not perfect. Obviously he had some misses. He couldn't perform shape transformation even in a straight line yet. But the end of the destruction went _way_ farther than it usually goes and he's working on all of the problems so this was very victorious!

So does Naruto think so too?

Kyuubi turned around with 6 of his tails wagging behind him in pride. His giddy feeling only grew when he saw his guest on his knees on top of a sand dune, complete awe on his face.

Hah! Haha! He will never get tired of having that effect on people! Naruto looked like he'd never seen anything like what he had just witnessed. And as the actual future Strongest Kitsune, Kyuubi bragged that he would never see anything like it elsewhere.

"So what do you call that?! Impressive huh?! Do you know _now_ that you'll lose against me?" He purred out that last sentence with a leer, remembering Naruto's boast. He was just teasing, but since Naruto couldn't pick out all the flaws in his execution, he could stand…to be…prideful…

…What's that scent? Kyuubi wrinkled his nose as the scent of his own blood was still a little overpowering, but this new scent was just strong enough for him not to dismiss it. It wasn't bad. It was good—_really good_. A punch of sweet but baser…Kyuubi wasn't in the habit of using emotions to describe scents, but he couldn't think of a better word other than 'happy' to describe this baseness.

But it was atypical for around here. There was the scent of the land, the pure scent of blood, sweat, tears, power…there wasn't a scent this unique in all of the training grounds. And new scents don't just appear…except those scents that happen when new people are—OH NO!

Well that's a good way to kill a good mood! Kyuubi scowled. A base scent that can be described as…well there are words other than happy but Kyuubi didn't want to think of them now because it was arousal. That was the unique scent. Kitsune family members know not to consummate relationships on the training grounds anymore, so the only explanation is some creep snuck out here and is watching him. Shit.

He didn't care how deliciously punchy-sweet and 'happy' the scent was; this time was for showing off to his partner not kicking out unwanted guests! Another sniff however, turned that anger into a little heart-racing feeling because _shit_ the scent is coming from Naruto's direction!

Kyuubi rushed over to his partner just in time for the scent to disappear completely.

That absolutely does not happen on his watch.

Looking over a Naruto that was somehow steaming, he couldn't see or smell _anybody_. In front, to the left, to the right, there was no one.

"THAt wAs prETTy AmAZing AkaGITsune," Naruto squeaked in an abnormally squeaky voice, as he stood up. Kyuubi only noticed it, and jumped just a little, because Naruto was right in front of him. But the surprise wore off fast because of course it was amazing, but Kyuubi was sniffing around for an invader that was creeping on Naruto and seems to have disappeared into thin air. He walked around Naruto and down every direction of the sand dune, but there was no sign of _anyone_. It was just him and Naruto here. He didn't get it. Was there an illusion that was hiding the scent?

"Uh, what are you doing?"

Since he couldn't locate the original caster, Kyuubi attempted to break whatever illusion was in the vicinity by casting his own basic one within it, but there was no struggle meaning no other illusion.

"Oi did you hear me?" Naruto asked, coming right up next to him.

"You smelled that scent just now right? I thought someone was watching us…" He trailed off a little in frustration as his search was proving to be fruitless. The Kitsune then saw Naruto stiffen out of the corner of his eye and faced him curiously.

"What? You're not in any danger if that's what you're worried about."

"No no I'm not worried about that hehe! I'm not worried aT ALL" Naruto hurriedly said, waving his arms in front of him. "But uh, I-I don't think I caught an-any scent y'know? Other than yours. A-Are you okay by the way? It looked pretty intense over there, and you're hurt, and you-your PANTs are…g-GOne."

He was aware of that. But Naruto pointing it out still made him blush as two of his tails loosely twitched while wrapped around his waist.

"I'm fine. And are you kidding me? That scent hit me while I was all the way over there and it came from over here!"

"REALLY?" Did Naruto's voice crack?

"Yea. And judging by the base scent—"

"I THINK YOU MUST'VE IMAGINED IT! I didn't smell anything at all nope y'know!"

_He__'s is a really bad liar_, Kyuubi surmised. He was talking too fast, blinking too much, his voice infliction was off, he was waving his hands and he was sweating. If you're gonna lie, you gotta sound natural and at least keep eye contact. Now to figure out the reason behind the lying.

"Did you see anyone?"

"See who? I didn't see anyone! You're playing tricks on yourself!"

Wait…wait…._wait a minute_.

"…Are you meaning to tell me, that it was only you here this whole time?"

"Uh—"

"Answer carefully, _Loudmouth_. Very carefully." Because with this kind of dirt Kyuubi could bury Naruto so deep a thousand hands couldn't dig him out. But only if he doesn't try to like…flirt with him or something.

"I'm…hungry?"

It took more effort to keep a neutral expression than it would take to count every single grain of sand on this hill they stood on. Naruto's embarrassed. Merciless teasing as a form of payback? _Oh yes_.

"For another display?" Kyuubi asked as his fangs poked out.

"For isolation," Naruto mumbled, as he started to walk—quickly—back in the direction of the compound. Kyuubi caught up to him in no time.

"Oh no no no! We still have dinner and I'm really nice remember! Would you like a show while you eat?"

"I would like for you to shut the fuck up now."

"We have chicken on the menu."

"Honestly?"

"Care not to choke on it while you watch?"

"FUCK YOU!"

Kyuubi's laughter was loud even to his own ears. Naruto just bowed his head looking like a true akagitsune here, but he stayed walking beside Kyuubi.

* * *

So Kurama said that no one uses this kitchen on the first floor and I hope he's right. Because no way am I even taking half of the blame for the mess he just made in here hahaha!

Ahhhh I crack myself up! I wouldn't actually leave him hanging.

This big ol' wok in my hands is still cold. I don't think Kurama wants to try to heat up the hotspot with his chakra again and so as soon as he's a not busy tryin to wipe the burnt marks off the floor with the sleeve of his pajama jacket; we can figure out another way to do this. Like going to another kitchen.

"Okay, try tossing all of the stuff in there in the air," he said, standing up. I don't even blame him for giving up—what is this floor even made of to get burn stains like that? I'm no architect but I've had my share of cleaning up burns. I mean damn.

"What's tossing this stuff gonna do?" I'm no baker either, but I've never heard of a baking style like that. Kurama sure looks sure of himself though. Pounding his fists together looking all cute and determined.

"I'm going to blow a stream of fire at it and maybe it'll cook just fine in the air."

…I don't know about that. There is literally only yeast, flour, and sugar in here. I really think we're missing some ingredients but I don't know what they could be. But I've also laid out practically everything I can find and Kurama doesn't know what goes into bread either…

"Uh, are we sure we're ready to try baking though?"

"What? Change your mind about the chicken?"

"FUCK YOU!" aaAAhhHHhhh I coUld'Ve choked on HIS eaRLIEr…! Where the FUCK is my imagINation even goINg!? His tails were IN the waAAy!

"Listen Kinky, we can only try and make this happen. Worst that can happen is it doesn't work."

KINky?…THat jERk…I deSERve THIs but I want reVENGE...wAt is he even talking about making wORK? Where's he pointing?! O-Oh at the wok. Oh-Oh okay. Okay. That makes sense. That's my kinda motto when it makes sense. Shake off those nonsense thoughts Naruto!

"Alright! Fuck you and get ready!"

He got ready. I got ready. And okay! Let's make some bread!

Gotta shake the wok a bit and then UP…it goes!

Look at those ingredients sprinkling underneath the lights. And look at that stream of fire blow right through it all…The air's smelling _so_ good and feeling toasty and so…comfortable. This is a pretty cool sight but…I…_He_…

He makes it all look effortless. Like everything he sets out to do, he does it. He worked to be able to transform his chakra into fire so we can eat something. He worked towards…what I saw today. I wish I could hold him from behind. I want to put my hands on his waist. I want run my fingers over his back. I want to grip his shoulders with everything I've got. I want to feel that chakra around me! I want to feel what he feels just by having it! I want to be on him while it's there! I want that heat to surround us! It would feel _so good_. Around us, in between us, the heat that was inside of me coming ou—

**AYAYAYAYAAAAAAHH!**

No! No no no NO no! Don't think about that! Don't think about chiCKEns! Oh fuCK, gah! My ChEEKs are on firE!

I KNOW HE'S ATTRACTIVE! We got that outta the way! But that's NO excuse for this Naruto! No excuse! We're out we're getting out of this! Y'know there's NOTHING that'll me—

"FUCK!"

Kurama?

Kurama's stopped blowing the fire and now he's looking freaked up at the…

"FUCK!"

THE FLOUR—the flour?—It's all FIRE! And there's this black and brown water in the air?! AND WHERE'S THE YEAST?!

"AKAGITSUNE?!"

"CATCH IT BEFORE IT HITS THE FLOOR!"

!? A challenge? A training challenge! Move as fast as I can to get as much mess in the wok as possible to protect the floor! Red zones are the floor and me. I can do this! If I can move fast and accurately enough I can get better control over my body! ALRIGHT! LET'S GOOOOOOOOOO!

Gotta stay light on my feet! Stay aware of Kurama, and can move this wok aroun—oops. Didn't mean to drop it but gotta keep moving! I'll catch it all in my hands and throw it in there instead! I can take a little burn! Haha this is kinda fun! It reminds of that game I haven't played since I was a kit! Catching whatever was falling out of the sky: leaves, toys, dad's stuff. I'd compete with my friends and Konohamaru and his friends…God those are some really old memories…OUCH my shoulder! What am I doing?! Focus Naraho! If I'm gonna stand here like an aho I might as well open my mouth like one too—fuck this stuff tastes kinda good! FOCUS!

(_Through sheer will power, Naruto kept his concentration on the task at hand instead of the trip down memory lane. Memory lane was normally lovely, bright, and fun. But sometimes it__'s scarred, dark, and wicked. Ever since he found out that Daitaru left this morning, without telling him anything about the progress made with finding his mother's body, memory lane has not been a good place for Naruto. It hurt even more, when he guiltily debated his options earlier: sneak into Daitaru's office to steal information and risk getting caught or channel all of his rage and sadness into training, which still meant so much to him so he could reach his goal. Both options, felt like abandonment. And he didn't need that right now. Not when tomorrow would be a new day. So he stayed trying to catch the hot debris and strayed away from those darker thoughts by looking occasionally at his partner, who had nary a clue about anything going on.)_

Is that's all? Should put more ingredients in the wok next time. Could've run around catching flames with Kurama all night! This went way too fast!

Well y'know I caught some bits, in the wok. Heheha I'm not too covered either so a little scrub in a water basin can wait til morning. Ummmm…We failed again, the floor's toast! PFFFFFT HAHAHA! Look at everything! I got spots! The floor's covered! And Kurama's too HAHAHA…hah…

He looks really mad...He's glaring at the floor where there's a ton of flour, yeast, brown water, and burnt spots…..What'd I do wrong now? I tried—what's he got against me** now**?!

"Ahehehe, you look kinda pissed. I tried—I didn't try to mess up y'know. And you said no one ever comes here anyway, so its just a stupid freakin mess we can clean up no problem." He usually listens to reason. If he doesn't this time I have enough chakra in me to fight. And he can't blow up the house—he sleeps here. I know so far that he mainly uses fire transformation, but can use wind. Without transformation his chakra can still burn his surroundings, even the air, and make the ground shake. I can concentrate on defense—I have…defense! No I...might not have defense. He's probably faster than me unless I use a lot of chakra and I should use that for offense. Just offense. I can do a lot of offense even if I don't know everything about him. I just use offense until—If he gets overwhelming I'll use the hallways to make some space. Cast an illusion to divert my scent and I can chance recreating a dead end. If he gets close I have my dagger. If it gets worse, if the worse really comes to the worst and I might die, then—

"None of this. Would've happened. If _**someone **_hadn't been in **SO** much of a rush, that he didn't leave preprepared meals for us!"

…..He's not mad at me?

"What are we even going to eat now?!"

…

…He sighed. "There's a cleaning closet right outside to the left. Grab a broom will ya? I'll sweep this up and you'll have to figure out something else to cook."

But…he looked so mad…..

"So you're not mad at me?"

Is that disbelief I see on his face? Why is he looking at me like that?

"That's a funny assumption. Do I sound mad at you? As far as I'm concerned, everything that just happened is my father's fault. We're in this struggle together. You, me, and your power kink."

O-Oh that's sweet of him to say…So he's not mad…at me? Not gonna start something? Every time it looked like he was gonna blow up on me, he never does…

"Ahehe yea! Guess we are failing tonight together y'know! And that's not so bad! Be right back with that broom!"

I'm having fun with him…is he having fun with me? He's also _not_ angry at me, probably never has been. Like he said, when he gets angry he just acts so and y'know it's not supposed to be a personal attack on me. He's not attacking me at all—he hasn't not once.

"Here ya go!" He's even taking the broom gently from me. Didn't yank it, didn't try and hit me with it, didn't even glare at me. Why am I…freakin touching that stupid scar?! Ahhhh I'm tired! I'm soooo tired! I'm yawning right now I'm so tired.

"Don't fall asleep just yet." He's smiling. Is he teasing me? "I need you to eat something. Pick something quick if you need to."

Quick? Well I have ramen, but without the hotspot…wait!

"Wait, Kyuubi! I think I know of a really good meal we can eat and we don't need the hotspot!" Kurama stopped sweeping and blinked at me.

"You know how to boil water without the use of a kettle don't you?" He just keeps blinking at me—oh now he's nodding. Good!

"Soooo I have some ramen packs! Ever had some of that before?"

"You mean those fried noodles that become chewy when you add hot water to them? Not something we eat often here."

"Oh well I hope you've missed 'em then! Ramen is my favorite food and I brought a ton of them here! All we need is some boiling water! In fact, why don't you—" YAWN. I'm so sleepy. "—why don't you go on to my room and pick two out for us? I've got all the flavors except vegetable so just grab whatever looks good to you. I'll stay here and clean up this mess!"

Though he had most if not all of the mess sweeped into a corner already which was convenient. I have a technique for this. YAWN! I might be too tired for it though…Should probably just grab the dustpan and take care of it the old fashion way.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Wouldn't say it if I wasn't!" Wink haha! I'm beginning to think winking at him is going to become a reflex. But so worth it—awwww look at the blush akagitsune! He didn't linger much longer and kinda ran when he left. He's kinda cute sometimes.

But right, right dust pan, dust pan. Gather dust, into the trash, put the tools back, back into the kitchen, and sit and wait because y'know I'm not cleaning anything else up. Patience means it can be done in the morning. Or maybe until Kurama gets back… YAWWWWWWN. I'm yawning so much. Augh…it wouldn't hurt to lie down for just a little bit…I can still…watch…the door…

…

_(Naruto__'s dream consists of him running down the hallways of the Kitsune Estate. Despite his eagerness, he kept tripping. Eventually he realizes that he cannot feel the impact of the floor, meaning it wasn't actually happening_.)

…Tha hec…? Am I running—the walls are moving…and I tripped onto someone's back and they smell like hot almond oil ahhh nice…I'm so light my feet are off the ground…is that an orange door?

"Can't say I'm not nice to you after this."

"Alright…Thank you…"

…

* * *

And finished! LOL Kurama does tends to find ways to do what he wants. But look! They've come such a long way in just a week! Almost liek they were made for each other ~~!

**Story fun facts:**

**1.** Lots of expo here about power levels and whatnot and some of you will notice that it is different from version 1. Anything from version 1 is NOT applicable here unless it actually shows up in the chapter. So no there's no weapons business for kids. Youkai just like to use tools as humans do because it's easier to use them. Although yes, weapons do still help with the whole control thing, lack of control has numerous factors tied to it, not just immaturity. Also I want to point out that **one tail is NOT the lowest a youkai can be**. The lowest is no tails and that is specifically for one species: maneki-neko. **The lowest other youkai species can be is snub-tail, also known as a half-tail. It is visually represented by tail that is notably shorter than the norm.**

**2.** Hotspots are like brick ovens that can work like an oven and a stove. The one in the first kitchen is broken. Kurama and Naruto are both incompetent.

**3.** Idk why Minato thinks he's such a bad parent! Naruto seems to think he's doing a swell job!

**Author fun facts:**

**1.** So this chapter concludes the last of the NAMED Kitsune Clan members. All of them will appear again in the story and have some sort of important role!

**2.** yea I'm cheating with Naruto's POV. I can't help it. There are some important bits that I can't get to come across in his stream of conscious. Fortunately, when I say 'cheating' I mean 'I'm doing great' because writing has no rules lol.

**3**. Feedback always appreciated yo! I also went back and fixed up typos and a phrasing in chapter 2 that didn't make much sense (incredibly minor and not at all plot-important. Just makes an easier read).

Annnnd that's all I got for ya! So the next chapter I hope to get up in a month, but as a heads up, it might be a leetle longer. It's going to be in a different style again, but I cannot use the same scenes as a template because those scenes are not quite as applicable. Hopefully I'm wrong about the timeframe but y'all kno me.

So BIG BIG BIG THANK YOU to ALL who have reviewed (TigrezzTail I see u), favorited/subscribed/and read without doing any of the other stuff because the views in general make me SO happy! I'm so glad yall are enjoying this with me :)! KyuuNaru is my OTP still to this day haha.

See ya next time!


	9. Chapter 9: Naruto

Hiiiii :)! Gotta a triple update for ya!

Yes 3 chapters coming up at once! Originally they were all one BIG chapter, but that BIG chapter was 17000+ words and even I thought that was too much for one chapter LOL...well see the end A/N for more info. Up here all you need to know is the next two chapters will be up immediately after this one.

Also real fast, I lied/was wrong in my last end A/N. I'm not done naming Kitsune Clan members lol. But I only name the ones that have to be named.

* * *

_Day 8: 84 days until the night of the red moon_

At Naruto's home, the forest is massive. Instead of kilometers of sand, it was kilometers of trees, and bushes, and shrubs, and vines and grass and moss and algae and lakes, ponds, rivers, waterfalls, and rocks and caves and bugs and animals that would never be able to walk upright or talk as youkai do. A youkai could wander around for at least two days before finding a natural clearing or a natural path, where the sun was free to kiss the forest floor. His dad's territory stretched over two thirds of the forest, and he was extremely protective of it.

The Namikaze house was just two connected buildings situated in a natural clearing. Not the largest one, but it was just enough for five people to live on. It was the only constructed housing for the entire family for some time. Then, 450 years ago, 17 kilometers out, his dad built a solo room in a small clearing surrounded by such thick forest, that it was impossible to reach without knowing the clearing existed. The room was made almost entirely of glass; the walls, the ceiling, the door even. Only the floor was wooden. In that glass room was a glass case. In that glass case was a green comb made of wood, a kuro tomesode with the Uzumaki crest on it 5 times and a floral pattern on the bottom, a cream-colored hand fan with rocks and waves printed on the top half, a piece of white cloth with a single cherry stitched on it, and a crude drawing of a family, signed sloppily by tiny handprints.

Surrounding that case, were letters. 1000s of them. Some were long and rolled up like scrolls, containing detailed summaries and sketches of yearly events. Others were but a sentence long: "I still love you!"

Surrounding those letters were potted plants. So many potted plants. They were all specifically of the genus prunus. Some bared fruit, some bared flowers, some never did anything but grow and die.

His dad built that room mainly for the family. Because he always said that spirits outlive their bodies and one could speak to them everywhere, even at a rock on top of another rock or in some dark cave behind a waterfall. Having a room dedicated to his mom's memory was supposed to give them the same spot to grieve and pay respects at that every other family had. But Naruto didn't believe that it worked.

A physical body needs to be in a grave, that one prays in front of, for the communication to happen. A room full of their most precious items will. Not. Work.

Because his dad was the only one who said that and Iruka was the only one who agreed with him. There was a distinct lack of graves for the Umino, the Hatake, and of course the Namikaze. But while Iruka had the excuse that his family's bodies were completely destroyed and Kakashi claimed poor relations with his deceased family, his dad never talked about where he came from. Only that he prayed for them wherever he stood and that was alright with him.

But his mom had the Uzumaki graveyard to visit. Even his dad's mentors didn't agree with his dad on this matter: Jiraiya argued until his dying breath and Tsunade-obaa-san still didn't visit the room. None of his friends agreed either; they ALL had nice graveyards for their deceased family. His mom missed out on _so_ much and if placing all of her items in her room was more for them than for her, then the distinct lack of a grave is even more glaring.

Naruto was always there to take care of the plants and enjoy the fruits. He was always there to write those letters and leave them in that glass room with the hope that one day the recipient could read them.

So today, Naruto was here, sneaking over to Daitaru's office to find something—ANYTHING—on where his mom is.

If Kurama was still awake, he should be heading to bed. His major fear however, was running into the other early birds that were up at this time. Some were literal early birds who usually said 'hi' to him before rushing out for an early morning flight and/or hunt. But some were early-rising kitsune, who have stopped him in the hall to make 'small talk'—to '_chat'_. Normal chat. Silly chat. _Unfamiliar_ chat with a kitsune who was not his blood. Kiko was one of them, and she was very chatty about paper-mâché. Not as tools of destruction, but as cute works of art to enjoy. She also talked about enjoying giant crossword puzzle rugs and _Sakura-chan liked those too_.

So he was avoiding them. Kitsune were supposed to be untrustworthy, but these kitsune who've been stopping him and laughing with him…it's like they were trying to prove otherwise. He was peaceful and passive with everyone other than Kurama as a _defense mechanism; s_o that his natural instinct and completely justified disdain wouldn't get him in trouble while surrounded by so-called enemies. But it's like they're trying make him forget the past. Trying to make him familiar with them so he would have to forget everything he _knows_ _for sure_ about how sneaky and conniving and troublemaking kitsune were supposed to be!

Just like how he was being this morning! Naruto's hair stood on end as he kept casting and recasting illusions on himself to get through the hallways undetected. When—if he got caught doing this, there were going to be consequences. He was _stealing_ information after all.

They would be in the right, if they killed him and dumped his body somewhere never to be found. They could also kick him out and banish him, leaving him ignorant and wanting. Or worst of all, allow him stay, but treat him with hate, as an enemy, and it would be on _him_ to prove himself; if he even could because kitsune hold grudges.

What about his fiancé? Would Kurama ever look at him the same way? As nice as he was yesterday, he's still a kitsune too AND a part of this clan. In the span of one week, Naruto's been finding himself occasionally forgetting that. Because the kitsune he's met outside of this compound don't take care of their kind—look at what he's going through!…Though he hasn't actually seen any of those kitsune here. And Naruto guesses, they _do _take care of family. Which he's not still! His mom was, but _not_ him! No matter how nice they act to him, Naruto's gotta remember that it didn't start until he was brought in for the heir! _They_ were the ones that held the grudge, over this very mess he's trying to sort out!

So this morning, trusting anyone wasn't an option.

Those damning consequences may be terrible, but he had to take the risk. He was determined to. Because he had been waiting an entire fucking week for Daitaru to pull him aside and just tell him something. Only for him to be as stupid as he was when he first found out the truth. If it even _was_ the truth.

The second time he fell asleep last night, he had a nightmare. The kind of horribly detailed nightmare that follows a person when they wake up, disorientated and missing bits of reality. Thinking of that and the most recent letter he wrote, made his heart claw inside of him with a sort of desperation. He was almost sure each beat would push him forward on its own.

And it was beating very fast.

Miraculously, he made it to the familiar door without anyone noticing him. He steeled himself, all senses on high alert, as he opened the door and slipped in. He let out the breath he had been holding when he closed the door behind him, but still didn't feel relaxed.

There's no telling how long he would be able to stay in here. There's no telling how he was going to get out. The hypocrisy of acting on impulse with no plan at his age and with his experience would probably make several people laugh or cuff him on the back of the head. This probably didn't count as 'trying to win Kurama over', but unless warnings of promise pain included chills and excessive motor energy—which they don't—-then his body gave him no warning that what he was doing was going to kill him some kinda way when—if Kurama found out.

But he'll have to just cross that bridge when he comes to it. Naruto's biggest concern now was finding the information he needed. There were plenty of spots in the grandiose room that Daitaru could hide secret information in. Lighting any of the torches was obviously out of the question, but even using his body to make light felt too attention-grabbing. Fortunately, he could see pretty well in the dark. He casted one final illusion over the whole room to hide his scent and got to work.

Naruto took large and very nice paintings off the wall to see if there were secret alcoves underneath. There weren't. Naruto pulled up rugs and patted the floorboards in case there was a loose one. There wasn't. Naruto pulled out maps from the tall cases that had shelves of them, and flipped through them in case one had something about his mom. They did not. Naruto popped open the fucking…GLOBE hanging from the ceiling in case Daitaru kept the information inside his world. All that came out, were some useless bags filled with dried cherries and grains. Naruto picked up the seat mat, to see if the asshole was just sitting on the information. He literally was not.

Naruto barreled over and grabbed the trashcan, pulling it up, shaking it, and reaching into it to see…

Nothing.

By now his vision was red. There was no one to intimidate, but it happened. And Naruto knew, that if he continued to get pissed there was a further, more _thorough_ step that was coming and by then he can't guarantee the protection of property in his search. The information he needed, _needed_ to be in this room.

There was one spot he hadn't checked yet. An obvious spot. A spot so obvious, he didn't check it already, in case Daitaru was the sort to be unpredictable.

The desk.

Breathing harshly, he quietly set the trashcan down and crawled onto the desk. He didn't even hesitate to yank open a familiar top drawer. Nothing new, exactly what he saw before, was in there now.

Opium. At least 20 blocks he could count just from a glance, though he could've sworn there was more the last time he looked. Opium was the most powerful painkiller in existence. Although Naruto still didn't know if it actually cured pain or if it was because a sufficient amount makes him as high as a kite so he doesn't feel much of anything. Probably the latter, since opium is taken chronically, not as a one-time-cure-all.

Still, to need _this_ much…It's been a long time since he saw so much opium in one spot. Daitaru must be in _a lot_ of pain.

Thinking back to Kurama's words about 'quack' and 'plan working', Naruto connected the dots about what must've really triggered this hasty retreat. A seed of pity was planted in his heart against his better judgment…Something so painful to need this kind of relief, and yet like a true kitsune Daitaru was deceiving everyone with a tall, proud stature and doing things like cooking dinner for the compound. Or maybe it was just Naruto who was being deceived.

But it's not like he was going to demand answers from Kurama. If he needed to know, he'd say something right?

And he's wrestled before with his pity outshining a problem. The problem now is so many years have been wasted and any more days Naruto couldn't wait. The images of his mom and the thought of her spirit lost and lonely and feeling forgotten, her body perhaps in the belly of some scavenger in the sky or beast on the ground, entered his mind. His vision transitioned from red to a bluish glow and he quickly shut the drawer before searching through the rest.

In the back of his mind, he was a little amazed that nothing was locked. Not even the actual door to the room. He wouldn't trust a house full of kitsune.

In the front of his mind, he noted that every drawer he opened had nothing. Approaching the last drawer his vision was turning more blue and his teeth began to grow, for if he could not find _anything_ that backed up Daitaru's claim, then he would be in _serious _trouble. Unsealed form was one drawer away from appearing.

Naruto stiffened with a small gasp.

There was a knock at the door.

And being startled, Naruto dropped the illusion, meaning whoever was on the other side could certainly catch his scent in here.

Indeed, nary a second passed before the door was opened.

All fury was forgotten as Naruto leaped over to the back of the room. Back against the wall, his heart was hammering against his chest. His body chilled as chakra whorled about inside of him, reacting to the immense stress his mind was feeling. He had no idea what to say. None. No excuse—he didn't _think_ of one.

And the kitsune who walked in was one he hadn't seen before.

Naruto already knew that not everyone in the Kitsune clan introduced themselves to him that night, but that's what made this situation more terrifying.

This kitsune, with dark red hair and grey eyes and three tails whipping about behind him, was looking at him sternly.

"I-I-I can explain why I'm here," he tried to say in the steadiest voice possible. It's not easy when his chakra was practically freezing his voice box as it bumped all inside him, begging to be used as an escape.

The kitsune held a finger up to his mouth. "Shhh! It's okay," he whispered, before creeping a little closer.

Naruto tensed up, claws coming out, though he had no idea how he was supposed to fight when he was in the wrong here. The kitsune stopped before getting too close, but Naruto also noticed that he left the door open. His eyes darted between that and the 'intruder'. He was fast enough; he could quietly knock this guy unconscious and slip out.

"I'm not here to get you in trouble. I'm here to get you out of it. You're not supposed to be in here."

Get him out of trouble? That sounds like a lie, why would a kitsune get anyone _out_ of trouble? Kitsune live for causing trouble. He wouldn't be here if they didn't! Besides, they didn't even know each other.

The expression on the kitsune's face was serious as he held his hand out.

"You can trust me. I'm not going to speak a word of this to anyone."

"…Who the fuck ARE you?" Naruto finally whispered back. He could just imagine, taking that hand and then immediately brought in front of the entire clan, in front of Kurama, and this kitsune loudly bellowing where he was caught.

"I'm Kushina's cousin, Uzumaki Nagato."

…Uzu…maki?

No…No no his dad—his dad told him that the Uzumaki Clan was massacred centuries before he was born by an unknown assailant. Information on them was impossible to come by and they didn't need it because his mom—Naruto didn't think his eyes could get any wider when he remembered that his mom did mention the name 'Nagato' once.

"_Naru-chan eat your greens! I'm telling you Mina sweet, little Nagato could lead that clan if he wanted. Sigh, I'm worried little Kurama will see it that way too and take advantage…"_

And he remembered that his dad did say that at least two other members survived. One was never found again, but the other was with his mom, in the Kitsune Clan.

It was Nagato?

"Please!" Nagato insisted. "Family matters much more to me than rule-breaking!"

Despite the revealed blood relation, Naruto couldn't help but still feel hesitant. Although his mind was blanking on how Nagato would betray him, Nagato was a kitsune. The only kitsune he trusted wholly and completely was his dad.

…Although…memories of a certain akagitsune carrying him to bed instead of leaving him out til the morning played in his mind…Kurama was being nicer, on his own…Naruto wasn't planning on wrestling with 'kitsune' and 'Kitsune Clan' and 'Kurama' this morning, but here the topic comes up again! Of course his impulsive ass didn't plan out this morning at all.

Gah! With his mind in confusion, his gut told him what mattered the most was if Nagato can truly get him out of here…

Naruto slowly grabbed Nagato's outstretched hand. But something strange happened when he did. Naruto's right arm, from the scar on his shoulder all the way down to his fingertips, was different. It was slightly paler, had decreased sensation—when it wasn't numb or tingly or painful, and occasionally was 'off'. But it was something Naruto was used to by now, and he learned how to work with it. But when he touched Nagato's hand with his right hand, he felt something powerful move through it, like a rush of air. It felt like the entire limb was revitalized, but it wasn't an element that he felt, it was an _emotion_. A calm emotion.

Nagato's shoulders sagged as he sighed out his relief and somehow, Naruto felt that same relief as the tension left his body on its own. _What the? Is this chakra? From Nagato?_ Naruto wondered. It sorta felt like it. But how? No one's ever told him about this technique! And what a formidable one! It's like all of his panic had completely vanished and even his chakra was settled now. He was asking questions in his head with a peace of a crane sitting on a lake.

Nagato then stood up straight and cleared his throat. With a small smile, he said, "I ask that you please follow my lead, although technically you don't have to say anything."

Naruto didn't have a response to that. Certainly not 'okay I trust you'. He would have to see how this goes.

Louder, Nagato said, "Thank you so very much again Naruto-sama, for accompanying me to Daitaru-sama's office! I sometimes feel it's a little tedious, but whenever Datiaru-sama isn't here, it really is for the best that we have witnesses! Even if it's something so small as to make sure a document was delivered!"

Nagato led him out of the office. Sure enough, that beefy, black-haired kitsune was just down the hall, reading some book and picking at his teeth as he walked in their direction. He didn't even glance up at them.

Naruto gulped. If he didn't believe in fox's luck before, he sure did now! If he had ran out on his own, he would've been caught for sure. Nagato tugged on his hand however, bringing Naruto's attention back to him.

"I-If you may however, still spend some time with me? I missed my chance for a formal introduction so…if you…want?"

"Sure," Naruto answered, though at this point he has no idea how to get what he really wants still. Still, he followed Nagato all the way over to the outside. They stopped in a—what is this? A yard? It didn't look anything like a desert. It reminded Naruto of the ocean actually.

"I'm sorry if that was uncomfortable for you," Nagato apologized, letting go of Naruto's hand. "But the family here is very protective of Daitaru-sama's spaces. Had Kyuubi-sama been with you, you'd've been fine. But I didn't want to chance the reactions since he wasn't."

"…Thank you…" Naruto's voice was eerily glum-sounding. Because did he really just trust another kitsune and wasn't let down? What about that last drawer? Could it have had the information he needed?

"Please allow me introduce myself to you finally. As I said, I am Uzumaki Nagato, former heir to the Uzumaki Clan before its tragic destruction. Kushina and I survived together for years before Daitaru-sama took us in."

_Oh…interesting_, Naruto guesses. But what was he supposed to do with that information? Ask for new stories about his mom? Ask why this was the first time they were meeting?

He had nothing he wanted to know more though, than what was in the drawer he left unopened.

Nagato smiled a weary-looking one at Naruto's silence.

"Um, I suppose you are waiting for an explanation as to why I've been so…absent in your life."

"You do what you want. It's not my concern that you wanted to stay here."

"…yes well, I wanted to assure you that I was deeply hurt by your mother's death."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you. Know where. She _**is?" **_Naruto glowered. "Surely your precious lord told _you_ that no one's buried her body? That she doesn't have a grave for any of us to pay respects at and mourn at? Everyone else seemed pretty cut up about it! But I wanna know what the hell is going on!? Why did he tell me he was searching for her body and then _nothing else_?! Was he lying?! Is he really looking?! BECAUSE IF I GOT TOLD A DAMN DIRTY LIE—"

"Naruto-sama!" Nagato put his hands on Naruto's shoulders and despite his initial flinch he couldn't help but note that Nagato's touch has an immensely calming effect again.

"Please, I'm sorry, but I don't know if you realize that your voice carries. I understand what you're referring to. Is that why you were in Daitaru-sama's office in the first place? Were you looking for information on The Search?"

'The Search?' Whatever that sounds right. Naruto nodded.

"Alright then. I know Daitaru-sama's been preparing to tell you, though I'm not sure when he would. I can back up his claim that we have been searching."

"For 500 years?" _Without telling me or my dad?_

Nagato didn't look Naruto in the eye. A curtain of red hair covered half of his face, but the half Naruto could see grimaced in what looked like…guilt.

"…It's a wholly, complicated story. I'm not even the owner of all the details. But I can tell you what I do know."

"I need clues! Just anything! Give me clues!"

"Of course. Come sit with me please," Nagato asked as he took his hands off of Naruto's shoulders and walked to the little pond in the middle of this thing. Naruto actually beat him there and was sitting down before Nagato even started to bend. If he was startled by the speed, he didn't comment on it.

"As you know, Kushina was kidnapped and subsequently killed by Uchiha Madara."

Naruto was there for the kidnapping. A toddler running around outside when a bad man walked into his home. A feisty toddler hidden under his mom's illusion so he would be undetected. A stupid toddler crying out when he saw his mom fight, his screams stopping the enemy long enough for his mom to get an attack in, but revealing that he was there. The illusion could not physically protect him and so his mom had no choice but to offer herself up as a hostage.

Naruto stayed quiet during the exchange. The attack she dealt looked devastating, so wherever they went, he was sure she would beat him.

She was whisked away, and he never saw her again.

"In his trial, that debase individual said it was all done on a whim, and his true target was your father."

His dad never gave him the fight he wanted, though there was obviously some kind of clash as that shitty cat was apparently 'not whole' when he returned to the Uchiha Clan. Naruto was there, sitting safely in his dad's arms as his dad looked Uchiha Fugaku in the eyes and made his terms clear. Either Uchiha Madara was to be killed by the Uchiha, or locked away forever so tightly and securely that he would _never_ be able to test his power again so long as he lived, or kept and alive and able to walk around freely. But his dad would then kill him in a sneak attack he'd never be able to defend against. And his dad would use everything in his power to make sure the Uchiha were so discredited, so shamed, so beaten down and broken that there would be _nothing_ the clan could gain, power, money, status, nothing, until all the members of Fugaku's generation and before died off.

But what did that have to do with his missing mom and this search?

"Your father did what he had to do, and justly I might add. Except, when he was too…grieved to bring Kushina back to your home, the Kitsune Clan agreed to do it. Only, when a group of us got there, her body was no longer there."

…His dad told him himself that his mom was dead. There's no way she could've just sprang back to life and walked away. If she did, she would've came straight home.

"Daitaru-sama had large groups of us search many different parts of the lands for her. But we couldn't find anything. Not one of us, even the flying youkai or the deep swimming youkai couldn't find a single trace! It was disheartening and maddening on all of us! I know I…personally couldn't find it within me to face Minato-sama, or you, about our failures."

"Were you angry at us too? All of you? Did you all blame us for mom getting kidnapped?"

"You deserve honesty so…as shameful as I am to admit it; in the beginning, yes there was a collective rage in the compound that the situation all started because Minato-sama left you two alone."

**He knew it.**

…And yet? The confirmation did little to excite him. He didn't feel much of anything. No rush of justified smugness, no explosion of righteous fury…just emptiness. Right now anyway. Maybe it was the timing. He's had this belief for years and no one contradicted it. It was like confirming that water is wet and lava is hot. This was a silent feud that started over a shitty cat that his dad handled—beautifully Naruto might add—and lasted up until the Kitsune reached out and 'asked' for an arranged mating. All this confession did was help Naruto understand just how petty and grudge-bearing kitsune were…

They've all been so nice to him while harboring this secret rage. Tis why it was so easy to be passive and nice to them back, while secretly harvesting his own anger and hate…right?

At that question his heart began to freeze. The chakra inside him began to whorl again, hardening and icing up, especially around his heart. The pounding movements _hurt_ more than anything, especially as memories of the talking, or the kindness, played through his mind and he had _no_ idea if they even understood just what they went through. He wrote thousands of letters about it. He had to say something.

"It wasn't his fault. How could anyone have seen that coming? How could anyone blame him?! None of you dirty fuckers have any idea how hard he was hit by it!"

And he stopped. Because how much more of this whole situation can he really verbalize anymore? In the past he's had fantasies of screaming at all of them, at the top of his lungs. More than that, he's had fantasies of breaking everything they own and beating them up. His words and his fists when working together and powered by his gut and mind, have been able to solve all of his conflicts in the past.

But right now, they weren't on the same page. All because his expectations have been subverted since he arrived here.

"I'm sure I'm sure! We must apologize!"

Just like that! That wasn't what he was expecting at all! An excuse, a defense, even a plea to get over it sure, but not an apology! Naruto continued to be shocked, when Nagato turned to him on his knees and bowed low enough for his forehead to be against the ground.

"Please, before you were to come here, I had volunteered to take on the burden of speaking this on the behalf of the family, because I know they'll find it too shameful to bring up themselves. We humble ourselves to ask that you forgive us for how we handled Kushina's death and the pain surrounding it. We actively avoided thinking about how your family was affected, and there is no excuse in this world that can justify why we did that. Just the same, there is nothing to excuse how little we were involved in protecting your family in the first place. I assure you the grievous error and unsightly behavior is not befitting at all of the _zenko_ foxes we have claimed ourselves to be and we all recognize this. Welcoming you here with open arms, is a part of that recognition and there is certainly more to come, with your blessing."

…

"We completely understand that your current situation is tied up and complicated since you are intended for our heir, but please understand that our sorrow is unrelated to whatever decision ultimately gets made in the end. We are more so ashamed for how we've hurt the Namikaze in the past. I…apologize also, for taking this long to come to your attention. I personally felt too guilty to speak to you at first, but I am finally ready to confront it."

…

"Your forgiveness, is merely asked for. Not expected until it is earned."

Naruto did not like other kitsune.

He's met one stubborn kitsune, who lied so much to cover his own ass, that he would make Naruto question if the sun rose each morning. Even when he finally got caught, he continued to lie through his teeth about how wrong Naruto was about everything, until his dad finally took matters into his own hands. All other kitsune he's met have been extremely upfront about how much they looked down on him. But before he got into those spats, there was the Kitsune Clan. A clan he had never even met personally before he decided to hate them. With the Kitsune Clan, it felt so much more personal because it wasn't _him_, it was his parents. They took his mom and they hated his dad. They were the start of Naruto, from a very young age, eyeing his species closely and confronting them with an aggression he _knows_ he doesn't display for other species…not even cats.

And so…he wanted this to be true. If this were true, they were sorry, then…he could stop feeling like he was on the defense. Wisdom, wisdom, wisdom, it's what he was granted. Naruto needed to be _wise_ in this situation.

His mind wanted to rely on the past, but his gut wanted to believe Nagato like the first time. His chest felt kinda tight but a lot less cold as he made his decision.

"Whatever. It's in the past. We've dealt with it. My dad agreed to this anyways right? If he still had a problem with you, he would've said no. So let's just get back to talking about where my mom is now."

Nagato sat up, he pushed his hair out of his face, and he smiled. And somehow, tight chest and all, Naruto knew it was right to believe him at his word.

"I hope that telling you all that I know will help. We searched everywhere for a long time Naruto-sama. And then, someone brought Daitaru-sama some information. I don't know what that information is exactly, but I have a hunch that that debase individual wasn't being truthful about his attack being a 'whim'. I believe he attacked Kushina for a reason, and now her body is missing perhaps for a related reason. Because whatever Daitaru-sama found out, changed the course of how The Search was conducted. Now instead of groups of us, only a select few are sent out. This whole situation must be a direct threat to the family's security for only Daitaru-sama knows who he is sending out and where they're going. I am not one of them," he sighed. "Daitaru-sama insisted that as I am the last full-blooded Uzumaki, my safety is sadly a priority."

…What in the _world_?

A threat?! His mom missing was related to some sort of _threat_?! To the largest and most powerful family of kitsune? Well he definitely didn't consider _that_! But that dirty cat worked alone! His dad, Kakashi, heck even Jiraiya dead or alive would've made sure of that! He's been over to the Uchiha household plenty of times and yes a majority are reserved but they upheld the agreement! Who else could be related to this—unless it was some enemy _not_ in the Uchiha Clan? But that would imply that his parents had old enemies_ who were still alive. _And after all this time who could've survived his dad's wrath? He, Iruka and Kakashi too all went out and slayed so many of them as Naruto was growing up, he _knows_ this! So did they not find anything?! But they don't know about this obviously or else they would've told him! And what problem did an enemy have with the Kitsune?!

…_AHHH! Now_ his chakra decided to thunder and roar inside of him, icing up all his innards as it brushed by everything including his rapidly beating heart _again! _His chest became colder and tighter, like his ribs were sucked in and got stuck. He didn't know if he wanted to fight, rip something apart, or cry out! But the frantic chakra _needed_ to be put to use—

A hand on his back calmed him down. It rubbed comforting circles, that settled his chakra which warmed him up. Still, his chest was tight.

"I know it's a lot of alarming information Naruto-sama."

This is all the MORE reason Daitaru has got to tell him what he knows. With that calmness Nagato exuded, waiting 6 more days didn't feel as torturous. And at least he had more information to mull-over. And he had to reanalyze memories, to try and remember if anything had slipped his notice. To try and remember how his dad would react each time he left the territory and told Naruto where he was going and for how long. He could kick himself for how many times he tuned out what his dad would say about danger and who to avoid. But he talked about it _so_ much and the older and stronger Naruto got, the more tired he got of the overprotective nature!

…And something else was eating at him about dad-son communication.

"Does Kurama know anything about any of this? Because I don't think he does. Y'know, he doesn't act like he does…"

Nagato appeared surprised by the question.

"I truly do not believe so. Kyuubi-sama's position was too important to be put at risk from the start. He wasn't that much older than you, but he's always been a bit advanced for his age and so I'm sure Daitaru-sama was just worried he'd draw some attention he wouldn't sensibly ignore," Nagato answered with a slight chuckle.

But right after he frowned, and his tone got a little hard when he said, "not to mention his mother _**really**_ insisted that it be left out of his ears."

"So his parents were overprotective too huh?"

"Daitaru-sama certainly. His mother I've always had questions about. Kushina did too actually, which is part of the reason why she tried so hard with him."

"Hmm?"

Nagato shook his head with a small smile. "Oh it would be unfair for me to tell the story of those two. Let's just say Kushina tried to keep the heir in line. Can you imagine?"

Yes and with the weight of everything he just learned on his mind, he still wanted to laugh. His hot-headed mom bossing the Kurama HE knows around? Only he's a tiny terror tot?! Ohhh clash of the titanic tempers**!**

"PFFFFFT HAHAHA!" The laugh came out so strongly that tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. But he could also just be feeling emotional because Nagato took his hand away. Not that he was going to cry.

"I'm glad you already find it amusing Naruto-sama! Might I suggest you ask Kyuubi-sama about it sometime?"

"Errr sure haha! But um, you can drop the '-sama' from my name okay. Just 'Naruto' is fine."

"Are you sure? You are in a pretty high-ranking position being Kyuubi-sama's intended and all."

He was dead sure. "You told me what I needed to know and you got me out of a pretty tight jam. I won't take that lightly. As far as I'm concerned, we're friends now cousin!" He exclaimed with a wink and a thumbs up.

Nagato looked surprised for a second before the _widest_ smile appeared on his face and he clasped his hands together.

"Ah! This is exciting for me! I don't have many that I'm on this personal of a basis with! You may obviously call me whatever you wish. And ah, ahem, in line with this new bonding, if you are free for the rest of your morning, or until Kyuubi-sama wakes up, might you want to get some breakfast with me? I heard you struggled a bit last night so maybe I could teach you something? Something Kushina taught me even?"

His growling stomach reminded him that all he had last night were some burnt ingredients. He wasn't ready to be alone with his thoughts on a twice empty stomach.

Naruto nodded, matching big ol' grin on his face. "I'd like nothing more!"

On the walk to whatever kitchen Nagato was picking out, Naruto pondered in the silence about asking Nagato what was in that last drawer anyways. Or if he knew where Daitaru kept the information. Or if he should just stay patient. Pondering such questions with no clear answer was interrupted by an intrusive thought. A deep-seated fear that had been plaguing him for a long time now.

"Hey cousin…you don't think she was eaten, do you?"

"No. Daitaru-sama would've given up and let us all know. I believe whatever information he was given means Kushina's body is intact somewhere. And once Daitaru-sama gets you up-to-date, I'm sure you'll provide a great aid in finding her."

That made the tightness in his chest go away.

* * *

Done :)! I'm SO happy I got to write this scene wehehe! Naruto and Nagato start to get the bonding they deserve and geeeeeeeeeeeeeeez something fishy is going on here. Naruto is talking about Minato being overprotective all his life so hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Also we made this far in under a year :DDDDD!

Okay so about the word count: I truly CANNOT do word caps/word limits/page limits. I tried to cap each of the scenes in this chapter at 4000 words MAX and FAILED. Word count is meaningless to me when there is writing to be done. I have this problem with my grad school assignments too lmao! BUT do know that I read each scene extensively and remove anything that is extraneous or unnecessary! Not a single word is wasted just so y'kno ;P!

Anyways, I debated a lot on posting all the scenes as 1 chapter before finally separating them.

\- On one hand, 17000+ is a LOT and a lot of things happen in these 3 scenes. The scenes ARE important and ARE connected, but the connection is loose enough for each to be a stand alone chapter (and each scene has enough words to be their own chapter). This'll really give ppl time to take a break and digest the happenings haha.

\- On the other hand, the longest thing I've ever posted was that 19000+ 'epilogue' in TINL (hilariously enough in Naruto's POV in a story not usually in his POV lawl) and after that was the 16000+ worded oneshot Extermination, sooooo this really isn't new. I'm also looking at my trend with this story and I feel like lots of words are going to be the standard (and judging by your feedback here and at ao3, this is a good thing :D). And in Kurama chapters, all of the scenes HAVE to go together or the chapter won't feel complete...Coming back here after such a long break may also have something to do with how I'm feeling haha!

Anyways I can't predict how lengthy future chapters will be. I can tell you I will revisit this format of Naruto chapters in the future. For the sake of consistency I'll most likely separate them like how I'm doing now, but I appreciate feedback on this matter. **If it feels better for all scenes meant for one chapter to be in one chapter, let me know and that's what I'll do in the future**. The goal is that y'all ENJOY reading and have an EASY time doing it as much as I do haha.

Now onto the really fun stuff!

**Story fun fact corner:**

**1)** So how did Nagato know Naruto was in Daitaru's office? Weellll he was actually hanging out around Naruto's room trying to work up the nerve to talk to him when surprise surprise he saw Naruto sneaking out! Then he followed the sound of snapping fingers because Naruto's stealth is still trash lol. He then waited outside because he was still too chicken to go and knock. Naruto dropping the illusion and exposing himself is why he rushed in right after. He was worried what would happen if Naruto was caught in there alone.

**2) **Naruto and his kitsune issue is one of the reasons he can't see himself being with Kurama, even tho he is attracted to him (that 'occasionally forgets he's a kitsune in the clan I hate' sentence is Naruto's sense of humor). Props to Nagato for putting a real dent in it!

**Author fun fact corner:**

**1)** So about those reveals. The two big ones up there were actually true in version 1 as well! But they were supposed to be major reveals way later on because I was being suspenseful and shiii lol. So yes, in both versions, Madara was the one who killed Kushina. And that's all I'll say about that matter. And also yes, in both versions Daitaru had medication in his top drawer. The big difference is that in version 1 it was just some generic medication and here it's opium. Either way, Kurama already revealed what was going on so there's no reason to drag that out. And that's all I'll say about that matter.

**2)** While reading version 1's chapter 8, I cringed so hard at how in Naruto's POV, everything still so strongly revolved around Kurama. Even his meeting with Nagato was more about Kurama's reaction to it than how Naruto felt meeting his mom's freakin cousin when he already has so little family at home. So the goal THIS time was changed. Instead of some petty, gross-cliche-jealousy-over-a-cousin plot Naruto was tryin to pull, it's actually about him meeting family and dealing with some other issues in his mind. That'll truly help the relationship development in the long run ;)! Again, really happy I got a second chance to write out what should be happening here.

**3)** Going back to Naruto's kitsune issue, there's clearly a big difference between it here and in version 1. In version 1 I will admit that it was a pretty shallow attempt at keeping Naruto's 'lonely' background from canon. It wasn't possible for him to have that in this world, so I tried to go with something that kinda worked and even then I still had to put the blame squarely on Naruto shoulders :/. Here I'm hoping y'all are picking up the hints that it's a bit more complex than a kid throwing a temper tantrum because his attacks are weak. But fortunately it's still fixable :D! It's gonna have to be :D :D!

**4)** Went back thru the story and corrected typos and things that didn't make sense! Hopefully rereading this will be more fun that way lol.

As always thank you SO SO MUCH for reading! Your views, favs, and subscribes and TigrezzTail, your reviews? I look forward to seeing them every time :)!

Hope you enjoyed reading this!


	10. Chapter 10: Naruto

Hey again! Here is the next bit in the Naruto POV series lol.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Day 10: 82 days until the night of the red moon_

Tonight was shaping up to be an interesting kinda night.

There are 9 pretty big bathhouses in neat rows of 3 right by the entrance to the training grounds. They were made entirely of wood and stretched up two levels with holes in the roofs so that steam could get out. Upon entering one, it's like entering a mini maze. There's a front hallway that was horizontal and connected to a short vertical hallway before finally reaching the back hallway where the bathtubs were.

Each bathhouse only had 3 bathtubs that were large enough to fit about 7 people comfortably. These bathtubs were lined up in the back, connected to wells, and separated by walls. There was a long bench in front of the middle bathtub. And in the Kitsune Clan manner of keeping a lot of junk, in the vertical hallway there were shelves with smaller buckets, glass bottles filled with soaps, wash brushes, and nicely folded towels for people who preferred using them. There were also hooks with fluffy robes for the unfortunate ones, like Naruto, who do not have the luxury of owning their own robe.

Yea. Luxury. The Kitsune Clan was rich.

So the fact that Kurama accidentally destroyed 8 of the bathhouses during his training regimen today, isn't really an issue now is it?

"You literally had to go and destroy all the bathhouses 'cept this one. Y'know, I thought people were _kidding_ when they said you do this."

Kurama made a grumpy face at him, like he seemed to always do when someone pointed out the truth. What sort of face was he going to make though, when Naruto pointed out another truth?

"We both gotta bathe y'know."

Turns out he makes an even grumpier face, but it's also so adorably red too.

"All three baths will work so long as the pumps are in tact. You bathe at the one far end, and I'll bathe at the other far end."

It was reasonable, and Naruto had no problem with it.

"Sure thing! But uh, promise me you'll help me wash my back if I can't reach a spot!"

"Fuck your short useless arms. Use your tails—that's their real purpose."

Naruto squinted his eyes and snickered as the both of them walked into the only functioning bathhouse. Kurama grabbed a small bucket, two bottles of soap, a wash brush, and was prepared with his own robe. Naruto was prepared with his own soap, but grabbed the wash brush and a robe. He didn't particularly like using the towel. Compared to the robe it seemed so useless. They went to their respective bathtubs without speaking another word.

He had to admit, he really liked bathing here. The water draw was incredibly easy for one thing. For another, it could always be set to the right temperature. Kurama wasn't the only one who enjoyed a little heat. Steam just had magical healing properties along with soaking, scrubbing, and relaxing in the tub_._ It was great on the weary muscles that were stretched and sore, skin that was bruised, ripped, cracked, and healing, even the rumble and thumping of chakra inside calmed to stillness with a good bath. To say nothing of what bathing does to the mind.

After being here for over a week, a lot of his stuff has started to lose the scent of home and smell more like the Kitsune compound. But his soap never lost its scent and so when he lathered it on his body and hair and closed his eyes, it took him away. Back to where there's a jungle right outside his window. Where he can make it to the roof in one leap and then from there, hop into plethora of vegetation. He could be standing on the top of the trees and seeing the setting summer sun reflect off of the greenest leaves right now.

Or lazing in a high branch, fruit in hand with more to grab just an arm's reach away. Bright beetles—not fucking scorpions— crawling on his hand creating a tickling sensation before flying off or getting eaten. Chasing and catching chattering monkeys and galloping deer, then having the nicest of naps in a snuggly burrow. Racing along the river, dodging obstacles left and right and stopping _right_ at the edge of the entire forest to see that massive, solitary Sakura tree.

And of course, sitting with Haruno Sakura at the base of that tree.

…All the people in his circle really. His friends helped him make his dad's territory a permanent home. Sparring with Sasuke in clearings before mercilessly teasing each other and getting tea at his house. Doing handstand races with Rock Lee, which were unfairly balanced in Lee's favor as he was a gorilla youkai. Practicing wind techniques against—and then riding on for fun—Sai in his unsealed crow form. Target challenges with Konohamaru and Tenten…so many cool places for his mind to be at when he remembered the scent of home.

Some mornings, he's able to be in the bath long enough to be taken _far_ away. But this wasn't the morning. This was the evening after a rigorous training day, with Kurama just a couple of feet away.

What would he remember about this place when he went back home? Talking? He and Kurama have spent so much time together, but a lot of it is related to the plan or just dinner. Yeah he's been fun to talk to and REALLY fun to mess with, but what if they actually _did something _together? Like train? They always trained separately, but then again, Naruto never asked if they could train together.

Aheh! A week ago, he couldn't imagine wanting to spend time with Kurama. But here he is. Maybe he should slow it down.

So Naruto rinsed off quickly and emptied the tub. In the empty tub, he shook wildly to get the excess droplets off before grabbing that warm, fluffy robe to wrap himself in tightly and then finally hopping out. He wasn't surprised to come out of his section and see Kurama wasn't out yet.

"I'll wait out here for you Akagitsune! Dinner wouldn't be as enjoyable without you there!" And it was the truth. He's been wanting to be alone less, ever since his talk with Nagato.

"Good. I didn't even have to tell you."

"Hm?"

Kurama stepped out, also in his robe. Naruto tensed in an effort to subdue the blush and gulp threatening to come out. Kurama's hair was pulled back and up with a black ribbon Kurama got from somewhere and his bangs were pinned back, so he was looking really handsome with his face exposed and water dripping down those fine brown cheeks. And did he even realize that? That he was attractive? It wasn't fair almost. Naruto has met attractive youkai who confidently dress and style themselves to show off their best points. And then Naruto has Sakura and Sasuke, who are by and far the most attractive of all his friends. They, like Kurama, just style themselves in a comfortable yet stylish way, where onlookers can just pick out the features of their faces and bodies and admire them in their own time.

From a historical standpoint, this did bode well for Naruto; whose pseudo-courtship with Sasuke failed, and then his courtship with Sakura…never started.

Kurama just sat on the bench and set that smaller bucket, now full of steaming hot water, down in front of him. His robe wasn't even tied as tightly, just casually covering him all loose-like, like those tails that were wrapped around his waist that one time covering the one part of him Naruto has yet to see. Yet. _Yet_. _Boy _it was hot. Wait- why is Naruto loosening his robe? But it didn't make sense to tighten it back up. He _was_ feeling heated after all.

How fortunate that his chakra's physical properties included a cool temperature. It's revving up wildly inside of him. Naruto also decided another way to cool off was to focus on what Kurama 'didn't have to tell him'.

"Didn't have to tell me what? What are you doing?"

Naruto walked over just as Kurama set one of the glass bottles down next to him.

"Listen. What I'm about to do, has to stay between you and me. Got it? Because I have one favor to ask of you."

"_Ask_ me for a favor? Instead of demanding it? Is this character growth?"

Kurama gave Naruto a grumpy look again.

"And if you can't do it, you can see yourself out, and I'll join you for dinner later."

"No way," Naruto answered, sitting down. "You can trust me! Let me in on your secret!"

Perhaps sounding eager wasn't the way to go about it. Kurama looked ready to boot him out anyways before he sighed.

"Only, because it'll be easier with you than without. My favor is that if anyone opens the door to this house, I need you to shout 'occupied' so they'll leave. The soap and steam here cover up scents, so it's the best way for them to know you're here. And so long as we are 'intended' they'll respect your privacy more than normal."

"Uh-huh! Okay got it! And what am I protecting?!"

And that's when Kurama pulled out the final piece of the puzzle. Scissors.

"EHHHH!? You're gonna CUT yo-mmph!"

Kurama's hand was over his mouth. His warm, soft hand.

"Don't shout Loudmouth! But yes! And I don't need anyone finding out that I'm doing it. I'm going to tell them all that it got burnt off during my training."

Huh. It's true that Kurama's hair had grown since they first met, a surprising amount at that. Currently it was at his midback. Just the past few days even, he's been pulling it into a bun similar to the one he has it in now.

Or did.

Kurama pulled the ribbon loose and Naruto was able to really get a look at the fiery orange strands that when wet, seemed to stretch even further down his back. And of course, he noticed the two-tone aspect. The black hair on his sides that had a slight wave to them at the end. It was so _cool. _Two-toned hair affected about 1% of the population and Naruto used to be so sad about it, that there was a fun time period where he dyed some of his strands orange and blue. He couldn't wrap his mind around wanting to _cut_ such shiny, two-toned, soft-looking hair…

"Why do you want to cut it? Your hair looks nice to me."

Kurama raised an eyebrow at him, and Naruto wondered why. Sure some compliments felt weird to share between them, but it was Naruto's guess that they were moving past that. But not in a close romantic way! He's complimented plenty of people before like that. _Phew_, Naruto waved at his own exposed chest.

"Personal preference," he finally answered. "You don't have an argument for that do you?"

Something about the way his voice lifted indicated to Naruto that he was teasing. Still, Naruto blushed because his opinion would count as an argument.

"You don't want to hear it."

"I'm tempted to prove you wrong and ask anyways. Doesn't mean I'll listen but your thoughts have become a curiosity to me. Like a newly discovered species of insect."

"Oi!" Naruto shouted back, affronted.

Kurama snickered. The door opened.

"OCCUPIED!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh my! Sorry Naruto-sama!" And the door shut promptly.

"Very good. I should hire you as my personal guard." Kurama poked his tongue out before briefly patting him on the head.

Just as Naruto was about to snap back, Kurama opened the glass bottle and a very nice scent wafted out. He remained speechless as Kurama bent over and began to lather his hair.

"I prefer to wash my hair separately from myself," he stated, out of the blue. "It allows me to give it more proper care and attention. Though, it's been less of a pain since I cut it the first time."

"I saw an old picture of you before. Your hair can get pretty long can't it?"

"Frighteningly so."

"I can't imagine," Naruto pondered as he pulled at his own damp hair. The ends came just as far down as his cheeks from the top and the just to the nape of his neck at the sides and bottom. It's been this length for as long as he can remember.

"I got my dad's length. I wonder if people would treat me with more respect if I got my mom's instead? My mom's hair could get really long too. Oi! Whose hair got the longest between the two of you?!"

Now Kurama had steam coming outta _his ears_.

The door opened.

"OCCUPIED!"

"…" The door closed.

"I am no longer curious about your thoughts."

"Oooo that much of a difference huh?"

"For your information, only certain jerks care about long hair! What matters most when it comes to measuring power, is the number of tails on your backside!"

"Uh-huh haha! I know! Me and mine have short hair and I'd say we're pretty strong. Don't worry it's all hype to me too."

"Hmph!"

Another period of silence settled, as Naruto watched Kurama wash his scalp and roots. Dare he be so bold to ask if he can touch? It's not like he's scared of the reaction if Kurama says no. Even Kurama's old 'don't touch me' rule—

The door opened.

"OCCUPIED!"

"Termities in my tails! Dammit sorry!" The door closed.

Kurama rinsed without incident. But right when he gathered some hair, right when he was about to cut, he paused.

"You have been unimaginably quiet thus far. I'm really shocked."

"Hm? I'm just feeling relaxed y'know," Naruto responded. And indeed, ears back, body warm, he could almost skip dinner and go to sleep.

"Well I hope you don't fall asleep. I'm not carrying you back to your room again."

What shocked Naruto, was that he doubted that.

"Y'know I can give you a proper thank you for that!"

"You're not brave enough too."

"Brave? That's the word you're gonna use? Akagitsune you sure aren't being careful like you normally are!" Naruto swiveled so that he was in a position to crawl on the bench. Facing Kurama, his heart pounded still. For as much as he enjoyed teasing, it was still a very delicate balance. Until wet hair slapped his cheek. It was so soft that even though his head moved to the side, it didn't hurt. But somehow, he was still dazed.

"Ah! I forgot I cut better from this angle~," Kurama chirped in a sing-song tone.

Naruto saw that smirk before it was hidden behind a curtain of hair. Now his heart rate sped up for a different reason, and his butt wagged just a bit as he crouched. Kurama ran his fingers through his hair again, seemingly unperturbed. But when Naruto pounced, he landed solidly on the bench, only a whiff of soap left behind.

"Oy you're crazy after all! Trying to leap on me when I'm holding scissors! Do you want to lose an eye?" Naruto heard from behind him followed by the sound of scissors snipping. When Naruto turned around, Kurama still hadn't cut his hair, although he playfully waved the scissors in the air.

"I think you're gonna be the one losing an eye if you keep playing with them like that." But of course Naruto was not one to talk, as he got ready to pounce again.

"Don't you think this space is a little too small for you to be hopping around like this?" Kurama commented as he yet again easily dodged Naruto's lunge. He wasn't sure if his akagitsune was being serious or not.

"If you don't like it, then stop me. Or just say-AH!" Naruto yelped as he found himself with his back against the wall, Kurama's hand on his chest. Those fingers were warm and wet—_that palm_, right there on his skin. No touching rule? Where is it? What is that? The way Naruto was feeling right now, it was sure to be _overruled_ from now on.

"Give it up." Kurama's voice sounded low and commanding. "You'll never catch me unless I let you."

Naruto looked at Kurama's hand on his chest and his gaze trailed up his arm to his shoulder. He then glanced at his own arm. There was indeed a slight difference in length. But Kurama wasn't pushing on him that hard. With just. A little. Effort…

Naruto brought his arms up, stretched them forward and _moved_.

Pressing his toes against the ground, he practically jumped, and let out a loud 'AHAH!' when his hands connected with Kurama's shoulders and he grabbed them.

But he didn't really plan this move through. Like the amount of force he needed to exert didn't really match up with the amount of force Kurama was exerting in the first place.

In other words, Kurama wasn't prepared for Naruto to move.

So his hand fell back, and _he _fell back as Naruto pushed against him. The bench was right behind him so Kurama fell on his butt, sitting as Naruto landed right on his lap and Naruto's grip on Kurama's shoulders turned into an embrace around his neck. He didn't know who was more surprised between the two of them, but it didn't feel possible to move.

A short distance between them…he could see the finer details of his scarlet red irises again.

And soft fabric on skin. He could slink his hands under that robe and finally squeeze those back muscles. _If he could move._

He was so close…that loose tie around his waist could fall apart. _If he did move._

Just a grind of his hips and his flesh would be exposed _finally. _They would let loose and _enjoy _themselves. Skin touching in the heated steam and this current pleasurable—_powerful_—scent of ecstatic hot almond—

And Naruto was jolted out of his imagination, ears twitching at the sound of splintering wood. He glanced down to see Kurama gripping the bench so hard it was starting to break.

The door opened.

"Occupied."

"Oh you're in here? I'll only take a second then."

Naruto saw Kurama's red eyes go wide and he was sure he mirrored the look as they scrambled out of their compromising position.

"Waitwaitwait—" The footsteps weren't stopping, Kurama had scissors in his hand, and Naruto got a _great_ idea. He reached his out to Kurama, silently urging him to give him the scissors. Kurama looked confused, but did so. And that's when Naruto leapt behind him and gathered Kurama's hair into one hand while the other held up the scissors and _snipped_.

This was the position they were caught in.

"Ah! Kyuubi-sama! I didn't realize you were also here! I'm sorry um, I just need a—uhhhhh what is your guest doing to your hair with those scissors?"

"O-Oh darn!" Naruto sputtered out. He glanced at Kurama who was looking back at him in confusion. "You caught me scissors in hand! Y'know I was cutting it off as a prank hehe!"

He could see a look of realization dawn on Kurama's then he noticed the kitsune visitor looking at him, nose scrunching up in an all-too familiar look of…disgust—l_ikehewaslookingdownonhim—_no! Naruto looked again. It was confusion. Clearly. He was scratching his head even. Clearly it was confusion_ (withalittledisgust)_.

"You don't look very concerned about getting caught,**" **he drawled out. He glanced at Kurama, before shrugging his shoulders. "But alright. I'm just gonna get a glass of bathwater for my own prank. Not that you heard that from me." The guy casually made his way over, and leisurely dipped his glass into the small tub Kurama was using to wash his hair.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM. Is this all I'll need?"

"MY INTENDED'S UNDRESSED YOU IDIOT! IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP AND GET OUT OF HERE THAT GLASS IS GOING STRAIGHT UP YOUR ASS!" Kurama roared, with clenched fists.

"Whoops! Understood! Clear! Got it!" The guy was tripping over himself, running out of there, single tail bushy and between his legs. The door was slammed shut.

…

"Phew! Crisis averted for you huh?" Naruto quipped. He really liked the feeling of Kurama's hair. It really was as soft as he had imagined it to be. _Finally_ he got to touch it. Finally. He is SUCH an embarrassment to this plan to break up. Kurama was looking at him now actually, with an expression he couldn't quite decipher.

"What…?"

Kurama broke out of whatever trance he was in. "Nothing! That was just some…quick thinking on your part. But I just need 2 minutes to take care of my hair without you…distracting me..." He said, reaching out for the scissors. Naruto handed them back to him. But he couldn't resist still trying to make it _not awkward_ with the guy whose lap he just sat on and wished—almost wished—_alright Naruto gonna stop that thought right there_, he thought, but nonetheless was disappointed his fantasy was interrupted before he could touch himself in it. On top of that, losing that scent his mind so amazingly created that…actually too amazing…was that real? But no, he jammed that to the back of his mind. Oh he jammed it back there hard.

_Delicate. Balance._

"Ohhh the whole no touching rule huh? If you ask me Akagitsune, it's in the way. I can make magic with your hairstyle y'know."

"Are you kidding me?! I'm fortunate that the cut you just made didn't ruin it! If I let you cut my hair again, you're not doing it for free!" Kurama snapped with a grumpy look on his face. _Success_. The akagitsune was oh-kay!

"Eh? You're gonna pay me?"

"No you're going to pay _me_. If you say my name correctly from now on, I'll let you take care of this mane. Now say it: Kyuubi."

Naruto thought it over because technically he wouldn't have a problem doing that. Except yeah he would. Kurama's not supposed to be a romance option. But because they were intended, every completely platonic move has intruding romantic overtone-like thoughts. God he'd rather think about walking around with a blindfold from now on than saying 'Kyuubi'. He had to _think_ about the name-calling. Because when—if it does change, it's gotta be clear why. It's gotta be clear, how far their relationship is going to go.

And he needed some time to think on that. They agreed to destroy the courtship, they never agreed on what they'd be afterwards. What would he be okay with? With soft pink hair in the back of his mind, and the reasons for why that maneki neko wasn't in his arms also there, he really needed the time. So nah.

"Sorry Akagitsune but I'm broke right now."

"Hmph. You had no problem using it a few days ago."

_Yea well, you were on my good side that night_, Naruto thought, but out loud said,

"I don't remember that. In the meantime, I'm gonna go and build me an akagitsune shrine outta this piece of hair you've gifted me. Do you still need me?"

"Definitely not!" And indeed the akagitsune went at cutting his hair like it was a race.

"Okay! See you in the kitchen! Get excited because I think we can make something spectacular!"

And so Naruto stepped out of the bath house to see a line of youkai waiting outside the door.

* * *

Doneeee! Return of the naughty Naruto hehe! Only this time he wasn't exactly alone ;).

**Story fun fact corner:**

**1)** bathhouses are made of wood because they're easily replaceable.

**Author fun fact corner:**

**1) **Hair care was one of my more favorite scenes in version 1, so of course I got it here!

Short end A/N :)! Hope you enjoyed this one!


	11. Chapter 11: Naruto

Hi one more time! Here's the last bit!

Enjoy!

* * *

_Day 13: 79 days until the night of the red moon_

It's been nighttime for a few hours. Naruto knew this because he couldn't sleep.

There was nothing in particular keeping him awake. He had a full belly and an exhausting day. Tomorrow Daitaru would be back finally, and his endless questions could get some real answers. All he had to do was go to sleep, and then he would time travel. But still he was tossing and curling up under his blanket, getting into comfortable positions only for sleep to elude him.

Nights like these suck poison-dipped cojones. He has the wisdom to know that he should be sleeping, for all the good that does him. He wished he could ask Inari to come down and tell him how to fall asleep, but as his dad always says "Naruto nothing is impossible, including something being impossible. That is possible". Inari was stuck. God brought them back up to the heavens after they finished granting wisdom and powers. It was up to him to figure out what to do next, but he doesn't yet have the wisdom of fighting insomnia. His gut was as silent as always on the matter, even when he thought really, really hard. But maybe someone else has the wisdom.

He can do most things on his own. But sleep? Yeah a stronger power would be helpful here.

Kicking the blanket off, Naruto took one leap to reach his door and kept jumping as he left his room. He easily tracked Kurama down to one of the sitting rooms. He had the sense to knock politely before bursting into the room anyways.

"I CAN'T-" He started to say and then stopped. Because even with exhausted eyes, he could see clearly. Oh yes. He could see that Kurama was in a chair, a bottle with ice around the rim in hand, and in a few other chairs were 3 other kitsune including Kawaiiko. She was the young girl with long black hair and green eyes who starred—pretty well admittedly even though the story sucked—in that play. Next to her was another child from the play, a young tadpole with limbs named Gureto who had dark brown hair and dark green stripes over his cheeks and eyes.

Naruto's tired nose, apparently wasn't as good as his tired eyes.

"What the hell? Can't what? And why're you still up?" Kurama asked.

"Hi Naruto-nii-tan! I like the haircut you gave Itoko-chama heehee!"

"HI! Me too! Ribbit!"

It took a second for Naruto to respond. His muscles just seized up at the sight of the other kitsune who weren't Kurama or Nagato. Every time he saw one, Nagato's grand apology disappeared from his mind.

"I…can't sleep," he finally said, giving small waves to the two kids.

Being in the presence of other kitsune was like having an axe hanging over him, ready to be dropped when he least expected. And he didn't know why. When he was away from them, he could remember the apology and think they were good, which is how he really wants to feel. But as soon as he's right in front of them, it was past encounters he thought of. Reconciling the past and present was downright impossible, even during the early mornings. He found it more uncomfortable than ever to see their smiles and hear their jokes. It's been hard to even be around them, so he's been ending conversations quickly and leaving.

He didn't like it. He felt like it was cowardly. But he didn't know how to handle it. No wisdom in his bank for this one either.

"But I didn't see you were busy. Y'know, I'll just go walk around until I fall asleep."

"Oy hold up!" Kurama shouted, standing up. "Why can't you sleep?"

"Just can't. Don't worry about it—"

"No way!" Kurama countered, downing the rest of his drink before tossing it behind him into a bin. "You brought it to my attention for a reason. I'm going to help you solve it!"

"Kyuubi-sama you've had three already. You might make things worse. Would you like us quieter people to help you Naruto-sama? I know of a great stretching regimen that can relax you right to sleep!"

"I've only had two you old shit. You're the drunk one. Off to bed with you!"

"That boring trick doesn't work anyways! _I_ have a great sleeping remedy! On my last trip to the forest,_ I_ grabbed all the roots and _I _can make you a potion that tastes like sheep and dreams!"

Kurama bared his fangs at the other kitsune in a grin. "You go to bed too!_ I've_ got this."

"Do we have to go to bed Itoko-chama?" Kawaiiko asked, pointing to herself and Gureto.

"No no no! I'm including you two."

"Yaaay! G'night daddy!"

"Wait so the kids can stay up and I'm ordered to bed? Make it make sense Kyuubi-sama!"

"Shooo! I don't want too many people playing! Naruto, the kids, and I are just enough so it'll be 2 on 2!"

…Naruto? Naruto certainly wasn't too tired to miss that Kurama said his name. But maybe it was just because his family was around…maybe it was because it was easier to say than 'my guest' and he had a few drinks so. The kitsune start to grumble as they leave and Naruto stops thinking to step aside and let them pass. They nod at him and bid him goodnight. Naruto stiffly nods back, and then curses himself as he averts his eyes. He didn't know how to act anymore.

But with them gone, it was easier to relax. Kawaiiko hopped up and did a few playful runs around Naruto as a 'hello' before giving him a big hug. Naruto's smile was genuine as he patted her on the head. He guesses that immature kitsune were not hardened by the atrocities of grown kitsune. Even he couldn't hate a kid who hasn't done anything wrong, no matter the species.

"So what are we going to do Itoko-chama?" She asked, swaying on her feet a little. Kurama crouched so he was eye level with her.

"We're gonna compete! It'll be an active battle with winners and losers."

"Oy I'm always a winner ribbit!" Gureto shouted, hopping onto Kurama's back and wrapping his arms around his neck. "I can strangle you."

"Oh Itoko-chama~! Your 'best' is my worst! I'm good at a lot of tech-niques! Let's go compete right now!"

"Wahaha your confidence will be your downfall. Naruto, take these two to the backyard. I'll grab some things right quick and meet you there."

"Woo woo! Let's go Naruto-nii-tan!"

"Yea come on!"

Naruto feels tiny clawed hands grab one hand and webby hands grab his shoulders. The kids _were_ cute. They were confident, demanding of attention, and like a lot of siblings competed for everything that they supported each other in. They reminded him a lot of himself actually.

Which made it easier to speak their language, so to speak. Chatting on the walk to the backyard was a natural thing to do. Even when they stepped outside and Gureto's grip on him got a little tighter and slimier, Naruto didn't mind, instead hiking the kid up higher on his back to remind him that he's got him. Naruto tended to fall into a protective role for the kids he meets when he goes out. The ones living in the market place near his dad's territory are particularly rowdy and when Naruto does have the time to babysit them, they always run into something that scares them.

He can only hope that his dad, Kakashi, and Iruka never see him with kids because more often than not he's caught himself saying things they would say and acting and _reacting_ as they would do. They'd never let him hear the end of it.

"Oy oy you should be on our team instead of Itoko-chama's! I'm going to suggest we act! You shouldn't lose with him!" Kawaiiko giggled, as she skipped along beside him. Naruto squinted his eyes and snickered.

"If you really want him to lose, then I know of the perfect task to compete on. Tell me, do you own any potted plants?"

As Kawaiiko shook her head no, Naruto swiftly decided he wasn't going to put _his_ plants at risk again.

"We're here!" Her brother pointed out, jumping off of his back to run ahead a little…right before shrieking and running right back to stand behind his legs.

The look of the desert hit different at night. It was, dare Naruto say it, beautiful. The sky was clear, aside from some pretty thick clouds lounging over to the west. It was also black, with the brilliant lights of distant white galaxies and blue stars shining and blending together to a gorgeous effect. The brightest star could be mistaken as the moon even, if it were just a tad bigger. He could make out the outlines of the sand dunes and valleys, which lost their color in the night time. The landscape as a whole appeared more mysterious and exciting at night than during the day. Like there's no telling what would pop out if he waited long enough. Ever since their botched plan to take a walk through the backyard, Naruto will admit he's been kinda curious as to whether Kurama would still show him. Not curious enough to ask, but curious enough to think about the next opportunity. It was kinda delightful that it would be now.

Right on time, Kurama showed up, holding two large yellow marbles. They were exceptionally bright and shiny, almost like chakra beacons.

"Oh good! Props for our stage play! We're gonna act!"

Kurama frowned. "Absolutely not."

Kawaiiko pouted but to Naruto's surprise didn't argue, instead asking. "Are we digging?"

"No! Are we leaping?" Gureto chimed in. And when one kid says 'no' to another…

"No! Are we playing find the treasure?"

"NO! If we have to go out in the dark someone needs to be with me cuz I'll be scared!"

Naruto laughed into his free hand as these kids eagerly pulled at him while shouting at Kurama. To his credit, he was remarkably more patient than Naruto thought he'd be.

"Listen~, no one's going to be alone. Two of us are going to be on the run, the other two are going to catch them."

"Like tag?"

"More like 'keep away'."

Like they just got told they were getting sweet treats the kids' faces brightened into big smiles."I don't want to be it!"

"Me neither ribbit!"

"Then your job is to keep these marbles away from Naruto and me."

Kurama sure is using his name a lot…these kids would probably love to call him Loudmouth. But name-calling is complex after all, depending on the company...

"And I want you to do it in unsealed form," Kurama instructed, handing them the marbles.

Oh? Interesting.

Unsealed form was the form all youkai are born in, similar in shape and function to the non-youkai animals and insects that they shared this world with. But their forms could grow bigger, had wider variations in color, and of course, had their power. But at one point in the very, very distant past, the form was 'sealed away' for another form. 'Sealed' being a relative term, as there were no seals involved and they could switch between the forms whenever they wanted.

Their sealed forms had a more universal look to them. Although much smaller, they all walked on two legs and had their skin more exposed. And while there were plenty of variations in color of skin and hair and eyes and the more minute shapes of body and face, they were all still close enough in form that, without their natural youkai characteristics, one could mistake them all for being the same species. Supposedly, it was through sealed form that the word 'youkai' came about as a universal name and why a universal language was born between all the species. Learning that language was actually just as easy as learning the kitsune language, which he was surprised so many nonkitsune in this place used as well.

Naruto never could remember the history of the sealed form. Why and how it happened, who did it first, when it happened and when it became the default? That was history lesson stuff that he always tuned Iruka and his dad out on. But he knew that sealed form is why no one was comfortable calling unsealed form 'true form'. Some people, actually get very offended when their unsealed forms are referred to as such.

It's not like unsealed forms are _bad_. Yes they are easy to slip into in the height of emotion, but it's really no one's fault that that emotion is anger, 5 times outta 10. _I can understand wanting to cuddle up or jump around when extremely happy, but what do you need bigger claws and teeth for when you're really sad? Y'know just saying!_, Naruto reasoned. Although, he agreed that the term 'Unsealed rage' is pretty humiliating and rude.

Truly, unsealed form is _not_ emotion-fueled. It is logical in fact! T_he best_ at keeping a person hyper-focused! When Naruto transforms, nothing matters more than completing the task that inspired him to transform in the first place. It's not all wanton destruction and fighting. That's why Sai often went unsealed for his training.

Likely, Kurama is tacking this condition onto the game because Kawaiiko and Gureto actually do stand at least a chance at winning if their minds stayed entirely focused on the task at hand.

"OOOH! I'm the fastest when I'm unsealed!"

"Me too ribbit!"

"Good! Then Naruto and I will be 'it'. We stay in the backyard and the boundaries that come with it. Other than that, no rules. Hop, run, dig, and disguise as much as you can to escape."

"Can we use jutsu?!"

"What the hell do you—yanno what? Sure, go wild. Naruto and I won't."

At their skeptical faces, Naruto quickly jumped in with, "to make it harder for us. Y'know if we want to win we gotta earn it!"

Sure enough, they brightened up.

"You two are gonna hafta ask for Inari to come down to help you!"

…What?

"Yanno, I've been trying to talk to them and they've been talking about too many things these past few weeks. Nothing to do with what's going on here, but just _things_! It gives me a headache honestly, trying to wrap my head around _what_ they're talking about."

…_What?_

"YAY! So we'll definitely win!"

"ALRIGHT! GET READY RIBBIT!"

"Hold on scamps! We haven't decided what the winners win and what the losers-"

"Afterrrrrr come on Itoko-chama this is taking too lonnng!"

"Yea I don't wanna go a'sleep ribbit!"

"Fine! Go off scamps," Kurama snapped. With that, the two kids jumped back to transform. Gureto became all but a dark-brown, green-striped tadpole with legs and arms and a short little tail that wiggled incessantly behind him. Kawaiiko became an all-black fox, with large ears that were more rounded like his, and a short tail that swished back and forth occasionally. The marbles were stuck to Gureto's back and in Kawaiiko's mouth, and they didn't make a single sound before they turned around and took off together.

"They might be just kids, but they're efficient at keep away, especially when unsealed. You'll be forgetting your sleepless problems just in time to actually fall asleep."

Indeed he is supportive of this plan for treating his insomnia. But that just brought up a question.

"…Hey do you…actually talk to Inari? Like THE Inari?"

"Am I a _kitsune _called Kurama? It's bas-…You're-…Come on, a 15 second head start is all they need."

Kurama quickly turned around and ran off, but Naruto lingered for just a second, still really confused. What Naruto couldn't wrap his head around, was how talking to Inari was possible. He knew about spirit of the first kitsune and Kurama's bloodline, but that didn't mean he could actually, y'know, communicate with a heavenly creature. They're like in a heavily fortified castle, with no doors only windows. And they can't hear anything through those windows, just see all that's happening. No one can write letters or pray to beings in the heavens because they don't have an address. That's what his dad said when he was little anyways, and it's not like he's had other kitsune to tell him otherwise. At least ancestors have gravesites…right? But here's Kurama talking like there's a correspondence of sorts. Well he did say it was because he's a _Kitsune_. Maybe it's an exclusive perk. But he's lived this long without it so it wasn't really necessary….right?

Shaking his head, Naruto took off and quickly caught up to Kurama. Kurama glanced at him in acknowledgment before training his eyes forward. The two kids were ahead of them, side by side. They could see the shine from the yellow marble coming from Kawaiiko, but Gureto had nothing. Perhaps he swallowed his? Would he have done that? Or buried it somewhere?

Suddenly Kawaiiko darted to the left and Gureto to the right.

"Looks like they're splitting off. You go after Gureto, I'll get Kawaiiko."

Without a word Naruto split off to the right while Kurama headed left. Gureto's colors would've been great camouflage in the night. But Naruto's vision pretty much made it moot point. He never lost sight of Gureto, but no sign of the marble. He would have to catch him and get him to confess its location and he _really_ hoped the tadpole didn't swallow it.

Naruto anticipated having to slow his own pace down just enough so that there would be a bit of a chase, but as soon as he made it to striking distance, the tadpole surprised him. Small leaps turned into some pretty large jumps at a rapid pace. The kid has some good speed and hopping muscles, seriously comparable to some of the adult frogs that he's been up against. He wondered if he was chasing the next Jiraiya the Great Waira in the making? He almost wanted to chase for a while, because he wanted Gureto to have a bit of fun pushing himself.

But he also wanted beat Kurama at catching his designated kid. So he sped up.

And so did Gureto. _Impressive_, Naruto noticed. Gureto was sure to keep the distance between them the same, never letting Naruto get too close. Even as his jogging pace turned into a sprint. Just how fast could this little snub-tailed kid go? Naruto was just curious enough to keep the chase going.

But as it wore on, he stayed aware of their surroundings. The landscape stayed largely the same, dark and shadowy sand dunes towering around them between flat horizon that seemed to stretch to nothingness. Darkened trees and bushes popped up now and then, but there were no other living creatures. His sharp hearing lost the merry sounds of the compound. Instead the tune of the desert was…quiet. That is to say, the howling of the wind was faint and the sounds of its effect even fainter. He tried to listen for the sounds of animals and insects crawling beneath the sand like how Kurama taught him, but even the hopping and running were making only the barest 'PAT' sound.

Gureto suddenly stopped and dug his hind legs in the sand and kicked back.

"WHA—!?" Naruto ended up having a face full of sand! AUGH it got all in his mouth too! Choking was already a miserable experience, but choking with coarse sand on his tongue?! Gaaaah…

"Pffft!" He spat out. Well Kurama did say anything goes—AH! HE FELT SOMETHING CRAWLING UP HIS THROAT! He hacked and spat like his life depended on it. He grabbed at his neck and squeezed as little legs frantically poked inside of him. There's no telling what it could be but if it was his _worst_ suspicion—Naruto reached his fingers down his throat and _grabbed_ it. It felt like his worst suspicion.

Pulling a scorpion out of his mouth made him still want to vomit. He dropped it immediately and felt his stomach churn at actually seeing it. It was a light color, deceptively harmless looking with a stinger waving in the air and pinchers squeezing.

_No_. No. No. No. Naruto felt his skin crawl and his freezing chakra rumbling beneath the surface. He got goosebumps. Scorpions were _no joke_. He will never understand how Kurama and other desert creatures snacked on those things! They aren't tasty-looking! With their long, segmented bodies and stringy tails and eight stick-like—YUCK! He's gotta be careful and keep his mouth closed during this chase. After swallowing back a dry heave, he made a large leap over the scorpion and continued his trek.

"HEY GURETO! YOU BE CAREFUL NOW! SCORPIONS ARE OUT TONIGHT!"

Gureto was easy to catch up to. And falling back into the comfort of a chase made him feel a bit better, but his eyes were less on the kid and more on the position of his back legs. If he pulled that trick again, he would be prepared. He tensed and closed his mouth just in time for another kickback of sand to come his way. Must've been finally sleepy, because he _ducked_. Of all the moves! At least his face was spared, but he didn't really feel satisfied when he felt the same crawling sensation on his scalp. _Two fold_.

"GAAAAH!" He shouted swiping at his head. Indeed two scorpions dropped to the ground. Kicking wildly as they lay on their sides before righting themselves back up and scuttling off. Naruto shuddered, but kept running. Figures he would do that again, it slowed him down didn't it? But those particular scorpions were light with a telltale dark segment on their tails right before the stinger. Death stalkers. Well that was another way to put him to sleep…until the night of the red moon. And if Gureto stepped on those things _just_ right, even if he was poisonous tadpole, two stings from one of the deadliest scorpions would be enough to…

"Gureto watch the sand! There's deadly—" Naruto started to yell and then stopped. Gureto wasn't listening to him. He just kept hopping, faster and faster. Naruto was _really _surprised, when he had to bend forward and run, reaching that 14.6s speed necessary to run 80 kilos. Just _wow_! This is the kinda speed even juvenile frogs only have in their _tongues! _But they were directly under the clouds now and would probably reach the border soon at this rate. And there was still that pressing concern of deadly scorpions, which might multiply in number the further they are from the compound of hungry youkai.

Unsealed and trying to win a game, the kid wouldn't listen until he actually got stung. In order to really stop Gureto from getting hurt, he had to make the move useless. If this risky, stepping-on-scorpions move relied on Naruto doing the chasing, then maybe it was time to switch it up a little.

Naruto launched himself into the air. He flipped over Gureto in a graceful arc and with a snap of his fingers at the same time, his illusion was set. He landed on his left hand before bringing his right hand down in a handstand a few meters in front of Gureto to give him time to stop. Eyes closed and grin large, he kicked his legs playfully, to bring Gureto's attention up. His tail was in between his legs, holding an illusion of the shiny yellow marble.

"Looks like you dropped something Gureto! I'll give you a second chance, if you can get it back from me!"

The breeze picked up, Naruto's nose twitching as a strange scent flew in his face—literally. It was bitter and practically overpowering Gureto's.

"Ugh! What died—hm?" Naruto finally opened his eyes, only to see that his vision was dimming. The tadpole in front of him lost his outline, becoming a blurry dark mass that went up and down, up and down in front of him and was…larger. And wider.

"Wait, wait my eyes are kinda stinging," Naruto insisted, blinking several times. It didn't make sense for him to lose sight, except for the fact that that bitter scent was getting stronger. The last time he smelled a bitter scent around a living frog youkai, it was because it was releasing poison.

"Oi Gureto…you're taking this 'go wild' thing seriously aren't you?" This wasn't no baby poison that just gave you a little sting in your nose either. Vision and scent went first and now his ears were starting to ring. If he lost all five of his senses, he would be seriously compromised. _Not bad, _Naruto thought, equally impressed that he could still _be _impressed. With what this kid is capable of, Naruto almost wanted to fight him.

He still needed some space. And he had several options for getting away. But ended up doing none of them.

Gureto's dark mass form had some pretty enlarged 'pores' and they were glowing a yellow-green color. They released a smoke that smelled very strongly…

Bitter.

"GAH!" Naruto yelped, canceling the illusion. He squeezed his eyes shut, grabbed his nose, held his breath and used his sleeve to cover his face as he went through the poisonous fumes. Landing on his right shoulder and rolling into a crouching position he quickly jumped to the side. It took two leaps before he could let go of his nose and breathe the _normal _desert air and he took quite a greedy gulp of it. His senses cleared to something less than its usual perfection and his right arm was stinging.

That _amount _of poison was _advanced_! If Gureto were an actual opponent instead of a little tadpole, Naruto would've had to retaliate! This should be impossible for a tadpole. Seriously. Jiraiya's clan was made up of all kinds of tadpoles and juveniles and none of them even came close to being so good at speed, hopping, _and_ poison intensity and release. On the note of nothing being impossible, Gureto having all this kinda talent should've been brought up by Kurama before the game started.

"Gureto, I know you're good at keep away," he breathed heavily, "but let's talk about using lethal attacks—hm?"

The 'dark mass' was looking at him. Still large and stocky. And positioned like a sitting frog. But it made so much more sense now. It was staring at Naruto with vivid yellow eyes with slit pupils.

Gureto's eyes were green.

Maybe…instead of impressed…he should have been be concerned.

A tongue darted towards him and Naruto on pure reflex dodged with a tuck and roll. Touching the tongue would put him at a massive disadvantage.

The tongue was slurped back into the frog's mouth. It leaped at him with that furious speed, but Naruto was still faster. He stood up and held his hands out to catch the frog's tackle by its cheeks. The impact pushed him back, his right arm buckling a bit more than his left, but he still held his ground even as he slid back several meters. When they came to a stop, the frog landed and still used its large body weight to push on Naruto hard. Naruto bared his teeth as he used his strength to hold the frog at bay.

The clouds passed over head, light from the distant stars exposing his opponent more. Cold yellow eyes bore right into Naruto's red ones. As the bitter scent return, his vision blurred and his ears started to ring again. Still he got to see its face. It was brown, with green stripes over the cheeks and eyes, and clearly a _frog_, not a tadpole.

"An impostor huh?" But where was Gureto? He couldn't dwell—the frog's mouth was starting open. Naruto was stunned to see the frog's tongue up close. Because he noticed on the black marking on the tip of it. His vision was too blurry to see exactly what it was, but it looked suspiciously like a sealing art. But if it moved—almost instant defeat.

He did exactly what he's done before in a fight like this—stretching up on his tippy-toes, he sunk his teeth right into the tip of the frog's nose—**hard**. The sound the frog made was a low-sounding croak as it pulled back and shook its head fiercely. But Naruto held on. Digging his claws into the top of its mouth and his toe claws into its chin, Naruto held on as tight as he could. The frog's skin was very thick and Naruto needed to cause injury first. He scratched and he bit even though he was starting to feel numb everywhere and couldn't feel his right arm at all from the poison. If he could just break its defense, then the frog will be weary about attacking—

They were suddenly up in the air. Naruto's eyes went wide as they kept going up and up. His lack of touch sensation meant he couldn't even feel it when they touched the clouds, but he was certainly aware enough to feel when the frog went into a nosedive.

Naruto swiftly stopped biting, and brought his legs back, ready to push at the frog to create some distance and control how he landed. But a powerful hit from the right knocked him away anyway. As he soared toward the ground, his dad's words floated through his mind.

"_A fox's best defense is in their ability to dodge Naruto. If your opponent can't hit you, the battle is already in your favor_."

His speed was already the best of all his abilities. Better than his chakra, better than his strength, better than his stamina. So he recovered fast. He was quick enough to maneuver in the air to land in a crouch but slid, and had to dig his claws into the ground to stop his momentum.

"WHERE'S GURETO YOU BASTARD?!" Adrenaline and anxiety pumped through him, to the point that he could ignore the distracting sensation of pain and numbness on his right side. Inside of him he felt the frigid rushing of his chakra, the sheer bulk of it making him feel like he was going through a blizzard. It felt _invigorating, _the sting of the temperature inside and out got his heart pumping his hot blood harder. When he controlled the direction of the flow, it became as if an arctic wind was inside of him ready to help him _fly_. He felt _powerful._ His four tails spread out behind him.

And this dirty impostor was going to feel his wrath.

The frog opened his mouth. The deafening croak coming out sounding like the creak of old wood.

"**RRRRRAAAAAAAAGHHHH!"**

Naruto snarled back. This frog was physically strong and released poison that disabled the senses. His claws are his best weapons and bites should be hard and near the face, neck, and belly. The eyes would be the most vulnerable to punches. He'll pull chakra techniques if absolutely necessary. No wind jutsu, that does nothing against a creature who can suck in air through their skin. He rushed his chakra up to his eyes and ears, he countered the loss of his senses with chakra enhancement, and at this distance, the normal desert air recovered him back to where he was supposed to be: vision sharp and hearing ready.

He tensed up, ready for the next movement, but didn't have to do anything.

It abruptly closed its mouth and looked up. It angled itself away him, bending to leap away. It just got into the air when there was a tsunami of sand.

"**RRRRREEEEEEEGGGH**!" The frog screeched.

"Naruto-nii-tan!"

"Naruto-nii ribbit!"

"Whoayayayah!" Naruto struggled as he tried not to slip into the newly formed crater. He sat on his butt and gripped the ground before looking up to see Kurama standing there. Both Kawaiiko and Gureto were in sealed form on his back, holding onto him like there was no tomorrow and hugged by his tails. They looked worried and scared while Kurama looked ferocious. Claws out and ears back. His eyes glowing and narrowed. Teeth blood-stained and bared as he stared off in the direction of the frog.

The frog that just was obviously tossed in the air, flailing wildly and blood sailing behind it as it landed on the ground with a crash. Just like scorpions, it kicked around before righting itself up and it immediately started running away. One leg spindly flaying behind it after each hop, as if the bones in it were shattered. Bright blood shined on its back, over the erratically glowing pores, but it clearly had no desire to stay and fight.

"Are you okay?!" Kawaiiko asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Naruto answered, rubbing his eyes as he settled his chakra. Although he was still feeling the sense loss from the poison and the pain and numbness from the hit, after some sleep he'll be okay. "Are you two okay?! Gureto where were you?!"

Gureto whimpered and smushed his face against Kurama, who was the one who ultimately answered.

"He went in the direction Kaiwaiiko went. Turns out he was ahead of her the whole time."

"We have this plan, where Gureto goes first, an' I follow, an' dig around and use illusions, an' we confuse you! I didn't know there was a frog hopping next to me!" Kaiwaiiko cried, patting Gureto on the head before hugging him tightly.

"Were they in any danger?!"

"No. They were safe. But I think they'd feel safer back at the compound."

"Can we sleep with you Itoko-chama?! PLEASE?!"

"I'm scared! Ribbit!"

The sheer distress and fear in their voices made Naruto want to break something. Preferably the frog that ran away. Kurama made a face like he was going to say no, but in the end did a short little nod.

"Naruto-nii-tan you should sleep with us too since you were attacked!"

"I'm okay!" Naruto interjected before _anyone else_ could react to that. "Really, y'know, I was fighting it off before you showed up. Let's just do as Kyuubi suggested and get you two back and in bed okay?"

Both kids just smushed their faces against Kurama's back and stayed there. Kurama was already looking at him when Naruto turned to meet his gaze. A silent understanding passed between the two and they stayed quiet the whole trip back.

They reached Kurama's room in no time. The kids barely moved from where they settled, only breathing and shifting occasionally. It's likely then, that Kurama would have to go to bed with them. And feeling quite sleepy himself, Naruto yawned and stretched.

"Okay… good night."

"Wait. Stay here while I put them to bed. I need to talk to you about what happened."

Of course. Naruto wouldn't mind if that was a morning conversation, but look at who he was talking too. He leaned against the wall and waited patiently in the hall as Kurama put the kids in his bed. He came out pretty quickly, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"They were asleep," he explained. And Naruto nodded before getting right to the point.

"What was that?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. Sometimes intruders will sneak onto the estate, but it's usually actual members they're looking to fight. Do you have any idea as to why that frog attacked you?"

"Not a clue…I have enemies, but none of them know that I'm here. I only told one other person and I'd trust him with my life…Maybe it's because I was the one that followed it. Could've easily been you y'know, had we switched kids."

Kurama narrowed his eyes and put his hand to his chin. "Still it's also strange that a frog was able to pull off a deception like that. How did it hide itself from Kawaiiko so completely, but we were able to see it, hear it, and smell it? Maybe I wasn't paying enough attention but even the scent wasn't off."

"I didn't notice anything either at first. But there was a seal on the frog's tongue." And he really wished he could've gotten a look at it with his normal vision.

"A seal? One seal could do all of that?"

"Well it probably had multiple seals on it that we just didn't notice. Seals can do a lot of things, if the person who creates them is a master. But in order for _one_ seal to do multiple things like that, it would have to be made with Uzumaki blood."

"I see…" Kurama said distractedly. He looked off in thought for a minute, expression unreadable. Naruto couldn't begin to guess what was going through his mind. Maybe this _was_ a random attack, maybe the Kitsune made enemies out of a frog clan somewhere. Either way, there were no answers in his memory bank. His dad, Kakashi, Iruka, and Sasuke were the only ones who knew he was here.

"…"

"…"

"Well you were right. I forgot all about my sleep problems heh! Tomorrow your dad comes back right? We have that to worry about.…I should go get some sleep. Good night—"

"Wait!" Kurama grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Oi what happened to the no touching rule? You gotta plan right now? I'll have you know I'm 50% more supportive of plans that involve handholding, specially since yours is so warm Akagitsune~~."

Kurama rolled his eyes, but didn't let go of his hand. "You _always_ find the time don't you? Don't make me actually keep that stupid rule going! It doesn't matter anymore…Are you really okay?" And Kurama sounded so serious when he asked that, that Naruto was surprised into answering honestly.

"…Yea. You jumped in after just one hit and this poison's temporary. So why wouldn't I be?"

"Surely you noticed that frog had 6 tails?!"

Oh. He didn't even think to look at the tails. They're not that hard to spot on a frog, just look at the bumps above their butt. But yeah no, that probably would've made him act a tiny bit sooner and with a lil more urgency had he realized.

"It took me longer than I should've to notice something was wrong and I…I mean you're not supposed to be in any danger here! Ever! And you did get hurt! There's a bruise forming on your cheek!" Kurama's grip on his hand tightened the slightest bit and Naruto felt a lot of warmth coming from it. It sounds cheesy, but it was very literal as Naruto literally felt the warmth go up his arm before the coolness of his own chakra canceled it out. And it actually did soothe the still distracting sensation in his right arm and shoulder. It was pulsating and when it did beat it hurt and when it didn't it felt numb. But after Kurama's chakra flowed through, the overall annoyance lessened. He had no idea if Kurama was doing something much less doing it on purpose.

"Akagitsune I'm fine…Y'know I think your chakra's leaking." Kurama's eyes widened just a tad, before he looked upset again. Pulling his hand away, he crossed his arms.

"I know but…just…understand that I won't let that happen again! I prom—mmph!"

"How about _you _understand that I'm going to be stronger than you one day, before you make a promise like that. Don't think I'm not mad that you interrupted my fight! What's your deal anyway?" Naruto took his hand away. Though he knew the obvious. Without him there is no amicable way to end this courtship. If he did die out there on Kurama's watch, the fallout in his imagination was likely_** a lot**_ less ugly than it actually would be. The worst part about when his dad goes insane, is he doesn't _look _like he's gone insane.

"You're gonna make me say it," Kurama grumbled under his breath before loudly saying, "I was _worried Naruto_!"

_Naruto?_

"And maybe I do have some plans for you after this current mess is dealt with! So I'd like you to survive long enough for me until then okay?! After that you can diewheneveryouwant!" Kurama said that last bit in such a rapid tone. His voice infliction was off and he wouldn't look him in the eyes…

Naruto's cheeks heated as he realized why Kurama was about to make a promise, why he kept saying his name. Because there was no one else here to listen. Just him, _Naruto_. And Kurama, who was using his actual name.

This guy…might just care about him after all…?

"Well if you're that worried," he shyly grinned, and he was too embarrassed by this giddy feeling in his heart to look his intended in the eyes, "then maybe you should fight _with me_ sometime. See what I can do, so you can be impressed too! I wouldn't mind putting on a show for _you, _Kyuubi…Good night!"

And Naruto went and marched his way back to his room, swinging his arms all the while. Kurama didn't stop him from leaving this time, and he had no interruptions. So when he made it back to his room, he was ready to just fall right where he belonged.

Sinking into the plush mattress, he remembered what he hasn't told Kurama yet. The Search, his missing mom, the possible threat. Because oh yeah that might explain a six-tailed frog who uses master-level seals maybe. If Daitaru would just tell them what the threat was when he got back. All his reasons for keeping quiet before…they didn't seem to matter now…But how to tell him?

Naruto was asleep before he could think of an answer.

* * *

DONNNNNNNE! And ooooooooooooo what a twist at the end! But it was a good twist that led to some really sweet and sappy things wahaha!

**Story fun fact corner:**

**1)** Gureto definitely isn't that strong lol.

**2)** Naruto is afraid of little things that are 'long'. So animal snakes, eels, and all bugs that are 'long' (like worms and scorpions) are on his BIG NOPE list. He's fine with the youkai, just not the animals and bugs. Kinnnnda funny hahaha!

**Author fun fact corner:**

**1)** feedback appreciated on the action scene! I've been rewriting it as late as today!

**2)** Word wanted to correct Naruto's "Whoayayayah!" to "Whakapapa!" I almost did it, but wikipedia told me that's a fundamental word for Maori culture, nooooot a hilarious scream someone makes to stop from falling.

So this ends the triple update! Things have gotten a little crazy now and so we'll how familiar future chapters are gonna be hehehe! Anyways the next update is unlikely to be in August, tho I'll be working on it all month. Hoping for a Sept update but we shall see!

Thanks so so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed these little updates :)!


	12. Chapter 12

Hiiii! I'm a day late with this I'm afraid D:!

Srsly I was intended to get this up yesterday, buuuuut I'm a perfectionist when it comes to this so slight delay sadly haha.

So I won't stall! I REALLY hope you enjoy this chapter! 13k words!

* * *

The creak-cracking-pop of his bones as he stretched in his sleep is actually what woke him up.

What a night. After a few kicks too many from his little cousins, he dumped their aggressively sleeping asses with their parents where they belonged and thoroughly searched the entire compound for anymore threats before falling asleep outside. Blinking his eyes open to see the sun starting to rise in the east, he was pretty sure he wasn't going back to sleep. Of course, that's normal when he sleeps in favorite garden, even for a time as short as 30 minutes.

But he can go 3 days on 3 hours of sleep just fine so his lack of rest last night was just fine too. Plus this was too important of a day to sleep in.

He needed to get up and get going and, on the way, get some things straight.

* * *

_Kurama,_

_I am writing to let you know that I will be returning today, sometime between when the sun is highest and after it has set. Nothing special needs to be done for my return. Worry not. Do not plan a meal for me. Do not engage in any food preparation at all. If I find out you or anyone you authorized were in my kitchen, worry._

_I was originally going to end it there, but it is my understanding that my important trip may have disappointed you. Or maybe it upset you or angered you. I am not sure the term, I just remember you threw a fit when I left. In light of you being upsepointgry with me taking a much-needed health replenishing, I want to assure you with some fatherly care. Take these words to heart as they are easier to put on paper after 168 hours of thought._

_I am very impressed with your foresight and fair views. Your work as my heir has shown a compassionate heart with a touch of ruthlessness and cleverness that makes you a very sure zenko fox worthy of my pride, praise, and trust. _

_And I__'m happy that you will have someone at your side you can trust too. It is more important than you may realize for your future. Take it from me. Your grandmother messed up, and I in some ways messed up a little bit too. You however, will not mess up. Because you are doing good and I trust you._

_Take care until I return_

_,Your father_

* * *

_Dear old pops and his way with words. Unique as always, but this is the most normal he__'s sounded in 100 years_, Kyuubi thought with a snicker at his old man's letter. Counted hours, mashed up words, oblivious pride bleeding from the page, sickeningly sweet sentiments and everything. The only thing missing was the scolding about the destruction his 'fit' caused. But he'll take it, because it was kinda nice not to hear it. It almost felt like he was finally being understood as the destructive person everyone knows he is. But, he'll also see how long this lasts. Kyuubi carefully folded up the 7th and longest letter out of 7 letters, and pocketed it in his jacket. He'll have to put it in his letter box later. Right now he was too close to his destination. Too close meaning he reached it.

As a strict reminder to himself, the person whose behind door color orange is his partner.

His partner cannot die before he's done with him. His partner also can't get closer to him than he already has.

What they have now is a casual, mutual, you-groom-me-I'll-groom-you, beneficial _respect_ for each other that is growing in benefits surely, but that is _fine _so long as it's not growing on its own. It's better than what he originally imagined actually, which at best was putting Naruto in a corner and forgetting about him.

They're not anything more than partners _with respect _for each other. It makes sense that Kyuubi protects him, and they get along and even use each other's names. All fall under the rainbow of _respect_. Not friendship, not trust, not potentially more. He's not gonna break his back or go out of his way to accommodate anyone he JUST respects. That would be disrespectful anyway if one thinks about it. So keeping things strictly and positively _respectful_ is for his and that lapsitter's own good. Even this purposeful hiccup of a week just made them stronger as respect-givers and respect-receivers.

That is, what it is.

With a nod, Kyuubi knocked on the door out of politeness. With no immediate respectful response, he opened the door disrespectfully anyways.

Well this was a shocker.

As Kyuubi stood in Naruto's doorway, his partner was still passed out asleep. What was Naruto doing still sleeping after him?

He must've had quite a dream because that position was SO uncomfortable looking! He was upside down, bottom half on the bed, top half stretched to the floor, and light snores sounding out of his mouth. Is that drool too? Ugh he's going to choke again AND get a creak in his neck!

_Geez!_ Of all the days! This is first time he woke up wanting to hear Naruto talk, and he sleeps in? Kyuubi has a bunch of pressing questions and excited requests to make! It is important for them both to be awake, on the same page, and ready to go at a moment's notice!

"Naruto!" Kyuubi shouted, clapping his hands together. He was pleased when he saw sleepy blue eyes open.

"Sun's up you're up! Let's go we have a lot of—" Kyuubi stopped and watched as Naruto attempted to stretch and ended up falling the rest of the way off of the bed. He did not move. Light _snores_—

"_Naruto__**," **_Kyuubi growled out. He clapped again but only Naruto's tail reacted to the sound, standing straight up before curling around him. Unbelievable! What's he doing not waking up? How could he trust someone who doesn't wake up on time?! He ought to march in—because he _owned this room_—and wake him up the hard way!

Stepping into the scent of lemony leaves distracted him only a little as the plants in here somehow grew in number from the last time he paid attention. He marched over to Naruto. Looking down at him, he could see Naruto's face was relaxed in a peaceful and undisturbed expression. Even that bruise that was forming on his cheek last night apparently decided 'not this one' and no sign of it remained.

He had never seen Naruto like this before. Wait. Yes he has. And just like that first meeting he was entranced by the sight of an almost perfectly cute face, resting peacefully on long orange sleeves. He's never seen Naruto wear anything that wasn't long-sleeved. Even when they're training during the hottest periods of the day, he'll come across Naruto still wearing a jacket and running around breezily. Literally breezily, as Naruto uses his chakra to stay cool and it causes an admittedly welcome breeze in the air as well.

Usually he has a smile on his face, because of course he does. Smiling seems to come as naturally to him as those blond strands that grow from his head.

It didn't take long for the longest-lasting suitor he's had to find something to smile about here huh? And he goes through the whole range daily. Big smiles, small smiles, dangerous smiles, impish smiles, nervous smiles, sleepy smiles, those stupid flirty smiles or when he pokes his tongue out…everything except fake smiles. It's like no matter what happens, he'll smile his way through it and Kyuubi can't find anything wrong with the positivity. It's amusing really! Especially when he's outside at night, giving him a little reassuring grin. He's holding his cheek but that smile says it all; that everything is okay. And how many times can he recall just looking at someone and getting the feeling that everything was okay?

As of this moment…just once.

—wait. No-no no he's not daydreaming! Not about—about NOTHING! He's leaving—he's just…leaving.

"You have until I finish cooking breakfast!" He growled out. It didn't matter that Naruto didn't even stir to his words. He reached under his partner and effortlessly lifted him up, placing him properly in his bed. As he grabbed the blanket and tossed it haphazardly over Naruto, an idea tickled his brain for what to do when his pops returned. But he didn't pursue it because he had to respect the fact that Naruto was sleeping alone under a blanket. Instead, he left to go cook that breakfast with his mind onbetterthings.

Better things like…like…why the word 'like' existed and how convenient it was that it had so many different definitions. He liked a plan well executed. He was like a stone statue because what is stronger, more disciplined, and more _respectful_ than something that can't move and does what it wants to do for all eternity. If statues did have wants that is…he would want to pose menacingly for eternity if he was a statue…

In the kitchen he could at least focus on meal prep until his mind was sufficiently distracted from lesser things. And then, sitting in front of a hot spot, yeast still rising inside of it, he reflected on some _real _things.

Like frogs.

That frog was no random happenstance. It had a mission and Kyuubi would bet his left foot it had to do with Naruto. It used advanced seals and deception as a way to avoid him and get Naruto alone and then tried to lead his partner to the border of the backyard—at least. It then damningly tried to run from him on sight. Kyuubi is well aware of what true fear in an opponent's eyes looks like. That frog had no plans to fight him.

To come across Naruto hurt but still standing was similarly suspicious. At 6 tails it had ample opportunity to kill his partner. Naruto was naive, it probably didn't even occur to him that a frog would try to…what? Kidnap him? Had Naruto not realized what was going on and stopped, who knows what would've been waiting for him.

Kyuubi couldn't be sure of the motive, but there was definitely an ulterior one. And this morning, his prayer with Inari gave him the privilege of knowing it ahead of time. Though their words were a little rough and very panicked, he could _finally_ pick out the details:

"_**Impatient one! **__How many times will you torment my ears with that question?! __**YEEEEEESS the ten tails is on the horizon**__ but NOOOOOOOOO it is not __**for you!**__ It is __**from ALL the**__**enemies**__**of you and your growing family**__. Including the ones I__'ve warned you several times about and I've noticed you STILL trust!__** If I sound frustrated **__**IT**__**'S BECAUSE I AM!**__ Your list of tasks is growing ever longer and longer and __**you**__**'re heading into a battle**__ you clearly don__'t understand! I want you to rethink your position on power and its importance to you because __**the rest MIGHT follow**__. __**Stop being blind**__, don__'t be tempted! You MUST resist if you don't want the worst outcome possible. And then, there are the other concerns that need your focus like-"_

And then, completely without meaning to, Kyuubi lost focus. Maybe the rest wasn't just blah blah blah other stuff, but 'other stuff' wasn't his business right now. The 'ten tails on the horizon'? And the threat from enemies? THAT was his business. Challenges weren't hard to come by, but threats were on a whole nother level. Someone who was a threat, was someone who was desperate enough to do anything to complete their goal. A challenge came with an understanding of honor, a threat was so so much…different. And _exciting_.

He almost couldn't believe Naruto brought something other than his loudmouth self and multiplying plants to his doorstep. And that's what makes this intended more useful than all of his previous ones combined. Bet his pops didn't see _this_ coming when he set them up hehe!

Who cares that he might just need this suitor to…count as 'growing family'?

That's not to say they won't break up. They'll just have to make slight adjustments to ensure that his trusting mushy-gushy father at least likes him enough to strengthen the friendship with the Namikaze—the little one—and let Kyuubi go solve this threat problem they all have. He needed to grill Naruto for more information about it, as soon as he wakes up.

He could have an actual adversary. Sure it was just some cowardly six tails now, but there's more by the sounds of it. What enemy could possibly bring a ten-tails against him? Someone with tricks above the usual trade obviously. No one else in this realm could match his potential in power or else he would know about it. Naruto said seals can do anything. Although he's never seen it, never even heard of it, is it possible a seal could increase someone's power to a level of a ten tails? Someone who could do that was someone…who could force his perfect control. Could trigger _his_ ten-tailed transformation.

_Nah_, Kyuubi thought biting his lip with a wicked grin. He's probably getting way ahead of himself. No one is that exciting to face.

The sweet scent of bread broke him out of his thoughts. Ah! Finally.

He wasn't looking for the whole shebang, some bread with some fruit will give him and Naruto all they need this morning. Of course he piled the blueberries on his slices, but he couldn't bring himself to do the same with Naruto. Did he even like blueberries? What if he chewed them up and spit them out? So he put cherries on instead. That'll be fine.

Finer actually, then what would happen if he gets to the dining room and Naruto isn't—oh there he was.

Naruto was slowly shuffling across the room. Eyes shut, body slumped and tail dragging along the floor as he made his way to the table. But there was a smile on his face. He sat down with a plop and immediately laid his head down on the wood. Kyuubi heard the distinct sound of his lips smacking as he came closer.

"Good mornin," Naruto mumbled.

"…The hell is up with you? Or should I ask 'down' with you?" He asked as he set the plates down.

"'m so sleepy…Is that bread and fruit? That looks good. Can I have some tea?"

He had an inkling he was forgetting something! Kyuubi got the tea, but Naruto wasn't exactly picking his head up to drink it. Or eat. Literally. Kyuubi watched as Naruto dragged his hand across the table and grabbed a cherry, and dragged it all the way back to his mouth. _Fascinating_.

"This is the most bizarre I've ever seen you. Haven't you ever gone to bed late before?"

"Yea of course," Naruto mumbled around the berry before swallowing it whole. "Why do you think I go to bed early every night?"

That makes so much sense.

But it also must not get in the way of his interrogation this morning. Who were these enemies that Naruto had? They were likely more aware of his situation than he thought. But before he can ask, Naruto mumbled,

"You'd take the night shift by the way?"

"What?"

"Our first one named Cherry okay? Y'know I can't stay up late late for that late night shit…y'know."

"What."

Naruto didn't answer. Kyuubi was never going to let him stay up late again if he can help it. Naruto's eyelids went halfway up. The hazy blue was trained on the cherry at the edge of his plate and he…stuck his tongue out towards it. Licking the air as if that would magically drag it closer to him.

Kyuubi, being the great host that he is, reached over, and grabbed the cherry by the stem. He watched Naruto's eyes get wide as he proceeded to sit back and plop the berry in his own mouth. Chewing it brought a burst of a tartness flavor…ugh. And it's kinda bitter too.

"Fuck you I was tryin t'eat that!"

"Today is about my happiness Loudmouth. Besides, I thought you were going for that delicious bread I so lovingly baked for you."

Now Naruto's tongue was sticking out at him. It was such a familiar sight, but Kyuubi felt his chakra, low in his gut, buzz uncomfortably as the intruding thought taking _that_ red thing into his mouth appeared. And no no no _no_ he was not going down that thought trail again.

So he stood up and began to pace.

"Eat everything else on your plate, you'll need the energy! We have too much to do today! We'll break it down with the most pressing matter first. My father is returning today, exactly what time I don't know. Which entrance I also don't know. Still our best chance is an obvious one. We'll hang around the front gate for the return of his carriage with a plot in place."

"And that plot is…?"

"Um…" Was Naruto for once too out of it to shout his suggestions? Right when Kyuubi really needed it? For the first time ever, he had something he wanted to think about MORE than breaking up with Naruto. Though a tickling thought in the back of his mind noted that this potential threat involved Naruto sticking around. But he had to IGNORE it, because if he had to think of more reasons to keep Naruto around, it was going to flip his entire scheme on its head.

What if he revisited that earlier idea?

"I could give you one of my blankets…like let's say you borrowed it. And my father returns to see us arguing over you giving it back…" Saying it out loud helped him realize how _brilliant_ it was—

"You want me to STEAL from you?!" The loudmouth stood up, showing how awake he was now. "Have you cracked!? NO!"

Kyuubi rubbed his hands together like an evil maniac when he responded, "you're _not_ stealing! You'd just be borrowing it and then we'll disagree on the return date. You'll hold onto it longer than we originally agreed."

It was too perfect to yield! It made Kyuubi's tail wag, that he thought of it!

Because it would be a minor misunderstanding and his pops won't be THAT bothered, but it's just also a major step down from a former actual problem in the compound: his mother was a thief. Every which kinda way. She would take their stuff without asking, refused to return anything she took… "what's yours is mine" was her mantra and she hypocritically refused the reverse. Pops locked all of his spaces while she was present for a reason.

"Wait just a second. Are we sharing the blame? I don't want it to be all _my_ fault! Do y'know how painful that's gonna be?"

"It's _my_ happiness we have to convince him is at stake here. And relax, you don't have to be at any actual fault. You just misheard the return date."

Besides, how's he supposed to look like the bad guy to someone who just wrote in his letter that he trusted him?

"GRRRR!" Naruto shook his head. "You STILL got some nerve don't ya? Y'know I'm not gonna do it that way!"

Kyuubi inhaled deeply and then exhaled. Experience so far has taught him that when Naruto had an argument, there was enough reason to listen. But dammit he was so annoyed anyway.

"What's the problem _now_?!" He bit out.

"…" Naruto looked terribly irate. He squatted down while gripping his hair while ears went back in a defensive posture. But Kyuubi wasn't the source. No from what he could see, those frosty blue eyes weren't even looking at him. Something was bothering Naruto a lot for him to shut up.

Until he brought his forehead back to the table and let out a low whine. Kyuubi twitched. Something about that sound just sent jitters down his spine. He wished he could banish it.

"Alright, I'll have to assume. Someone stole your blanket."

"AHAH! _**Yea**_…"

"Wait, seriously?"

Naruto held up two fingers. "Suitor number…"

_**Shit**_.

"Alright argument made. Let's make nice and let him skip the 'assuming my son did something wrong' part and make it clear from the start. Better yet, we'll make HIM look like the idiot. Okay? Okay done." Now he's just gotta figure out the dialogue.

"Kyuubi…?"

Kyuubi's ears went erect at attention. He looked at Naruto to see his suitor with his head up. And although he no longer looked sleepy, he looked tired nonetheless. The way his bottom lip stuck out and his eyebrows furrowed spoke to something tormenting his thoughts.

"I'll go through with it. Your original plan." But it appears he wasn't going to let Kyuubi in on it. Whatever. It's not his place to ask.

"No, you don't have to. If it makes you upset then the plan won't be executed perfectly. We'll figure something else out—we always do."

"Forget about it! You're right, what matters most is convincing your dad that your happiness hangs in the balance. I'll be fine."

Naruto stood up and rolled his shoulders back before rotating his arm with a bit of a crack. "I don't know what changed about my bed, but my arm feels _great!_ Y'know it feels like I wasn't injured at all! So let's go get set up with all the guts we have so we'll be ready! Okay?!"

"What haha? Are you trying to motivate me?" Kyuubi chuckled, closing his eyes and shaking his head a little as he stood up too. Well that power in his voice was unmistakable. He was definitely alright then. Good.

When Kyuubi opened his eyes, he witnessed a tan finger, brazenly pressed against a bottom lip. A red tongue peaked out, wetting that mouth as it slowly stretched into a flirty smile. Eyes as blue as the stars at night were looking right at him, bright, but untouchable.

He blushes.

"Akagitsune. The day I'm trying to motivate _you, _will be the day of the red moon."

His voice sent shivers down his spine, like a breathy sound that is whispered in the dark. Kyuubi felt like his throat was closing up and he didn't know why. What was he trying not to say? He ended up not saying anything, as Naruto broke the trance to throw his fist in the air.

"Now LET'S GOOOOOOOO!"

'Let's go' he shouts, as he hops over the table. And it looked like he was coming right for him so of course Kyuubi leaned as far back as he could go, watching Naruto sail over him. It's not until Naruto landed that Kyuubi realized what was left of his bread, with blueberries still on it, had been swiped. How dare he, and yet it was exactly what he needed.

"HEY! Think you can just take food from me—WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

"Oh? You mean you were going to finish? You looked like you were full and we don't want this to go to waste hm? I'm doing you a favor hahahaha!" Naruto's cheeky smile was on full display as he stopped in the doorway and took a bite out of the food in his hands.

Kyuubi chased after a cackling Naruto, recognizing that the loudmouth knew exactly where he was going. And his heart began to race as fast as he did.

* * *

Naruto looked so damn comfy with his blanket wrapped around him, like a happy little bud peeking out of a seed pod. The wagging tail poking out from beneath certainly didn't give the impression they were trying to give.

"Will you cut it out? You're supposed to be angry," Kyuubi said with only half of his usual bite. He really can't be blamed. They've been out here for a while now—well, truthfully, he had been chasing Naruto up and down the halls and they just _now_ came and sat outside-and no sign of his father yet. He hated this. Oh sure. The man couldn't let him know when he left and now he seems to be all vague about the 'return' part.

And he wasn't worried. One week of rest is all he needed. Probably less, because that doctor has no idea how to do her job. And that letter sounded pretty sure about him returning today. It's not like he's going to have a freak relapse after a relapse and get another week away. Oh no. Not his proud pops.

Naruto inhaled deeply. "What's there to be angry about? Aside from the fact that you kicked me out of your room and yet I'm still definitely gonna smell like you once you get this back."

"Disobedient little sneaks lose privileges. And no one told you to wrap yourself up in it," Kyuubi grumbled, knowing Naruto was right that was going to be such a _pain_ to get straight in his head. "I'm in the mood to give you several reasons to be angry."

"So just start shouting then. Make sure everyone in a compound radius is allll ears."

But Kyuubi still couldn't sense his old man. He couldn't hear the distinct sound of the wheels of his carriage kicking up sand or smell those dried fruit and walnuts he liked to keep stashed in there. They had a script prepared and he didn't want to start too early…Still, it's not like he could think of anything better to cure his boredom and frustration since reminding a flirtatious idiot of his role was getting old. It's ridiculous how long they've been waiting—the sun has BEEN reached the highest point in the sky!

"Can't you say anything useful out of that loudmouth of yours?!" He said rather loudly.

"Excuse me?!"

"Every time you open it, I _immediately _regret what I'm about to hear!"

"Well what about me huh?! Y'know you've been bitching all week! I wouldn't have plenty to say if you would just change your attitude!"

"You're the one who refuses to change! I've given you everything you could ever want and this is how you repay me?! No appreciation at all!"

"I didn't ask for nothing! I don't owe you shit for the things you decide to give me!"

Kyuubi remembered very clearly what he was supposed to say next. Naruto was holding onto a covering he 'should've returned yesterday'. He's supposed to shout something along the lines of, "well I didn't give you my covering for you to keep! Why do I still see you with it when you were supposed to give it back yesterday?!"

It was accusatory and brutal but not too brutal as to accuse Naruto of stealing. It was what Naruto was prepared to 'defend' against. As always they practiced their lines several times and they shouldn't deviate from the script. Breaking character has been a no-go since the beginning, he's made that clear to Naruto.

But. His breath hitched. A new direction took hold as he thought of Naruto himself. Naruto who may have the key for him unlocking everything he has ever wished for. The ten tails was on the horizon, which meant it was within grasp. Who cares if it was from enemies?

He has never lost to one. And so instead he said:

"Well then maybe I'll undecide! Give me the blanket. Now."

His partner's eyes went WIDE. He opened and closed his mouth for a second before letting out a quiet, "Huh?"

"I've changed my mind about you keeping it! Hand it over now!"

"Uh…no…? Because…y'know, you said I can keep it…til the end of the day…today."

"Don't make me repeat myself! I don't care WHAT I said before," he retorted. Standing up he held his hand out to receive the covering. Naruto blinked several times before finally catching on that Kyuubi was going off script. His bottom lip stuck out and a mean glare appeared on his face as he pulled the blanket tighter around him and turned away.

"SCREW YOU I'M COMFORTABLE! Let me hold onto it a little longer!"

"No!" He grinned just briefly before grabbing a hold of the loose ends of the blanket and tugging. Naruto leaned away just as hard.

"You're being a bad host!"

"You're being a shit guest!"

Kyuubi realized that they were going to have to improvise this fighting until his father returned. Although he would not give Naruto an actual fight, a little 'keep away' might make this ploy look even better. It would be actually entertaining too, if an unexpected threat turns up again.

"**ENOUGH**!"

Funny, that word sounded in the distance but also very clo—Kyuubi and Naruto both squealed—no Naruto squealed, Kyuubi obviously is incapable of making any sound of fear—when there was a loud crashing sound and shockwaves rippled the ground around them.

As he regained his awareness and his balance, Kyuubi looked up to see his father, in all his angry glory. Arms crossed, nostrils flared, he looked healthy. Standing tall as always, there was not a dip in his stance or a sag in his muscles. His light tawny brown skin looked to be the right tone, not pale and still free of any old spots or blemishes. His long fiery orange hair was pulled up in its typical pristine high ponytail, although it looked a tad dull, but it's been that way and it's probably because he's old.

He's okay. What a reli—expected conclusion! Kyuubi was _not_ relieved to see that unnecessary week away must've worked. He relaxed his shoulders because it was just his father here, not some other outwardly threat. In fact, he should be disappointed! No enemy, but he was definitely about to get lectured.

"I could hear you two from all the way back there! What's the matter—why are you arguing so childishly!? I expected to be greeted with far better for my return!"

"I expected a warning! The hell are you doing just dropping in out of nowhere—one of these days I might retaliate!"

Daitaru raised an eyebrow at him.

"Afraid I'll catch you doing something you shouldn't? Like say, cutting your hair again?"

"What? Me? No I'm fine! I'm not afraid of anything least of all you, yanno this." And just to be flippant, he fluffed his short strands as he squinted his eyes and gave a saucy kitsune grin to his pops; who predictably, pinched the bridge of his nose in that universal parental frustration.

"Boy, can't you go ONE day without trying my patience?"

"That depends on you pops. Can you accept me for who I am and what I want to be? I think you caa~~n!"

"P-Pops?"

Oops. He didn't mean to have that slip out.

"Is your hearing going now too ya old senile one? I said 'father'."

Daitaru let out a snort that suspiciously sounded like a chuckle. The little half-grin he gave Kyuubi was even more suspicious. Rrrgh. He hadn't called his pops 'pops' in forever! His mature streak messed up, just like that! If his father ruffles his hair, he's gonna-

Then Naruto's voice cut through the atmosphere, sharp as a blade.

"Where's my mom?"

What? Kyuubi looked at Naruto, who appeared surprised he had said that. Naruto glanced at him briefly, looking almost sad before his expression steeled into a grim glare. And he glared right at his father.

"I think you've kept me waiting long enough."

Waiting long enough for what? What about Kushina whereabouts? Kyuubi looked at his father and tensed up as he saw the man stiff as a board, hands behind his back, expression serious.

"Well I can't say you're wrong. You're right actually. But I just—"

"-Right about what?" Kyuubi interrupted, already feeling like he's gonna get upset. He had no idea what was going on and he was already pissed about that. Really pissed. Even more pissed when his father looked at him with a familiar grimace. The same expression he made when he had something he either didn't want, or waited too long, to tell him.

"I just wish I had until next the sunset to plan how to tell Kurama. But very well, come along you two. To my room please."

Kyuubi kept his eyes on Daitaru as he walked past them. He almost missed Naruto giving him a guilty look, but he wasn't paying attention to that. His attention stayed right on the kitsune who walked like he had nothing to hide.

* * *

_Well, it didn__'t last long at all_. Not surprising. But the news was. Kyuubi really didn't know where to begin. He felt kind of numb actually, like he wanted to be angry but he didn't know what to be angry about. In fact, he almost didn't even understand what he just heard. Did he understand? Was this even the full story?

"Anything else you don't want to tell me."

Daitaru's eyebrows furrowed, as if he were annoyed with Kyuubi's statement. As if he deserved to be annoyed, after revealing that he's been searching for Kushina's never-buried body for the last 500 years and never told him. There were _**stacks**_ of papers—clues, trails, maybes, and dead-ends—collected over the centuries. Some of the stacks were so tall, they reached the ceiling. And he didn't know about any of this. A secret kept from him all this time.

"Kurama it was to protect—"

"Yourself? Clearly not me. I was not considered here at all." Please, Daitaru should _**never **_go there. Kyuubi didn't need protection. He wasn't weak and it was insulting how often Daitaru inferred that he was.

"It was your mother who insisted that this be kept secret from you!"

At that mention of her, Kyuubi felt something inside of him snap. Numb confusion was fogging up his mind until a rush of anger bled in. He could feel his chakra boil inside of him—hot and rapid, but he swiftly kept it in. Pack it in, keep it down. Tightly. Wrap it up with will power like it was some psychotic sandstorm willing to raze the entire compound down and he didn't want that. He wanted stop that. He didn't want to be angry about this at all—why should he care?! It was Kushina, it wasn't his business!

_But why_, he heard the anger ask. _Why is it __**always**_ _her fault_?

And it was a question, he had himself. So he was willing to let that little bit slip out.

"You're a broken record. Always **blaming** her for everything! YOU let her alright?! YOU knew she was nothing but trouble! YOU just kept letting her cause it! And what's your excuse for after she left hm?!"

The great Daitaru, so tall so proud. Always had a response to give or a lecture to annoy him with. And now he looked speechless. The room as a whole was silent. To the point that it was slightly startling when Daitaru did answer, quietly, almost timidly.

"I…had more pressing concerns." Daitaru ended the sentence there. No further explanation. And what…what did that really answer? Is it because he knew—they _both knew_— the real answer wasn't good enough? Because Kyuubi knew the real answer. He's been living it, unfortunately, for the past a hundred fucking years.

"Setting me up with a mate right? Tell me is that why he's here? Is this all just some…guilt you're feeling for letting Kushina go missing? Figure you could bargain me away and that'll make up for it?"

He heard a quiet gasp from behind him.

"That has nothing to do with this arrangement," Daitaru stated firmly. "The only relation, is that I trust the rearing job Minato-kun and Kushina have done. I've always wanted what's best for you and their family is the best I could trust."

Liar.

"Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi's ear twitched and he barely looked behind him in Naruto's direction.

"Let's just hear your dad out," Naruto quietly suggested. It was quite brave of him to do so actually, because did Kyuubi _look_ like he wanted to listen to whatever nonsense Daitaru had to say?

"..." Kyuubi turned back to Daitaru. Only because Naruto wasn't the subject of his ire. Daitaru looked to be aware of Kyuubi mercifully keeping quiet and giving him a chance to explain. It was a surprise seeing a flash of vulnerability and confusion appear on his face, just for a second before he changed it back to that blank stern expression. Had Kyuubi cared a bit more, he would've chased the curious thought that maybe Daitaru preferred a screaming match over what he was about to say. But he didn't care. He was already tired of waiting in this conversation.

"Ahem. Kurama's mother was…"

Why was he pausing? Why was he stalling? Say what they already knew and get the explanation over it.

"Trouble," Kyuubi bit out.

"Kura—…yes you're right. Your mother was…trouble. A lot of trouble. Her biggest concern Naruto-kun, was to ensure that everything went her way, regardless of who it affected."

Kyuubi didn't have time for this.

"This is not about her though. This is about YOUR failing. She left so long ago and that is LOT of time for you to do ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" He shouted, louder than he meant to.

"I'm SORRY! Alright?! I apologize! All my tails out, I am _sorry_. I had more pressing matters to fix and for what it's worth Naruto-kun, I kept up with the search! That was always a priority!"

Kyuubi didn't hear Naruto make a response. He didn't even look back to see his reaction. Daitaru's attention was back on him within the second.

"And to you my son, don't misunderstand me. Of course I was considering you—in everything I am thinking about you! Your troublesome mother argued to keep it a secret and…The reason I chose Naruto-kun for this is so that you've never have to understand why I did what I did, never have to have the conflicts that I had!"

"You still only gave us about 90 days to make this decision!"

"Which is STILL longer than what I had to make the same decision! And that's the point! If you'd just take the time to get to know Naruto-kun, we can be sure this is the perfect fit!"

"Then why'd you make it BINDING before we could figure that OUT?! You're making no damn sense as usual!"

"**DO NOT ARGUE WITH ME ANYMORE!** What's done is done and you have better things to do with your time AND mine!" Daitaru roared, so loudly that Kyuubi's ears rang with no other sound as they instinctively went down in a defensive position.

Ah.

This is really familiar. Daitaru couldn't have a conversation without inevitably shouting for his way if _his_ life depended on it. And that really pissed Kyuubi off. To the point that he trembled, clenching his fists, but he stood still anyway. He brought his gaze down, not out of subservience, but because he couldn't stand to even look at Daitaru. He could feel Daitaru's stare on him but if he turned to meet it there's no telling what he would do.

"Don't you think Naruto-kun's search is more important right now? Show a little consideration I KNOW you can do that!"

"Huh?!" Naruto gasped, sounding a lot closer than he did before. Kyuubi turned to him on instinct, only to see that he was standing close to him, in the middle of reaching his hand out (to what? Hold his hand? Touch his arm?). It didn't matter what he was about to do because Kyuubi didn't want to be touched. He wanted to do the touching—destroying actually—and he. Couldn't. Not in here. Not in this company.

But he was _**so angry**_. His chakra was slamming so hard against his insides it was actually starting to hurt—which shocked Kyuubi to a standstill. His chakra had never hurt him before, not when he wasn't training. He wasn't pulling copious amounts to one spot; it was doing the same thing it always did and now for some reason it was hurting him. It caused an almost sharp pain that left an ache, like someone was tossing stones everywhere inside of him.

Kyuubi didn't know why it was doing that, but he wanted it to stop. And standing here was like standing in the middle of the battlefield with his arms and legs tied together while his opponent was free to send attack after attack. Kyuubi hopped over to the other side of the room. Away from Daitaru.

"Go on! Finish your conversation!" If he didn't have to look at him, he could work on stomping this anger out. He had to remember the fire-eating-fire analogy. Geez! What was his problem anyways?! Why was he so mad about this?!

Yea, Daitaru lied and kept secrets but what else was new? Did he really expect it to change after one letter? Yea, Kushina was once again the center of attention, but again what else was new? It _**always**_ somehow came back to Kushina didn't it? Always! No one could shut up about her! Daitaru was obviously more proud of her than of him, she was Nagato's favorite cousin, everyone in the clan who knew her showed more emotion over the loss of her than…

He'll be the first to admit that his feelings for Kushina were complicated. She scolded him like an annoying hag, but also encouraged him to do great and defended him when he was caught rule-breaking. She chided that yako fox for picking on a toddler who was barely a kit, but for who knows WHAT reason mated him and left. He didn't pay much attention to most of the people Daitaru allowed into the clan at that age, but Kushina was a real stand out.

And so he'll admit deep down, he was jealous of her.

To hear that once again she's the reason behind everything, Naruto probably even stuck around this long for her…it did bring up old resentment. Was he the only one who could get anything done around here without her?!

At least his mother never cared—and she hated Kushina more than he ever did.

_Ouch! _He reflexively thought, through the fury. The pain wasn't really burning even though his chakra felt hot, but it was uncomfortable. And right in his chest now too! He needed to calm down, but to leave now to destroy the training grounds would mean missing out on good information and—yes! Yes, what if he just focused on his original motivation here!

He wants to find a threat. He wants to fight an enemy. Not Daitaru, but the one who would unlock his ten tailed transformation. That could only be found out here. He can't leave. He needs to calm down.

"Kyuu-"

"Naruto-kun, just let him be. It's good enough that he's still here to listen. Ahem, I was using the week you got here to organize everything I had found. Unfortunately I wasn't able to finish before I had to leave. I will definitely work on it now that I'm back."

"Can't you tell me what you know now?"

"Kushina's body was taken and not by mistake. There is a deliberate plot happening in the background and I believe the masterminds have need for Kushina, specifically her blood. You know as well as I do how special Uzumaki blood is."

"Sealing arts…"

"That's right. I didn't want to cause you fear Naruto-kun. I've been chasing every possible trail and seeing who could be involved. As a matter of fact, I have a mission for you. It's outside the compound if you're up for it. I have two leads that need to be followed up on and I would like to send you to follow one of them. All I need is confirmation that who I'm searching for is exactly where I think they are. The information is vital for making a connection to what they could be planning."

It went quiet, and he could feel their stares on his back.

"…I have to take this mission. Kyuubi?"

"Do what you need to Naruto. It's your mother, you think I'm going to say no?" He did his best to not sound snappy.

"You couldn't stop me even if you did!" Naruto snapped back. Okay so maybe he didn't really succeed there. His chakra was really getting on his nerves, but at least it was finally slowing down.

"Alright, alright hold on! Kurama you should go too. I think you would be strongly interested in going."

"How so." He didn't give a shit what Daitaru thinks he would want. He just better tell him something actually interesting.

"Well one of my leads is at the base of the mountains Hachibi lives on. And meeting with him and perhaps even the rest of your friends would provide a good alibi for you being in the area. I prefer to send teams of two actually, so I insist you go with Naruto-kun on this."

Oh wonderful. That was four days away from here at least, because the trip to Hachibi's mountain took a good two days. But for a threat, it would be more than worth it. It's about priorities here and his own strength is the ultimate priority. Everything else will follow right after won't it?

"Who are we chasing? Who's this 'they'? Who's plotting and what is it that they want? What sealing art are they using my mom's blood for? Is that dirty cat involved in ANY of this?!" Naruto asked those questions rapidly.

"I cannot to go into too much detail."

"Wait, wait the fuck? How are supposed to do our job if we don't know who were looking for!?" Kyuubi snarled, turning around.

"I'm not telling you so can't do your job! You certainly can with the detail I WILL give you! The reason I'm not telling you identities, is because I KNOW you Kurama! You'll try scout them all out and fight them yourself! You're hearing this situation right now and you're already thinking it's a challenge!"

So what?! "What's the point of being careful!? I have 8 tails! This can all be solved in one battle—"

"OUT OF THE QUESTION! I am not sending you alone against an army!"

"AN ARMY?" Naruto and Kyuubi shout at the same time. Kyuubi even stood up, treated to the view of Daitaru smacking his own forehead.

"Dammit," Daitaru grouched. "I did not mean to tell you that."

Kyuubi grinned. An _army_? Well, well, _well_! This is lip-licking good news. They had a whole alliance to fight, did they? Inari's panic was making even more sense now.

"Ahem! Don't think too much about it! I am sending you two to confirm the location of _one_ person. I just need to know that they live at the base of the Cloud Mountains. That's it. I don't care the evidence that you find, either a residence, items, sealing scrolls or a person who shows off it doesn't matter. But there is no more than one seal master to find there."

"Seal master?!" The frog! Kyuubi looked at Naruto across the room and met his eyes. He must be thinking the same thing.

"Is it a frog?" Naruto asked. Daitaru looked surprised.

"Probably. I suspect so. A frog has been seen showing off a lot of seals lately, but I'm not too confident in the intelligence of this creature. Wait, how did you guess?"

As Naruto told the story of what happened last night to Daitaru, Kyuubi looked down in thought. Well at least there was a potential explanation now for why that thing wanted Naruto. But Kyuubi won't lie, he hoped it wasn't the frog. He hoped the frog was just a lackey with a stronger master calling the shots. If he's going to fight an army, he hoped it was against people who would be ready to fight him. Who would show no fear.

"Dammit. But I'm not surprised. I haven't told anyone about you being betrothed to Kurama Naruto-kun, but they've been making regular attempts to get Nagato for quite some time now. It's possible they were here to make another one, figured out you were an Uzumaki and wanted to take their chance. It's a good thing you were there Kurama."

So Nagato knew about all this too? Figures. Shion definitely knew too then considering their close relationship with Daitaru. And maybe Kira and Hakucho auntie. Heck why stop there? Maybe everyone else knew too. All of them keeping secrets…Not that it even matters anymore! He's in the know now so all he has to do is plot his own course!

"Yea he really saved me…but don't worry about me. I can handle myself. I just wanna know…answer me this! Is my mom—can we even save her?! Y'know if they got her 500 years ago, then why are they keeping her now?"

A good question. Dead bodies don't make blood. It's weird to hold onto the hope that there even is something to find after all this time. But Kyuubi could hear Naruto's heart pounding at an incredible rate. Faster than his chakra was moving, Kyuubi realized. It must be making him distressed to think about this. Not that Kyuubi could blame him at all.

…Geez. It's a good thing that they both have the same goal even if they have different reasons. It's good, that they're once again on the same side. Maybe there'll be less arguing about this plan too. Kyuubi already didn't plan on sticking to Daitaru's 'slow-and-careful' way and maybe, Naruto's just as impatient as he is. That'll probably make his partner feel better.

"I trust Minato-kun's judgment that she had indeed perished. That's not even a consideration. And her body is intact I know it! The recent clues we have talk about using Uzumaki blood and you're right it makes no logical sense for them to keep a body they have no use for…Not that I expected them to politely return it, but I don't where she is or what they are planning.

"My hope right now is that these seal masters would know something since it is their realm of expertise. But I'm warning you two no confrontation yet! It's been hard enough to track these two down and the more I find out whose involved, the better I can plan a rescue and counterstrike. This mission will take about a week. 2 days to travel there, 2 days to confirm, and 2 days to travel back. Do you both understand?"

"Yes!"

Kyuubi crossed his arms and gave Daitaru the slightest nod when he looked at him.

"Oi, then are we leaving tonight?"

"Tonight? Why?"

"Y'know, because it's safer for foxes to travel at night."

"It's safe for you travel whenever, so long as you have the strongest youkai with you!"

_Bizarre time for an unwanted compliment_, Kyuubi thought as his ears twitched.

"So are you saying, we can leave now? Right now?"

"If you would like to. You may go pack now if you wish. In the meantime, Kurama I'll reach out to your crew to help create your alibi, and I will get some people to carry your carriages."

"Ah ah okay! Okay! I'll get packed right now! A week you said? Okay! Ah wait but what about food?!"

"Ah yes right well…normally, ahem, I would cook for you but I don't think I'll have the time to. I think I will have to just write the letters and lay down for a bit. The journey I had was long and so I'm a little tired."

Kyuubi didn't mean to, but he noticed it. Daitaru's breathing was slightly heavy. Just slightly. All that yelling must've taken a lot out of him. Old coot. Kyuubi had no sympathy. _**None**_.

"That's okay!" Naruto chirped. "Kyuubi and I can cook for ourselves anyway! He made some pretty good bread this morning even! You should've seen his first attempt haha!"

"Oh really?" Daitaru smiled at him. A full-blown smile. It weirded Kyuubi out so much that he glared back and didn't know how to feel at seeing the smile falter. So he turned away.

"Well, then I trust you two to take care of yourselves for this trip."

"Can do! Okay I'm gonna go pack now! Kyuubi as soon as I finish, I'll head to the kitchen to start making some meals okay? Ahhh by the time we get ready it might be night already! So much to do, so much to do~! Thanks for all this! I appreciate it a lot Daitaru-sama! I'll see ya!"

And Naruto waved to them both before running out of the room, leaving the door open and him alone with his father.

"So just confirm to me that you bonded me to Naruto as a favor."

Daitaru went quiet and took a long look at Kyuubi before he took a deep breath.

"Alright. That is _not_ the reason. Trust, honesty, and love are very important parts of every relationship and I believed, from what Minato-kun told me, that those are qualities Naruto-kun fully embodies."

"So what? If it all falls flat it won't be the end of my world."

Daitaru scoffed, though something about it sounded incredibly bitter. "The reason I chose Naruto-kun is so that you hopefully never have to understand that."

"Hmph. Whatever. In the interest of 'getting to know him' I hope you won't be expecting me to write much. Might be too busy. You understand right?"

"So you are very angry at me I see."

"I am NOT angry!" Kyuubi growled out.

"I AM sorry to you, for keeping all this a secret for so long. It's not that I didn't trust you-"

"I said I'm NOT angry so I'm NOT asking for an explanation! So I'm gonna go because I have to get packed okay?"

It wasn't a question he was looking to get answered because he wasn't asking for permission to leave anyway. So he marched towards the door, trying to keep his eyes off of Daitaru whose shoulders started to sag and whose face was starting to reflect exhaustion. He didn't _**care**_.

"…Very well. Have your space…and a safe trip."

Kyuubi didn't even reply to the suspiciously quieter than normal voice as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

I'm. Going. To save. My mom's body!

Ahhh this is it! This is happening! I'm gonna go out and get names and get locations and y'know I'm gonna bring her _**home! **_She's coming home! All the way home! Her soul will be put to rest! She'll see our gifts and read my letters! AH! Which letter should she read first?! Should I give them to her in order or the ones with the entertaining stories first?! I didn't plan that I should plan that!

Dad's gonna be _so_ surprised when I bring her back! And Iruka and Kakashi! Ahhh I can't WAIT to see how happy they'll be!

Look at me, celebrating before we're done! My dad's said something about not doing that, but come on come ON! Y'know I've been waiting all my LIFE FOR THIS!

It's almost evening. We gotta go now! Where's Kurama?! If he's not finished TOO FREAKIN BAD—eh?

He's leaning there, against the west side gate post staring at a small bag in front of him.

What's he thinking? That's not the face of someone ready to get out of the compound and go on a mission…That's the face of someone with a loooot on his mind. A lot, probably being related to a fight he had earlier with some screaming and roaring and heat waves and potential destruction. Kitsune are crazy.

Sometimes! Or some of them or…maybe _not_ crazy just…emotional. Or something. Because not all kitsune are crazy…exactly. Maybe.

Whatever. Kurama's is probably in a shitty mood because of it. I wasn't tryin to start an argument between him and his dad, I just didn't think things would escalate like they did. Y'know sometimes parents keep secrets to keep their kids safe! I know it's a shitty feeling to find that out, but I don't think it was meant to hurt Kurama. It was his mom's fault anyway right? She's 'terrible'. I'm curious about her now. I guess she's not here on purpose but it sounds like something intense was happening when she was here. Kurama was really riled up about her, but why at Daitaru? They seemed to agree! Y'know I tried to smooth it over with that cooking compliment, but it doesn't look that really worked. I shouldn't rouse the beast so soon afterward. A-And I don't want to get distracted from my own mom!

Gah! If Kakashi were here he'd tell me that I care too much as always! And maybe he'd be right. This isn't even supposed to be about Kurama! My carriage is packed, my plants are watered, my mind is brimming with ideas for this!

But he also cares about me. And so, I'm gonna care about him too! Y'know he should be more talkative or something so I have to say something!

Look at this! I'm walking up to him and he's not even looking at me!

"Thank you."

HUH?! I just almost tripped into him. Did I hear that right?

"H-Huh? Why are you thanking me?"

"I'm thanking you for bringing everything up. I can't imagine how hard it is know that Kushina's dead, but not know where she is. Frankly I can't believe you've been dealing with that as long as you have AND while here. No wonder you were always giving my father the evil eye. I would've done way worse."

"Y-Yeah well it's in the past. He helped me now, as he said he would so, in hindsight there wouldn't have been a point to…doing something I shouldn't have."

"Hmm. You're a forgiving person." He's giving me such a weird look. I can't make heads or tails of it. But he still sounds mad at Daitaru. Maybe I should explain myself! Y'know it wasn't his business, but maybe if I had told him this morning like I had planned—and I meant to—still can't believe I forgot until Daitaru was standing right in front of me! If I had, maybe that whole argument wouldn't have happened. Maybe. I don't really know. I can't call them crazy but kitsune sure are complicated! And I just—I just want him to talk to me like normal damn it!

"Anyways I came over to say I should've told you the truth earlier! I kept it a secret too and I should've said something this morning but-"

"Shh-shush Naruto. You're the LAST person who would have any apology to give. We just met two weeks ago, I'm not surprised you weren't so forthcoming about such vulnerable information. So don't worry about it."

"Yeah but I feel like I caused an argument between you and your dad." And now I can't stop worrying about it! I've had fights with my dad before, they're awful and I don't see how this kitsune could be okay with the same!

"You didn't have anything to do with our fight. We have another problem by the way. You're so charming, I bet my crew will love you soon after meeting you. This might have ramifications."

But...then what did have to do with it? Daitaru's just a dad, he wants what's best. He even told me that when he was talking shit about Kurama sabotaging himself by being bossy. It's consistent! But is it my place to pry? He's obviously changing the subject to talk about…

—waaaaaaaaait he called me charming. Is he serious? "You don't actually think I'm charming."

"No no no it's true! You've definitely got something strong in you and it's…magnetic."

He thinks I'm strong? A-And magnetic? And he's smiling such a sweet smile~…But no wait is this a trick?! He makes that smile when he wants me to do something! That's how I fall for it every time!

"Now what's this? Has the loudmouth finally gone quiet? I honestly expected more cheer. More bragging that your personality is working me over."

"SHUT UP OKAY?!" Now I KNOW he's teasing me—WHY IS HE WINKING?! My eARs are on FIre! "I just think you're up to something! What do you want? You make that same smile every time you want something!"

Oh _now_ he's tryin to look innocent! He ain't fooling me!

"Come on. You're my friend. Take the compliment I don't give them out often."

_Friend?_

"I know what I said." And he had to, he was smirking. He even bounced his eyebrows!

Rrgh…I'm not even sure if I'm there yet. I don't HAVE kitsune friends. He's jumping the gun isn't he?! There's so much I don't know about him. He's moving too fast I'm not ready to say those words back! I'm only ready to save. My. Mother!

"WE'RE GONNA SAVE MY MOM!" And so I reached out and hugged him and squeezed him tight and lifted him up and spun around so he'll be distracted. We'll see what he means by what he's saying. We'll see what he really wants, where his ambitions lie! We'll see if he's being honest.

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness!"

! That voice! So tingly and melodic—could it be?! Kurama's got such a sour look on his face as I dropped him so it has to be!

"You've got to be pulling my tail! Why are you here!?"

"Little nephew stop shouting so much, this is supposed to be discreet."

Nephew! Yes! His aunties! The SWAN! Ahhhh she's SUCH a stunner! I could stare at her all day~! Look at her! So tall and fit, like she could break my back with the flick of her wrist~. And those ~striking~ teal eyes~ just shining~~. Her fair skin surrounded by white feathery hair~. Swans are SO beautiful~! I'll never forget my childhood dream was to meet ~~Yukie~~, THE most famous and beautiful actress PERIOD! On stage, in photographs, as a drawing, her midnight looks and very presence are just so radiant! But my tragedy! There's a picture of her KISSING ME ON THE CHEEK at my house and I was **PASSED OUT**! I never got to actually meet her! Never got to know why she did it! Kakashi that asshole gives me a different answer every time!

But this swan is here~~Hakucho~~! Maybe she knows Yukie too! Ohhhh I can die happy if she does and she introduces us and all 3 of us go to dinner!

"You with the blond hair. Stop staring at my mate like that."

…Alas, I don't think dinner would last very long with Kira. Y'know going to dinner with just Yukie is fine too. And the third person can be Sakura-chan.

"Ah! Sorry! Y'know I don't mean anything by it ahehe! I just am mesmerized by the beauty every time! She's mated I'm betrothed it'll never work out hahahahahaha!" Why is Kurama glaring at me like how Kira is glaring at me?

At least Hakucho looks as nice as ever, smiling in sympathy and clapping her hands together. Real nice and dangerous! Actually, she and Kira were dressed in warrior outfits with gear around their waists and were carrying small bags too. Hakucho also had a big ass camera strapped to her back. Looks like they're going on a trip too.

"Dear and I have good news! We are the other team of two chosen to search the other lead!"

"We're just going to escort you to your destination since its on the way to ours. Extra security so says my big brother."

"A waste of time."

"I agree. Which is why I successfully argued not to escort you back here. It's just not practical to cut our mission short just because yours is."

Well she's as blunt as always. I don't get it either, she ignores me or looks at me like I'm a piece of crap, but I haven't done anything to her cept maybe look at Hakucho but I know they're together I'm not crushing! Besides I'm betrothed! And she's been like this since I first saw her! Her attitude…is almost a comfort! She acts like a real kit—er l-like some people I've met before. Must've had no friends growing up.

"But if you need us to escort you back, I have my letter pack with me and I know you remember the address Kurama-chan."

**KURAMA-CHAN?** Oh oops haha! I screamed that out loud. Hakucho looks embarrassed and Kira is glaring at me holding her ears and Kurama-chan's giving me an akagitsune grumpy look.

"Hakucho Auntie…"

"I'm sorry! I thought you both were on a good name basis already!"

"He cannot call me that. He's calls me Kyuubi."

"Correction. Kyuubi-chan."

"DON'T START THAT WITH ME TODAY!"

"PFFFFFFFFT HAHAHA!" He's flipping me off! He's as mad as the sun when the clouds are out! Now THIS is normal Kurama! This is who I love to see~!

"Anyways. Blond one, get your carriage. I'm not pulling your superfluous mini castle little nephew. I'm carrying the little one."

"Dear will most likely need to use her arms later on. Since mine are stronger, I'll be the one carrying you Kurama-chan."

"Don't worry about that. Mine's broken." I wonder if his carriage was that massive red, black and gold thing I saw fly over the compound, crash somewhere in the backyard, and then catch fire. I'm gonna feel SO weird being the only one in a carriage. But I need mine so…I guess I'll just keep the door open the whole time.

"Oh we can still work this out then. Let's let Dear and Naruto-sama travel on ahead and Kurama-chan and I will walk together in the back. Sound good?"

Obviously keeping Kurama away from his aunt is a good idea. I'm not excited to get Kira to walk with, but—sigh— maybe she's not bad if I get to know her. I'm pretty good at getting through people's shells. It's not like she's just another kitsune.

…

She is definitely another 'person of few words'. Look Kurama and Hakucho are back there laughing and I'm kicking my feet here already. I'll try to talk to her!

"I think it's pretty sweet that the Kitsune Clan accepts so many non-kitsune."

"It's the only thing he does that makes sense."

"Eh?"

"My dumbass big brother needs the friends."

"O-Oh really?"

"Yes."

Okay. I'm getting the feeling I wasn't the only one with an issue with the Head of the Kitsune Clan. Yeesh. Maybe I can change the topic.

"So this trip to the mountains will bring us through some pretty interesting terrain huh? I never traveled that way from here!"

"If you talk less, you could notice the surroundings more."

Another tough nut to crack. There's a million of them. But fine whatever. She's on her way too to try and find my mom and y'know, I don't make enemies outta people who are helping me with my goal. I'll try again later. I can use the quiet time I have to plan anyways for what to do when I get there. I've spent my whole life around seals. The best person to find a seal master, is another seal master!

Kurama better listen to me more when we get there.

* * *

Itachi will never admit to Sasuke that he _allows_ his little brother to complete his 100-strike combos.

There's just something soothing about the sound of Kusanagi against Totsuka. Metal against encased liquid. The sound was peaceful in his ears. And he always needed peace, especially during these times. The Uchiha were once again in the valleys that belong to the Chinoike Clan and once again in a battle of threats to force this alliance that to be frank, has a scarily high chance of getting them all killed.

Itachi was forced to sit still next to Sasuke, as their father talked highly about his eldest nekomata son and his strength, more than the terms of the alliance. He also lied again about Itachi's nonexistent potential for an 8th tail, because when it comes to the Uchiha, what you are and what you have is never enough. And it was only day 2 of 6.

And that's the main reason why he's letting Sasuke make all his strikes. The confidence boost it must be giving to him, is an extra bonus. When they separated after Sasuke completed his combo, even though he never landed a strike on Itachi, he had this triumphant smirk on his face.

"It's only a matter of time Nii-san, before Kusanagi finally tastes your flesh."

"Hmph. We'll see." He won't discourage that. It was his personal, sworn duty to give Sasuke all the support he needed to succeed. He would ensure, even at the cost of his own ranking that Sasuke to have mental AND physical strength to do so.

Truly, it is actually Sasuke who had the potential to have 8-tails. But their impatient father refuses to see it. He only notes that Sasuke is a 4 tails as a new adult whereas Itachi was at his 7th tail by then. He ONLY notes that Sasuke is slower to master his natural talents, rather than seeing that he continues to master new ones. Whereas Itachi mastered all that he could master too early. There's no more growth for him.

And there's no more growth for the Uchiha Clan so long as he is the chosen heir, groomed to follow in their father's and his father's, and his father's and beyond's footsteps. The cursed underbelly of the Uchiha lives on through him as he continues to accept the way Fugaku is running the clan without argument.

Prideful. Power-hungry. Greedy. Judgmental.

But Sasuke will be different. Sasuke had an advantage that only he and their mother recognized. And so if Sasuke were to take over as Head of the Clan, he could lead the Uchiha in a never before seen direction. A direction that is for once—finally—peaceful, open, and accepting.

"Shall we have another round?"

Sasuke's expression lit up in excitement as he adjusted his stance and Itachi did as well.

"HEEEEEEEYYYYYYY!" A loud voice interrupted them. Sasuke straight up growled as he turned to face their intruder. Itachi didn't find much of a point to showing his own annoyance. There's only one 'loud' Uchiha here—there's only one 'loud' Uchiha period—and he knew it and did not care about being the black sheep of the family. Itachi actually felt a little sorry for him sometimes.

Obito Uchiha was waving his arms wildly as he ran towards them. Unsurprisingly, he was still dressed in official Uchiha battlewear, compared to him and Sasuke and who have since changed to something more casual as they trained before bedtime. Obito was a full-blooded Uchiha and thus required to attend all treaty meetings. But he was a bakeneko—a one-tailed cat— and so Fugaku essentially relegated him to babysitting duty in these trips. Without the clothes on his back, it would be hard for anyone not an Uchiha to know that Obito _was_ a warrior to be taken seriously. Not the joke everyone sees and treats him as…the joke he actually sometimes is.

"Sasuke-samaaaaaa UFFFFFFFF!" Obito screamed as he—sadly—tripped and slid face first in their direction. Itachi couldn't help but wince. The Chinoike generously let the two borrow their hottest valley for their training, so long as they used it when no one in the Chinoike Clan was using it. Beneath the ground they stood on was boiling hot water, which made the ground _at least_ 15 times hotter than normal, more depending on the time of day. At least at night it was cooler. And as an Uchiha, Obito had fire-based chakra that gave him some protection from heat, and he was at least wearing his uniquely designed orange-spiraled battle mask. But still, a face plant here MUST hurt.

"Ugh. What do you want clown? Beat it I don't have time for your clownery."

"Whoa whoa whoa honorable son, it's okay!" Obito exclaimed getting up like it was nothing. Well, fools aren't easily injured Itachi supposed. "It's not like I'm here for anything silly! I have an official request to give you. Hi Itachi-sama."

The short acknowledgment was returned with a short nod.

"We're _training_. As in, I'm busy!" Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke, it's more becoming to listen to our family when they're in need." Itachi chided. Yeah Obito could be incredibly annoying and had ridiculous requests at times, but he was family. And ignoring family, was the sin of their fathers. He'll make sure Sasuke does it differently no matter what.

Sasuke pouted, but listened, giving a nod to Obito. "Make it quick."

"Take your time," Itachi insisted, giving Sasuke a look which he rolled his eyes at.

"Thanks! Okay, okay, I just have this dilemma right? It's been bothering me for a long long time now, you knoooow! I mean it's kinda the same ol same ol yadda yadda you've heard me talk about it before, my decision, my choice, my life but actually it's not! Because your father makes all of the ultimate decisions for me and everyone else in the clan!"

Itachi could see Sasuke's fingers twitch as Obito rambled on.

"But I just got a letter asking me to be somewhere for my very, very, VERY good friend, and I can't go! It sucks right?!"

"If you want to leave somewhere _I__'ll_ grant you permission," Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Sasuke, you can't do that. You know the importance of treaty meetings and all full-blooded Uchiha must be present. Father would simply override you and then punish you for it." Itachi shook his head as he recited the law. He wanted to let Obito leave too, though probably for less annoyed reasons.

"Right right?! I even asked Fugaku-sama before coming here, he said no. Under no circumstances except one! And that one circumstance doesn't apply! Yet~! With your help though Sasuke-sama, I could make that circumstance a reality, and be free from the total lockdown Fugaku-sama has over me and maybe you too."

Sasuke sighed heavily. "I want to be nice. But I really need you to get to the point. You're just rambling, just, what do you want?!"

"It's actually kinda what _we_ want Sasuke-sama."

At that Itachi raised an eyebrow. Is Obito trying to drag Sasuke into something? He glanced over to see Sasuke making the exact same expression as him.

"Namikaze Naruto, Fugaku ended your courtship with him right?"

Sasuke stiffened immediately.

"Well maybe 'ended' is a strong word. To say that would mean admitting that he acknowledged it in the first place, and he refused to do that didn't he?"

"As Sasuke said, _your point_ Obito?" Itachi warned in a low tone. He knew how much that period of time affected Sasuke. He won't allow Obito to bring up bad memories for no reason. Obito put his hands up in a defensive position.

"My point is that I think I know of a way to get him to accept it finally! I can help you, if you help me."

"You're wasting your breath. Naruto and I are through. Besides he's…busy elsewhere right now. If that's all you had to say then you can just leave."

"I know where he's busy at Sasuke-sama. What he's doing. It's such an obstacle isn't it? But that's why I'm here, I can take care of that obstacle, if you can take your best friend back."

_What?_ Not even HE knew where Naruto was. Sasuke mentioned ONCE that he would not be visiting over there for a while. Sasuke looked surprised too, that Obito apparently knew what was going on. Well, what _fools _lack in common sense they tend to make up in other areas. Obito did often know secrets that no one has told him. Itachi always supposed sleuthing for information was his specialty area that no one seemed to recognize yet.

"That 'obstacle' is really moreso an ultimate source of power. And don't you think Fugaku would be willing to make concedes for the Uchiha Clan to have power?"

If Itachi was hearing this correctly, it sounded like Obito had a plan to bring Sasuke and Naruto together as mates by using some recent 'obstacle' of sorts to convince Fugaku that Sasuke and Naruto would lead to more power for the Uchiha Clan.

He didn't have enough information to trust it.

Gut instinct put him on guard. Although Obito was _Obito_, and talented in specialty areas or not he's harmless, his and Sasuke's mother was the only other person who had an objective, unselfish view of the clan. They were the only ones considering all the factors, the people, the moves, and the outcomes of those moves, that would lead to a revolutionary change for the Uchiha.

And sweet, little Sasuke was key to it.

'Sweet' meaning Sasuke's big advantage is his _heart_. He _could be_ compromised by his emotions which, everyone says is a weakness because they were too afraid of the power emotions could give someone. As much as Sasuke tried to emulate the perfected emotionless mask of the Uchiha, he couldn't quite do this. There was _always_ something, in his body language or in his words, that betrayed his true thoughts.

Like right now. Sasuke thinks Obito is the most ridiculous person in the clan—an understandable thought—but he looked like he believed him now. He looked like he _wanted_ to believe him. The earnest expression on his face was there just long enough, before a conflicted expression appeared and he looked down. His splitted tail swished anxiously from side to side.

"I know it might sound like a long shot. But believe me, I think I've found a way to make it all work out. Let me explain and let yourself trust me!"

Whatever Obito was about to explain, he would use all of his power granted to him by the angel Amateratsu to protect Sasuke from it.

Obito's track record of ideas didn't leave much to be desired anyway.

* * *

_**And done**_! Intense right? I'm trying not to be afraid to go the distance hehe. And remember ya'll, denying your growing feelings for someone is respectful and makes you a martyr ahaha! But I gotta say I LOVE writing KyuuNaru banter. It makes me remember why they're my OTP in the first place!

And on that note i'd like to play a little game! There are TWO instances in this chapter, where Kurama and Naruto each obviously admit that they love each other. Can you find them? I have the answers in my mind but I'm SO curious as to what you think!

**Story Fun Fact Corner:**

**1)** I did away with the phones because I want to keep it very simple when it comes to technology. So yea as said in earlier chapters, they all write letters to each other. The letter bags I picture looking like regular mail bags and work like cell phones. A letter will automatically go to the bag its addressed too. There's magic involved. That's all that matters hehe!

**2)** Real life biology don't apply here, but I couldn't help but draw some inspiration from the fox family for all the main foxes! So Minato is based off an arctic fox and Kushina's based off of a classic red fox; which means Naruto's a mix of both. I have a little arctic fox trait in mind that'll come up for Naruto later hehe. Daitaru is based off of a corsec fox and Kurama's mom is based off of a classic fennec fox. So yea Kurama's a mix of both of those.

**Author Fun Fact Corner:**

**1)** This chapter is a blend of version 1's chapter 9 and 10! Quite happy with the finished result if I may say! I think I've mentioned this a few times, but I want to have the subplots in there actually BE there. I hope things aren't moving too fast or too slow. And I really hope it's clear that the KyuuNaru relationship will firmly remain the A-plot. Because its my favorite plot wahaha!

**2)** I just wanted to point out that back in chapter 7, Kurama suggested he and naruto go and attack Daitaru's room. Had they done so, they totally would've came across all of those papers back then LOL.

That's it! So thank you thank you THANK YOUUUUU for the reviews! The favorites! The subscriptions! The reading! I always appreciate it all! And thank you for your patience with this chapter. I guess I was in denial about doing monthly updates ;_;. That's more of a happy surprise haha. But I hope y'all know that I am working on this story and it takes some time because I want to give y'all the best this time around. Annnnnd admittedly, when I go back and reread this story I want to laugh and smile and feel emotions without any cringe.

So thank you again! Next update we'll shoot for in December! I have ideas a plenty hehe.


End file.
